Know Your Mare
by Arlequin Sin Rostro
Summary: Una parodia de "Conoce a tu estrella" ahora con tus ponis favoritos consiguiendo molestias innecesarias y mentiras dichas de ellos. ¿No es esto divertido? Probablemente no... Pero bueno, no todo puede ser serio todo el tiempo, así que vamos a echar un peso de encima y apenas molestan algunos ponis y Spike en buena medida. Las aventuras sin fin de "Conoce Tu Yegua" (Know Your Mare)
1. Twilight Sparkle

Hola a todos:

Quisiera partir diciendo que esta historia no es mía, esta historia fue creada por el autor de habla inglesa Overlord-Flinx. Yo lo único que he hecho fue traducirla para el publico de habla hispana. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. El titulo original de esta historia es "Know Your Mare"

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La pony purpura en el centro del cuarto obscuro sonriendo un poco mientras una voz masculina se hace eco alrededor de ella.

**Twilight Sparkle…  
**…**esta una loca por las conspiraciones…**

"¿Loca por las conspiraciones? por supuesto que no. Debo admitir que antes de la liberación de Nightmare Moon, estaba sujeta a las posibilidades. Pero estaba en lo correcto así que…"

**Twilight Sparkle…  
**…**nunca paso el jardín de niños Mágicos…****  
**

"¡Y-yo lo hice! enserio. Puedo ir a buscar mi certificado… Esta colgado sobre mi cama en un marco."

**Twilight Sparkle…  
**…**Roba las gemas de Spike mientras él duerme…**

"Yo nunca—"

…**Luego pone su mano en un frasco con agua…**

"Por qué yo—"

…**Luego le dice que mojo la cama al día siguiente…**

"¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es más que mentiras!"

**Twilight Sparkle…  
**…**Cree que esta es una conspiración para hacerla quedar mal…**

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…"

**Twilight Sparkle…  
**…**confirma que ella está loca por las conspiraciones…**

"¡No estoy loca por las conspiraciones! y no hice ninguna de esas cosas."

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Twilight Sparkle…**

"yo no diría eso."

**Yo sí. Porque soy una voz sin cuerpo…**

"Me voy de aquí… le voy a mandar un reporte escrito fuertemente a la Princesa Celestia en el momento que salga, sobre que torcido es este show…" pisando fuertemente fuera de la luz, Twilight desaparece antes de escucharse un fuerte portazo.


	2. Trixie

**Trixie**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La yegua con sombrero de mago purpura con diseño de estrellas en el sobre la cabeza mientras sonríe con orgullo.

**Trixie—**

"La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, si me haces el favor."

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie...  
**…**odia su melena…**

"¿Odiar mi melena? ¡Que Absurdo! ¿Quién podría odiar una lujosa y magnifica melena plateada como la mía?"

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
**…**esta sin hogar…**

"yo no estoy—Bueno… yo no estaba hasta un evento reciente. Pero puedo tener otra casa en cualquier momento."

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
**…**no le alcanza para bañarse…**

"¿Que te hace decir eso? ¿Huelo mal? ¡Me baño regularmente! ¡Te lo aseguro!"

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
**…**le hace favores a Twilight Sparkle por comida…**

"¡ni en un millón de años! ¡Prefiero perder mi magia y comer tierra que tomar algo de esa advenediza!"

**La Gran y Poderosa Trixie…  
**…**le cambio sus poderes a Twilight por un sándwich…**

"¿Dónde escuchaste esas mentiras? ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie demanda nombres!"

**La dócil y débil Trixie…**

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

…**Roba del jarrón de propinas…**

"¡una vez! Lo tome una vez! el servicio estaba lejos de ser acorde a mi magnifica presencia. ¡Ellos me debían esa propina por el pobre servicio!"

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Trixie…**

"¡No es Cierto! ¡Ellos creen que soy una pobre mendiga de pelo sucio por tu culpa!"

**Llamen al número debajo y ayuda a esta yegua a salir de las calles… y del patio de Twilight Sparkle…**

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no es ninguna de esas cosas! no soy pobre, ¡no soy pobre!" la yegua azul gritó con un leve gemido mientras se desvanece en lo oscuro.


	3. Applejack

**Applejack**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La Pony de melena rubia ajusta su sombrero con una abundante sonrisa mientras espera en el centro iluminado de la habitación.

**Applejack…  
**…**es una tramposa…**

"¿Una tramposa? ¿Yo? Bueno, eso son puras mentiras. Yo nunca hecho trampa en mi vida"

**Applejack…  
**…**es una artista…**

"Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte; pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. Yo no soy—"

…**una artista del engaño…**

"escucha compañero, yo no soy una embustera como Flim o Flam, ¡no señor! yo dirijo un buen negocios honestos en Sweet Apple Acres."

**Applejack…  
**…**sobornó a Flim y Flam para arruinar su cidra…**

"¡Eso es deshonesto! ellos perdieron por imprudentes y creídos"

**Applejack…  
**…**aprueba la esclavitud…**

"¿Puedes parar? ¡No dices más que mentiras! ¡Nunca he esclavizado a otros ponies!"

**Applejack…  
**…**pone a los ponies antes que a otras especies…**

"Ahora eso no es justo. ¡Le he dado a vacas, ovejas e incluso cerdos un lugar pa vivir!"

**Applejack…  
**…**se queda con todo el dinero que su familia gana para ella misma…**

"¿Robarle a mi familia? ¿Robarle a mi familia? ¡Me comería mi sombrero antes que engañar a mi familia!"

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Applejack…**

"¡Corrales! ¡ni siquiera escuchas" tirando su sombrero al piso, Applejack fue a la obscuridad, maldiciendo todas las mentiras que fue forzada a escuchar.


	4. Fluttershy

**Fluttershy**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La pony amarilla un poco asustada por la voz haciendo eco

**Fluttershy…  
…tiene sentimientos románticos por Rainbow Dash…**

"Oh valla, no. Ella es una—y yo soy una—entonces yo—eep…"

**Fluttershy…**  
**…dirige una red de contrabando…**

"¿Una red de contrabando? Eso suena horrible. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

**Fluttershy…**  
**…roba animales para traficar en su contrabando…**

"¿Abusar de animales? ¡Eso es horrible! Oh, los pobres conejitos, y gatitos, y— Oh, no puedo ni pensar en eso."

**Fluttershy…**  
**…engaño a su familia con las escrituras de la casa de campo…**

"¡yo nunca! ellos me la dieron porque creen que era responsable; y así mis animales no hacen desastre en su casa."

**Fluttershy…**  
**…prefiere a los animales antes que a su familia…**

"eso no es lo que quería decir. Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de decir mentiras sobre mí?"

**Fluttershy…**  
**…soborno a Rainbow Dash con boletos de los Wonderbolt para que sea su amiga**

"¡No tienes corazón! Somos amigas. No necesitamos comprar el afecto de la otra."

**Fluttershy…**  
**…dice que ella y Rainbow Dash están enamoradas…**

"Wah. Por favor, deja de ser tan cruel"

**Ahora conocen…**  
**…a Fluttershy…**

"Eres tan Cruel," con un gemido, Fluttershy se desliza por debajo de la luces a la obscuridad.

**…Bueno, ahora me siento mal…**


	5. Princesa Celestia

**Princesa Celestia**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

Una yegua blanca de pie majestuosamente con su melena arco iris a la deriva a lo largo de su espalda mientras ella forma una sonrisa.

**La Princesa Celestia…  
**…**es vieja…**

"Bueno, Eso es obvio."

…**y se nota…**

"¿Te refieres a que me veo vieja? Te puedo asegurar que no… Al menos eso creo."

**La Princesa Celestia…  
**…**usa peluca…**

"Eso es ciertamente falso; Me gustaría que te enteraras. Mi hermana y yo fuimos bendecidas con estas magnificas melenas. Por favor aténgase a los hechos"

**La Princesa Celestia…  
**…**baja el sol, cuando no quiere trabajar…**

"No puedo decir que lo he hecho… más de una vez, je je."

**La Princess Celestia…  
**…**tiene un rascador de nariz real…**

"Por qué tendría un—Espera… No, no. Sigue siendo falso."

**La Princess Celestia…  
**…**desterró a sus padres, pero mantuvo su título, porque la hace sonar más joven…**

"¿Desterrar personas sin autorización? ¿Incluso a familiares? Señor, No voy a quedarme sigas mintiendo en mi buen nombre."

**Ahora conocen…  
****A la Princesa Celestia…**

"Por supuesto que no. Entiendes que soy la princesa, ¿no? no voy a quedarme y permitirte que continúes con estas mentiras" flexionando las alas, la Princesa Celestia se va enfurecida fuera de la luz en la habitación.


	6. Rarity

**Rarity**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La yegua blanca Agita su melena purpura con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras pestañea con la luz sobre ella.

**Rarity…  
**…**se avergüenza de su familia…**

"Bueno, ¿Qué joven potra no se avergüenza de su familia? Pero los amo, enserio los amo."

**Rarity…  
**…**le dice a su hermana que no cante…**

"Por supuesto que no. Amo el maravilloso canto de mi pequeña hermanita. Yo nunca le diría que desperdicie su talento por mis propias necesidades."

**Rarity…  
**…**esta celosa del talentoso canto de su hermana…**

"Lo siento, ¿Qué? No. Definitivamente no debo estar celosa de mi pequeña hermana de ninguna manera. Puedo cantar espectacularmente, entonces no necesito estar celosa del talento de mi pequeña hermana."

**Rarity…  
**…**desea ser tan joven como su hermana…**

"¿Estás diciendo que estoy vieja?"

**Rarity…  
**…**está perdiendo la audición por su avanzada edad…**

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Soy una hermosa y radiante yegua joven!"

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Rarity…**

"¿Qué? ¿Ya acabaste? ¡No has aclarado ninguna de tus mentiras todavía!"

**Woops, Olvide hablar alto para ella…  
****AHORA CONOCEN…  
**…**A RARITY…**

"¡NUNCA!" con una rabieta, Rarity se desplaza en la oscuridad, con la nariz en alto y pisando fuerte hasta el final.


	7. Luna

**Luna**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La luz que usualmente ilumina al pony solitario en el centro del escenario se había atenuado en gran medida con los destellos de luz que aparecen en la melena de la yegua.

**La Princesa Luna…  
**…**Esta celosa de su hermana…**

"No en lo más mínimo. Yo honro a mi hermana y aspiro a estar a su nivel de harmonía un día. No tiene nada que ver con emociones mezquinas."

**La Princesa Luna…  
**…**Le envió a Gilda una invitación a Ponyville para causar problemas…**

"¿Quién es Gilda? Eso nunca, yo nunca hice eso. Yo nunca le causaría problemas a otros deliberadamente."

**La Princesa Luna…  
**…**Libero a Discord—**

"¿Perdón?"

**-luego le ayudo a robar los Elementos—**

"Esto es una tontería—"

**-luego le conto sus debilidades…**

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Esto es traición, simple y pura!"

**La Princesa Luna…  
**…**Planea derrocar a su hermana…**

"Derrocar a mí—¡Tenemos el mismo poder!"

**La Princesa Luna…  
**…**Quiere todo el poder para ella…**

"¡Nunca! ¡Preferiría morir que conspirar contra mi hermana!"

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a la Princesa Luna…**

"¡Conocen puras mentiras! Te veré encerrado por estas declaraciones. ¿Me escuchas? ¡ENCERRADO!" la voz se hizo eco a través del inmenso vacío antes de meterse en la oscuridad.


	8. Spike

**Spike**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

Por primera vez, No había un pony en el centro. En su vez, había un pequeño dragón con espinas verdes a través de su espalda, permanece con una sonrisa fresca.

**Spike…  
**…**juega con muñecas…**

"¡Una vez! Solo una vez. Bueno… Un día… Dos días a lo mucho."

**Spike…  
**…**es un bailarín de closet…**

"¿Bailarín? Tengo 2 pies izquierdos. No puedo bailar."

**Spike…  
**…**corta las pesuñas de Rarity…**

"Solo cuando ella me lo pide. Me gusta ayudarla."

**Spike…  
**…**esculca la basura de Rarity**

"Quien te dijo—Digo… no lo hago…"

**Spike…  
**…**es un robot ciborg del futuro…**

"¿Soy un qué? Como… Como puedo ser—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Pero es genial."

**Spike…  
**…**estiliza la melena de Twilight para que se parezca a la de Rarity mientras duerme…**

"¡Eso es enfermo! ¿¡Qué clase de enfermo haría eso!?"

**Y ahora conoces…  
**…**a Spike…**

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡No es cierto! Le diré a Twilight sobre esto. Ella hará… algo… No sé qué, Pero lo hará," Spike murmura mientras se mueve a la obscuridad como los que lo precedieron.


	9. Rainbow Dash

**Rainbow Dash**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

Una yegua con melena arco iris que acaricia con calma mientras mantiene una sonrisa de confianza.

**Rainbow Dash…  
**…**tiñe su melena…**

"Sabes, He escuchado eso mucho. Pero no, no es teñida. Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro."

**Rainbow Dash…  
**…**le gusta Fluttershy…**

"Por supuesto. Ella es una chica asombrosa, y una gran amiga. ¿A quién no le agradaria?"

…**Realmente le gusta Fluttershy…**

"Uh, ¿si? me agrada Fluttershy. Acabas de decir eso."

…**Enserio, enserio le gusta Fluttershy…**

"Espera, que ¿Que estas tratando de decir?"

**Rainbow Dash…**

"¡Hey! ¡No me ignores!"

…**le corta el pelo a Applejack para llenar su almohada…**

"Woah! ¡Alto ahí!"

**Rainbow Dash…  
**…**es una filly-fooler…**

"¡P-P-P—No! ¡N-No lo soy! ¡Enserio!"

**Rainbow Dash…  
**…**se avergüenza de su relación con Fluttershy…**

"Mi relación—¡NO! ¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de relaciones!"

**Ahora conoces…  
****A Rainbow Dash…**

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Buck! ¡Eres un mentiroso!" Rainbow Dash escupe, mientras aletea sus alas mientas se adentra a la oscuridad.


	10. Pinkie Pie

**Pinkie Pie**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La yegua rosa fiestera se sacudía anticipadamente al no aguantar su entusiasmo.

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

"¡Ja! hace tiempo que no me llamaban así."

…**tiene un problema de fiestas…**

"Si, es cierto. Pero ahora solo tengo una fiesta al día. Todo con moderación."

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

"Puedes llamarme Pinkie Pie si quieres. Es muuucho mas fácil."

…**hornea ponies en cupcakes…**

"No, yo no diría eso. ¡Solo uso su cabello como un ingrediente! Sé que es muy raro, pero le da sabor, y apenas se siente si no lo sabes"

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

"Okie Dokie Loki, llámame como tú quieras."

…**usa su cañón de fiestas para la guerra…**

"Tienes razón, ¡guerra contra el aburrimiento! Y hasta el momento –JA JA- se ha convertido en una guerra muy desgastante… Pero va a acabar tarde o temprano."

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…  
**…**secuestra potrillas….**

"Eeyup. Secuestro a Pumpkin y a Pound de sus padres ¡entonces tenemos diversión extrema de bebes! Como el paracaidismo desde Cloudsdale."

**De acuerdo, detente…**

"Detener ¿qué?"

**Deja de estar de acuerdo conmigo…  
**…**se supone que debes de enojarte conmigo…**

"Pero tú has estado correcto todo el tiempo."

**Estoy haciendo esto—  
****Mira…  
**…**solo queda desacuerdo conmigo de ahora en adelante…**

"Por supuestísimo."

**Pinkamena Diane Pie…  
**…**Odia la diversión…**

"Si, Odio la diversión… Prefiero los montones de diversión."

**Me voy de aquí…**

Pinkie Pie permanece sentada mientras oía el eco de los pasos seguido por un portazo. "¡…eso es todo chicos!" Pinkie sonó en la obscuridad.


	11. Gilda

**Gilda**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu—**

"No soy una yegua," Gilda hablo en un tono agudo, agitando su cuerpo emplumado.

**Gilda la grifo…  
**…**Está bien…**

"Uh, ¿Gracias?"

**Gilda…  
**…**es la mejor cuadrúpedo que puedes conocer…**

"De nuevo, ¿Gracias?"

**Gilda…  
**…**Hornea galletas…**

"no es cierto. Hornear galletas es para nerds."

**Gilda…  
**…**tiene fiestas de te…**

"Woah! ¡No tengo fiestas de te! solo las maricas y tontos lo hacen."

**Gilda…  
**…**tiene un enamoramiento infantil con Fluttershy…**

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esa pony es una marica!"

**Gilda…  
**…**Admite que tiene fiestas de té con Fluttershy…**

"¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo es posible que haya admitido eso?"

**No lo niegues…  
****Gilda…  
**…**comparte los frijoles del albergue de desamparados con Trixie después de las fiestas de te…**

"¿¡Que pasa contigo y las fiestas de te!?"

**Ahora conoces…  
**…**a Gilda…**

Gilda solo responde con un chillido agudo que destroza los focos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad


	12. Shining Armor

**Shining Armor**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

Un semental orgulloso en el centro del cuarto oscuro, ajusta su pecho metálico en su banda con una sonrisa.

**Shining Armor…  
**…**tiene problemas familiares…**

"De ninguna manera. Twilie y yo funcionamos a pesar de nuestras pequeñas discusiones. Fue mi culpa, deje mucho trabajo para después de la boda."

**Shining Armor…  
**…**se avergüenza de su hermana…**

"¿Por qué estaría avergonzado? Ella dirige su propia librería; ella es la alumna estrella de la Princesa Celestia, así como ser una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía. Es un honor tenerla como hermana."

**Shining Armor…  
**…**uso a su hermana para acercarse a Cadence…**

"Muy bien, en cierto modo así fue, debo admitirlo. Pero tienes que usar lo que tiene, para tener su casco frente a tu casa ¿Verdad?"

**Shining Armor…  
**…**es amable con Twilight Sparkle para que lo haga quedar bien con Cadence…**

"¿Estás diciendo que mi amor por mi hermana es falso? Eso es bajo. Amo a mi hermana con todo mi corazón. No lo dudes."

**¿…Así es…?**

"Correcto."

…**Hmm…  
****Shining Armor…  
**…**tiene sentimientos románticos de su hermanita.…**

"¡Hey! ¡Mantén tus ideas enfermas en tu cabeza! Amo a mi hermana, ¡pero no de esa manera!"

**Shining Armor…  
**…**debate entre su hermana y su esposa…**

"¡NO debato entre ningún pony!"

**Entonces, ¿a quién amas más?...**

"… ¿Qué?"

**Cadence o Twilight…  
**…**¿a quién amas más?**

"Bueno, yo—es decir… uh… Son dos tipos distintos de amor, ¿sabes?"

**Shining Armor…  
**…**tiene algunos sentimientos Psiquiátricos que tiene que ordenar…**

"¿¡Eso que significa!?"

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Shining Armor…**

"No puedes dejarme así. Soy el Capitan de la guardia real. Te veré en juicio por esto," Shining Armor advierte a la voz antes de trotar hacia la oscuridad mientras se enfurece.


	13. Cadence

**Cadence**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

La joven y recién casada Princesa está ajustando su atuendo un poco su atuendo con un brillo de su cuerno y esperando el Show.

**Cadence…  
**…**no es verdaderamente una Princesa…**

"Sabes, he estado pensando sobre eso. Tía Celestia y Luna técnicamente no son princesas tampoco, pero comparten el trono así que eso lo justifica. Pero no solo estoy casada, también soy hija única... Así que tal vez tengo que cambiar mi título. Gracias por recordármelo voz sin cuerpo."

**De… ¿nada?  
****Cadence…  
**…**Es un Changeling…**

"Por todo lo que ocurrió, podría serlo. No te culparía por pensar eso. Incluso mi marido fue engañado por la reina por cerca de 3 días. Por lo que tiene sentido que pienses que yo podría ser un Changeling. Una vez más, te agradezco tu cautelosa observación."

**No hay… ¿problema?  
****Cadence…  
**…**esta celosa de Twilight Sparkle…**

"Oh, completamente. Mira su melena, su magia, ¡ella es fantástica! Shining es un potro suertudo por crecer con ella. Solo puedo imaginar cómo va a lucir cuando ella tenga la edad de su hermano… Tal vez sea una chica trofeo."

**Probablemente…  
****Espera… no… Gah…!  
****Cadence…  
**…**es más vieja de lo que aparenta…**

"¿y qué edad aparento?"

**No se… ¿Muy joven?**

"Por eso gracias."

…**Me voy de aquí.**

"¿Por qué? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?"

**Eres demasiado buena…  
****No puedo pensar en nada…**

"¿En serio? Huh… bueno está bien. Volveré después cuando hayas pensado en algo. ¿Está bien para ti?"

**Eso sería maravilloso…  
****Gracias….**

"No hay problema. Te veo después," Cadence hace una reverencia antes de trotar hacia la obscuridad.

…**¿Acaba de ser más astuta que yo?**


	14. Scootaloo

Scootaloo

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

Las alas de la potrilla en el centro pueden ser pequeñas y poco desarrolladas, pero eso no les impide dar un aleteo de éxtasis contra su piel naranja.

**Scootaloo…  
**…**no puede volar…**

"Uh, ¿duh? Por supuesto que no puedo volar. Todos saben eso."

**Scootaloo…  
**…**tiñe su melena…**

"Son naturales. Si alguien tiñe su piel o melena Es la familia de Sweetie Belle."

**Tendré eso en mente…**

"¡Hey! No le digas que yo dije eso."

**Yo no podría pensar en eso…  
****Scootaloo…  
**…**cree que el cielo se cae…**

"¿Por qué creería eso? Si se callera, Rainbow Dash o Luna ¡podrían salvar el día!"

**¿Por qué Luna…?**

"Porque la princesa y yo somos geniales, parecemos, Sabelotodo."

**Scootaloo…  
**…**tiene ideas ménage-a-troisi* sobre ella y las otras Crusaders…**

"¿Menage-a-que? Espera… ¿es algo por lo que podríamos conseguir nuestras cutie mark?"

…**Si…**

"¡Asombroso! Voy a ir con las otras ¡y lo intentaremos!"

**Háganlo…  
**…**pero primero pregúntenle a todos los ponies si saben cómo hacerlo…**

"gracias voz-chico-cosa. Tienes razón."

**Si…  
**…**la tengo…  
****Y ahora conocen…  
**…**a Scootaloo…**

"¡Te veo después!" Scootaloo se despedide y corre en el abismo de oscuridad y trota en el para encontrar a sus amigas y empezar su nueva búsqueda: "Cutie Mark-a-trois".

* * *

***Ménage-a-trois - del francés que significa: Acto sexual en el que participan tres personas.**


	15. Apple Bloom

**Apple Bloom**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

Como su hermana mayor estuvo antes, la pequeña portilla en el centro de la luz ajusta su moño con una gran sonrisa.

**Apple Bloom…  
**…**es una mentirosa famosa…**

"eso creo. No puedo decir que nunca he mentido. Quiero decir, por eso sucedió eso de la Cutie Pox ¿o no?"

**Apple Bloom…  
**…**se recorta a si misma…**

"¿Me recorto? ¿Te refieres a hacerme rebajas? ¿Por qué haría eso?"

**Apple Bloom…  
**…**tiene una maravillosa voz cantante…**

"Nah, no son más que simples sonidos."

**Apple Bloom…  
**…**se rehúsa a cantar apropiadamente frente a Sweetie Belle para no herir sus sentimientos…**

"¿Herir sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué mi canto heriría sus sentimientos? ¡Sweetie Belle es una grandiosa cantante!"

**Apple Bloom…  
…es Delirante…**

"Deli—escucha, de donde vengo, ese tipo de comentarios no son más que basura. Sí tu tratas de decir que Sweetie Belle es una horrible cantante, ¡estas mal!"

**Ahora conocen…**  
**…a Apple Bloom…**

"¡No hay manera de que lo hagan! ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue decir locuras! ¡Le voy a contar a Big Mac de ti!" la pequeña Apple Bloom trota en la oscuridad confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.


	16. Derpy

**Derpy**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu… Uh…**

Por primera vez, la luz en medio de la oscuridad estaba vacía, no había señal de alguna alma.

…**¿Hola?  
**…**¿Estas ahí?**

"Sí."

…**Bueno, ¿Dónde estás?**

"En el cuarto."

…**Bueno, acércate a la luz…**

"… ¿Que luz?"

**La que está en el centro del cuarto…**

"¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo!" con un eco trota en la oscuridad acercándose. Poco después, la yegua gris con ojos chuecos aparece en la luz con una alegría.

**Bien…  
****Derpy…  
**…**Esta…  
****¿…Dejando la luz…?**

De vuelta en los reflectores, Derpy continúa caminando de frente hasta el lado opuesto del que entro.

**¡Detente…!**

"Bueno, no puedo encontrar el centro del cuarto. Solo esta parte del cuarto esta iluminada y es difícil encontrarla, ¿sabes?"

**Mira…  
**…**solo quédate ahí…  
****Justo donde estas…**

"¡De acuerdo!"

**Muy bien…  
****Derpy…  
**…**Tiene un—  
**… **¿Muffin con ella…?**

Aparentemente de la nada, la pegaso estaba mordiendo un muffin crujiente colocado en el piso ante ella.

**Deja de comer…**

"¿Yho?" ella pregunta escupiendo pedazos de muffin mientras habla.

**Se supone que respondas cuando yo hable…  
****…no que comas…**

Con un trago fuerte, Derpy aparta el muffin y sonríe una vez más. "De acuerdo."

**Bien…  
****Derpy…  
**…**se—  
**…**atrapo en una bolsa de papel…**

Con gruñidos de la luz, Derpy inexplicablemente tiene su cabeza metida en una bolsa de papel y se retuerce en el piso intentando liberarse.

…**¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

"Tenía que poner mi muffin en algún lado, ¿o no?"

**Sí…  
**…**pero…  
****¿…Sabes que…?  
**…**No hay nada que pueda decir que pueda ser peor de lo que te hiciste…**

Sentada con la bolsa aun atrapando su cabeza, ella asintió con un crujido. "Me lo dicen mucho."

**Como sea…  
****Supongo que ahora conocen…  
**…**a Derpy…  
**…**¿Necesitas ayuda con la bolsa…?**

"Nope, la tengo." Derpy aseguró a la voz con sus patas delanteras a punto de sacar la bolsa.

…**yo solo me voy a ir…**

Una vez que la voz se había quedado en silencio, Derpy finalmente deja caer la bolsa de su cabeza y cae en su costado. "¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!" viendo el cuarto una vez más, mira alrededor del cuarto. "¿Dónde fue mi muffin…? ¡Oh sí! la bolsa." Derpy habré la bolsa una vez más y mete su cabeza para reclamar su muffin… solo para quedar atrapada una vez más con un satisfactoria mordisco de su muffin.


	17. Sweetie Belle

**Sweetie Belle**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**

A diferencia de su hermana, la pequeña potrilla en el centro de la luz parecía estar llena de desprecio.

**Sweetie Belle…  
**…**hace Playback…**

"…"

**Sweetie Belle…  
**…**quiere a su hermana más que a sus propios padres…**

"…"

**Sweetie Belle…  
**…**perdió su voz y no quiere admitirlo…**

"Oh no, mi voz está bien. Solo te dejo hablar por tal vez tu última vez en tu vida."

**Sweetie—  
****Espera…  
**…**¿Que…?**

"SI. Veras, Scootaloo vino a mi hace unos días diciendo algo que escucho de ti."

**¿Ella ahora…?**

"Uh-huh. Y primero, yo estaba interesada… pero luego, le pregunte Rarity que significaba."

**¿Y…?**

"Y gracias a un libro que Twilight me presto, encontré que lo que hiciste era ilegal. Por lo tanto, todo tu show es ilegal."

**Yo—**

"Silencio, Estoy hablando. Lo que hiciste con Scootaloo es categorizado bajo 'Apoyar la pornografía'… no sé qué significa, pero el libro dice que es muy ilegal."

**Espera un—**

"También dice que por los estándares de la corte, lo que este show es y lo que haces es considerado 'difamación', el cual junto con tu crimen pasado. Puedes ir a la corte."

**La broma va para ti…  
**…**Equestria no tiene corte…**

"Oh yo se eso… pero tenemos 2 princesas con control sobre la ley que les encantaría ver que te traigo ante ellas con un caso en tu contra."

…**Ahora conocen…**

"si, mejor corre."

…**a Sweetie Belle…  
**…**Abogada aparentemente…**


	18. La Voz

**La Voz...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu—  
****Oh ¿de qué sirve…?  
**…**he sido vencido por al menos 5 invitados en este show…  
**…**esto sucede frecuentemente…  
**…**Supongo que debería…  
**…**renunciar a esto…  
**…**perdí…**

_No lo has hecho…_

**¿Que…?**

_No has perdido aun…_

**No has visto lo mal que han salido las cosas…  
**…**He sido vencido por un pony que quedó atrapado dentro de una bolsa de papel…**

_Si…  
_…_lo se…  
_…_pero no estas fuera del juego aun…_

**¿A qué te refieres…?**

_Has agotado las primeras posibilidades hasta ahora…  
_…_pero si quieres ganar, debes atacar a las patas…_

…**¿Vamos…?**

_Tendrás la oportunidad de ir por aquellos que han pasado antes, después…  
_…_pero primero debes aplastar a esos que se hacen ver bien…_

**¿Que se hacen ver bien…?  
**…**¿Quienes…?**

_Si quieres que el juego valle mal…  
_…_Debes ensuciar el campo…_

…**Ja…  
**…**ja-ja-ja…  
**_**MWA-JA-JA-JA-JAAAAAA!**_

Mientras estos diálogos ocurrían entre voces inanimadas, un semental de piel café mira alrededor confundido. "Uh… ¿me puedo ir ahora?"

**¿Huh…?  
****Oh…  
****Si Doctor…  
**…**te llamaremos para que regreses después…**

"Allons' y," sin decir otra palabra, piso fuera de la luz a esperar su regreso en otra fecha.

…_**MWA-HAH-HAH-HAH!**_

_Este…  
_…_día va a ser…  
__Perfecto…_


	19. Braeburn

**Braeburn**

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **hubo un problema con este capitulo ya que en el original, hay una parte en español y si lo dejaba así, se perdería el chiste así que las partes que iban en español las puse en ingles, espero lo entiendan y lo disfruten

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua**__**, **__**Conoce a tu yegua**__**…**_

El semental en el centro de la única luz en el cuarto arreglando su sombrero vaquero en su cabeza al igual que su prima antes.

**Braeburn…  
**…**es un bandido…**

"¿un bandido? Nah, no soy un bandido. Claro como el heno aunque solo he visto un bandido o dos en todo este tiempo."

**Braeburn…  
**…**es español…**

"¿Espa-que? ¿Uno de esos lenguajes elegantes?"

**Mister Braeburn…  
**…**Is a bandit… **

"¿Que soy un burrito? Por Celestia ¿Cómo puedo ser un maldito burrito?"

_Mister Braeburn…  
_…_has the intelligence of an apple…. (tiene la inteligencia de una manzana...)_

"no puedo entender eso"

**Exacto…**

"¿Me estas llamando estúpido?"

**¿Que…?  
****No…**

…_But i would… (pero yo su)  
_…Ladera quemada_… (Braeburn, Brae = ladera, burn = quemado)_

"¡No tengo ninguna razón para aguantar esta mierda de ti!"

**Ahora conocen…  
****a Ladera Quemada…**

"Ese no es mi nombre. Vuelve y hazlo bien por favor"

_Bye…  
__Apple brain… (cerebro de manzana)_

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Ustedes son un par de—Bueno… no puedo decirlo. Mama dijo que esas palabras no son buenas… incluso aunque sean verdad," Braeburn sin nada más que decir baja su sombrero y desaparece en la oscuridad.


	20. Lyra

**Lyra**

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua**__**…**_

Tal vez fue por cortesía o por algún tipo de sentido del humor pero la unicornio en la luz del cuarto estaba sentada confortablemente en una silla de madera en su muy inusual manera.

**Lyra…  
**…**sabe más de lo que aparenta…**

"¿Y qué es lo que aparento? ¿Huh? Háblame sobre eso."

**Uh…**

_Lo que aparentas sobre tus estudios…  
_…_nacida y criada en Canterlot…  
_…_muy inteligente…_

"Si, totalmente. Es cierto todo."

**Lyra…  
**…**es rica…**

"Bueno no me gusta presumir… pero tengo lo suficiente para algún día deja de trabajar por el resto de mi vida."

**Lyra…  
**…**a pesar de su riqueza, inteligencia, y aparente residencia en Canterlot, vive de arrimada con los habitantes de Ponyville…**

"¿Arrimada? Yo no soy una arrimada"

**Lyra…  
**…**ignora a Twilight con regularidad a pesar de que la conoce desde Canterlot…**

"Yo le digo ¡'Hola'! ¡No la ignoro!"

_Lyra…  
_…_se sienta como se sienta porque cree que mejor que los demás para sentarse normal…_

"¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!"

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Lyra…**

"Pero yo—Tu—esto—¡GAH! ¡Esto es una locura! No soy una Snob o una elitista"

**¿Quién dijo que lo eras…?**

"¿Tu insinuaste que?"

_Si…  
_…_pero tú lo dijiste…_

…_**Lyra la arrimada elitista snob…**_

Lyra no se atrevía a decir nada, así que tomo su silla después de bajar de ella y la arrojo tan lejos como pudo con su magia antes que ella se fuera agresivamente.

…**¿Crees que nos pasamos?**

_No lo creo…_


	21. Spitfire

**Spitfire**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua**__**, **__**Conoce a tu yegua**__**…**_

Normalmente la Pegaso usaría su traje de los Wonderbolts, pero nos deja ver su cuerpo para que esto parezca más informal…

**Spitfire…  
**…**es una fan de closet de Trixie…**

"Yo, ella está bien. No es como para decir que soy su fan, pero mentiría si digo que no he estado en algún show."

**Spitfire…  
**…**es muy cool para la escuela…**

"Completamente. Soy un tema candente, y eso no es un juego de palabras."

**Spitfire…  
**…**admite que nunca fue a la escuela…**

"Uhh, no. Yo no he dicho eso… en lo absoluto."

_Spitfire…  
_…_tuvo un romance con Fancypants…_

"¡Woah! ¿De dónde vino esa? Nunca conocí a ese chico. ¡Y yo no soy una mujerzuela barata que solo—no!"

_Spitfire…  
_…_no le ofrece a Soarin' cualquier cosa…_

"¡No-nosotros no somos de esos! Él es solo mi compañero."

_Si…  
_…_Compañero…_

"Me refiero-NO-¡No me refiero a eso!"

_Oh…  
_…_uno de varios compañeros…_

"¡Hey! ¡No! Yo no soy—No es—Esto es…" su cara arde un profundo resplandor rojo y el pecho por la ansiedad, Spitfire busca alrededor de ella un Segundo antes de estallar a un lado de la oscuridad y lejos de la luz.

**Supongo que **_ahora conocen…  
__A Spitfire…_

…**eso…  
**…**creo…**


	22. Octavia

**Octavia**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua**_**…**

Aunque la luz a su alrededor agraciaba a la yegua gris, sus ojos mantenían su aburrida flojera.

**Octavia…  
**…**mata cangrejos en el océano…**

"¿…Eso es con lo que vamos a empezar? No solo una mentira, ¿sino una mal pensada?"

**Octavia…  
**…**Callo del cielo esperando por un viaje…**

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…"

**Octavia—**

"Disculpa, ¿puedo interrumpir?"

**Uh…**

"¿Debo de tomar esto seriamente?"

**Bueno…**

"¿Tienes una especie de gozo por molestas a alguien que viene a ti? Yo soy una aristócrata de Canterlot e incluso yo sé que tal vez esa es una de las más lamentables escusas para un estilo de vida que he oído. Tienes sinceramente mis simpatías."

_¿Lamentables escusas…?  
_…_Y yo pensaba que esa era Vinyl Scratch…_

"Ella esta lamentablemente fuera de clase también"

_Si…  
_…_Pero ella es tu mejor amiga…_

"Realmente no puedes elegir a quien tienes destinada para ser tu amiga."

_Entonces…  
_…_¿admites que no solo es lamentable…  
_…_pero que ella es tu mejor amiga…?_

"Es justo suponer eso, sí."

…_Entonces tú eres más patética…_

"¿Disculpa?"

_Octavia…  
_…_Mantiene su amistas con un vago DJ para hacerse sentir bien acerca de que tanto ha caído su vida…_

"¿Disculpa? No he caído de ningún lado. Y Vinyl no es un vago."

_Octavia…  
_…_está en la negación de lo bajo que ha llegado…_

"Yo no estoy abajo. Toco en grandes celebraciones, reuniones, shows y conciertos."

_Octavia…  
_…_ignora el hecho de que Vinyl fue invitada a la Boda Real y ella no…_

"Esa fue una reunión más íntima. No estaba familiarizada con muchos de ellos."

_Octavia…  
_…_admite que en una multitud así de grande, nadie sabe quién es ella…_

"Esa no es una asunción justa."

_Octavia…  
_…_Fue rechazada por su querida amiga Vinyl…  
_…_Que triste…_

"Fue de último minuto. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decirme del evento. Si ella tuviera tiempo, Estoy segura que me hubiera informado."

…_Esto es demasiado triste ahora…  
__Ahora conocen…  
_…_a Octavia…  
_…_Pero apuesto a que no la hubieran conocido…_

"¡Como te atreves!" Octavia espetó con una agitación de la parte posterior de su melena en una rabia. "No voy a permitir tales calumnias a mi buen nombre."

_¿Qué buen nombre…?_

_Tú no eres…  
__Nadie…  
_… _Vinyl tiene que tocar en los lugares más bajo para pagar la renta…_

Octavia se queda aturdida, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

…_Te puedes ir ahora…_

…_Tenemos personas importantes que entrevistar después…_

Las luces no esperaron un segundo para apagar a Octavia, dejándola en un abismo de oscuridad con solo sonidos nasales débiles de ella, como señal de que aún estaba ahí.

…**Lo siento…**


	23. Diamond Tiara

**Diamond Tiara**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…**_

Tan pequeña como era, la pequeña portilla en el centro de la luz mostraba un aire de orgullo sobre ella y su tiara que brillaba con la luz.

**Diamond Tiara…  
**…**No tiene cutie mark…**

"Uh, ¿hello? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Cómo llamas esta cosa en mi costado?"

**Diamond Tiara…  
**…**conoce a un buen tatuador en Fillydelphia…**

"¿Un tatuador? ¿Qué clase de perdedor iría a esos extremos por una falsa cutie mark?"

**Qué clase de perdedor, de hecho…**

"¡Hey! ¡Le diré a mi Papi de ti! Él te arruinara"

**Diamond Tiara…  
**…_ama a su Papi…_

"Duh. Papi es increíble. El básicamente hace girar ese pueblo pony."

_Diamond Tiara…  
_…_ama a su Papi como mama lo haría…_

"Que—¡NO! ¡EWW! ¡Eso es enfermo!"

_Diamond Tiara…  
_…_no ira a la policía porque—  
_**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Diamond Tiara…**

"¿...Qué?"

_¿…Que…?_

**El show se acabó…**

_No es cierto…  
__Nosotros todavía—_

**Una pequeña potrilla necesita ir a la cama esta tarde…**

A pesar de que Diamond Tiara tiene unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, ella asintió y troto fuera de la luz. "…Gracias…"

_¿…Que fue eso…?_

**Es una potrilla…  
**…**guarda ese tipo de cosas para los adultos…**


	24. Las voces

**Las Voces...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua—**

_Espera un segundo…_

**¿Que…?  
****¿Por qué…?**

…_Debemos hablar acerca de tus acciones…_

**¿Mis acciones…?**

_Si…  
_…_Pareces apagado en las últimas veces_

**Oh…**

_No te preocupes…  
_…_sé cuál es el problema…_

**Eso es bueno…  
**…**Tenía la esperanza de que no estuvieras demasiado loca…**

_¿Por qué estaría loca…?  
__No es tu culpa, te falta la tenacidad para hacer algunas cosas…_

**Uh…**

_Es por eso que encontré a alguien más para que nos ayude…_

**¿…A quién…?**

¡Yo! ¡Estoy ayudando!

_¿Qué fue lo que dije…?  
__Necesitas ponerle eco a tu voz…  
_…_y no gritar…_

Oh…  
Si…  
Perdonar…  
…Yo ser más cuidadoso—

_Habla apropiadamente…  
_…no reveles tu identidad_…_

Oh…!  
…Si…  
…Voy a ser más cuidadoso Seño—

_Ahora estas revelando mi identidad…_

Lo siento…

_No pasa nada…  
_…_Supongo…_

"Ummm… ¿Disculpa?" Un semental familiar vistiendo una corbata llamando la atención desde la oscuridad.

**Oh…  
**…**lo ciento Doctor…  
**…**Te llamaremos de vuelta cuando arreglemos esto…**

"De acuerdo entonces. Sin daño, no hay castigo," El Doctor se encogió de hombros y se fue.

_Juntos…  
_…_los tres vamos a ser capaces de vencer a todos los tamaños de enemigos_

…_HAH-HAH-HA__H-HAAAAAAAA!_

**¿…Alguien recuerda para de que se suponía que trataba este Show originalmente…?**


	25. Silver Spoon

**Silver Spoon**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua…**_

La potrilla gris parecía no darle importancia a la voces que resuenan mientras muestra ojos aburridos tras sus lentes.

Silver Spoon…  
…reprueba como lacayo…

"¿Lacayo? No soy un lacayo. Diamond yo estamos al mismo nivel."

_Silver Spoon…  
_…_obtuvo su Cutie Mark por pegar una cuchara en su garganta…_

"¡Asco! ¿Cómo, por qué intentaría eso?"

Silver Spoon…  
…va para mesera…

"Eso suena como sirviente. Yo podría ser mejor que un mayordomo."

**Silver Spoon…  
**…**fue abandonada por Diamond Tiara...**

"No fui abandonada. Nosotras hacemos diferentes cosas después de la escuela… eso es todo."

**Silver Spoon…  
**…**desea tener el estilo de Fleur Dis Lee…**

"Mama dice que ella es una estrella. No tengo idea de que signifique, pero quiero ser una estrella."

_Silver Spoon…  
_…_será una ramera antes que una estrella…_

"Uh, ¿gracias?"

**Silver Spoon…  
**…**necesita un diccionario…**

"Solo los nerds como Sweetie Belle necesitan esas cosas. No soy una nerd."

Tus lentes pudieron engañarme…

"¡Papi dice que se ven bien en mí!"

**Si…  
**…**llegaremos a él al rato…**

"Sera mejor que no—"

Y ahora ustedes conocen…  
…a Silver Spoon…

"Espera un segundo… conozco esa voz…"

…No es cierto…

"Claro que si—"antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el piso debajo de Silver Spoon se abrió y la tiro en la oscuridad.

…**Desde cuando tenemos eso…?**

…La puse cuando llegue…  
…No hay tablas aquí, así que una puerta trampa era el siguiente mejor paso…

…**Tiene sentido para mi…**


	26. Bon Bon

**Bon Bon**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua…**_

Su melena en su habitual rizo de doble color, la yegua sentada hasta que su introducción empiece.

**Bon Bon…  
**…**es el demonio de las mil caras…**

"Soy el ¿qué?"

_Bon Bon…  
_…_tendrá miedo de usar su verdadera voz…_

"No estoy entendiendo lo que estás diciendo."

Bon Bon…  
…Pudín…

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

**Bon Bon…  
**…**no se ríe de eso…  
**…**lo que la hace una mentirosa…**

"Una mentirosa- ¡Oh! ¿Eso? Si, esa palabra solo funciona en los chistes"

Pudín es gracioso…

"Si, con un chiste o sobre alguna línea argumentaría."

**Bon Bon…  
**…**es crítica…**

"No. solo te digo que no puedes hacer un chiste solo con una palabra."

…**Montruo de alfalfa…**

¡JA-JA-JA!  
¡Monstruo de alfalfa!

_Deja de reírte…!_

_¡…Se supone que tenemos que hacerla reír…!  
_…_Y enciende tu eco…_

Oh…!  
Lo siento seño—

_¡Deja de hablar!_

**Vez…?  
****Ahora eres la que está revelando su identidad…**

_Cállate tú…  
_…_Monst—_

**¿Que estabas diciendo la identidad…?**

Si…  
…no reveles tu identidad…

"Uh… ¿Me puedo ir?"

**¿Huh…?  
****Oh…  
****Si…  
****Nos salimos del tema…  
****Entonces…**

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Bon Bon…**

"No es mucho, sin embargo."

_Está bien Cariño…  
__A nadie le importa de todos modos…_

En un arrebato, Bon Bon salió de la oscuridad con su cabeza en alto.


	27. EXTRA: Stand up

**EXTRA: Stand up...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

Además de la voz resonando, ningún alma-pony u otro sujeto- estaba ahí.

_¿...Donde está el invitado...?_

**¿...Creí que tú lo ibas a traer...?**

_No... Ese es el trabajo del costado en blanco..._

¡Hey!  
No actúen como mulas...

_¿Actuar como mulas...?  
__¿Qué es lo que...?  
__¿Un potrillo...?_

**Hey-hey...  
****Dejen de pelearse...  
****...Cuando yo tengo que ser la voz de la razón, algo está mal...**

_Oh, ¡cállate mescolanza glorificada...!_

¡Deja de burlarte!

_Oh...  
__Y te paraste por_ —

Ser diferente no es malo.  
Me refiero...  
Solo mírate seño —

_¡No soy diferente!  
__¡Soy normal!  
__Yo...  
__Soy...  
__¡Perfecta!_

**Si...  
****Entonces ¿por qué eres la única de nosotros que no necesita distorsionar su voz...?**

_Bueno __eso es-_

Ohhhh. Habéis sido Real-mente quemada.

_¿¡Que te dije de hablar así!?_

**Lo mismo dijiste sobre hablar sin eco...**

Justo en ese momento, una yegua parada en la luz y mirando alrededor algo confundida a pesar de sus grandes lentes en los ojos "¿Llegue tarde o algo?"

**Vinyl, ve a casa...  
****El niño grande está hablando ahora...**

"Genial. Me voy," Vinyl no hace ninguna objeción y salió corriendo dejando las 3 voces que discutían.


	28. Vinyl Scratch

**Vinyl Scratch**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua…**_

"Genial, Estoy bien descansada, a tiempo, y lista para algo de diversión," la yegua de melena azul neón vitoreo.

**Vinyl Scratch…  
**…**no tiene oído musical…**

"Solo en mi oído derecho, estoy un poco sorda. Pero es genial, todo lo que necesito es un oído para rockear la casa, ¿verdad?"

**Vinyl Scratch…  
**…**tiene dos hoyos negros bajo sus lentes…**

"¿Espera? No-no-no, eso es loco. Espera, deja me los quito y les muestro."

_**¡Todos agáchense…!**_

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Los dejo puestos…"

**Vinyl Scratch…  
**…**es un alma misericordiosa…**

"No tengo agujeros negros bajo mis lentes, entonces no soy misericordiosa… enserio. Además, eso sería asombroso, no voy a mentir."

Vinyl Scratch…  
…es más de lo que deja ver…

"…No sé qué responder a eso. ¿Es una broma sobre mis ojos o algo?"

Vinyl Scratch…  
…le roba los frijoles del albergue de desamparados a Trixie…

"No es robar Si los deja cocidos y al aire libre."

**Vinyl Scratch…  
**…**sin saberlo nos está ayudando…**

"Tal vez sé que les ayuda y ustedes no lo saben."

Woah…  
…Ella se está metiendo en mi mente…

_Vinyl Scratch…  
_…_es una artista de 2 bit…_

"Son d bits… pero 2 bits suena como un promedio"

_Vinyl Scratch…  
_…_arruino la Carrera de Octavia…_

"Um, si, supongo que lo hice…"  
…_Y no se siente mal por eso…_

"Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos"

…_Y solo la usa…_

"De nuevo, no iría tan lejos… y puedes dejar de arrastra a Octavia en esto"

_Vinyl Scratch…  
_…_no le gusta cuando insultan a su amor…_

"No es que este siendo insultada, es que no le estas dando chance de defenderse… Esto no es Las Pegasus donde todo se puede"

**Vinyl Scratch…  
**…**admite que Octavia es su amante y dio a entender que huyeron a Las Pegasus para unirse a través de una boda…**

"Admito la primera, pero la segunda es una locura. Octavia nunca iría por algo que tiene las de perder."

**Ahora conocen…  
**…**a Vinyl Scratch…**

"Tal vez un poco. Un poco…" Vinyl Scratch murmura antes de regresar fuera de la luz.


	29. Pipsqueak

**Pipsqueak**

* * *

**Nota del traductor:** Pipsqueak habla con un acento pirata y en ingles se nota demasiado

Si conocen una mejor manera de notar el acento pirata, avisenme, se los agradecería mucho

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, _Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua..._**

Minúsculo como el potro que era, él se mantenía en una estatura valiente y una sonrisa carismática.

**Pipsqueak el Pirata...**

"Yo no soy un pirata, solo visto como uno."

**Pipsqueak...**

"Puedes llamarme Pip para acortar si lo deseas."

**Pip...**

"así sea."

**¿Podemos iniciar esto...?**

"Lo siento lo siento, Adelante Camarada"

**Pip...  
****...Finge su acento...**

"Así hablo normalmente. Yo solo finjo. Honor de pirata."

**Pip...  
****...sigue creyendo que es un pirata...**

"De ningún modo. Yo solo digo pirata esto pirata aquello."

**Pip...  
****...no se rinde...**

"¿Rendir sobre qué?"

**Pip...  
****...será rey algún día...**

"¿Rey? ¿Rey de qué? Soy pequeño para ser rey o cualquier otra cosa ¿no creéis?"

**Pip...  
**...es un potro guapo...

"Gracias, mi ma siempre decid eso todos los días."

_...para ser una rata callejera..._

"Eso es malo... No soy una rata callejera... o una gentuza."

_Pip...  
__…tiene una relación con la Princesa Luna..._

"Alto ahí canallas. No arrastréis a una bonita Princesa como Woona a través de esta suciedad. Yo quiero una disculpa."

**Ahora conocen...  
****…a Pipsqueak el Pirata...**

"Quiero la disculpa, ahora."

_Quiero ver que lo intentes..._

"Ya veréis. Woona los atrapara... ¿Cuál es la palabra que ella siempre usa...?" Pipsqueak deja la luz con el murmullo de esa palabra perdida en sus labios.


	30. Big Macintosh

**Big Macintosh**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Tan fuerte como el semental rojo es, parece casi humilde bajo la luz de la oscuridad.

**Big Macintosh...  
****...Nunca termino la escuela...**

"Eeeeyup..."

**Big Macintosh...  
****...intenta compensar algo con su nombre...**

"Eeeeyup..."

Big Macintosh...  
...Es el señor del tap...

"...Eeyup..."

**Big Macintosh...  
****...Es cómplice de Applejack para robarle el dinero a la Familia Apple...**

"...Eeeyup..."

¡Celestia...!  
¡Este potro es una pared...!

**Si...  
****...Es demasiado ecuánime para poder desequilibrarlo...**

...Señorita...  
...Es su turno...

_Con gusto...  
__Big Mac...  
__..__.es sexista..._

"Eee-nope..."

_Big Mac...  
__...Esta dispuesto a dejar a una chica cosechar todas las manzanas sin ayuda..._

"Ninguna potrilla puede hacer eso..."

¡Se movió...!  
**...Empuja por la grieta...**

_Big Mac...  
__...admite que una yegua no puede cosechar un árbol de manzana sin ayuda..._

"No todos"

_Ahora conocen...  
_…_a Big Mac el sexista..._

"Pregúntale a mi hermana, estoy siendo justo"

_No te preocupes...  
__lo haré..._

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, Big Mac se aparta de la luz como todos antes.


	31. EXTRA: Discord

**EXTRA: Discord  
**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Silencio es lo único que había. Solo esta vez no fue por falta de un invitado, sino por falta de vida o animación emanada de la estatua del bromista.

**Discord...  
****...El es un hueso duro de roer...**

"..."

_Discord...  
__...es muy poco cuarzo para ser diamante..._

"..."

Discord...  
...no es un chico malo...

"..."

...Me refiero...  
...al menos es testarudo...

_**JA-JA-JA...**_

"..."

**Discord...  
****...tiene cuerpo duro como roca...**

"..."

_Discord...  
__..conoce las limitaciones de las estatuas_

"..."

Discord...  
...es mas duro que cualquier pony que conozco...

"..."

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Discord...**

_Si solo el resto de nuestros invitados fueran tan obedientes…_

...Ahora ¿como lo regresamos?

**Yo me encargo...**


	32. Soarin'

**Soarin'**

* * *

**Nota del traductor:** Soarin' se pronuncia Soaring

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Al igual que su compañera antes, su cuerpo está expuesto a la luz sin su uniforme característico.

Soarin'...  
...es demasiado genial para la letra 'g'...

"De ninguna manera, Me encanta la 'g'. Las 'g's están en muchas de mis palabras favoritas. Como guayaba, girar, degustar..."

**Soarin'...  
****...es el miembro más Viejo de los Wonderbolts...**

"Sí. En verdad lo soy. Soy como… cinco años más viejo que Spitfire."

_Soarin'...  
__...no consigue nada de Spitfire..._

"Solo si perdemos. Que -je- Nunca lo hicimos."

**¿Realmente debemos hablar de esto frente-**

_Soarin'...  
__...está bien con que Spitfire tenga múltiples compañeros..._

"Siempre y cuanto hagan a la jefa feliz, sí."

**Enserio...  
****...Creo que podemos cambiar el tema...**

_Soarin'...  
__...es considerado al dejar que Rainbow Dash entre a los Wonderbolts..._

"Fui motivado por Spitfire una o dos veces. Ella dijo que sonaba como una Buena idea, pero ella quiere más pruebas para ver si Dash es material."

_...Pero solo si ella 'lo hace'..._

.**..Detente...**

"Sí, si eres Wonderbolt lo tienes que hacer."

_...y si ella puede 'hacer un buen espectáculo'..._

**...Detente...**

"S-sí... ¿no es lo mismo que hacerlo, bro?"

_...Y si ella no puede 'chupar la-_

**¡SUFICIENTE!  
****¡Soarin'...!  
****Ve a casa...  
****Ahora...**

"Genial, bro. Te veo luego," Soarin' se encogió de hombros antes de trotar en la oscuridad.

_¿...Que fue eso...?_

**No puedes hacer preguntas como esas cuando hay niños cerca...**

_¿Desde cuándo tomas los sentimientos de otros en consideración...?_

**No lastimo a nadie...  
**…**en especial niños...  
****...Soy muchas cosas...  
****...y ME REFIERO a MUCHAS cosas...  
****...Pero se dónde termina la diversión...**

A ella le encanta meterse con la gente demasiado...

_Bien...  
__No importa...  
__La próxima vez traeremos a adultos de vuelta para que para que podamos tener tu venganza..._

**¿Mi venganza...?  
****¿...o la tuya...?**

_Eso no importa..._

**Como desees...  
****Su alte-**

_¡Ustedes dos cállense!_

"¡No puedo encontrar la salida!" una voz resonó en la oscuridad. "Oh espera..." un clic se escucha después, "La encontré... ¡Oh genial! ¡Ese es un puesto de Pays!"


	33. RONDA 2: Twilight Sparkle

**RONDA 2: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

A diferencia de antes, la yegua en el centro parecía no aceptar la audiencia actual de las ahora 3 voces que resuenan.

Twilight Sparkle...  
...esta feliz de estar de vuelta...

"Bueno, esa es la mentira más grande que haya escuchado."

**Me hieres Twilight Sparkle...**

"Si tan solo pudiera."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...es una pony muy agresiva...**

"Mi agresión aquí no refleja mi actitud afuera."

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...amenaza para que estén de acuerdo con ella..._

"¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es una complete mentira."

_¿Lo ven...?_

"¡No te estoy amenazando para que estés de acuerdo conmigo!"

_Si estoy de acuerdo...  
__¿Podrías dejar de gritarme...?_

"Bueno, sí, pero no estoy forzándote-"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...es un obstáculo en el matrimonio de Shining Armor y su esposa..._

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡En todo caso soy más como una grapa!"

_Pongan la grabación..._

"¿Grabación?"

* * *

**Shining Armor…  
**… **uso a su hermana para acercarse a Cadence…**

"Muy bien, en cierto modo así fue, debo admitirlo. Pero tienes que usar lo que tiene, para tener su casco frente a tu casa ¿Verdad?"

* * *

"Vez, una grapa... Reconozco que no pensé que era más grande que una grapa... P-Pero todavía"

Uh-huh...  
...Siguiente...

* * *

**Cadence o Twilight…  
****¿…a quien amas más?**

"Bueno, yo—es decir… uh…"

* * *

_**...obstáculo...**_

"Es una categoría distinta de amor... s-sabes. ¿Verdad?"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...tiene sentimientos encontrados por Shining Armor..._

"¡¿Encontrados?! ¡Eww, no! Él es mi hermano."

_Él fue tu único amigo por mucho tiempo...  
__¿...Estas diciendo que tú nunca pensaste en el de una manera romántica...?_

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

**¿Enserio...?**

"¡Sí!"

¿Lo juras por Luna y Celestia...?

"Bueno-"

Ah-ja!

"¡Espera, no!"

_Demasiado tarde...  
_

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...admite que tuvo pensamientos impuros de su hermano de potrilla_

"¡No-no-no-no-no-no! Por favor, ¡No es así!"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...expulso recientemente a Trixie de su patio...**

"¿Qué? ¿Expulsado? Yo no la he expulsado de ningún lugar."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...confirma que Trixie esta viviendo en su jardín...

"¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¿Qué idea loca es esa?"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...Piensa que Trixie es mentalmente inestable, pero le permite vivir en su patio...**

"Yo no dije eso. Yo dije que el reclamo es una locura, no el acto. Aunque el acto de vivir en el patio de algún-pony es una locura. Pero estoy segura que Trixie no lo hace."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...es una yegua genial...

"Bueno, ¿gracias? Todo esto ha sido bastante malo, pero un poco-"

...para una nerd...

"¡Gah! ¿Por qué seria una de ellos?"

_¿Por qué espías a Cadence y Shining Armor sería una mejor pregunta...?_

"¡¿Huh?!"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...tiene fotos de ello...**

"¡Yo no! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo no les tome fotos! Espera... ¡No espera-!"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
...admite que espía a Cadance y Shining Armor..._

"Oh, Celestia, por favor deténganse..."

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Twilight Sparkle...  
****...la Nerd Señora Fisgona de los barrios pobres...**

Twilight no se atrevía a decir nada. Solo suspirar, tumbándose en el suelo y permanecer sola en la luz

**...Que triste espectáculo...  
**.**..Muy triste...**

Como si de colmo de sus graves heridas, el suelo debajo de ella se abrió y la dejo con un agudo chillido en el abismo.

_...Perfección..._


	34. RONDA 2: Octavia y Vinyl Scratch

**RONDA 2: Octavia and Vinyl Scratch**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Ahí estaban las dos, mirándose una a la otra. Una con un collar de marfil y la otra con sus gafas de sol oscuras. Mientras una estaba muy contenta por tener a una amiga con ella, la otra parecía menos entusiasta.

**Vinyl y Octavia...  
****...se preguntan porque están aquí ambas...**

Octavia: "Ese pensamiento llega a mi mente, si"  
Vinyl Scratch: "Ni siquiera por un segundo ..."

**Vinyl Scratch...  
****...ya se ha dado cuenta de nuestro plan**

Vinyl Scratch: "No es difícil imaginarlo."

**Vinyl y Octavia...  
****...están cansados de darle vuelta al asunto**

Octavia: "¿Cansada de darle vuelta a que cosa?"  
Vinyl Scratch: "..."

**Bueno...  
****...almenas Vinyl lo está...**

Octavia: "¿Vinyl? ¿De qué están hablando?"  
Vinyl Scratch: "No importa, te dirán de todas formas"

_Inteligente...  
__...Córrelaaa..._

* * *

_Vinyl Scratch…  
_…_no le gusta cuando insultan a su amor…_

"No es que este siendo insultada, es que no le estas dando chance de defenderse… Esto no es Las Pegasus donde todo se puede"

* * *

**Vinyl Scratch…  
**…**admite que Octavia es su amante…**

"Admito la primera."

* * *

**Wooo...  
****¿...Problemas en el paraíso...?**

Octavia: "B-Bueno, Estoy segura que fue salido de contexto. Vinyl estaba más que cansada."  
Vinyl Scratch: "..."

_Octavia...  
__...está más avergonzada de lo que Vinyl esperaba..._

Vinyl Scratch: "Sabía que actuaría de esa manera, entonces eso no me sorprende."  
Octavia: "Vinyl, no alimentes los deseos perversos de estas cosas para vernos retorcer."

_Octavia...  
__...le pide a Vinyl mentir sobre sus sentimientos...  
__...Eso realmente tiene que doler..._

Octavia: "No le estoy pidiendo esas cosas. Los sentimientos tienen que ser compartidos, pero hay tiempo y logar para eso."  
Vinyl Scratch: "Si... lo malo es que nunca hay tiempo ni lugar para nosotras..."  
Octavia: "Vinyl!"

_Octavia y Vinyl...  
__...par de-_

¿Os gusta la otra...?

Vinyl Scratch: "¿Huh?"  
Octavia: "¿Qué?"

¿Que si os gusta la otra...?

Octavia: "Bueno..."  
Vinyl Scratch: "vos sabes..."

Escuchad...  
...Os he visto hablando en la calle todos los dias...  
...y queréis saber algo...?  
...nunca he visto a ningún pony tan feliz...

Octavia: "Pero Vinyl siempre es tan-"

Pero siempre le dicen lo molesta que es...  
...le dices siempre que notas que lo hace...  
...y ella lo sigue haciendo...

Octavia: "¿...Es verdad...?"  
Vinyl Scratch: "Psh, bueno, je..."

Si vos me preguntas...  
...os deberíais...  
...id a casa...  
...y hablad...  
...como pareja...

Hubo silencio bajo la luz y las dos solo se miraron a los ojos, intercambiando cálidas sonrisas de vergüenza antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad lado a lado.

_...¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?_

Nosotros conocer...  
…a Octavia Scratch...

_Pero se supone que nosotros las íbamos a destruir-_

**Naa...  
****...Creo que se ven mejor de esa manera...**

_Pero-pero..._

Creen que seamos invitados a la-

_GAH!_


	35. RONDA 2: Fluttershy

**RONDA 2: Fluttershy**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

Preocupada ni siguiera empieza a describir el terror que estaba al otro lado el cuerpo del pony manso por la voz que resuena seguida por dos nuevas.

**Fluttershy...**

"Eep..."

**...Seamos directo...**

"¿Q-que?"

**...Lamento lo duro que fue para ti...**

"¿L-lo estás?"

**Si...**

"N-n-no estas tratando de engañarme... ¿V-verdad?"

**Lo juro por Celestia...**

"O-Oh... eso es-"

**Entonces...  
****...Te presentare a mis nuevos amigos, ellos seguirán por mi mientras voy por un poco de pay...**

Yo tomare el de moras azules...

"¿...Q-quien es tu amigo?

_Yo..._

"N-no estoy asustada..."

_No...  
__No aun..._

De repente, la luz se apagó y fue remplazada por un por un grueso punto rojo en la posición de Fluttershy.

_Fluttershy..._

_...No sabe la verdad..._

"¿Q-que verdad?"

_Me alegro que preguntes..._

* * *

**Rainbow Dash…  
**…**se avergüenza de su relación con Fluttershy…**

"Por supuesto."

* * *

"Ella de seguro estaba bajo presión... Sé cómo se siente..."

_Hmmm...  
...Si..._

_Fluttershy...  
__...le teme a la oscuridad..._

"Un poco... P-pero-"

_¿Entonces no te importaría si apagamos la luces...?_

"Yo-"

_¿Entonces estas mintiendo...?_

"No. Yo solo-"

_Ah...  
__Entonces..._

_Fluttershy...  
__...es la más grande mentirosa en Equestria..._

"¡No! Bien, apaga la luz. Te mostrare que no tengo miedo."

_...Con gusto..._

Solo así, la luz roja alrededor de Fluttershy desaparece, dejando a la yegua sola en la oscuridad con su vos resonando.

_Fluttershy...  
__...pon una cara valiente..._

"Y-y-yo soy valiente."

_Flu-Flu-Flu-Fluttershy...  
__...No puede M-m-mostrar su cara valiente a través de sus lágrimas..._

"No estoy llorando, y deja de burlarte de mí..."

_¿O que...?  
__¿Vas a llorar...?_

"No tengo miedo... No tengo miedo... Rainbow Dash dijo que no puedes lastimarme..."

_Fluttershy...  
__...le llora a Rainbow Dash cuando las cosas se ponen duras para ella..._

"Todo-pony necesita algún-pony en ocasiones... Apuesto que tu también necesitas ayuda."

_Yo estoy sola...  
__...y ya estoy destruyéndote..._

"¿Sola? Pero les dijiste a los dos que salieran."

_Si...  
__...Porque no necesito ayuda..._

"¿Porque no la necesitas, o porque no te atreves a pedirla?"

_Eso no importa_

_Fluttershy-  
_"Si importa. Si estás sola, puedes pedir ayuda."

_Cállate...  
__...Es hora de la venganza de la voz..._

"Entonces ¿no debería estar aquí?"

No veo la diferencia_...  
__...Si se va de aquí una yegua llorando, no va a haber diferencia de quien lo hizo..._

"Pero si es su problema, ¿Por qué lo estas solucionando?"

_...Fluttershy-  
_"No quiero ser ruda interrumpiéndote, pero parece que tu tienes tus propios problemas aqui."

_Fluttershy-  
_"Si tienes un problema, hay que ir a el de frente."

_¡SILENCIO__!_

El cuarto otra vez se ilumina, solo que esta vez no fue por la luz o nada sobre su cabeza. El resplandor de Fluttershy viene de un círculo de enfermizo fuego verde alrededor suyo.

_¡No tengo un problema!  
__Yo...  
__He..._

*Se acabo.*_  
_*Tú estás acabada...*  
*Este no es el show que acepte que formaras parte...*  
*Ahora deja a la pobre yegua irse...*

_...Bien..._

Los fuegos parpadeantes se apagaron y la luz normal regreso.

*Ahora puedes irte pequeña...*

"Muchas gracias..." Fluttershy se inclina antes de lanzarse afuera.

*De aquí en adelante...*  
*El pequeño está a cargo de ti...*

_...Muy bien..._

* * *

...Esto apesta...

**No hay discrepancias aquí...**

Me refiero...  
¿Qué clase de pony se come toda una entrega de pays...?

**Yo culpo a la economía...**

¿Qué es la economía...?

**Algo dirigido por un dictador malvado...  
****Ahora comete tu Riceicle...**


	36. RONDA 2: Rarity

**RONDA 2: Rarity**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_**Conoce a tu-**_

"Espera un segundo, por favor," la yegua en el centro de la luz llama por atención, con una expresión no tan alegre en su rostro blanco.

**¿SI...?**

"Recientemente, he tenido que hablar un tema muy delicado con mi hermanita y sus dos amigas..."

**¿Tú sabes...?**

"No siento la necesidad de explicarlo, Estoy segura de que estas consiente de lo que es."

**¿Lo estoy...?**

"Sí. Solo pensé que queras saber el estado incomodo que estamos mi hermana y yo actualmente la una con la otra."

_¿Un estado incomodo después de la charla...?  
__Oh valla..._

"¿Perdón? espera... ¡NO-!"

_Rarity..._

_...Secretamente quería tener 'la charla' con Sweetie Belle..._

"De ninguna manera quise decir eso. Solo estas torciendo mis palabras como una chuchillo en la espalda de un amigo"

**Rarity...  
****...admite que es una traidora..**.

"Lo juro, eso no fue lo que quise decir."

**Rarity...  
****...nos pone en marcha tan bien que tal vez que ni siquiera necesitamos una grabadora...**

"¿Que graba—?"

_Me alegra que preguntes..._

"P-pero yo no-"

* * *

**Scootaloo…  
**…**tiñe su melena…**

"Son naturales. Si alguien tiñe su piel o melena Es la familia de Sweetie Belle."

* * *

"¿Por qué esa pequeña...'"

**¿Tiñes tu melena...?**

"¡Por supuesto que no! Mi melena es completamente nat-"

**Arrójala...**

Arrojando...

Con un pequeño clic, un líquido callo en Rarity y empapo todo su cuerpo, dejándola temblando con escalofríos.

**Hmmm...  
****Nope...  
****Es natural...**

"¡¿T-tu arrojaste removedor sobre mí?!"

Solo para asegurarnos...  
...De todas maneras te vez muy linda cuando estas mojada...

"Oh, por eso gracias."

_De acuerdo...  
__Suficiente de eso...  
__...Séquenla..._

Otro clic resonó y active un ventilador con motor jet para soplar todo el cuerpo de Rarity hasta que esté completamente seco.

Ya está...  
..No pasó nada...

_Rarity...  
__...abusa de Spike..._

"¿Abusar de Spikey-wikey? ¡Nunca!"

**Spike…  
**…**corta las pesuñas de Rarity…**

"Solo cuando ella me lo pide. Me gusta ayudarla."  
"Eso no es abusar. Y él es un encanto por hacer eso."

**Wow...**

Realmente eres generosa...

"Me dicen que soy la misma encarnación. Es por eso que es mi elemento."

**Eso no responde por que Spike hace lo que hace...**

"Hace-"

**Spike…  
**… **esculca la basura de Rarity**

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

_**Espeluznante...**_

"E-en realidad me parece algo adorable... en cierto modo."

**Rarity...  
****...esculca la basura de Spike...**

"Ewww, Asco. Yo nunca haría algo tan vil- NO!"

**Rarity...  
****...piensa que Spike es asqueroso y vil...**

"¡Yo nunca pensaría en ningún momento que Spike es nada menos que, lindo, y encantador!"

_**Ohhhhh...**_

Rarity...  
...está enamorado de Spike...

"¡Que-! ¡Yo nunca! Dar a entender los sentimientos personales de otro pony? Que bajo."

_Di lo que quieras...  
_…_enserio...  
__...lo tenemos grabado..._

"¿...D-disculpa?"

**Oh Si...  
****...Grabo todo lo que pasa aquí...  
****...Así todo lo que tú dices de Spike o de algún-pony será grabado...**

...Así que dinos ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por el...?

"Uh..."

**¿Y bien...?**

"No puedo realmente-"

_Fascinante...  
__...no sientes nada por el...  
__...ni odio...  
__...ni amor...  
__...él no es nada para ti..._

"¡Yo no dije eso!"

_No tuviste que...  
__Tu silencio lo dice todo..._

"M-me importa enormemente Spike..."

_Pero no lo suficiente para aceptar sus sentimientos...  
__..__.que...  
__...Desalmada..._

Rarity No se atreve a decir nada, Su mente se empieza a nublar con la gran duda que está sintiendo. Y al igual que Twilight antes, ella se tumbó en el suelo y solo miraba el piso derrotada.

_Ahora conocen...  
_…_a Rarity...  
__...que desalmada vista...  
__Costado en blanco...  
__¿Nos arias el honor...?_

No hay honor en esto...

Entonces, la puerta trampa se abre bajo Rarity introduciéndole en las profundidades.


	37. RONDA 2: Luna

**RONDA 2: Luna**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

**¿...Costado en blanco?**

...No...

**Tienes que...**

No puedes obligarme...

En el centro de la luz, la princesa de la noche se mantendría con orgullo si no estuviera un poco confundida por el pequeño conflicto. "¿Algo está mal?"

No...  
_...solo un pequeño problema..._

.**..Lo haremos sin el...**

**Luna...  
**...es una princesa gentil y amable...

"Mis agradecimiento a ti."

_Costado en blanco...  
__...Si no vas a ayudar..._

Lo siento lo siento...  
Me voy a tranquilizar...

_Bien..._

_Luna...  
_...no tiene suficiente diversión...

"Debo estar de acuerdo. Pero es confortable saber que un individuo está de acuerdo."

_¡Costado en blanco...!_

¿Que...?  
¡Oh...!  
Lo siento...

_Solo quédate quiero..._

_Luna...  
__...no tiene sentido del humor..._

"Tengo una maravillosa comprensión de ese tema."

_Por supuesto que sí..._

Monstruo de Alfalfa...

Luna estalla en un ataque de risa mientras ella trata de cubrir su boca para dejar de reír.

Hah-hah-hah!

_¡COSTADO EN BLANCO!_

Lo siento-

_¡No!  
__¡Tuve suficiente de esto!_

**Deja al chico en paz...  
****...no es su culpa...**

_Oh tú quieres detener esto o todo el caos que nos está quitando..._

**Bueno...**

_No importa..._

_Luna...  
__...Tiene un romance con Pipsqueak..._

"¡Es una mentira!"

¡Es mentira!

_¿En serio...?  
__¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes por el...?_

Ella no tiene que responder eso...

"No tengo que responder eso."

_¿Me preguntaba como reaccionarias con la grabación de él hablando sobre ti...?_

"¿audio grabado?"

_Si...  
__Correlaaa-_

Antes que el audio fuera reproducido, el piso bajo Luna fue abierto sumergiéndola en el abismo como muchas antes que ella.

¡Lo siento Luna!

_Eres un enano sin agallas..._

**...Bueno es solo un potrillo...**


	38. RONDA 2: Pinkie Pie

**RONDA 2: Pinkie Pie**

* * *

Silencio. Era todo lo que había para saludar a la ágil y elástica yegua parada en la luz. "¿Holaaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

**Hola Pinkie Pie...**

"¡hola chico-de-la-voz-sin-cuerpo-que-parece-familiar-pero-no-puedo-poner-mis-cascos-en-ti!"

**Gusto en verte...**

"Gusto en oírte. Entonces, uh, ¿no vas a hacer esa cosa del intro?"

**Hoy no...  
****...Pensé que podríamos hacer algo un poco diferente si está bien...**

"Ooooooh, eso suena divertido. Pero espera... ¿No tienes algunos nuevos amigos ayudándote? Eso es lo que Soarin' dijo cuando estaba comprando mis pays."

**Oh si...  
****...pero pensé que sería genial para los viejos amigos un encuentro...**

"Me gustan los encuentros."

**Bien...  
****Ahora...  
****Pensé que sería un poco más divertido si omitimos todo el show...**

"¿Omitir el show? ¿Estas completamente loco?"

**Algo hay de eso...  
****...Pero ¿por qué no...?  
****Piensa lo divertido que será...  
****Tu serás la primera y tal vez la última pony que haga esto aquí...  
****Vamos...  
****Piensa en el público...**

"Bien Me gusta hacer al público reír."

**A mi también...  
****Así que empecemos...**

"¡Porsupuestísimo!"

**Veras...  
****...Estaba lavando alrededor de-  
****Bueno...  
****No importa donde estaba...  
****Lo que importa es que Encontré un libro sobre ti...**

"¿Un libro sobre mí? ¡Apuesto a que es emocionante!"

**Oh Si...  
****Es una experiencia emocionante para leer...  
****Es un pequeño fanfic llamado "Cupcakes"...  
****¿...Quieres verlo...?**

"¡Claro!" Pinkie sonó. Justo en ese momento, un libro cubierto de negro aparece frente a ella, abierto en las primeras hojas. Los ojos de Pinkie escanean las páginas, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa emocionada. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus ojos se fruncieron bajo su frente y su sonrisa se volvió más insegura.

**¿Pasa algo Pinkie...?  
****Es una lectura emocionante...  
****¿...no es así...?**

"¿Huh? Oh... sí. Muy bien escrito..."

**Continúa...  
****...Estas llegando a mi parte favorita...**

Pinkie se veía como si no quería, pero se vio obligada a regresar al libro. Gradualmente, las páginas del libro empezaron a girar rápido y más rápido, permitiendo a la pony terrestre continuar. Pero por cada palabra que pasaba, Pinkie parecía más enferma.

**No te ves muy bien...  
****¿Llamo a tus amigos...?**

"¡No-no-no-no! Está bien, está bien."

**Oh dios nos libre...  
****...voy a traer a tus mejores amigos...  
****Empezando con -Rocky- ¿no es así...?**

"¿Huh?"

**O tal vez al Sr. Nabo...  
****...siempre puedes confiar en el...**

"¡Esos? Oh, estaba un poco loca esos días."

**¿A diferencia de cualquier otro día...?**

"Estoy un poco más descabellada día tras día-"

**Descabellada no describe la locura, Pinkie...**

"¿Te importa si me voy? Esto no es muy-"

**¿-que, divertido...?  
****Estoy seguro de conseguir una risa...**

"Sí. Tú te estas riendo. Pero eso no significa que sea divertido... la diversión es para todos."

**¿Porque ser divertida te provoca una sonrisa...?**

"Yup. Y hacer a todos mis amigos sonreír-"

**-Es lo que más te gusta...  
****¿Verdad...?**

"Sí."

**Porque eso te hace feliz...**

"Bingo."

**Entonces tu solo haces a la gente feliz...  
****...porque eso te hace feliz...**

"¿Uh-no? Es solo que cuando hago a otros feliz, me hace feliz."

**Entonces hazlo...**

"I-"

**Regresa a la granja de rocas...  
****¿...Hiciste a tu para y mama feliz...?**

"Cuando yo trabajaba allá los hacia felices."

**¿Y eso te hace feliz...?**

"Un poco..."

**¿Entonces ahora solo haces a los otros debido a tu deseo de sentirte bien...?**

"Hey-"

**Tú lo dijiste...  
****...Y si tu no reíste...  
****...tu vida no tiene sentido...**

"Yo nunca-"

**There's one thing that makes me happy and make my whole life worthwhile****... (****Hay una cosa que me hace feliz y hace toda mi vida tener sentido...****)  
****...And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile****... (****...Y es cuando hablo con mis amigos y los hago sonreír...****)**

**Suena bastante egoísta para mí...  
****...pero eso es lo que somos Pinkie...  
****...Codiciosos...  
****Nuestra alegría es conseguir que las personas se emocionen...  
****...Somos egoístas...**

"¿Ego...istas...?"

**Creo que estas empezando a conocerte a ti misma...  
****Pinkie Pie...**

Pinkie solo negó con la cabeza y camino fuera de la luz, con la cabeza agachada y la vida de su pelo lentamente desinflándose.

**...No hay diversión en eso...  
****...Que casi se sentía...  
****...Insípido...  
****...¡Bah!  
****¡Al Tártaro con estas palabrerías psicópata!**

Hey...  
...¿De qué me perdí?

**Tú y yo somos granujas.**

¿Granujas?

**Granujas.**

¿Eso significa...?

**Si...**

¡...A la orden capitán del Caos.¡

**¡Libre para pasar una buen rato mi amigo de Trottingham!**

¿Deberíamos decirles-?

**No...  
****Dejémoslas a las dos fuera...**

¿Entonces es un secreto?

**Pero divertido...**


	39. RONDA 2: Princesa Celestia

**RONDA 2: Princesa Celestia**

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua**__**, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

A pesar de no querer estar ahí, la princesa se presenta con su naturaleza real.

La Princesa Celestia...  
...Se ve bien...

"Oh, uh, Gracias."

Bien...  
...como en Bien...  
...Bien como el sol que ella levanta...

"Oh Valla, es muy encantador de tu parte."

Rawr...

"Heh-heh..."

_Uh..._

**La Princesa Celestia...  
****...debería intentar salir en las revistas Play Colt...**

"Por favor, detente. Eres muy ama— ¿Enserio? ¿Lo crees?"

Por supuesto...  
...mira esa forma...  
Esa es la misma elegancia...

"Me están alagando."

_Eh..._

**La Princesa Celestia...  
****...se ve igual de joven que Cadence...**

"ja, Si tan solo."

Tienes razón...  
...ella se ve más joven que Cadence...

"Hm, hm. Por favor, Me estoy sonrojando. Enserio."

_De acuerdo..._

**La Princesa Celestia...  
****...es demasiado sexy para su corona...  
****...demasiado sexy para su corona...  
****...demasiado sexy...**

...eso duele...

Celestia había comenzado a reír de la vergüenza y la adulación mientras se ruborizaba sin parar.

**La Princesa Celestia...  
****...trajo su sexy flanco...**

Y por eso los otros ponies no saben cómo actuar...

_¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos...?_

Estamos hacienda que actué fuera de lugar...

_Se supone que tenemos que hacerla sentir mal..._

**Tienes razón...  
****No podemos terminar este capítulo sin que algún-pony se sienta mal...**

Y se que hay que hacer...

_Perfecto..._

La Princesa Celestia...  
...causo que su pueblo fuera atacado por la Reina Chrysalis por celos hacia su belleza...

_¿¡QUE!?_

"¿Enserio? En cierta manera tiene sentido... En ese caso, siento una razon mas para cuidarme..."

**Deberías...**

Si...

**De aquí en adelante...  
****...necesitas ser más atenta...**

"Oh lo hare. Muchas gracias a los dos," Celestia se incline con un pequeño giño antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

_..Los odio mucho a los dos..._

**Awww...  
****Pero te queremos...**

Y sabemos lo mucho que AMAS el amor...

_...silencio..._


	40. RONDA 2: Spike

**RONDA 2: Spike**

* * *

**Conoce a tu dragón, **_**Conoce a tu dragón, **__**Conoce a tu dragón...**_

"¿Cambiaron el nombre del Show?" Spike hablo un poco sorprendido.

**No...**

...Nos pareció que te interrumpimos el tu descanso de hoy...

"Huh... ¿es el único descanso que estoy tomando hoy?"

Muy bien...

"Gracias de todas manera."

**De nada...  
**

**Spike...  
****...es más listo que el dragón promedio...**

"Supongo. Muchos dragones son más fuertes que inteligentes."

_Spike...  
__...es menos inteligente que un pony promedio..._

"¿Bueno que es promedio para ti?"

**Snips y Snails...**

"Soy más inteligente que ellos dos juntos."

**Eso no dice mucho...**

Spike...  
...está enamorado de Rarity...

"Je, ¿Qué? Eso es- ¿Qué? Pshh... Son locuras..."

_Spike...  
__...cree que estar enamorado de Rarity es una locura..._

"D-digo para mí. No me sorprendería si Rarity tuviera a cientos de chicos tras ella."

**Spike...  
****...Quiere tener dragonies con Rarity...**

"¿Dragonies?"

**Dragón ponies...**

"¡No! No quiero eso. Digo, imagina lo que tendríamos que hacer para eso, je... huh... eww ¿Verdad? Je."

_Huh...  
__...interesante..._

_Spike...  
__...encuentra la idea de reproducirse con Rarity desagradable..._

"¡Ug! N-no me refería a eso-"

Spike...  
...di la verdad y esto será más fácil para ti...  
Lo prometo...

"...¿En serio?"

Honor de pirata...

"...¿Pip? ¿Eres tú?"

_¡Costado en blanco!  
__¡Has revelado tu identidad!_

¿Lo hice?  
Huh...  
...oh bueno...

_Tss...  
__Como sea...  
__No podemos dar marcha atras..._

_Spike...  
__...encuentra a Rarity repugnante..._

"No. Ella es la más Hermosa pony en toda Equestria- No, del universo- ¡No! Del multiverso si en realidad existiera."

**Spike...  
****...acosa Rarity...**

"Un poco. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero si no lo admito, va a venir a morderme, ¿no es así?"

_Está en nosotros...  
__Escúpelo..._

**No todavía...**

Spike...  
...incluso cuando él tenga hijos...  
...no dejara a sus hijos ser bailarines...

"...Ellos pueden bailar si ellos quieren."

**¿Ellos pueden dejar a sus amigos atrás...?**

"Sí. Debido a que su amigos no bailan y si **ellos no bailan entonces no son mis amigos!**" Spike procede a hacer el Moon Walk fuera de la luz, hacienda símbolos y letras con los brazos y susurrando cada uno.

**...Safety Dance...**

._..Ustedes dos son horribles..._

**Ella no es tan genial como nosotros...**


	41. Regaños

**Regaños...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu-**

*Por favor...*  
*Conoce tu lugar...*

_**Oh no...**_

*Así es...*  
*Tendré una plática con ustedes tres...*

Mira la hora...  
Necesito ir a la cama...

*Toma asiento pequeñín...*  
*Tenemos mucho que discutir...*

_No es mi culpa...  
__...ellos son los que están arruinando los planes..._

*Oh no exactamente...*

...Estoy muy contenta por su desempeño...

**¿Enserio...?**

*Si...*  
*...pero es el tuyo No estoy feliz con...*

_¡¿Yo?!  
__¡Estoy hacienda todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera!_

*No...*  
*...Te traje aquí porque quería que trajeras un humor más torpe...*  
*...y lo que has hecho es lastimar ponies y asustarlos...*  
*...no estoy de acuerdo con esas acciones...*

_¿Entonces qué?  
__¿Me vas a despedir?_

*No...*  
*...Eso sería muy fácil...*  
*En vez de eso...*  
*Quiero que sientas lo que se siente ser herido...*

**Ohhhhh...  
**Estas en problemas...

_P-pero..._

*Sin peros...*  
*Creo que hay muchos ponies y que de tal manera les gustaría derrotarte...*  
*…así como muchos espectadores que les gustaría así...*

_Esto es necesario.  
__Deberíamos centrarnos en el show..._

*Y lo aremos...*  
*...Después de que recibas una cucharada de tu propia medicina...*

_..._

*Aquí me ayudaran ustedes dos...*

¿Podemos ayudar en sus presentación...?

**Si...  
****...Tengo algunas ideas...**

_Por qué ustedes pequeños..._

*Se mi invitada...*  
*...La siguiente en el escenario será ella...*  
*...Teniendo la última palabra de todos y de aquel que quiera darle una prueba de su propia medicina...*

_...Los odia a todos..._

*Anotado...*


	42. Reina Chrysalis

**Reina Chrysalis**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**

El centro de atención se muestra brillante a la reina negra como la tinta, su pelo liso enmarcando su expresión estoica.

**Voz en cursiva...**

"Creo que han puesto en claro quién soy por ustedes imbéciles..."

...Creo que nos llamó estúpidos...

**Aquí estaba yo a punto de sentirme mal por esto...**

"Se ve que no han aprendido nada de mi... nunca se sientan mal."

**Muy bien...  
****A jugar...**

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...tiene una voz tonta...

"Para el oido subdesarrollado, podría ser. Gracias por decirme los devil que eres."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...no es una monarca...

"No lo soy... Simplemente soy tan amada entre mi gente que fui nombrada Reina. Pero te aseguro... es todo menos una monarquía."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
Y nosotros usamos el término 'Reina' de manera muy informal...

**Como perder la Realeza de ella misma...**

"Disculpa, ¿Cual fue esa observación?"

Nada, Nada...

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
****...es una terrible planificadora y actriz...**

"Un poco, lo admito. Sin embargo la prueba de lo contrario es que tuve todo Canterlot comiendo de mis cascos."

¿Al menos tienes cascos...?

"Hmph..."

La reina Chrysalis...  
...Su cuerpo esta cubierto de hoyos...

"Para algunas especies, sí. Pero para un changeling es normal."

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
****...tiene una enfermiza obsesión consigo misma...**

"La perfección siempre tiene que estar obsesionada. Supongo que tú nunca entenderás eso, creatura."

No preocupéis capitán...  
...Ya lo tengo...

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...realmente le agradamos los dos...

"¡Ja! ¡Nunca había oído esa clase de mentías locas en mi vida! La simple idea es una locura."

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
****...cree que nuestras ideas son locas...**

"Eso no hace falta repetirlo."

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
****...olvida que la mitad de las ideas son suyas...**

"Me refiero a que sus ideas son locas, las mías son brillantes."

¿Enserio...?  
¿Qué tal la idea de cantar tu plan en un castillo lleno de guardias...

"Ellos nunca me escucharon, ¿O sí?"

**Y ¿Qué hay de ese plan de apartarte de tus rehenes y darles el tiempo para vencerte...**

"No lo pensé…bien... Lo admito... pero-"

Espera un momento...  
¿que no se alimenta de amor...?

**Tienes razón...  
****Lo hace...  
****Eso significa que fue vencida por su comida...**

"El amor es un elemento inestable, pasa algunas veces."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...admite que esta no es la primera vez que fue vencida por el amor...

"Me reservo el derecho a no contestar eso..."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...es una cobarde...

"¿¡Te atreves a llamarme cobarde!? ¿¡Que otras mentiras vas a escupir!?"

**La reina Chrysalis...  
****...esta en negación...**

"Nunca estoy en negación. Acepto todo excepto las mentiras. Así que me temo que no puedo aceptar sus mentiras acerca de mí."

**Eso es gracioso...  
****...estabas bien con este tipo de cosas hasta ahora...**

"Eso fue antes-"

**Oh...**

"Sera mejor que no..."

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...no puede aguantar su propio trato...

"¡Por supuesto que puedo!"

La Reina Chrysalis...  
...es hermosa...

"Vamos... Estoy esperando el remate del chiste."

No...  
...Me refiero...  
...eres hermosa...  
...es solo tu personalidad grosera la que no soportan...

"¿Porque tu pequeño punk…"

**Oh...  
****Y eso ni siquiera fue una mentira...  
****Es la verdad…**

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
****...le gusta Discord...**

"Calumnias. ¡Mentiras y calumnias es lo que es este show!"

**Solo porque tú lo hiciste de esa manera...**

"No importa. Continua con tus insultos."

**No...**

"¿Disculpa?"

Acabamos...

"¿Por qué?"

Algunas razones...  
Una...  
...No somos tan malos como tu...

"Hmph..."

**Dos...  
****...realmente no eres digna de nuestro tiempo...**

"Mhph..."

**Pero sobre todo...  
**...tenemos la manera perfecta para acabarte...

"...No... No lo harían..."

**Lo haremos...**

**La Reina Chrysalis...  
****...Nosotros...**

"No... por favor..."

**...te amamos...**

"AH!"

**Puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras...  
****...pero eso es todo Reinita...  
**Aun así te amaremos...

"¡Cállense!"

**Awww...  
****...mírala...  
****...entro en pánico...  
****¿Sabes lo que significa...?**

"¿Qué?" De repente, la luz se apaga por un momento antes que todo el cuarto se iluminara, los ojos de la Reina se dilatan del miedo._ "No... No..."_

**"Si..."** Antes que Chrysalis pueda reaccionar, siente dos par de brazos que la entrelazan alrededor de ella y la jalan en un abraso mientras sus patas frontales fueron llevadas al pequeño.

Ambos Pipsqueak and Discord dieron una risa desde el Corazón mientras abrazaban a la Reina de los Changelings.** "Te amamos mucho Reinita."**

_"¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mátenme! ¡Arrójalos a un calabozo! ¡Por favor! ¡Has que paren!"_

"¡Es tan feliz que está llorando!"


	43. Devolución

**Devolución...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, ****Conoce a tu yegua...**

**¿...Reinita...?**

Perdiste tu entrada...

_¿Lo hice...?_

_Que arrogante de mi parte...  
_**¿Sigues abatida...?  
****Ha pasado siempre desde que te pusimos en el escenario...**

_Fue el último episodio liendre_

Ni siquiera sabes lo que una liendre es...  
...liendre...

**De acuerdo...  
****Fue suficiente pelea...  
****¿No podemos llevarnos bien y tomar algunas yeguas inocentes o lo que sea juntos...?**

Bueno podría...

_Me niego..._

**Bien...  
****¿Qué podemos hacer para alegrarte...?**

_...No podrán hacerlo..._

**Haremos lo que sea...  
**Solo para que te alegres...

_...Muy bien...  
__...Monocromático..._

**De ninguna manera...**

_Dijiste lo que sea..._

**No estamos haciendo...**

_Muy bien..._

_Me sentare aquí y no diré nada hasta que me despidan..._

.**..Bien...**

¡Capitán!

**Esto no dolerá mucho muchacho...**

Si, para ti...

**Mira el lado amable...  
****Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo...**

"¿Disculpa?" las tres voces prestaron atención al semental parado en la luz. "¿Vamos a tener que reprogramarlo de nuevo?"

**Lo siento Doctor...  
****...Parece que esto siempre pasa...  
****¿...Que te parece a las tres treinta...?**

"Muy bien. Regreso otra vez."

**No puede esperar Doctor...**

Je...  
...Que gran sujeto...


	44. RONDA 2: Cadence

**RONDA 2: Cadence **

* * *

Los reflectores iluminan desde su lugar habitual donde una yegua estaba de pie, mostrando que la recién casada princesa estaba parada en su posición con una cara que decía que estaba tratando de no reír.

**¿Estas lista para esto...?**

Las luces fijas en la princesa quien solo asintió con una linda sonrisa.

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua.**__**.**_**.**

**Cadence...  
**…**está apunto de traicionar sus principios en todos lados...**

"¿Y qué principios serian esos?"

**Jugar limpio...  
****...siendo buena...  
**…**dar cosas a los niños...**

"Oh... Bueno, los preservare..."

Eres valiente...  
...es una pena...  
...me gusta la valentía...

**Cadence...  
****...es lo Segundo mejor en los ojos de Shining Armor...**

"Él ha colocado a su hermana en un amor muy alto, tal vez incluso más que a mí. Yo entiendo eso, y me he acostumbrado a ello. Es muy lindo cuando lo piensas."

_Cadence...  
__...aprueba el incesto..._

"No dije eso exactamente. Pero... Creo que recae en cuanto amas a alguien. El amor es así de raro. No hay manera de determinar como funciona o que tiene que ser aceptado."

Cadence...  
...sabe que Shining Armor solo la mantiene por los recuerdos de Twilight...

"Eso podría ser verdad. El siempre habla del tiempo que los tres compartíamos y lo bien que nos lo pasábamos. Pero eso es normal."

Cadence...  
...es una trampa...

"Heh, bueno..."

**Cadence...  
****...apoya la prostitución...**

"E-es un estilo de vida... a veces... Aunque no diría que la apruebo, je."

Cadence...  
...engaña a Shining Armor regularmente...

"Eso está lejos de la verdad. Yo nunca lastimaría a mi Shining Armor de esa forma."

_Esto no lo lastima...  
...porque a cambio de permitirte obtener tu deseo de múltiples parejas al día...  
__...tú le permitirías hacer lo mismo con su hermana..._

"¿¡Disculpa!?"

_Lo que una familia feliz tiene...  
__...Sucia..._

"Por favor... Es suficiente."

**...Ramera...**

"Je, Dije que era suficiente... enserio."

_Cadence...  
__...es impotente si amor..._

"¿...Huh?"

_Cadence...  
_...controla el amor...  
...da amor...  
**...ataca con amor...  
****...y arregla con amor...  
**_...sin amor...  
__...ella es una inútil..._

"Tengo otros poderes."

_No eres mejor que un Changeling...  
__...eres patética, inútil, prostituta, sanguijuela de amor...  
__...me das asco..._

Cadence no dice nada. Sus alas pegadas a su cuerpo mientras se aleja en la oscuidad.

...Me odio a mí mismo...  
**...Me siento enfermo...  
**_Se pone mejor desde aquí chicos..._


	45. Doctor Whooves

**Doctor Whooves**

* * *

¿...De verdad...?  
¿...Donde están ustedes dos...?

En el centro de la luz, el Doctor por sus múltiples veces rechazado se ve dudoso. "Esta uh... ¿Está todo bien?"

Si...  
...Solo no sé dónde están mis-  
Oh ¿Sabes que...?  
Olvídalos...

"¿Estás seguro? Yo podría-"

No...  
Has esperado por mucho tu turno...  
...resulta que también tengo una lista de comentarios míos aquí...  
...Así que podemos hacer esto sin mis compañeros...

"¿De verdad? Allons-y entonces."

Si...  
...espera ¿que...?

"Je, quiere decir adelante."

Oh...  
...Genial...

El Doctor Whooves...  
...odia Ponyville...

"No puedo decir que me gusta... sin embargo no lo odio. Ciertamente he estado en peores lugares, que es mucho decir."

El Doctor Whooves...  
...esta celoso de Apple Bloom...

"No exactamente... un poco. No estoy diciendo que quiero ser una pequeña potrilla; pero ella tiene—Tu sabes, olvídalo."

El Doctor Whooves...  
...parece hambriento...

"Tengo un poco de hambre ahora ya que lo mencionas."

Y yo tengo algo para ti...  
Con un clic, un agujero cuadrado se abre frente al Doctor por lo que un cesto de frutas de color verde amarillento sale de él.  
...Te gustan las peras verdad...

"...Chico listo, verdad."

Me gusta pensar que si...

"¿Tienes alguna bromas más que decir?"

Naa...  
...esa es la mejor que tenía...

"¿De verdad? Vamos, tienes que tener algo extraño preparado"

Hmmm...  
...De acuerdo...  
Creo que tengo algo...

"Dispara."

El Doctor Whooves...  
...ha caído desgraciadamente en una trampa...

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso?"

Tengo reportes de la Princess Luna, tomo tu cabina Telefónica esa...

"¿Mi TARDIS!?"

Si...  
...Yo solo estaba hacienda tiempo...

"Inteligente," Doctor Whooves admitió antes de girar a gran velocidad fuera de la luz y hacia la puerta más cercana.

...Ahora conocen...  
Al Doctor Whooves...  
...enserio ¿dónde están esos dos?

* * *

_"No entiendo la grandeza en esto..."_

**"es simple."**

_"muy simple... No es nada sorprendente."_

**"¡eso es lo que lo hace fascinante!"**

_"Como digas Discord. No veo que es lo Bueno en esos Riceicles..."_


	46. El Demonio

**El Demonio...**

* * *

Conoce a tu-

**¡Shhh!  
****Puede escucharnos...**

Oh cierto...

**...Tal vez si nos quedamos quietos, se valla...**

...No creo que se mueva...

**Probablemente está trazando nuestra caída...**

Esa bestia enferma...  
¿...por qué no nos termina de una vez...?

**Eso sería demasiado fácil...  
****...Quiere que sudemos y supliquemos por piedad...**

Es tan retorcida y sin corazón...  
¿No tiene piedad?

**No...  
****...su piedad murió hace años atrás...**

...Basta con mirarlo...  
...Intrigante...

.**..Sabe que lo estamos observando...**

Está jugando con nosotros...

**Esto es como un juego para eso...  
****...Y está ganando...**

¿Qué estamos-

**¡Cállate...!  
****...Creo que se mueve...**

Dulce Luna no...

**...Estoy asustado pequeño chico...**

Yo también capitán...  
Abrázame...

Como las dos voces resonaron con un gemido lastimero, La Reina Chrysalis emerge en la luz solitaria mostrando una atención irrelevante es su cara. Por un momento ella miro el objeto que alumbraba la luz ante ella, un tonto muñeco con ojos de botón y un cuerpo gris andrajoso. Con un brillo en su cuerno, ella levanto el muñeco hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

**¡Por los creadores...!**

¡Ella lo está desafiando!

**Reinita, ¡No seas un héroe!**

"...Ustedes dos son tal vez los más idiotas que haya conocido," ella arrojo el mañero hacia el oscuro abismo.

**...Ella mato al monstruo...**

¿Smartypants El Torturador no existe más?

**¡Alabada sea la Reina de los Changeling!  
****¡Alabada sea la Reina de los Changeling!**

"Sus palabras son más dañinas que el odio que me... Los odio a ambos."

**Ella nos ama también!**

¡Este es el mejor día de todos!

**¡De todos los tiempos!**


	47. Cherry Jubilee

**Cherry Jubilee**

* * *

**Conoce a tu Yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-**_

_¿...Costado en blanco...?_

...

_¿...Costado en blanco...?_

...

_**¡COSTADO EN BLANCO!**_

Huh, ¿Qué?

_Mantén los ojos dentro de tu cabeza..._

¿Que...?  
Oh...  
Entiendo...

La yegua en el centro del escenario dio un abanicazo mientras la luz la ayudaba a mostrar una brillante sonrisa mientras las voces discutían.

**Cherry Jubilee...  
****...es la Reina del doble sentido...**

"Con puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero hey; no sería la primera vez que tuerzo una frase en otra dirección."

**¿Vez...?**

_Cherry Jubilee...  
__...aprueba la contratación basada en el género..._

"Por supuesto que sí. Puede parecer un poco cerrado de mente, Pero el sexo es muy muy importante en el lugar de trabajo."

**¿Te estas escuchando...?**

Cherry Jubilee...  
...es un tigre...

"¿Un tigre? Pamplinas. Soy una pony al natural... Pero si fuera uno de esos grandes felinos, Prefiero ser un puma."

**Fff...  
****¡No puedo ser el único que está escuchando esto...!**

_Cherry Jubilee...  
__...Disfruta los reflectores..._

"No permito que hayan mucho de mi línea de trabajo, pero cuando lo obtengo, me trae recuerdos de estar en el centro del escenario para todos los sementales y potros viéndome. Pero estoy muy vieja para eso ahora."

No cuentes con eso...  
...Sigues siendo bien parecida...

"Muchísimas gracias. Después de esto, tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos de mis videos caseros de mis días como yegua salvaje."

**¡Vamos...!**

Capitán...  
...Cálmese...

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo...  
****...Lo siento Jubilee...**

"No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrada a tener explosiones cerca de mi... principalmente de chicos."

**Yo...  
****No puedo con esto...  
****...solo...  
****...me voy...**

...

Entonces ahora conocen...  
…a Cherry Jubilee...

"Ven a mi tienda algún día y me conocerás un poco más... como un fuerte semental que visita mi tienda; pero las yeguas también funcionan," se despide con sus últimas palabras, la yegua trota fuera de las luces.

...Eso fue divertido...

_Si...  
__No entiendo por qué Discord estaba tan molesto al respecto..._

Eh, tú lo conoces...  
...él tiene problemas manteniendo la calma alrededor de yeguas mayores...

_Si..._


	48. Ocio: Twilight Sparkle

**OCIO: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

En el único proyector que ha mostrado a muchos ponéis ante sí, Twilight Sparkle estaba una vez más bajo de él. Su cara estaba cubierta por una expresión de asco por su anterior vez esperando a que las voces volvieran a burlase otra vez.

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...Por fin termino sus estudios en la Escuela de Magia...**

"Bueno... Actualmente sí. Termine con un promedio de 4.1. No muchos ponies obtienen esas notas. Así que... ¿Gracias…?"

Twilight Sparkle...  
...levanta a Spike, cuida de la libreria, mantiene al día los asuntos públicos, y aun tiene tiempo para estar en contacto con su maestra...

"Te ponen obstáculos a veces, así que tengo que evitar algunas cosas-"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...Nunca se salta asuntos importantes...  
**...Ella conoce cuáles son sus prioridades...

"Gr-gracias. Yo realmente trato de mantenerme en la pista, así como mantener las cosas en orden."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...tiene a todos los potros que viven en la cuadra...  
**...solo para ver lo que hace...

"Je, Bueno no puedo decir lo que hacen..."

**Nosotros sí. Porque somos voces sin cuerpo...  
****...Twilightlicious...**

"Ah, Muy inteligente."

**No tan inteligente como tu...  
**...Chica lista...

Por una vez, Twilight sonrió bajo la solitaria luz mientras las voces continuaban.

**Ahora realmente conocen...  
****...a Twilight Sparkle...**

"Por una vez, puedo estar de acuerdo con tu comentario," Twilight da un cumplido no sin antes inclinarse, solo para detenerse y mirar atrás. "Pero antes de irme... ¿Quién diseño esta puerta trampa?"

Yo...

"Huh... Tienes que decirme cómo funciona cuando tengas oportunidad."

Te enviare mis diseños...

"¡Excelente!" el sonido de los trotes de la yegua en la oscuridad resonaron un poco antes de desaparecer.

_Hola chicos..._

**¡Hola Reinita!**

_¿De qué me perdí...?_

Twilight.

_¿Enserio? ¿La tuvimos otra vez...?_

**Una ocasión especial...**

_Muy bien... ¿Qué hicieron con ella esta vez?_

**Oh nos limitamos a lo bueno...**

Muy bueno...

**Tan Bueno que no va a caminar derecho por dias...**

Estamos hablando de floja y piernas arqueadas...

_Muy bien hecho...  
__...Estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos..._

**Si...  
****...también lo estamos...**


	49. Cambio de Escenario

**Cambio de escenario.**

* * *

Uno podría llamarlo el final de la era. El vacío sombrío de la oscuridad, una vez fueron iluminados mostrando el piso de color beige y las paredes del estudio. Por encima, el reflector apreciado se veía solitario ya que colgaba de un riel metálico. Pero más notable era la quimera parada en el centro del estudio, con una caja bajo su brazo de gato. Su expresión era de dolor mientras sus ojos recorrían el vacío del estudio. Como un suspiro a través del hocico, Pip entro a través de una salida del escenario, el mismo sostiene una bolsa de lona en su pequeño cuello. "¡Vamos! ¡Capitán!" Llama a Discord, corriendo tras de él. "¿Estas bien?"

"¡Hm?" Discord miro hacia abajo y le mostro una sonrisa "muy bien, sí. Solo recordaba los buenos momentos que tuvimos aquí... ¿Recuerdas a todos esos ponies que tiraste en la puerta trampa?"

"'Por supuesto que sí. La Mirada en sus caras," Pip rio disimuladamente y se acercó a su extraño amigo. "¿...Estas listo?"

"Como nunca lo he estado... Fue una Buena carrera, ¿O no?"

"Pase los mejores momento de mi joven vida aquí... Gracias capitán."

"Las gracias son para ti, Mi pequeño suertudo."

Los dos se abrazaron rápidamente, Discord se llevó al potrillo entre sus brazos y lo presiono del cuello. Y se abrazaron mas, una familiar Reina entro de la misma manera que Pip antes que ella. "¿Vienen los dos?"

"Si... Solo estábamos diciéndonos adiós el uno al otros..." Discord dijo con ojos llorosos.

"...Solo tomaremos diferentes diligencias para llegar al nuevo set..." la voz de la reina se empieza a crecer, como si la frustración de los tres meses estuvieran presionando su cerebre. "¿Podemos irnos?"

Sus dos coanfitriones de inmediato se volvieron eufóricos y tomaron a la Reina en un poderoso abrazo. "¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Seguiremos siendo amigos!?"

"¡No estaba consciente de que fuéramos amigos!" Chrysalis siseó mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de zafarse de las garras del potro y la bestia.

"¡Pippy! ¡Empaca tus cosas! ¡Nos moveremos a la Costa Oeste!"

"¡A la orden capitán del Caos!" Los dos se alejaron corriendo y comenzaron a guardar más y más cosas en sus bolsas, dejando a Chrysalis parada en el centro del cuarto con una expresión odio a muerte.

"...Odio mi existencia, casi como los odio a ustedes..."


	50. Set Dulce Set

**Set Dulce Set**

* * *

La oscuridad es la esencia de su escondite así como el manto de la información, que la primera opción de Chrysalis para ir. El escenario se mostró claramente con las luces del techo alumbrando desde un platillo de cristal con diminutas luces dando un resplandor tenue al ambiente debajo de todas las baldosas de cristal. Ni una sola mirada odia faltar además del miedo, desesperación, preocupación, y dolor de cualquier alma que fuera lo suficientemente tonta o lo realmente malditos para estar en el centro del escenario.

Lo desconocido y lo impredecible siempre fue la idea clave de algunos shows, o al menos eso es lo que Discord ha tenido en mente. Con ayuda de su pequeño aliado potro y una nómina de varios sementales fuertes, todo el escenario -así como compensando- había sido equipado con lo más extraño de lo desconocido, pero también el exacto cálculo de cada pony o creatura que pueda estar en el escenario. Ni una idea se salvó en el gran diseño de Discord todo salió como él había planeado y todas las cosas de destrucción... Pero todo es por diversión.

Todo eso dejo a Pip a su suerte. Primero él se peguntaba ¿qué le faltaba al set? ¿Era esto? No. ¿Era eso? No. Es perfecto... O amenos es lo que parece a primera vista. Pero a medida que el potrillo ve el escenario maravillado, desarrollando una idea... ¿Es torcido? Tal vez. ¿Es gracioso? Más aún. ¿Sera re-confortable? Si se hace bien, de muchas maneras...

**Agradable nuevo lugar, ¿huh?**

_Calla tú..._

¿Por qué ella esta tan molesta?

**Solo porque no movimos el set a donde ella quería.**

_Simplemente no entiendo cuál era el tabú de llevar el set a Canterlot..._

**¿Quieres la lista? Pippy, dale la lista.**

Uno, TU estas prohibida en Canterlot hasta que TÚ seas invitada como un huésped real.  
Dos, EL está prohibido en Canterlot hasta que YO repare y devuelva la estatua de él que YO rompí.  
Tres, este show es técnicamente ilegal por la capital de Canterlot, es debido a nuestro jefe que nosotros podemos hacer esto.  
Cuatro, Hicimos una votación y fue 2 contra 1.

_Eso en sí mismo es injusto desde que tú y esa cosa son amigos._

**Tal vez...  
****Pero vamos...  
****¡Piensa en esto como vacaciones gratis!**

_No alcanzo a ver la alegría en este lugar..._

**¡Haywaii es un gran lugar!**

**El surf...**

La arena...

**Los sementales...**

¿Sabes lo que quiere decir…?

**¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?**

…_Honestamente creo que estoy más enferma de la mente sentada aquí escuchándolo a ustedes dos..._

**Vamos.**

El sol...

**El mar...**

Las doncellas picantes...

**Sabes lo que quiso decir...**

**¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?**

_¿Estas insinuando que me valla con las mujeres?_

**Honestamente, apostamos si tú eras chico o chica...**

_¡Soy una chica!_

**Parece que tú ganaste Pip.**

Descuida... el veredicto aun no queda claro...

_¡CREADORES! ¿¡POR QUE!?_


	51. Zecora

**Zecora**

* * *

**Nota del traductor:** Saben que zecora habla con rimas y no soy un buen rimador, disculpen las malas rimas

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua.**__**.**_**.**

En el centro de la plataforma del nuevo y diseñado escenario, estaba su nueva invitada, mostrando un tono calmado en su rostro.

Zecora...  
...Tiene problemas con las rimas de vez en cuando...

"No tengo problemas jamás,  
es fácil hacer lo que tu amas."

**Zecora...  
****...En verdad es un pony Terrestre con rayas pintadas...  
**..Una Cebra no es ningún tipo de pony...

"Perdón por la intromisión,  
Pero ¿Sabes qué dices una mentira sin razón?"

**Zecora la Pony Terrestre...  
****...es una vudú farsante...**

"El arte del vudú no es mi habilidad,  
¡decir eso sería mentir de verdad!"

**Zecora la Pony Terrestre...  
****...es una gran amiga de Chrysalis...**

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir esa mentira tan fea?!  
¡Moriría antes que trabajar con esa fiera!"

_Zecora...  
__...Es una sucia, asquerosa, podrida-_

**Okay, creo que fue suficiente...  
****Mejor terminemos el show ahora, antes que las cosas se pongan rudas...  
****Ahora conocen...  
****A Zecora...**

"Tengo que negar esa afirmación.  
Con la vergüenza que pase,  
veré que ese show llegue a una cancelación." Zecora murmura antes de regresar por donde entro.

Espera un Segundo Zecora...  
Uno no puede simplemente irse caminando del escenario dos...

**Así es...  
****Una vez que acabas de salir...  
****Pero ahora...**

De repente, el piso bajo Zecora se abrió y la arrojo hacia abajo en un barril estrecho.

**Vuelas fuera...**

El barril lentamente se levantó del suelo para revelar que es un cañón apuntando a un tragaluz en el techo del escenario.

¡Ten un bonito vuelo!

Todo lo que se escuchaba de Zecora era un grito rencoroso pero amortiguado por el canon que desprendía una explosión y disparo a la cebra fuera del escenario en la noche caliente de Haywaii.


	52. Ronda 2: Trixie

**RONDA 2: Trixie**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

No era la primera vez que Trixie había sido presentada en esta parodia del entretenimiento, pero parecía nuevo para ella mientras ella se colocaba bajo las luces.

**La Gran Trixie...  
****...fue desalojada del jardín de Twilight...**

"Honestamente ¿vamos a volver a eso? La Gran y Poderosa Trixie dirá que ni una sola vez, ¡Yo no vivo en su jardín!"

**Si...  
****...nunca más...**

"¡No lo hice ni una vez!"

**La Gran y ponderosa Trixie...  
****...paso el jardín de niños Mágicos...**

"Eso es evidente, ¿No es así?"

_...SOLO el jardín de niños Mágicos..._

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se graduó de la más grande academia de Mágica en el mundo!"

_¿Enserio...?_

"¡Por supuesto!"

_...Costado en blanco...  
__...Los papeles..._

De repente una ventana se deslizo ante Trixie para revelar una imagen borrosa guardando una lista de nombres y números en negros.

Trixie...  
...Suspendida de tres academias...  
...Dos escuelas privadas...  
...Y expulsada de tres escuelas públicas...

"¿¡Que!? ¡Falsificado! ¡Esos son documentos falsificados te lo digo!"

_Oh por favor...  
__...Los archivos reales de Canterlot ¿mentirían?...  
__...También dice que eres una moja-camas...  
_¿Enserio...?

"¡Nunca moje la cama! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie nunca podría ensuciar las sabanas!"

**Tienes razón...  
****...No eras una moja-camas...**

"Gracias por ser honesto una vez-"

De acuerdo a esto, sigues siendo una moja-cama...

"¡Las calumnias contra mi buen nombre no serán toleradas, te lo digo!"

**¿Vez...?**

_Ahora ella está diciendo mentiras más grandes que nosotros...  
__Dice que tiene un buen nombre..._

"Por qué bajas-"

La Gran y Poderosa Maxi Asombrosa Super Uber Fenomenal Trixie...  
...es una corredora rápida...

"Nuestra- Oh... Bueno gracias... La Gran y-"

_Muy rápida...  
__...Vamos, muéstranos Liberando a una Osa Menor junto a ella ahora..._

"...Lo ciento... La Gran y Poderoa Trixie debe de haberte escuchado mal. Ella pudo haber jurado que acabas de decir que liberarias a una-" mientras Trixie balbucea en confusión, el piso del escenario empieza a temblar y oscilar con un centelleo del pelaje de la Osa aparece en la oscuridad detrás de Trixie.

...Deberías de empezar a correr ahora...

Trixie dio una Mirada hacia atrás antes de ver las luces sobre ella. "...Los odio..." Con un puff se envuelve en una nube de humo, Trixie empezó a correr como loca fuera del escenario, su nueva amiga la Osa la seguía de cerca, con sus dientes listos.

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Trixie...**

"¡No voy a hacer una Gran y Poderosa evacuación intestinal!" se escuchó un grito detrás del escenario acompañado de un rugido de la bestia.


	53. Ronda 3: Pinkie Pie

**Ronda 3: Pinkie Pie**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Lejos, muy lejos de tanto entusiasmo y enérgico como había estado las dos veces antes, Pinkie parecía casi desinflada bajo los nuevos reflectores.

**Pinkie Pie...  
****...Primero...  
****...Lo siento por mostrarte esa historia y esas cosas...**

"Oh, uh, es-"

**No...  
****...Fuimos muy lejos...  
****¿...Que dices, olvidamos eso y decimos montones de mentiras extravagantes sorbe ti...?**

Pinkie comenzó a aminarse y parecía como si su energía empezara a despertar al igual que su melena esponjada. "Okie-dokie-loki!"

**Genial...  
****¿...Constado en blanco...?  
****¿Quieres esta...?**

Todo sobre ella...  
Pinkie Pie...  
...es huérfana...

"Tontito, No soy huérfana, Vivo con los Cakes."

_¿Qué paso con tus verdaderos padres y tus dos hermanas...?_

"¡Si te lo dijera no sería divertido!"

Pinkie Pie...  
...sigue en shock...

"¿Shock? ¿Qué shock?"

El shock de ver el fuego galopando sobre tu antigua casa, pueblo y devorando toda tu familia...

"Si... Espera, ¿Qué? Eso nunca paso. Yo viví en una granja de rocas, ¿Cómo puede incendiarse una granja de rocas?"

De hecho...  
Pinkie Pie...  
...controla a los niños usando instrumentos de percusión...

"Prefiero los bajos, pero no puedo controlar a los niños con ellos... ¡Solo control sus pies para BAILAR!"

Si...  
...Bailar...  
¡...baile de brujería...!

"¿Brujería? ¿Estás loco?" Pinkie soltó una risita por la exclamación, "No soy una bruja."

Eso es lo que una bruja diría...

_Pinkie Pie...  
__...no cree que Discord sea el dios del Caos..._

"P-pero él no lo es."

**Blasfemia...**

_Mejor cuida tu lengua...  
__...el podría derribarte o echarte del escenario...  
_...O algo parecido...

"Muy bieeeeeen... Wink, wink."

Pinkie Pie...  
*...lasbrujasmalasdicenqué...*

"¿Qué?"

¡Bruja!

Con un golpe, la puerta trampa colocada ante Pinkie se abrió y surge un cañón grande con múltiples mangueras y tubos unidos. "¿...Que es esa cosita?"

Oh...  
...no es nada especial Pinkie...  
...¡es solo MI CAÑON DE AGUA!

Con otro golpe el canon empieza a temblar antes de estallar una torrente de agua a Pinkie con la fuerza de un rio, enviándola fuera del escenario.

**Ahora conocen...  
****...a Pinkie Pie...**

...Sabes que si ella vive, es una bruja, ¿Verdad?  
...Solo quiero dejar claro el punto...  
Quieren Riceicles? ¿alguien?


	54. BATALLA FINAL: Princesa Celestia

**Batalla Final: Princesa Celestia**

* * *

_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

"¿Unísono para todo el opinión?" Celestia se burló con una sonrisa mientras ella permanecía en el nuevo centro del escenario.

_**¡Si Celest...!  
**__**¡No somos el Capitán, Costado en blanco, o la Reina...!  
**__**¡Somos el ser que te destruirá!**_

"¿De verdad? Bien, yo debería tener miedo ahora."

_**Si...  
**__**...Deberías...  
**__**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...aumento la tarifa de Twilight por almenos 40 bits por noche...**_

"La ta—¿¡Cómo te ATREVES!? ¡No solo calumnias mi nombre con ese comentario, sino también la de mi alumna y mi reino por insinuar que apruebo la prostitución!"

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...envía a los ponies al calabozo por dos horas por cosas frívolas...**_

"Canterlot ni siquiera tiene calabozos para tu información."

_**Si...?  
**__**...Entonces, donde duerme Luna...?**_

"¡Yo no mantengo a mi Hermana en un calabozo! Ella ha sufrido suficiente por así decirlo."

_**Yo diría que si...  
**__**...Ella tiene que mirar tu feo costado todo el día...**_

"¿Disculpa? No soy fea. Y eso fue muy... grosero."

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...es tan vanidosa que se llama bella cuando otros no...**_

"Nunca me llame de ninguna forma, solo soy consciente de que no lo soy-"

_**¡Pregunta!**_

"¿Q-que?"

_**Tengo una pregunta...**_

"...No creo que tenga que contestar ninguna de tus preguntas... Pero, adelante."

_**¿Te gusta...  
**__**...bailar...?**_

"Yo... Sí."

_**¿Enserio...?**_

"De acuerdo a mi juicio, yo diría que sí."

_**Bien...  
**__**La Princesa Celestia...**_

"Espera una momento. ¿No vas a hacer nada con eso?"

_**No...**_

"Oh..."

_**¿Que...?  
**__**¿Esperabas que nosotros...?**_

"Bien, esperaba que no lo hicieran-"

_**¡Oh..!  
**__**¿¡Entonces esperabas lo peor de nosotros...!?**_

"Bueno es tu culpa-"

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...¡Siempre piensa lo peor de todo..!**_

"Yo no diría eso exactamente..."

_**¡Pero lo insinuaste...!**_

"Lo siento si dije algo que-"

_**No...  
**__**...El daño está hecho...  
**_

_**...Solo necesito un momento...  
**_

_**Sniffle...  
**__**...sniffle sniffle...  
**_

_**De acuerdo, estoy mejor...  
**_

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...ama el vudú...**_

"¿El vudú? Bien, Lo estudie cuando era más joven, Pero no diría que lo amo. Aunque es bastante interesante."

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...nunca olvida y nunca muere...**_

"Yo no iría tan lejos como decir que soy inmortal-"

_**Y si intentas tomar sus tierra...  
**__**...ella te va a enterrar ahí...**_

"Eso es muy morboso. Yo nunca haría algo tan despiadado."

_**La Princesa Celestia...  
**__**...odia a los elfos...**_

"¿Por qué odiaría a los elfos? Honestamente, No he escuchado de ellos. ¿Por qué en nombre de los creadores odiaría a los elfos?"

_**...Ellos tomarion tu ojo...**_

"¡Pe-grah! Tengo mis dos ojos, ¡¿Ves?! ¿Cómo pueden ellos tomar algo que no he perdido y aún tengo?"

_**Woah...  
**__**Que sensible...  
**__**Es verdad lo que dicen...  
**__**...No te metas con los trolls...**_

"¿¡Me estas llamando un troll!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"

_**Cielos...  
**__**...cálmate...  
**__**...mira...  
**__**...lo siento...**_

"Hm... Bien... Acepto tus-"

_**Deja llamo a tus otros amigos acosadores para que te puedan recoger...**_

"¡Por qué pequeño-!"}

_**Ahora Conocen...  
**__**A la Princesa Cel-**_

"¡No! ¡Este Show acaba ahora!" Celestia Gruño, torciendo su cara con una gran furia.

_**Nooo...  
**__**...Este capitulo-**_

"He tenido suficiente de tus mentiras, difamaciones, crueldad, y traición." Las alas de la princesa se batieron impulsándola sobre el escenario, su cuerno comenzó a brillar con poder. "¡Este crimen contra la especie pony acaba ahora!"

_**...Si...**_

_**...No es así...**_

"¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?"

_**Porque puedo hacer esto...  
**__**...Dispara...**_

A pesar de que era débil y muy amortiguado, Celestia podía haber jurado en ese momento que escucho "dispara el cañón principal" desde el techo. Después de ese ruido, el techo colapso con un rayo de luz cegadora que cae sobre Celestia, golpeándola por el mismo piso del escenario dejándola con una expresión estupefacta en su cara.

_**Es como dicen...  
**__**La creatividad es la madre de los inventos...**_

...

¿Podemos dejar de hablar así ahora...?

_¡Maldición costado en blanco!_


	55. BATALLA FINAL: Spike y Rarity

**Batalla final: Spike y Rarity.**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua..**_**.**

Parada en el centro del escenario, Rarity parecía aturdida por el hecho de que su pequeño amigo dragón estuviera parado junto a ella bajo los reflectores.

_...Costado en blanco, creí que Luna era la siguiente..._

Ella era...  
...Pero pensé ya que has sido tan Buena últimamente, te tengo un regalo...

_¿Enserio...?_

Seguro...

_...Bueno, gracias costado en blanco..._

Rarity: "¿Cómo tenernos aquí, es una regalo para ella?"

Ella se alimenta de amor...  
...Cuando más amor mejor...

Y UNO DE USTEDES es un bufet de amor...

Rarity: "Aguanta un-"  
Spike: "Espera un segundo-"

**Rarity...  
****...es un robot del futuro...**

Rarity: "¿Perdón?"  
Spike: "Ignóralo, dijeron más o menos lo mismo de mi la primera vez."  
Rarity: "Ah, ¿Con que nos quedamos sin material?"

_Spike...  
__...desea a Sweetie Belle..._

Rarity: "¡Spike nunca desearía a nadie!"  
Spike: "Si. Asco."

Spike...  
...encuentra los genes de Rarity asquerosos...

Spike: "¡Eso no es lo que me refería!"  
Rarity: "Honestamente ,¿Disfrutas tanto torcer las palabras? ¿Es tu unica habilidad?"

**No...  
****...Soy un hombre de muchas habilidades...  
****...Después del show puedo mostrarte algunas de mis habilidades...**

Spike: "¡Aléjate de ella!"

Oh...  
Spike...  
...no le gusta cuando se burlan de su muza...

Spike: "¿M-musa?"  
Rarity: "¡Señor! ¡No soy una musa!"

Por supuesto que no...

Rarity: "Gracias."

Pero este es un show familiar asi que no puedo llamarte por lo que realmente eres...

Rarity: "No me quedare parada-"

**Rarity and Spike...  
****...Están trabajando en sus Dragonies...**

Rarity: "Drag-¿Que?"  
Spike: "Uhhhh... ¡N-No! No estamos hacienda eso."  
Rarity: "¿Spike? Que es una Drag-¡OH! ¡Oh tú, pequeño granuja! ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuarlo-?"

_Rarity...  
__...se disgusta por la insinuación de aparearse con otras especies..._

Rarity: "¡Y-yo no!"

_Y puedes leer todo sobre sus ideas de apareamiento de trans-especies en su más reciente libro...  
__...'Kruelty Kan Kreate.'…_

Rarity: "¡No soy racista!"  
Spike: "Si. En todo caso, ustedes tres son los racistas."

**Nosotros somos tres especies diferentes y trabajamos juntos los unos con los otros sin problemas...  
****...además, uno de nosotros es miembro de AEAOE...**

Rarity: "¿...De qué?"

**La Asociación de Equestria para el Avance de Otras Especies...**

Rarity: "¿Enserio existe eso."

**Oh Si...  
****Por supuesto no has escuchado de ella...**

Rarity: "¡No soy racista!"

Rarity...  
...es racista con los racistas...

Rarity: "Nosotros-Yo...Spike ¿Cómo respondo a eso?"  
Spike: "...No tengo idea..."

_Spike...  
__...apoya el racismo..._

"Vivo con un pony, crecí con ponies, tengo un Fénix de mascota, He convivido con otros tragones, y me encantan los búfalos cuando los veo."

¿...y que hay de los Snipes...?

"Esos no son reales..."

**¡Ah-hah!  
****Por racista ignores su existencia...!**

Rarity: "¡Pero no existen!"  
Spike: "Tengo que estar de acuerdo. No he visto ninguno."

Rarity y Spike...  
...son anti-Snipes...

Rarity: "¡No solos racistas por el amor de Celestia!"  
Spike: "¡No solos racistas por el amor de Celestia!"

Bien...  
Rarity y Spike...  
...están a punto de ser despedidos por última vez...

Rarity:"¿...Enserio?"

Si...  
**...Después de esto...**

Spike: "Debí haberlo sabido..."  
Rarity: "No puede ser tan malo, ¿Verdad Spike?"

_Oh...  
__Eso veremos..._

**Reinita pon la grabación...**

* * *

_Spike..._  
_...encuentra a Rarity repugnante... _

"No. Ella es la más Hermosa pony en toda Equestria- No, del universo- ¡No! Del multiverso si en realidad existiera."

* * *

Spike: "¡Detente! No reproduzcas mas!"  
Rarity: "¿...Spikey?"

**No te preocupes...  
****...No es como si tuviéramos mas clips...**

Spike: "Gracias Celest-"

Oh espera, tenemos un clip más...

* * *

_Spike...  
__...acosa a Rarity..._

"Un poco. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero si no lo admito, va a venir a morderme, ¿no es así?"

* * *

Chomp, chomp...  
Parece que te está mordiendo ahora...

Spike: "¡Celestia por favor, para!"  
Rarity: "..."

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Rarity y Spike...**

Y para evitar más la vergüenza...

De repente, un pequeño chillido cruzo por el escenario con un altavoz que retumbaba todo.

**¡TODO-PONY!  
****¡RARITY ESTA DANDO GEMAS GRATIS Y BESOS A QUIENSEA QUE PUEDA ATRAPARLA A ELLA O A SPIKe!**

Rarity: "¿¡Que?"  
Spike: "¿¡Que?"

**Empezamos…**

Con un ruido sordo, de un lado del escenario se abrió para revelar una turba de ponies y muchas otras especies a la distancia esperando, con deseo en sus caras.

**¡Ahora!**

Ambos Spike y Rarity no esperaron a expresar su odio de esta acción mientras gritaban y corrían fuera del otro lado del escenario, seguidos por la multitud de chicos aullando y chicas gritando.

...incluso las adversidad nos hace más fuertes...  
...Solo por la pasión de atormentar y causar problemas vemos realmente el alcances de nuestra devoción y amor a nosotros mismos...  
**¿...Leíste eso en un libro...?  
**No, estaba escrito en la envoltura de mi último Riceicle...  
**¿Enserio? Todos los míos dicen 'Cree en ti mismo. Sueña, intente, has bien'...  
**_Te refieres a hazlo bien, ¿Correcto?  
_**No...  
****Has bien...**


	56. El dia prometido

**El día prometido...**

* * *

Desde hace tiempo, Los tipos de pony se han preguntado por la respuesta a la pregunta: "¿puede el caos estar ante la justicia?"  
Pronto... Esa misma pregunta... Sera respondida...  
Veremos a Pipsqueek el Pirata como 'Costado en blanco. "¿¡Dónde está mi parche!?"  
Y la Reina Chrysalis como 'Reinita'. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"  
Estos dos se unirán, a pesar de sus diferencias, y asumirán la tarea más difícil que nunca se han enfrentado en toda su vida... Excepto la Reina Chrysalis ya que ella es más vieja que la suciedad. "¡Hey!"

Casco a casco, tomaran el terror más temido de todos... y por el bien de su puesto en su trabajo, deben ganar limpiamente. "Honestamente no necesito este trabajo... Creí que ya había quedado claro-"

En el siguiente episodio de Know Your Mare, estén aquí para presenciar la culminante respuesta  
¿Puede Discord ser vencido con mentiras?

**"No puedes creer que será tan fácil, ¿o sí?"**

"¿Ya sabéis capitán...? por un momento aquí... Sí, Creo que se podrá."

**"tonto potrillo..."**

"Los Riceicles son para los potros."

*"¿Quién saldrá victorioso? Averígüenlo en el emocionante, llena de acción, e hilarante episodio la próxima vez... en Know Your Mare."

_"Esto va a ser... lo opuesto a la perfección, no puedo mentir. Este Show es -"_

*"Ahora Chrysy, Compórtate..."*

_"...Muy bien Madame..."_


	57. BATALLA FINAL: Discord

**FINAL BATTLE: Discord**

* * *

_Conoce a tu Draquus, Conoce a tu Draquus, Conoce a tu Draquus..._

"Conoce a tu Draquus, ¿huh? Supongo que Pip escribió el-"

¡Rociadlo!

Con la señal, un torrente de agua fue disparada de la oscuridad perforando el peche de Discord. Después de unos segundos el agua de la manguera, finalmente queda goteando y Discord mira alrededor confundido. "¿Quien puso una manguera ahí?"

Yo lo hice...  
...La Señora Doña Jefa dijo que nos permite usar una de las cinco cosas que colocamos en cualquier momento, así que sierra la boca...

"Bueno eso parece un poco in-"

¡Lanzadlo!

Una vez más, de fuera del escenario un batallón de diversos objetos fueron disparados hacia él. Papas, latas, manzanas, arrugadas bolas de basura, incluso una o dos herraduras fueron lanzadas al Draconequus intentando cubrirse con sus propios brazos. "¡Oh, Bien! ¡Jugare con tus -propias- reglas! Solo -¡ow!- ¡deja de lanzarme cosas!"

_De acuerdo..._

Con unos pocos objetos cayendo cada vez más despacio, se calmó.

_Discord...  
__...es un dragón..._

"Tengo algo de dragón en mí, sí. Pero también tengo algo de pony, cabra, algunos felinos grandes... La lista sigue, ¿Quieres que te muestre la lista?"

_No necesariamente...  
__...Lo que pasa es que tenemos los papeles de tu nacimiento aquí..._

"Gracioso, desde lo que tengo memoria, no tengo registro de mi nacimiento."

_¡Dices que los Archivos Reales de Canterlot mienten...?_

"¿Los mismos Archivos Reales de Canterlot de donde conseguimos la información de Trixie? Yo creo que-"

_¡Se resiste!  
_¡Electrocutadlo!

"¿Electrocutarme?" Discord repite, encontrando lo más extreme que puede ser la manguera. Pero aun así, cuando vio las dos bobinas de Tesla surgiendo del escenario a ambos lados de él, el trago saliva dolorosamente. Por un momento, Discord fue cargado con el voltaje de dos bobinas, amplificado por su cuerpo mojado. Después de una pequeña carga de energía, se apagaron y Discord callo de cara al escenario, su pelaje carbonizado y una pequeña bocanada de humo negro proveniente de su cola.

_¿Listo para seguir?_

"No siento mi cerebro..."

_No puedes sentir lo que no tienes...  
__...Ahora párate...  
__...Sé que puedes aguantar más que eso..._

Evidentemente, Discord surgió de Nuevo de pie y todo el carbón que lo cubría desapareció con un chasquido de sus garras.

Discord...  
...de acuerdo con sus registros es un dragón con una rara enfermedad...

"¿Que enfermedad es esa? ¿Hm? ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida? Dime la verdad doc."

Una enfermedad llamada...

...Soyunidiota-sis...

"¿Soyunidiota-sis? ¿No es lo mismo que la Reinita tiene?"

No...  
...ella fue diagnosticada con granhoyofeo-sis...

"Suena serio..."

Lo es...  
_Discord...  
__...come bebes..._

"No puedes solo bebes. Necesitas tener los derechos de temporada-"

_¡Se está pasando de listo!  
_Rosiadlo!

"¿Que no ya hicieron eso?" una vez más Discord fue otra vez noqueado por el flujo del líquido frió golpeándolo, esta vez salpicando por toda su cara. El flujo fue corto y demasiado rápido. "¿Pensé que tenías cinco cosas? ¿Por qué regresaste a la primera?"

Esa es nuestra cuarta cosa realmente...  
_Veras, eso no es agua..._

"¿Entonces qué es?"

_Salsa 'Ghost Pepper'..._

"¿Salsa… Ghost Pepper?" Discord repite el nombre antes de cobrar sentido al sentir el líquido goteando en su cara. "...Inteligente..." con esa última palabra, Discord comenzó a retorcerse con algo de salsa introducida en sus ojos y contra su lengua mientras gritaba de dolor. Ambos Chrysalis y Pip le permitieron gritas y golpearse contra las paredes vigas por un minute antes de finalmente dispárale agua helada para limpiarlo.

_¿Listo para continuar otra vez...?_

Discord, ahora tirado en el suelo sin aliento, levanto el pulgar antes de ponerse en pies otra vez.

_Discord...  
__...tiene una amiga quien realmente quiere decir un lo siente..._

"¿En verdad? ¿Quién? ¿Tu? No podría ser..."

_Oh si...  
__Quiero decir que lo siento por las malas cosas que te he dicho y al costado en blanco..._

"Aww, sabía que nos amabas."

_Si...  
__...Lo siento tanto, que quiero cantarte tu cancion favorita..._

"¿Conoces mi canción favorita? Me escuchaste. Estoy tan malditamente tocado en este momento."

_Apuesto a que si...  
__...Constado en blanco...  
__¿...te importaría ayudar?  
_Con mucho gusto...

Poco a poco el escenario comenzó a resonar con el inicio de la música, música con la que Discord estafa familiarizado pero no fue capaz de poner un dedo encima

_Open your eyes, I see~~... - - - - (Abre tus ojos, puedo ver~~...)  
__Your eyes are open~~... - - - - (Que tus ojos están abiertos~~...)_

"Uh... esta no es mi..."

_Wear no disguise, for me~~... - - - - (No usan disfraz para mí~~...)  
__Come into the open~~... - - - - (Salen al aire libre~~..._

"Espera..." Discord tomo un Segundo para pensar en la letra antes de que sus ojos se agrandaras. "¡NO! Chicos paren!"

_When it's cold_ {when it's cold}_ outside_ {outside}~~... - - - -_(Cuando está frío _(Cuando está frío)_ afuera _(afuera) ~~..._) *_

"¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan! Are lo que sea, ¡Solo deja de cantar!"

_Am I here~~ in vain..? (¿Estoy aquí~~ en vano?...)_

Discord comenzó a buscar frenéticamente alrededor antes de recordar que solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos. Con un chasquido sonrió, pensando que hubiera detenido. Sin embargo, para su consternación nada cambio. "¿Que- ¡GAH! Pusiste esos cantos armoniosos ¿¡verdad!?"

_Hold on, to the night~~_ \- - - - _(Espera la noche~~)  
__There will be no shame~~__ \- - - -__(Y no habrá vergüenza~~)_

"Creadores, ustedes dos, ¡Por favor! ¡S-seré bueno! ¡Solo dejen de cenar!"

Always~~... \- - - - (Siempre~~...)  
_I wanna be with you... - - - - (Quiero estar contigo…)  
__And make believe with you... - - - - (Y creer contigo…)  
_

"¡GAH! ¡Quema!" Discord se tira en el piso del escenario como si las palabras estuvieran físicamente lastimándolo.

Always~~... \- - - - (Siempre~~...)  
_I wanna be with you... - - - - (Quiero estar contigo…)  
__And make believe with you... - - - - (Y creer contigo…)  
__And live in harmony~! - - - - __(¡Y vivir en armonía~!)  
__Harmony~! \- - - - __(¡Armonía~!)  
__Oh love~! - - - - __(¡Oh amor~!)_

"¿¡No tenéis Piedad!?" Discord llora mientras la música empieza a cortarse.

_Algo de piedad...  
__Discord...  
__...juega ajedrez con Celestia cuando nadie los ve..._

"Bueno... Prefiero las damas... Pero el ajedrez es su juego."

Discord...  
...pensó que esto sería más fácil...

"es incluso más fácil de lo que creí que iba a ser."

_¿Enserio...?  
__¿...Como...?_

"Estaba seguro que Pippy iba a-"

Hacer esto...?

Con un clic, una puesta trampa arriba de Discord se abrió para revelar una estatua de él enviándola en picada hacia él. "...Te entrene bien..." Discord asintió una vez antes de golpearse en la cabeza con la estatua y estrellándose contra el suelo del escenario.

_Ahora conocen...  
_…_a Discord...  
__¿...Que pasa Costado en blanco...?  
_

No sé...  
...a esto le falta algo...

_¿Cómo que exactamente...?  
_

Hm...  
...OH!  
¡Lo tengo...!

_Dime..._

¿Por qué no traemos a la jefa el próximo capitulo...?

_¿¡Estás loco!?_

Todos son curiosos, démosle una mejor pista...

_...Bien...  
__...Pero lo mantendremos oculto todo el tiempo..._

Lo entiendo...  
¿Entendéis capitán?

**Si, Entendí...**

_¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?!_

**¿Creen que una estatua golpeándome en la cabeza a gran velocidad me mantendría en el suelo?**

_...Si...  
__Por alguna estúpida razón he usado el sentido común en este caso..._

* * *

*La cancion es "Always" de "Erasure", por si no la conocian


	58. Batalla del jefe: ?

**BATALLA DEL JEFE: ?**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua..**__**.**_

A diferencia de todos antes, las luces que iluminaban el escenario se apagaron y el objetivo en cuestión fue oculto de casco a cabeza en una capa marrón.

**La jefa...  
****...sabe que no podemos decir mucho o seremos despedidos...**

"No por favor, sigan adelante y digan lo que quieran. Estamos todos aquí por buena diversión."

**¿Podemos decir lo que sea...?**

"Adelante he dicho."

Y si yo hago...  
...Sigues firmando mi-

"Sin lugar a dudas, pequeño potrillo lindo."

_Costado en blanco...  
__¿...Puedes por favor dejar de seducir todas las yeguas mayores...?_

No puedo evitarlo si soy tan malditamente tierno...

**La jefa...  
****...le gustan los ponéis jóvenes...**

"Mejor jóvenes que viejos, siempre lo he dicho."

_¿Entonces por qué te aprovechas de los sementales más viejos...?_

"Ja, ¿aprovechar? Una dama no se aprovecha."

_Las Caza-fortunas lo hacen..._

"No soy una Caza-fortunas. Pago mi camino."

_Por supuesto que sí...  
__La jefa...  
__...No tiene a su pony especial para que ella le sea más fácil vivir de parasito con los otros..._

"Esa no es la razón. Estoy sola porque Yo nunca he conocido al semental correcto todavía."

_Probablemente se está escondiendo de ti..._

"¿Cuál es tu escusa?"

**¡OHHHHHH!  
**Te la metió...  
_Vamos...  
__La jefa...  
__...reina Canterlot con casco de hierro..._

"Hay varias cosas mal con esa idea por si sola."

**La jefa...  
****...planea tomar Haywaii próximamente...**

"Yo no—En realidad... Esas son una maravillosa tierra..."

**Luego ella tomara Saddle Arabia...**

"No... Incluso si yo quisiera no puedo."

¿Por que...?

"Se la prometí a Luna que cuando el actual gobernante muera."

_...Estas hacienda eso..._

"¿Lo estoy?"

**¡Queridos creadores...  
****...Ella está tratando de regresarnosla...!**

¿¡Que hacemos...!?

**¡Plan Chiron Beta Prime...!**

"¿Chiron Beta-?" pero antes de que la yegua pudiera decir algo, un carro de mina voló de la oscuridad y la cargo, llevándola en la dirección opuesta con el sonido fuerte del metal.

**...Creo que ellos ahora conocen un poco más sobre...  
****...La jefa...  
****¿...Costado en blanco...  
**…**Tienes alguna últimas palabras para el último minuto de sabiduría...?**

Sabes...  
...Realmente...  
No importa quien seas, puedes cambiar el mundo...

**Touché...  
****...Que hay de ti Reinita...**

_..."Puede ser demasiado tarde para ser la persona adecuada, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto"..._

**¿...Sacaste eso de la envoltura de un Riceicle...?**

_S-Si...  
...De ahí lo saque..._


	59. ¿Ahora que?

**¿****...Ahora qué?**

* * *

**Conoce a tu- ¿A quién se supone que tengamos ahora?**

¿No estaba Trixie otra vez?

**No...  
****...Es muy pronto y ella no puede venir por un día o dos después de todo lo que le hicimos...**

Cierto, cierto...  
¿...Y qué hay de Sweetie Belle?  
...Ella se merece una venganza por los viejos tiempos.

**La jefa dijo que no podíamos traerla hasta que podamos trabajar con los problemas legales...**

¿Cómo van eso por cierto?

**Tan bien como la Reinita cuando trata de golpear a alguien...**

Ah, muerto en el agua.

_Realmente siento que mi corazón __trata de matarse cada momento que los escucho a ustedes dos..._

Solo estamos jugando contigo.

**Si...**

¿...Que hay de Fancypants?

**¿A esta altura del juego?  
****Psh... Creí que te había entrenado mejor muchacho.**

Tienes razón...  
Eso es poca cosa...  
Hmmm...  
...Lo tengo...

**¿Enserio?**

_Alégranos. Por favor. Muero por saberlo. Realmente..._

Molesta todo lo que quieras reinita...  
...Pero tengo la mejor idea de todas...  
...tal vez de todos los tiempos...

**Bueno, no nos dejes así...  
****¿...Cuál es tu plan...?**

Vamos a golpear en el centro de todo lo que es bueno...  
...El núcleo de todo el mundo es armonía, amor y amabilidad...

**¡Quieres decir-!**

No, eso no...

**Oh...  
****¡Te refieres-!**

No eso tampoco capitán...

**Hm...  
****¡Entonces-!**

¡Sí!  
¿...Todavía tenemos esa cosa del tiempo que remolcamos a aquel doctor?

**Si...  
****¡...Mwa-ja-ja-ja-ja!**

_...Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy en Haywaii encerrada en un estudio con ustedes par de mulas...  
__...Tomare unas vacaciones..._

**¿Enserio?  
****¿Estas segura?**

_Ya estoy afuera..._

...

¿Hay que remplazarla?

**Naa, estaremos bien...**

...Enserio, ella regresara, ¿verdad?  
Necesito tres firmas para mi servicio social para obtener créditos en la escuela...

**No te preocupes pequeñín, ella regresara...**

...Tal vez debí haber ido con Silver Spoon en su viaje de misionera a Saddle Arabia...

**Yo no me preocuparía por eso...  
****Ese lugar está lleno de penta-whals.**

¿¡Penta-whals!?


	60. Pre-Ronda: Twilight Sparkle

**Pre-Ronda: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Por una vez, La potrilla no estaba sola en el centro del escenario. Junto a ella había una caseta de policía azul con la puerta delantera abierta. Pero para la potrilla, fue lo más extraño mientras ella temblaba con su cara atrás de un libro.

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...no sabe la razón por la que estar aquí...**

"Si... Si tuviera que sacar una conclusión de por qué estoy aquí, que sería debido a algún tipo de lógica realista."

...Nerd...

"¿Nerd?"

**Twi-Twi...  
****...no le espera ningún futuro...**

"¿Twi-Twi? Y por supuesto que tengo futuro. La princesa me tomo como su estudiante personal."

_Si...  
__...Muchas cosas conseguirás..._

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando tu filisteo"

**...Neeerd...  
****Sparky...  
****...está condenada a convertirse en el palo dentro del barro de todo mundo...**

"¿Por qué debería importarme si eso fuera verdad? Mis estudios y magia deben ser lo primero. Nada esta antes que eso."

_¿Y qué hay de tu hermano...?_

"Excepciones a la regla siempre aplican..."

**...Neeeeeeerd...  
****Twilley Nick-nack-patty-wack Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle...**

BUCK YEAH, ¡Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle!  
...está a punto de ser marcada de por vida...

"¿Cómo?" y así, una compuerta sobre Twilight potrilla se abrió dejando caer una mescla de serpientes y otros reptiles sobre ella. En segundos, Twilight comenzó a gritar y temblar lejos de la criatura antes de cubrirse dentro de la cabina policiaca.

...Paso uno completo...  
¿...Paso dos...?  
Ya se a quién acudir para...

**Wow...  
****Hay una lágrima en mi ojo...  
****...Estoy orgulloso de ti...**

¿...Cuanto tiempo crees que le tomara al Doctor donde esta su cosa esta?

**Le doy una semana a lo mucho mientras nuestro as bajo la manga lo mantiene distraído...**

* * *

"Madame. Le doy las gracias por ser hospitalaria, pero te lo digo una vez más. No me importa lo que los WUBS son!"


	61. Por el amor de

**Por el amor de...**

* * *

Las luces de la pasarela parpadearon, apenas así que para mostrar las tres especies diferentes paradas al lado el uno al otro en el escenario. Una vez que tres fuerzas de la singularidad pura, ahora aquí, parados en un piso apenas barrido con expresiones de aburrimiento en sus rostros. Incluso en su pereza torpe, fue llamada su atención cuando oyeron un portazo detrás de escena. "Oh Creadores..." Discordia murmuró mientras contempla si tele-transportarse fuera de escenario podría seguir funcionando.

Pero esa idea se olvidó rápidamente cuando una figura encapuchada se presentó ante los tres. Aunque su rostro estaba oscurecido por la capa marrón así como por el gorro, la ira todavía se sentir como echaba humo de debajo de ella. "¿...Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Bueno veras-"

"Silencio..." la encapuchada yegua silbo, hacienda que Pip se cubriera tras su 'Capitán'. "Te he provisto con un escenario, herramientas, y los métodos para mantener su show por más tiempo... ¿Explícame por que ha estado en espera por tanto tiempo?"

"Solo que no hemos sido capases de-"

"Suficiente..." Esta vez Discord tomo a Pip y se deslizaron detrás de Chrysalis como un cachorro asustado. "Ahora... Si vamos a mantener nuestro trato, empezaran este show una vez más... He quedado claro."

Los tres asintieron con un pequeño sonido. "Bien..." Sin nada más que decir, la yegua se alejó de sus empleados y se fue tras el escenario.

"...Discord ¿por qué te escondes tras de mí?" Chrysalis gruño.

"viendo el pasaje" se rió en respuesta recibiendo una bofetada de su garra de león por los cascos Pip.

"Ugh..."


	62. Principe Blueblood

**Príncipe Blueblood**

* * *

Ante las tres voces en el escenario que se enfrentan a muchos ponies y especies diferentes, por igual estaba el semental de sangre real, parecía un poco aburrido.

_**...**_

"¿...Eh-hem?"

¿Si...?  
¿Podemos ayudarte...?

"Me trajeron a su show, así que ¿ustedes podrían hacerme algún tipo de entrevista?"

Oh...  
**...Bueno no...  
****...Puedes irte...**

"¿Le ruego que me disculpa?"

Vete...  
...Todo lo que íbamos a hacer era reírnos de ti y borlarnos de ti...

**Si...  
****...Ya puedes irte...**

"Oh... Entonces muy bien..." de este modo el Príncipe Blueblood y empezó a salir del proyector antes de llegar a su fin, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza. "¿Por qué exactamente me están dejando ir?"

**¿Por qué lo preguntas...?**

Si...  
Muchos ponies estarían felices de escapar si les diéramos la oportunidad...  
Ordeña la vaca mientras puedas...

**¿'Ordenar la vaca'...?**

Apple Bloom me enseño...  
...Significa toma la oportunidad que te dan...

**Ah...  
****...Filosofía campesina...  
****...Muy pocos podrán entender...**

"Disculpa."

_¿Huh...?  
__Oh...  
__¿Sigues aquí...?_

**Si...  
****Ve a ordeñar una vaca o algo...**

...Te estamos dejando ir...

"¿Pero por qué?"

**No nos hagas decírtelo...**

"¿Decir qué?"

Es solo que...  
¿...Que podemos decir...?

**Honestamente...  
****¿Que podríamos decir que pueda hacerte ver peor de lo que estas...?**

"¿Que estás diciendo de mí? Tu-"

_Ni siquiera empieces, nuevo pedazo de rico arrogante...  
__No tienes nada...  
__No eres nada..._

"Yo soy-"

_¡NADA!  
__¿Sabes lo que es el poder, chico...?  
__Algo que jamás podrás aspirar a comprender...  
__Nombre y sangre real no es nada...  
__Ganas el respeto al exhibir tu poder...  
__¡Tu propio derecho a gobernar!_

"Uh-"

_¡NO HABLES CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!_

Blueblood se encogió y se acurruco al ver dos flamas verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

_Celestia...  
__Luna...  
__Incluso Cadenza...  
__Tengo un respeto por ellas en algún grado...  
__Ellas tienen poder y han demostrado su derecho a gobernar...  
__No tienes nada y no has probado nada..._

**Y es por eso que no diremos nada sobre ti...**

Si...  
Por qué perder el tiempo, cuando podemos molestar ponies con profundidad y carácter.

**Así que puedes irte...**

Ni siquiera nos molestaremos en usar la trampa o lago...  
Sabes dónde está la puerta...

El príncipe no puede decir ni una palabra mientras se tambalea sobre su camino a través de la oscuridad a la salida por donde entro.

...Reinita...

_No me molestes con cosas triviales de 'que tan 'magnifica' fui..._

...No iba a decir eso...  
...Iba a decir que tengo una grabación de ti diciendo que respetas a las princesas...

_¡...Dame esa cinta!_


	63. BATALLA FINAL: Cheerilee

**BATALLA FINAL: Cheerilee**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-**_

_¡Costado en blanco!_

...

**Tienes que hacer el show...**

No pueden obligarme...

_Bien...  
__Ignóralo..._

En el centro de escenario bajo los reflectores, el maestro de la escuela de todos los de Ponyville parecía un poco desubicada por el pequeño problema. "¿Algo está mal?"

**Solo un desobediente civil...**

"Mejor civilizado que incivilizado."

_Si...  
__...Eso es lo opuesto de como categorizas tu vida sexual, ¿verdad...?_

"Creo que es mi asunto ocuparme de eso."

_Por supuesto..._

**Cheerilee...  
****...Es conocida como 'La Bicicleta' en Appleloosa...**

"Ni siquiera he estado en Appleloosa antes... ¿Y por qué debería ser conocida como 'La Bicicleta?"

_Porque eres lo que cualquier-pony puede montar..._

"Eso está fuera de lugar. Voy a querer una carta de disculpa después de esto."

_Cheerilee...  
__...es una horrible persona..._

**Con peso en lo H-O-R...**

"Horrible-¡detente ahí!"

**Cheerilee...  
****...Esta sola por elección...**

"Eso es verdad. Pero-"

**Todo-pony lo eligió...**

"Los sementales me piden que salgamos casi todos los días. Si yo quisiera podría, salir. Pero tengo papeles que evaluar y estudiantes en quienes enfocarme."

**Cheerilee...  
****...Ama contar historias...**

"Cuando era joven, Si. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?"

**Todo...  
**_De manera que no podías ni siquiera empezar a comprender con tu inteligencia de Ponyville ..._

"Quiero que sepas que Ponyville es el pueblo segundo líder de Equestria cuando se trata de educación."

_Yippy...  
__Le ganaste a Canterlot y ponies de alta sociedad y una ciudad llena de ponies puros..._

"No tienes que empezar a burlarte de otras ciudades."

**¿Esta pony tiene un 'costado sobresaliente'...?**

_Yo no contaría con ello..._

"Estoy aquí, tu sabrás."

**Así que de ahí es de donde viene todo el hedor...**

"Eso es-"

_Cheerilee..._

Antes De que otra cosa pudiera ser dicha sobre ella, el piso bajo ella se abrió y el trago introduciéndola en la oscuridad con un leve suspiro.

**¿...Costado en blanco...?**

¡No puedo hacerlo Capitán! ¡No lo hare!

_No seas tan cobarde..._

Pero si nos burlamos de ella, ella va a-

**No te preocupes muchacho...  
****...Voy a hacer las cosas bien si de eso se trata...**

Gracias Capitán...

_...Ustedes dos se vuelven más y más tóxicos para mí a medida que pasan los segundos..._


	64. El Sagrado

**El sagrado...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu-**

**¡Dulces creadores!**

**Esto es-**

¡De ninguna manera!  
No puedo creerlo...  
En nuestro propio escenario...

**Tranquilo, Tranquilo...  
****Uh...  
****Hola...**

Si, ummm...  
Bienvenido a nuestro escenario...

**Espero que lo disfrutes...**

Y s-si no, podemos cambiarlo para ti...

**¡No puedo creer que estés aquí...!**

¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo...?

**Y si nos reunimos tras el escenario al terminar el show...  
****...Tendremos papel y pluma para que la firmes...**

Dijo...  
...si quieres...

_..._

_...Los dos no se cansan de sorprenderme con su estupidez..._

**¡Reinita!  
****¡Muérdete la lengua!  
****¡Este semental es un DIOS!**

El hace ver al Capitán como Snails...

**¡El me hace parecer Snails en comparación!**

_Él es un solo un unicornio..._

**Solo un-  
****¡BLASF****EMIA!  
****¿Sabes quién es?**

Parado algo avergonzado en el centro del escenario estaba el ídolo de las alabanzas de Discord y Pip, vestido con su atuendo habitual de repostero.

_Es Joe..._

**No solo JOE...  
****Este es EL Pony Joe...  
**¿¡Tienen idea de la grandeza que trajo a este mundo!?

_Dulces creadores..._

**Él es el único creador...**

La único mente maestra...

**El único pony con visión de la creación...  
****¡RICEIC****LES!**

"¿Ustedes son los que se han estado comiendo todas mis reservas de esas cosas?"

**Oh, sí gran!**

Sin perder un momento, El escenario abajo de Joe se levantó y lo lanzo a través de una puerta corrediza situada en el techo encima de él.

**¡Reinita!**

¡Íbamos a conseguir su autógrafo!

**¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!?**

_...voy a regresar a las vacaciones..._


	65. RONDA DE PREPARACION: RONDA 2:

**RONDA DE PREPARACION: RONDA 2: ...**

* * *

Eres una bestia...

**Si...**

Eres una máquina de destrucción...

**¡Si...!**

Tu eres el mejor de aquí...

**¡SI!**

Nada te va a detener...

**¡SI!**

¡Vas a salir ahí a romper caras...!

**¡SI LO HARÉ!**

Ya me he ocupado de todo antes de tiempo...  
...No hay manera de que ella huya esta vez...

**¡Le fue fácil la última vez...!  
****Es hora de traer los truenos...**

¿Quien ganara esta vez?

**¡Nosotros!**

¡¿Quien ganara!?

**¡Nosotros!**

¿¡Quienes son los chicos que hacen a todas las chicas querer gritar!?

**¡Nosotros!**

_¿Quiénes son los dos potros más idiotas en del mundo...?_

**¡Nosotros!  
****...Espera, ¿Qué?**

_Vallamos..._

Los tres se voltearon la mirada al centro de la escena, viendo los efectos de humo preparado para la ocasión revelando el nuevo objetivo. Y allí estaba ella, ojos chuecos como siempre y mirando tan confundido como ella siempre esta...

**¡Tráiganla!**


	66. RONDA 2: Derpy

**RONDA 2: Derpy**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Parada en el centro por primera vez, Derpy mira la oscuridad a su alrededor sin preocupación.

**Antes de empezar...  
****¿Costado en blanco...?  
****¿Nos harías el honor...?**

Con gusto capitán...

Con un ligero clic, dos ranuras surgieron del suelo junto a Derpy, mandando dos cadenas que rápidamente detuvieron a la pony de sus dos patas traseras.

**Solo para estar seguros...**

"D'aww, no tienes que preocuparte por mí."

**Solo no queremos que te muevas mucho...  
****Ahora, empecemos...  
****Derpy...**

**...No puede contar hasta tres...**

"Yah-huh. Puedo contar del uno al tres. Mira. Uno al tres."

**Uh...  
****De acuerdo...  
**Derpy...  
...tiene el nombre de más mala suerte...

"Al menos tengo un nombre. Algunos ponéis ni siquiera tienen uno. Y eso es triste..."

_Hrmm...  
__Derpy...  
__...tiene una hija..._

"¿Tengo una hija? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?"

_Derpy...  
__...Ni siquiera recuerda a su hija..._

"Ni siquiera recuerdo donde vivo; eso no significa que no ame mi casa. No tienes que recordar algo que sabes que amas, ¿Verdad?"

**Derpy...  
****...hace que Screwball parezca cuerda...**

"Me alegra poder ayudar."

**No...  
****Eso no es un-  
****¡GRAH!**

Capitán cálmese...

**¡No...!  
****Es hora de traer la lluvia...  
****Derpy...  
****...no sabe que nos burlamos de ella...**

"¿...Qué? ¡Se están burlando de mí?"

**Pobre Derpy...  
****...Por sus necesidades especiales ni siquiera sabe cuándo se están burlando de ella...**

Capitán, mantén con los chistes...

"¿Necesidades especiales? Noooo, No soy especial."

**Tienes razón...  
****...No eres especial...  
****Solo eres un viejo y cansado juego de palabras...**

"Uh... Y-Yo en verdad- no... No entendí."

**Por supuesto que no...  
****...Eres retardada-**

_¡WOAH!  
_¡Relájate!  


_Este es un show familiar...  
_

No necesitamos usar la carta-r...

**¿Por qué?  
****¿Porque ella merece una tratamiento especial...?  
****Ella no es especial...  
****Ella es peor que cualquier otro pony...  
****¡Ella es débil mentalmente!**

Ante esto, La Pegaso en el centro de la luz callo sobre sus flancos y miro al suelo lastimada.

¡Capitán...!  
Cálmate...

**¡No...!  
****¡Estoy cansado de jugar bien con ponéis como ella...!  
****Si pueden tomar un descanso y-**

_Oh..._

**...Lo siento...  
****Derpy...  
****...Lo siento...  
****...Fui muy lejos...**

Derpy no respondió, mientras los grilletes la liberaron y se fueron.

**...Voy a compensarlos a los tres...  
****...Lo siento mucho...**

Finalmente, Derpy se paró de cascos y se aventó a la oscuridad, solo el sonido de una puerta que se cierra marcaba su salida.

* * *

En las afuera del estudio, con el sol poniéndose en Haywaii, Derpy se veía a la distancia. Lentamente, ella veía las olas chocar con la arena de la costa, ella sonrió. "Siempre funciona..."


	67. EXTRA: Riceicles

**EXTRA: Riceicles...**

* * *

**Hey Pipsqueek, ¿Que traes ahí?**

¿Esto?  
Oh es solo la más grande cosa creado por la pony-dad.  
Es un Riceicle.

**¿Un Riceicle?  
****¿Bueno que tipo de artilugio novedoso es ese?**

Oh Capitán, eres tan viejo.

**Ja-ja, Si lo soy.  
****Si lo soy.**

Un Riceicle es la forma más novedosa del ingenio creativo.  
Y para nuestros suertudos espectadores, les enseñaremos como hacerlos en su propia casa...  
¡...Ahora mismo!

**¿Ahora mismo?  
****¡Estás haciendo explotar mi mente Pippy!  
****Así que vallamos directo a eso.  
****Primero, necesitas un palo de paleta.  
****Después, necesitas medio kilo de arroz.  
****¿Medio kilo de arroz?**

Medio kilo de arroz.

**Bueno ¿Por qué henos necesitamos medio kilo de eso si solo vamos a hacer uno para nosotros mismos?**

Oh Capitán...  
Eso es tan egoísta.  
¿Que clase de monstruo hace Riceicles solo para él?

**Tienes razón.  
****Necesito aprender a compartir.**

Como sea.  
Ahora cocine el arroz a su gusto, algo marrón o suave, un blanco pegajoso...  
Dependiendo tus gustos.  
Y cuando termines, viertes todo en un gran tazón.  
Insertas tantos palos como amigos tengas en el tazón de arroz y los colocas en le nevera.  
Esperas entre 4-10 horas antes de sacarlos y ¡BAM!  
Tome una Buena porción de hielo o una cucharada y martillea tu propio riceicle para comer.

**¿Y qué pasa si queremos más sabor?**

Siempre un paso adelante de mí, no capitán.  
Si quieres agregar algún sabor, solo agrega un poco de salsa de soya o cualquier otro condimento en la sima y deja que se deslice hasta abajo para un mejor sabor.

**¿Y eso es todo?**

¡Eso es todo!

**¿Y qué es lo que esperamos?  
****¡Hagamos las nuestras!  
****YEAH!**

_¡Alto!_

**¡Oh buck!  
****¡Es la policía de la diversión, muchacho!**

¡¿Qué hacemos?!

**¡Tomemos un descanso para esto!**

_Esper-  
__Hrm...  
__Aun tenemos que-  
__Olvídenlo...  
__Dejemos que se diviertan...  
__Le encargare los míos al pequeño..._


	68. Yo estaba ¿qué?

**...Yo estaba ¿que...?**

Flip...  
Flip...

**"Huh..."**

Flip...  
Flip...

**"Hmm..."**

Flip...  
Flip...

**"Oh..."**

Fli-

**"¿Huh?"** la bestia mira por encima de su libro y rápido se tiró a un lado por el miedo. **"¡BUCK! ¡Pip!"**

Del otro lado, un pequeño potro se acercó con un gorro y delantal de chef. "¿Qué pasa Capitán?"

**"¡Se supone que debemos hacer el show!"**

Pip recoge el calendario más cercano que tiene una imagen de la Princesa Luna en el antes de que él lo tirara. "¡Y nosotros sin preocupación, Capitán!"

**"¡Rápido! ¡Al estudio!"**

"¿Y qué hay de la comida?"

**"...De acuerdo... Después de comer nos vamos."**

"¿Creéis que la Reinita estará bien?"

**"No necesitas preocuparte. Acomodamos los siguientes para que sean fáciles... Al menos para nosotros. La Reinita estará bien..."**


	69. Pre-ronda: Trixie

**Pre-ronda: Trixie**

* * *

_Conoce a tu-_

"¡Rechazado!" abajo del la luz en el escenario, una pequeña potrilla vistiendo un gorro demasiado grande para ella en su cabeza alzo un casco al rechazar.

_¿Que-?_

"¡Deja de hablal! Yo, la Glan y Podelosa Tlixie, te dila cuando puedes hablal."

_..._

"..."

_..._

"¿…Bien?"

_¿Bien-?_

"Yo dije que no hablal hasta que yo diga-"

_Suficiente...  
__Empezare con el show..._

"No hablas nada hasta que yo diga-"

_Trixie...  
__...vive en su sombrero..._

"¿Como vives en un somblelo? Usas los somblelos. Estupida."

_Entonces, ¿Por que tu sombrero el el doble de grande que tu cabeza...?_

"Polque mi cabeza no es tan golda como la tuya, abuela."

_Por que tu... pequeña...  
__Trixie...  
__...crecerá para ser-_

"La mas Glande y mas Podelosa hechicela en el mundo. Si, Tlixie ya sabe eso."

_Ah...  
__Sueña jovencita...  
__...antes de que la realidad te los aplaste..._

"¿No puedes recordel los tullos? Eles vieja..."

_No soy vieja, tu pequeña-  
__Olvidalo...  
__Trixie...  
__...nunca va a llegar a nada..._

"Nooooo... Tlixie llegara a todo. Ella no clecelá para sel una débil bolsa vieja como tu."

_DEJA DE LLAMARME-  
__...No...  
__¿Sabes que?  
__Tienes razón...  
__Llegaras a algo..._

"Duh."

_Tanto asi...  
__Que yo te ayudare..._

"¿Como?"

_Dándote__ esto..._

En ese momento, un libro se deslizo ante la potrilla Trixie. "¿Que es esto?"

_Es un libro de los mas grandes hechizos del mundo..._

Trixie levanto el libro con un brillo de su cuerno y regreso a la caseta de policía estacionada atrás de ella. Mientras ella entraba y se serraba la puerta, Da una mirada en la oscuridad. "¿Que es 'alardear'?" Pero antes de que pueda dar una respuesta, La puerta se azota.

_¡Es la venganza del Changeling!  
__...  
__...Gracias a los Creadores que ellos no están aquí para escucharme hablar así..._

* * *

"¡Si! Me alegro de que me hallas enseñado sobre los wubs. Cosas muy fascinantes, pero lo siento mucho. ¡No comprare en esta vida o en cualquier otra, tus lentes de sol de Venecia!"


	70. EXTRA: El trabajo ha sido--

**EXTRA: El trabajo ha sido-**

* * *

"¿Hey, Capitán?"

**"¿Si Pippy?"**

"¿Puedes firmar esto?"

**"Firmar- ¡Que es esto?"**

"Es un papel que dice que esta bien para mi tener 2 trabajos a la vez."

**"Huh... Bien dos preguntas me vienen a la mente ahora."**

"Dispárala."

**"Primero: ¿Por qué tienes dos trabajos?"**

"Doble trabajo, creditos al doble. Este trabajo no es mucho para mi, asi que estoy empezando a hacer un trabajo de medio tiempo."

**"Hmm... Inteligente. Ahora la segunda pregunta es. ¿Por qué tengo que firmar esto?"**

"Necesito a un guardián que firme esto."

**"¿Por qué no la Reinita?"**

"Porque te respeto y te quiero más. Sois mi capitán, Capitán."

**"...Entonces, ¿dónde firmo?"**


	71. Pre-ronda: Applejack

**Pre-ronda: Applejack**

* * *

_Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua..._

Una vez más, la familiar caseta de policía parada cerca del centro del escenario; esta vez teniendo a una rubia potrilla con pequeñas pecas blancas en su cara frente a ella.

_Applejack...  
__...tiene patas de espaguetis..._

"¿Patas de espagueti? No tengo patas de espagueti... ¿O-O sí?"

_Applejack...  
__...Tiene una melena sucia..._

"¡Big Mac dijo que mi melena se veía linda! Big Mac nunca me mentiría."

_Applejack...  
__...está condenada a perder el favoritismo de su hermano..._

"Perder ¿Qué? ¿El favoritismo? ¿Quieres decir como la importancia? Eso no va a suceder. Soy la potrilla favorita de Big Mac."

_Y ¿qué tal si otra joven potrilla llega...?_

"Soy la más joven; no hay otra potrilla en nuestros parientes que sea más joven que yo."

_Uh-huh...  
__...Eso veremos..._

"Espera un segundo. ¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

_Applejack...  
__...es la única importancia en su familia hasta que un modelo más joven venga..._

"¡Eso no es verdad! Los parientes de ma' me aman. No hay manera de que valla a amar a alguien más que a mí."

_Uh-huh..._  
_Applejack...  
__...Es demasiado empalagosa..._

"No soy empalagosa... Lo que sea que signifique."

_Ahora conocen...  
_…_a Applejack..._

"¿Quién sabe? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¡No lo entiendo!" la joven Applejack regresa a la caseta de policía, algo confundida.

_...Espera...  
__...Antes de que te vayas...  
__...Quiero darte algo..._

"¿Qué es-?" antes de que pudiera decir algo, un pedazo de papel se deslizo en el piso ante ella.

_Solo una especie de aviso..._

Applejack se inclina para leerlo, sus ojos escanean la hoja lentamente. Después de un momento, la potrilla traga saliva y se mira aterrada. "¿E-Es verdad?"

_Por supuesto que sí...  
__...Siempre que dices una mentira...  
__...Un pony muere..._

Sin poder hablar por el miedo, Applejack entra a la cabina de policías.

_...Demasiado fácil..._

* * *

"De acuerdo... He escuchado todas las cosas que se pueden hacer con los wubs, he comprador todas tus existencias de esas extrañas gafas de obturador, pero por favor... ¡Yo ahora –ni nunca- quiero ver todos los trabajos de Batmare!"


	72. Pre-ronda: Fluttershy

**Pre-ronda: Fluttershy.**

* * *

_Conoce a tu- ¡NO!_

Antes de que la luz en el escenario presentara a la pequeña y mansa Pegaso, que parecía algo perdida.

_¡OH NO!  
__¡Tú regresa a la cabina...!_

"¿D-Disculpa?"

_¡Sí!  
__¡Estas disculpada!  
__¡Ahora VETE!_

"P-Pero-"

_No me importa lo que escuchaste...  
__Solo regresa a casa...  
__¡Aquí no hay ningún show...!_

"Me dijeron-"

_¿Quieres dinero...?  
__¿Te iras si te doy dinero...?_

Con un fuerte ruido, una bolsa marrón aterrizo ante la potrilla en el escenario.

_Ya está...  
__Son los suficientes bits para durar unos diez años...  
__¡Tómalos y vete...!_

"Madame yo-"

_¿No es suficiente, huh...?  
__Bien..._

Otra bolsa es lanzada ante la potrilla con otro fuerte sonido.

_Esto es suficiente para comprar tu propio cobertizo...  
__Tómalo y nunca hables de este día..._

La joven Fluttershy mira las dos bolsas y lentamente las toma con su boca antes de regresar a la cabina de policía por donde llego antes al show.

_Woo...  
__Esquive una bala...  
__...Soy malvada pero no estúpida..._

* * *

"Te diré esto; la información sobre el wubs ha sido interesante, estas gafas están comenzando a crecer en mí, y Batmare tiene una historia tan compleja que hasta me marea. Me tienes tres cuentas, respeto eso. Pero honestamente no puedo decir que quiera saber la ciencia detrás de un 'Cañón de Bajos'..."


	73. EXTRA: Los chicos estan

**EXTRA: Los chicos estan...**

* * *

"¡Hey, Capitán?"

**"Pips, ¿Pasa algo?"**

"Algo... ¿No creéis que debemos regresar a la base?"

**"Gawwww, ¿Regresar? ¿Que diversión hay en regresar con la vieja y mezquina Chrysalis?"**

"Me allegro que preguntéis. Hice una pequeña lista."

**"¿¡Organización!?"**

"No preocupéis, no los numero o los pongo en orden. Ni los pongo en un papel, solo es una servilleta de la mesa."

**"Ese es mi Pip."**

"Por supuesto. Primer punto que tengo: todavía tengo que conseguir experiencia laboral."

**"Hmm... Punto para que TU regreses..."**

"Otro punto: Si no regresas, no te pagan."

**"Un buen punto... Pero no me lo estas vendiendo bien..."**

"Pensé que diríais eso, así que voy a regresarte la pelota, Si no regresáis, os haré 'la mirada'."

**"...Entonces ¿qué tan lejos está el estudio?"**

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Capitán! ¡Regresemos al show!"

**"Si, si..."**

"No estéis triste, tengo un regalo para ti cuando regresemos."

**"Oh Chico, otra sorpresa..."**

"Vais a amar esta. Sera Crackle"

**"...Realmente necesitamos hablar sobre tu vocabulario Pip..."**


	74. De Vuelta!

**¡...De Vuelta!**

* * *

_Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-_

Antes de que pudiera finalizar el intro, el escenario fue envuelto por una luz de fuera del escenario. La luz se oscureció rápidamente por dos siluetas que entraron lentamente, sus sombras cubrían el escenario.

_¿...Al fin regresan...? _

**"Nos habíamos ido por una semana,"** Discorde, finalmente se acerca al centro, dijo mientras miraba la oscuridad.

_¿Enserio...?  
__...Se sentía tan dichoso sin ustedes dos que perdí la cuenta de los días..._

Pip se colocó a un lado de Discord y sonrió desde la oscuridad mientras se iluminaba con la luz. "Nos extrañabas, admítelo."

_Solo tomen su lugar aquí así podemos empezar..._

**"¡Sobre ella!"**

Así como los dos dejaron la luz, ellos voltearon para ver que el show tenia a un invitado en el centro de escenario. Sin sorprenderse los dos, no estaban planeado dejárselo a Chrysalis. "Oh... Um... Puedes irte ahora."

"Pero-"

**"Lo siento, Te volveremos a llamar,"** Discord rápidamente llevo al semental afuera con un leve empujón.

_Justo cuando mi diversión iba a empezar..._

**También te amamos Reinita...**

_¿Podemos traer a ese potro de vuelta para tener mi diversión...?_

Nope...

Le prometí al Capitán que tendríamos una invitado realmente Crackle...

_...Dulces Creadores NO..._

Oh Si...  
Esto va ser absolutamente...  
Perfecto...

_No uses mis líneas, potro..._


	75. Crackle

**Crackle.**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu-**_**-  
****Oh Pippy...  
****...No debiste...**

Al parecer bajo la luz de los reflectores se ve un dragón verde con ojos saltones, sosteniendo su cabeza en una viga de soporte del escenario.

No creerías el problema que tuve para conseguirlo...  
...el número de protocolos y papeles por los que tuve que pasar...  
...Pero valió la pena por ti Capitán...

**Estoy llorando...  
****Estoy muy orgulloso de ti...  
****¿...Puedo...?**

Claro...

**...Conoce a tu dragón, Conoce a tu dragón, Conoce a tu dragón...**

_Ugh..._

EL dragón enjoyado parado en la luz, con ojos fijos frente a él.

**Crackle...  
****...Pego gemas en sus escamas...**

"..." Crackle solo continúo su intensa mirada viendo al vacío.

Crackle...  
...no es un dragón realmente...

"..."

_Crackle...  
__...entiende todo lo que estamos diciendo..._

"..."

**Crackle...  
****...está muy gordo para volar...**

"..."

**Esto no va a ninguna parte...  
****¡...Y lo amo...!**

¡Si...!

_Obviamente, este dragón es el más inteligente invitado que hemos tenido..._

**Eso es cierto...**

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

_Siempre podemos usar el cañón, pero no creo que quepa..._

**Entonces, es hora de estallar...  
****...El canon-Lancer...**

¿Te refieres?

**Oh, claro que sí.**

A la orden Capitán-

_Cállence ustedes dos, creo que esta hacienda algo..._

De repente, Crackle despliega sus majestuosas alas, rápidamente las aletea con una fuerza descomunal. Enviando ondas de viento bajo sus pies, levantándolo dos pulgadas del suelo.

**Hmmm... Touche dragón...**

¿Que fue eso?

**Este, Dragón puede volar después de todo...  
****...Bravo...**

Tal vez, ¿El entendió lo que dije?

_Dudo mucho que..._

**No estoy seguro...  
****...Pero será divertido averiguarlo...  
****Crackle...  
****...es un dragón que no puede escupir fuego...**

Aleteando sus alas más vigorosamente Crackle lentamente gana altitud.

_Es como hablar con la pared..._

**Dale su tiempo...  
****El podría sorprendernos...**

Las voces cuidadosamente observan todos los movimientos del dragón. Tomando nota de que lentamente Crackle gana altitud.

¿Qué crees que está haciendo?

**Ni, idea...  
****...Pero todavía lo amo...**

Finalmente, varios minutos después de que empezara a volar, Crackles alcanzo el techo. Tomando una oportunidad, Crackle rápidamente saco la lengua en un insecto que estaba en el techo. Para tener éxito, él lo engancho con su boca, Crackle rápidamente puso sus alas en su forma plegada, y empezó a descender. Su impacto con el escenario lo agrieto ligeramente.

_Eso fue...  
__...extraño..._

Algo bruto...

**Creo que hemos terminado aquí...  
****...He disfrutado mi regalo lo suficiente...**

¿Preparo el cañón?

**Prepara el cañón.**

A la orden Capitán...

Con el temblor del suelo, la puerta oculta se abrió, bajo los pies de Crackle. Arrojándolo bajo el cañón, lo suficientemente grande para que quepa. El canon se levantó del escenario, revelando las palabras" CAÑON-LANCER" escrito en un lado con letras metálicas. El ahora atrapado Crackle no opuso resistencia, como si no le importara.

El canon está listo Capitán...

**De acuerdo entonces, a mi señal...  
****...Pausa para efecto dramático...**

**...**

**...**

**¡...Fuego!**

Crackle Se fue volando por la apertura del techo, y él se hubiera ido surcando por el cielo de Hawaii. Si él no se hubiera atascado a medio camino.

_Eso es mala suerte..._

**Al menos, sabemos que el canon funciona bien...  
****Pongámosla en la columna de victorias...**

¿Cómo, vamos a sacarlo...?

_¿Y si lo tentamos con comida...?  
__...Los de mente débil son susceptibles a eso..._

**Podemos cargar el cañón, e intentar forzarlo a salir...**

No creo que la jefa lo tome de manera amable...

**Buen punto...**

_Entonces ¿Que se supone que hagamos...?_

Aun atrapado en el techo, Crackle tiene su boca abierta, produciendo un extraño rugido. La fuerza del rugido de Crackle parece ser lo suficiente para agrietar el agujero de manera amplia, enviando escombros sobre el escenario. Sin otro sonido, Crackle salto desde el techo y desapareció sobre el estudio.

_Bien...  
__...Lo resolvió el mismo..._

**Si...  
****Creo que puedes decir que Crackle...  
****...se deslizo por las grietas... (cracks = grietas)  
****¡SIIIIIII!**

_...Si yo fuera a destruirlos a ambos...  
__¿…Prometen que no solo sentirán un gran dolor...  
__...sino que nunca volverán...?_

**No lo prometo...**

_...Sin embargo, Voy a mantener esa opción abierta ..._


	76. Pre-Batalla Final: Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Pre-Batalla Final: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders.**

* * *

**Bienvenida pequeña...**

Paradas en el centro del escenario, Sweetie Belle muestra anterior expresión de desagrado.

**Te he invitado personalmente a aquí para infórmate que nuestro siguiente invitado serás tu junto con tus dos amigas…**

"No estoy segura que esto se verá bien en tu expediente judicial."

**Si...**

**Sobre eso...**

Hace como dos semanas, nuestra ciudadanía fue transferida a Haywaii...  
...Una nación soberana...  
...Una bajo los mandatos, que nos permiten la instalación y aligera algunos problemas...  
...Y mientras tengas un expediente de delitos contra nosotros, el proceso para llevarse a cabo en esta nación tardara cerca de una semana...  
...En ese momento podríamos fácilmente trasladarnos a Equestria cuando esos delitos ahora serán multados bajo una sección aislada de la ley...

_...En otras palabras...  
__...En dos semanas, perderemos todos los cargos anteriores..._

Sweetie Belle solo parpadeo con la boca abierta.

**Te veremos la próxima ves Sweetie...**

Viendo que no tenía nada más que decir, Sweetie Belle camino fuera del escenario adentrándose en la oscuridad.

**...**

**...**

**¿...Crees que se lo creyó...?**

_Completamente..._


	77. BATALLA FINAL: Cutie Mark Crusaders

**BATALLA FINAL: Cutie Mark Crusaders**

* * *

**Conoce a tus yeguas, **_**Conoce a tus yeguas, **__**Conoce a tus yeguas...**_

Tres. En el escenario no estaba una, ni dos, sino tres pequeñas potrillas. Ninguna parecía satisfecha por estar ahí.

**Cutie Mark Crusaders...  
****...son símbolos como ****símbolos ****a obtener...**

Apple Bloom: "¿Token? ¿Qué henos significa símbolos?"  
Scootaloo: "Lo que sea, no es bueno."

**Sweetie Belle...  
****...no es una abogada...**

Sweetie Belle: "Nunca dije que lo fuera."

**Estabas tan segura que parecías una...**

Sweetie Belle: "Tú eras el que-"

**¡Aguanta!  
****Estamos a cargo aquí...  
****No puedes hacer tu objeción aquí...  
****¿Entiendes...?**

Sweetie Belle: "...Si..."

**Habla más alto, Cachorro...  
****...que no te oigo...**

Sweetie Belle: "Dije que si... Geez..."

**Asi me gusta...**

_Applebloom...  
__...no puede bailar para salvar su vida..._

Apple Bloom: "Cada vez que yo he tra-"  
Scootaloo: "¡SHHHH! ¡No le des ideas!"

**No estamos tan enfermos...  
****...Horribes tal vez...  
**...Pero nosotros no...

Scootaloo...  
...es la última de su especie...

Scootaloo: "Los Pegasos no se han acabado. He visto -como- 4 de camino a aqui."

¿Quien dijo algo sobre los Pegasos...?

Scootaloo: "Tu lo hiciste."

¿Yo...?

Scootaloo: "¡Sí!"

Bueno, no recuerdo decir nada sobre los Pegasos...  
...Solo sobre tu raza...

Scootaloo: "¡Pero yo soy una Pegaso!"

Segura que lo eres...

**Sweetie Belle...  
****...enseña tejido para recoger bolsillos de sus usuarios...**

Sweetie Belle: "¡...Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!"

**¿Entonces por qué lo haces...?**

Sweetie Belle: "¡No lo hago! ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡No se puede hacer!"

**¿No se puede hacer...?  
****...Tu sucia despotista...**

Apple Bloom: "¿Que es una des-potista?"  
Sweetie Belle: "Esa no es una palabra."

**Si...  
****...porque Sweetie Belle conoce todas las palabras del diccionario...**

Sweetie Belle: "Conozco una palabra falsa cuando la escucho."

Scootaloo...  
...No es una verdadera palabra...

Scootaloo: "Es un nombre."

Uno falso...

_Y de acuerdo con Sweetie Belle...  
__...Si la palabra no existe...  
__...Tu no existes..._

Scootaloo: "¿Cuándo dijo eso?"  
Sweetie Belle: "¿Cuándo dije eso?"

**Estaba inplicito...**

Apple Bloom: "Mentirosa..."

_Applebloom...  
__...miente más que nosotros..._

Apple Bloom: "Yo nunca-"

_¿...Tu nunca que...?_

Apple Bloom: "...Olvídalo..."

_No no...  
__...Dilo..._

Apple Bloom: "Nope, Puedes seguir..."

**Es lo que pensé...  
****...Punk...**

_Cutie Mark Crusaders...  
__...Son maestras de las visiones..._

Scootaloo: "¡Visiones?"  
Sweetie Belle: "¿Visiones de qué?"

_Cutie Mark Crusaders...  
__...Pueden ver lo inevitable...  
__...o simplemente no quieren hacerle frente..._

Apple Bloom: "¿De que estas hablando?"

**Creo que su canción tema lo dicen mejor...  
****¿...Costado en blanco...  
****...Harías los honores...?**

Con gusto...  
Eh-hem...  
Bla-bla-bla...  
...pequeñas ponies...  
...Blah-blah-blah...  
¡Aqui vamos...!  
'Hay que saber qué es lo que hay que hacer...  
Si las cutie marks se ven...'

Sweetie Belle: "¿Si...?"  
Scootaloo: "¿Tu punto...?"

_¿Que pasara cuando consigan su Cutie Mark...?  
__Eso no está en 'Hay que saber lo que hay que hacer...  
__...Eso es lo que los mueve..._

Apple Bloom: "Pero-"

_No es posible que ustedes tres tengan su Cutie Mark al mismo tiempo...  
__...Dos de ustedes obtendrá la suya antes que la otra...  
__...Y esa será dejada atrás..._

"..."

_Si...  
__...Eso es lo que quería escuchar...  
__...derrotadas..._

Scootaloo: "...Ayudaremos a la otra hasta que consigan su cutie mark..."

_¿Hm...?_

Sweetie Belle: "Sí. Somos mejores amigas."  
Apple Bloom: "Las mejores amigas no se separan para poder ganar."

**...Ellas tienen un punto...**

_Por una vez, Me gustaría que un invitado acepte la derrota..._

Scootaloo: "¡Difícil! ¡Siempre seremos más Fuertes que ustedes!"  
CMC: "Cutie Mark Crusaders vencedoras del Show!"

_Ugh...  
__¿...Podemos lanzarlas o algo...?_

**Nope...  
****...Los papeles del costado en blanco dicen que no podemos lastimar físicamente a nadie de su grupo...**

_¿Entonces qué hacemos...?_

Esto...

Un pequeño chasquido resonó por el escenario y en un segundo un letrero de neón parpadeante iluminaba a las tres potillas. Ellas notaron que el letrero tenía algo escrito y lo leyeron despacio, la sorpresa y la energía lleno su cuerpo.

'La primera potrilla que escale el Monte de Haywaii recibirá una asombrosa Cutie Mark'...

En una ráfaga de cascos, apartando a las otras, las tres Crusaders se empujaban para ganarle a las otras para salir de escenario; ignorando su plática de mejores amigas.

**¿...No es un Volcán activo...?**

Solo un poco...

**Huh...  
****Cutie Mark Crusader: Extra Crujientes...**


	78. Nada Sospechoso

**Nada sospechoso...**

* * *

Capitán...  
...No entiendo...

**No hay nada de que preocuparse...  
****...te estamos dando el día libre...**

¿Pero que no los dos ya tomamos nuestros días libres...?

**Si...  
****...pero tú eres el más pequeño y el más joven...  
****...Necesitas descansar más...**

¿...Tu no necesitáis descansar más por ser más viejo...?

**¿Lógica...?  
****Creí que te había entrenado mejor...**

Lo hicisteis pero todavía...

_Costado en blanco...  
__Toma la oferta cuando te la dan...  
__Solo vete un día o dos mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo aquí..._

...Bien...  
...Si los dos me obligan para hacerlo...

**Y lo haremos...**

...De acuerdo...  
...Lo hare...

**¡Genial...!  
****Te veremos cuando regreses...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¿...Se ha ido...?**

_Pico el anzuelo...  
__Es hora de llamar a nuestro siguiente objetivo..._

**El costado en blanco nos hubiera dado problemas con los siguientes dos...  
****Pero lo que él no sabe no le hará daño...**

_Divirtiendo como su tormento...  
__...Siempre lo hago deseando que se vea tan trillado cuando se hieres..._

**¿Estas sintiendo remordimiento...?**

_No del todo...  
__...No del todo...  
__...Solo acabo de conseguir dos mascotas con las que puedo disfrutar..._

**Una princesa de bajo perfil y un engreído subiendo...**


	79. Fancypants

**Fancypants**

* * *

_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Orgulloso y fuerte, en la luz central del escenario se mantiene de pie mientras pasa la introducción.

**Fancypants...  
****...No usa pantalones...**

"Me atrevo a decir que no. Rara vez he visto a un pony con un par de pantalones."

**Fancypants...  
****...aprueba los memos...**

"Viene con la descripción del trabajo. Documentos y facturas no solo los comprueban. Si lo hicieron, Por qué, Sementales y yeguas por igual estarían desempleados."

_Fancypants...  
__...__es un chulo certificado..._

"Mmm... Debo decir que difiero contigo esta vez. La prostitución es ilegal en Canterlot. No como en Las Pegasus, pero estoy divagando."

**Fancypants...  
****...va a los orfanatos para golpear a los huérfanos con frutas...**

"¡Eso es desalmado! Ningún ser respetable jamás haría un acto tan horrible."

_Fancypants...  
__..no es un ser respetable..._

"Estoy en desacuerdo. Soy uno de los más –si no es que el mas- respetable de los sementales en Canterlot."

_Fancypants...  
__...es el señor modestia..._

"Es bien sabido por todos en Canterlot. No necesitas ser modesto en cosas honestas."

**Fancy-**

Hey Chicos...

_Oh no..._

Lo siento, regrese...  
Solo olvide un poco de- ¡BUCK! ¡Es Fancypants!

**¡Abortar!**

¿¡Se están metiendo con el Sr. Pants!?  
¡Chicos!

**¡Corre!**

_¡Yo sostengo la puerta!_

_**¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!**_

¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan aquí!  
¡Cómo se atreve a ser groseros con el Sr. Pants!

Después del sonido de un portazo, Fancypants se quedo en complete silencio parado en el centro de la habitación. "¿...Me debería presentar yo solo?"


	80. BATALLA FINAL: Luna

**BATALLA FINAL: Luna**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua**_**, Conoce a tu yegua...**_

"Oigo que a vosotros os falta una voz," Luna, quien estaba situada en el centro del escenario, observo.

_Solo por el momento..._

**¿Aseguraste cerrar la puerta esta vez...?**

_Por supuesto...  
__...No Habrá interrupciones..._

**Princesa Luna...  
****...tiene un gamerscore acumulado de 3000...**

"Que es un 'gamerscore'? NO, No hay razones para que lo sepa. Es muy probable que sea una puntuación baja de todos modos."

**Si...  
****...Deberías saberlo...**

_Princesa Luna...  
__...no ha levantado la luna en meses..._

"Si esa mentira fuera verdad, ¿Cómo os explicáis vuestro entorno en los último tiempos?"

_Se lo dejas a tu hermana..._

**Princesa Luna...  
****...piensa que le código de Contra es para noobs...**

"¡¿Que es un 'Contra'?! ¿Estáis vos inventado palabras y frases?"

**No todas...  
****¿Pero podrías responderme algunas preguntas...?**

"...Estoy renuente a decir que si..."

**¿Cuál es el opuesto de abajo...?**

"¿Arriba...?" (Up)*

**¿Dilo otra vez...?**

"Arriba." (Up)*

**¿Cuál es el opuesto de arriba...?**

"...Abajo..." (Down)*

**Lo siento, ¿Que...?**

"¡Abajo...!" (Down)*

**Si no giras a la derecha, ¿Tu giras a la...?**

"¿Izquierda...?" (Left)*

**Bien, no estas equivocada, ¿entonces tu estas en lo...?**

"¿Correcto...?" (Correcto= Right =Derecha)*

**¿Y la respuesta correcta que dijiste fue...?**

"Izquierda." (Left)*

**¿Y cuál es el opuesto a la izquierda...?**

"Derecha." (Right)*

**¿Si tú dices el alfabeto al revés, tu dirías C...?**

"...B, A."*

**Eso es lo que pensé...**

"...No lo entiendo."

**Seguramente no...  
****...Giño...**

_Princesa Luna...  
__...duerme desde la mañana hasta la mañana..._

"¡Sandeces! Yo trabajo muy duro para mantener mi físico, así como para estas al día de los acontecimientos actuales"

_Princesa Luna...  
__...planea sumir el mundo en la noche eterna..._

"¡NUNCA!"

**...Solo para que ella pueda jugar sus videojuegos más...**

"Video-¡No! ¿Qué clase de palabras viles estáis escupiendo sobre mí? ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos!"

_No tan lejos..._

"¿De qué estáis hablando?"

_Nada...  
__...Solo encontré este pequeño diario Escondido en los archivos reales...  
__...Escrito por ti en tu juventud...  
__...Encontré VARIAS notas oscuras aquí..._

"...Te atreves a burlaos de esta manera..."

_No es para tanto...  
__Dejemos que el mundo aquí sepa que su Princesa de la Noche es—_

¡Bam! Las luces se apagaron y el sonido se cortó. _"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que paso!? ¡Has que la energía regrese!"_

Un revoltijo de sonidos se escuchaba mientras el sonido y las luces volvían. Pero para la sorpresa de los anunciadores, el escenario estaba vacío de cualquier vida pony.

**Ahora Reinita...  
****...No-**

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

* * *

_* Para los que no se dieron cuenta o no lo conocen es el Konami Code: "arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, B, A" es un código que funcionaba en casi todos -si no es que en todos- los juegos de Konami para más vidas principalmente (entre ellos Contra)_


	81. Dificultades Tecnicas

**Dificultades Tecnicas.**

* * *

*Hola...*

*Soy la benefactora y dueña de Know Your Mare...*  
*...Confió en que entenderán por qué no puedo muestra mi cara o mi nombre...*

*Pero aparte de eso...*  
*...Dejenme disculparme...*

*Por el colapso mental y físico por uno de nuestros anfitriones del show, fuimos obligados a mover el ser...*  
*...Lo que quedo de él...*

*¡Por favor mantente con nosotros a medida que nos movamos a nuestro nuevo y más resiente set en el hermoso Las Pegasus...!*

*Pero...*  
*...Tengo malas noticias que reportar...*

*Perdimos nuestro set en Haywaii...*  
*...Perdimos a nuestros anfitriones ahí...*

*...*

*...Discord...*  
*...Perdimoas a Discord...*  
*...No sabemos a dónde fue...*

*Así como la Reina Chrysalis...*  
*...Ella estará en cuidados intensivos por los siguientes días después de varias vigas de apoyo que cayeron sobre ella...*  
*...Pip esta PEA (Perdido en Acción), tengo fe en que regrese...*

*Tengo la seguridad que el show no va a perder ritmo...*  
*...Hemos colocado letreros de 'se busca' por toda Equestria y sus alrededores...*  
*...Tenemos la idea de que tendremos que remplazarlos por el momento...*  
*...Va a ser temporal, así que para aquellos que no les guste, esperen a que regresen...*

*Es todo lo que tengo que decir...*

*Maldición...*

* * *

"Una vez más, me has asombrado. La naturaleza detrás del 'Cañón de bajos' parece irreal, pero la ciencia lo respalda. Bravo. Debido a eso, aunque yo normalmente diría que no, Estoy inclinado a escuchar tus razones detrás de esto -¿Cómo se llama?- ¿Brinner?"*


	82. El nuevo equipo

**El Nuevo Equipo.**

* * *

*Este es el Nuevo set...*  
*...Esta construido justo como estaba en el plano...*  
*...También he añadido todas las cosas que pidieron y he puesto cortinas y vigas a prueba de incendio...*  
*Voy a dejar que los tres se instalen ahora...*

...

**...Bueno, esto no va a ser tan malo...**

Si...  
...Broma aquí, broma allá, y vamos a estar listos como la lluvia y fuera de aquí en una semana...

**Simplemente descansar y hacer lo nuestro...  
****...Si eso tres podían hacer antes que nosotros, podemos asarlo una y dos, tres, cinco; A, B, G...**

No estoy seguro de que es lo que pasa...

**Papa tomate...  
****...Me pagan de todos modos...**

_..._

Entonces uh...  
...Lata de Frijoles...  
¿...Hablas mucho...?

_No me hables...  
__...Estoy aquí por el pago..._

Escuche que necesitas todo el dinero que puedas tener...

**¡JA-JA-JA!**

_¡Esas son mentiras!_

Chilla Lata de Frijoles...  
...Solo diviértete...

**Oh cierto...  
****...Debemos pensar un sobrenombre para cada uno...**

Bueno, Lata de Frijoles esta listo...

_¡Deja de llamarme Lata de Frijoles inculto...!_

**Me referiré a ti como...  
****...se me ocurra en la marcha...**

Genial...  
...Te llamare D. dog...

**Eso está...  
****...bien...**

¡Que este show empiece!


	83. Agenda

**Agenda.**

* * *

De acuerdo...  
¿...Quien es el primero en la lista...?

**...Creí que tú la tenías...**

No...  
...te lo di a ti...

**Y te lo devolví porque no sabía dónde ponerla...**

_Bravo a los dos...  
__...Cinco minutos es nuestro primer día y ustedes están haciendo un fascinante trabajo..._

Regresa a tu casa-carreta ...  
...Solo tenemos que hacer unas llamada...

_No...  
__...Tengo una mejor idea..._

**Necesito una buena risa...  
****...dime...**

Nuestros antecesores solían elegir a ponéis de fondo así como a los principales...

**¿...Por qué nosotros no-?**

_Silencio...  
__...La inteligente está hablando...  
__...Y viendo que soy la única inteligente...  
__Shush...  
__Hasta que ellos regresen quien sabe cuándo...  
__...Podemos romper la regla de oro..._

¿La regla de oro...?

_Oh si...  
__...Podemos ir a un nivel que ellos no podían ir o estaban dispuestos a ir..._

...Espera...  
¿...No estás hablando de-?

_Lo estoy...  
__...Atacaremos a...  
__¡LA AUDIENCIA!_


	84. Especial de 1000 Likes: Overlord-Flinx

**Especial de 1000 Like: Overlord-Flinx.**

* * *

"Overlord-Flinx" es el VERDADERO autor de Know Your Mare –acuerden que yo solo lo traduzco

Este episodio fue grabado en anticipación del especial de 1000 like...

...Por favor disfrútenlo...

* * *

Luces buscando por el escenario vacío al igual que humo por los lados, una melodía misteriosa llena el cuarto con un con un flujo de sonido siniestro. De repente, una fanfarria de trompetas surgen, una pantalla ancha de TV se despliega ante el escenario.

**¡LA CUENTA REGRESIVA FINAL!**

Finalmente, las luces se enfocan en un solo objetivo, un semental solitario vistiendo una gorra verde y un pañuelo azul marino de la marina, y piel gris. En su costado tiene una Cutie Mark simple de una pluma sumergida en un tintero roto.

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

"De hecho soy un chico."

Oh si...  
AHORA quieres cambiarlo...

"Lo siento..."

Puedes apostarlo...

**Ahora, que empiece...**

_Overlord-Flinx...  
__...no podría deletrear para salvar su vida..._

"¡Lo intento! Tengo un problema aquí y allá, pero eso no es problema, ¿O sí?"

**A un escritor que no se preocupa por la escritura...  
****...me hace llorar...**

**Overlord-Flinx...  
****...Piensa que el ES un Overlord...**

"Bueno, no. Es solo un sobrenombre... Uno estúpido, pero me he acostumbrado a él."

_Overlord-Flinx...  
__...es un hipócrita..._

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

_Sabes que..._

"¿Por qué? ¡Todavía no me gustan los OCs! ¿Eso es un crimen?"

**Lo es...  
****¡...Viendo que tienes uno propio...!**

"No me lo tomo tan enserio como-"

_Díselo a alguien que le importe..._

_Overlord-Flinx...  
__...es un error de apellido..._

"¿Oh Si? ¿Que apellido es ese ?"

**The Suckingtons...**

"¿Pero eso no significa que-?"

**No tienes permitido reprocharnos eso...**

"Creadores... Bien."

Overlord-Flinx...  
...le gusta la Princesa Celestia...

"Bueno por supuesto que sí. Ella está entre mis mejores ponies."

Overlord-Flinx...  
...quiere una cita con la Princesa Celestia...

"¡Eso es absurdo! Yo ni siquiera-"

**Sigues diciéndoselo a alguien que no le importa...**

Overlord-Flinx...  
...piensa que los trilbies son geniales...

"Son los sombreros más geniales. Solo que no me veo bien con ellos... Pero me gusta los gorras ascot."

_Overlord-Flinx...  
__...es un escritor horrible..._

"¡WOAH! No empieces a burlarte de mi escritura. Soy un gran escritor."

¿Oh si...?

"¡Sí!"

**Entonces ¿Por qué nadie lee tus otras historias...**

"¡...Están ocupados...!"

_**Uh-huh...**_

"Las historias están en-"

**Shhh...  
****...Estas aburriendo a la audiencia...**

"No, yo no-"

_**Zzzzzz...  
**__**...zzzz...**_

"Muy maduro."

**Díselo a quien escribió los diálogos...**

"Bueno Ese es-"

**Hablando de eso...  
****Trajimos a un invitado especial para ti...**

"¿Oh si? ¿Quién? ¿Celestia para que puedas hacer tu punto desde el inicio?"

Cerca...

Con un pequeño azotón, la puerta del estudio se abrió para revelar una armada de ponies todos de pies en la luz cegadora del mundo exterior.

"Uhh..."

**¡Hemos invitado a CADA-PONY que has tenido en el show así que ellos dirán UNA cosa de ti...!  
****Oh Valla...  
****Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho...**

Estaba trabajando fuera del plan...

_Si ustedes dos acabaron...  
__Sigamos con la horda de invitados..._

Twilight: Overlord-Flinx...  
...Nunca termino NINGUNA escolaridad...

"De panzazo... ¡Pero pase!"

_Trixie: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...Tiene el lujo de bañarse...  
__...Solo elije oler como una mofeta muerta..._

"¡Yo cubro el olor!"

Applejack: Overlor'-Flins'...  
...atesora todo el dinero de su familia...

"Yo-Bueno... No es atesora exactamente..."

**Fluttershy: Overlord-Flinx...  
****¡...Es la persona más mala del mundo...!**

"¡Y-Yo no soy tan malo"

**Celestia: Overlord-Flinx...  
****...No es tan joven como parece...**

"No soy joven o viejo... Esto en la mitad."

_Rarity: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...no tiene clase..._

"Yo no iría tan lejos..."

_Luna: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...carece de habilidad en el ámbito del "juego"..._

"¿Estas diciendo que no soy Bueno en los video juegos?"

**Spike: Overlord-Flinx...  
****...no tiene swag...**

"¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ!?"

_Rainbow Dash: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...siempre termina en 10 segundos exactos...  
__...Siempre..._

"¡H-Hey!"

**Pinkie Pie: Overlord-Flinx...  
****...Para mí...  
****...Esta bien...**

"Con eso, creo que va a ser fácil..."

_Gilda: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...no tiene la habilidad para pagar ninguna factura..._

"¿Que? ¿Ahora dices que vivo en la calle?"

Shining Armor: Overlord-Flinx...  
...tiene sentimientos románticos por su compañeros...

"Inteligente, solo repiten mis diálogos..."

_Cadence: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...no sabe lo que es el amor...  
__...y eso le duele...  
__...eso le duele..._

"¡No más!"

Scootaloo; Overlord-Flinx...  
...huele como trasero de perro...

"Si, apesto... lo entiendo..."

Apple Bloom: Overlor'-Flins'...  
...no puede resistirse a cambio de nada...

"...Sin comentarios..."

**Derpy: Overlord-Flinx...  
****¿...Quien es el...?**

"¡JA!"

Sweetie Belle: Overlord-Flinx...  
...su madre tiene que vestirlo...

"¡Ella solo escoge mi ropa!"

**Braeburn: Overlor'-Flin'...  
****...no es ni la mitad de genial como Pip o yo somos...**

"Maldición, tu eres..."

Lyra: Overlord-Flinx...  
¡...Es un humano disfrazado...!

"no, aquí no..."

_Spitfire: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...No tiene ningún..._

"Yo—Me reúso a contestar..."

_Octavia: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...carece de cualquier habilidad musical..._

"Puedo tocar el piano... algo así..."

_Diamond Tiara: Overlord__-Flinx...  
__...ascooo..._

"Ahora eso fue grosero..."

_Silver Spoon:_ Overlord-Flinx...  
...eww...

"¡Alto!"

**Bon Bon: Overlord****-Flinx...  
****...no puede actuar...**

"¡Soy un gran actor!"

**Vinyl Scratch: Overlord-Flinx...  
****...está bien...  
****...Me divierto con el...**

"Gracias a dios..."

Pipsqueak: Overlord-Flinx...  
...Tiene una mala caligrafía...

"¿¡PIP!? ¡¿Por qué?!"

**Big Mac: Flinx...  
****...no es tan bueno...**

"Malo... Así que eres muy malo..."

**Discord Overlord-Flinx...  
****...huele como un lince atrapado en la pista rodeado de rosa...**

"¡Y...Y...Yo no sé cómo responder a eso!"

_Soarin: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...odia los pays..._

"¿...Eso es algo malo?"

_Chrysalis: Overlord-Flinx...  
__...No es tan malo como podría ser..._

"¿Gracias?"

_Doctor Whooves : Overlord-Flinx...  
__...No lo conozco...  
__...No puedo decir mucho...  
__...Oí que apesta..._

"Ugh..."

**Cherry Jubilee: Overlord****-Flinx...  
****...Hará mucho esfuerzo para acabar esto...**

"DISCORD TENIA RAZON!"

**Zecora: Overlord él e****s...  
****...quien tuvo que suplicar para conseguir buenas calificaciones...**

"¡Yo tuve—Buenas calificaciones!"

Principe Blueblood: Over-

_**Todos: ¡Fue**__**ra**__** DE **__**A**__**QUI**__**!**_

**Cheerrylee: Overlord****-Flinx...  
****...No tiene a un pony especial...**

"Punto para ti..."

_**Doughnut Joe: Overlord-Flinx...  
**__**...no conoce la diferencia entre nuts y doughnuts...**__**(Nueces y Donas)**_

"Uno de ella no es buena para ti... ¿No es así?"

**Fancypants: Overlord-Flinx...  
****...estaría fuera de clase para mi y no le diría nada...  
****...nada a el...**

"¡OW! ¡Golpe bajo!"

**De acuerdo...  
****Suficiente...**

Lentamente, la multitud se desvaneció por la puerta de donde aparecieron.

**No era eso-**

"No."

_No importa lo que pienses..._

"¡Este es mi Show!"

Este fue...  
Ahora te daremos tu regalo final...

"Mi-¡NO!"

Una vez más, la puerta se abrió mostrando a todos los ponies otra vez; pero ahora con armas cada uno de ellos y con sus ojos fijos en Flinx.

_.**..Atrápenlo...**_

Sin ninguna advertencia, Flinx salió del escenario con la multitud por detrás, mientras gritaba.

* * *

Gracias por todo el tiempo que hemos tenido.

Quédense conmigo y disfruta de un poco mas-

_**¡AHÍ ESTA EL!**_

Per-


	85. Ronda 1: Audiencia

**RONDA 1: Audiencia.**

* * *

*De acuerdo, de acuerdo*

*Hemos tenido demasiadas yeguas y Sementales a través de esta primera ronda, Así que quiero que los tres estemos listos...

*¿Entendido...?*

**¡Listo...!**

_Lo que sea..._

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

En el escenario estaba un semental con un aspecto bastante nerd vistiendo una chaqueta marrón.

_Copy . Data..._

¡Woah...!  
¡¿Que...?!

_Copy . Data..._

¿Su nombre es Copy-Dot-Data...?

_Eso es lo que dice en el papel..._

"En verdad-"

Callate Dork-a-tron-3000...

**¿Su nombre se escribe C-O-P-Y punto D-A-T-A...?**

"En papel, podría ser-"

Oh Chico...  
S-Sal de aquí...

"¿Disculpa?"

_Me has hecho reír bastante...  
__Oh chico...  
__Tus padres deberían ODIARTE para darte ese nombre..._

"Bueno-"

_No, no...  
__Solo vete...  
__Has hecho demasiado..._

Efectivamente el semental se levantó y camino fuera del escenario, hasta que salio.

* * *

**Conoce a tu-**

¡WOAH!  
¡TERMINATOR!

**¿Terminator?  
****No, no...  
****Él es Night Wing de la Guardia Lunar...**

El semental alado en el centro del escenario alzó su cabeza negra orgullosamente, disfrutando que dijeran su título.

¿...El que...?

_Guardia Lunar..._

¿...El que...?

**Es la guardia personal de Luna...**

...Nunca oí de ellos...

"Lee un libro..."

_Como sea...  
__Night Wing...  
__...es un simple guardia..._

"Soy el capitán de la guardia... No solo un simple guardia."

¿...Capitán de que guardia...?

"La Guardia Lunar."

¿...Estas inventando el titulo...?

"Es un rango y una sección real."

No, no lo es...

"Claro que sí."

¿Que...?  
¿Necesitas crearte un título para hacerte sentir bien...?

"No es un título falso."

Por supuesto que no...

Night Wing...  
...es el señor de las piñas...

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

Noooo...  
Es un título real...

"Te lo advierto, tengo un rango que ni siguiera puedes llegar a entender."

...Bueno, por supuesto...  
...No puedo entender algo que tu inventaste...

"Me voy de aquí," El semental se queja antes de salir fuera del escenario, frunciendo sus alas.

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, ****Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Por primera vez en el escenario estaban dos invitados al mismo tiempo. Los dos ponies, un Pegaso azul y el otro, un pony terrestre, parados muy cerca con una sonrisa.

Bienvenidas al show chicas...

Boxy: "Gracias."  
Sugar: "En realidad soy un-"

_¡Vamos...!_

Boxy Brown-

Boxy: "Es Boxie Gloves... Pero Boxy Brown suena bien."

_...es un sádico..._

Boxy: "Si, soy un— ¿Que es un Sádico, Sugar?"  
Sugar: "Tu lo eres."  
Boxy: "Esa no es una respuesta," Con eso, Boxie golpeo a Sugar arriba de su cabeza, consiguiendo un gemido extraño del pony terrestre.

_Si...  
__...Pero es algo bueno, Sugar es una masoquista..._

Boxy: "Maso-¿que?"  
Sugar: "Significa-"

**Chicos, show familiar...  
****...Show familiar...**

Boxy: "¿Ves? ¡Ahora estamos en problemas!" Esta vez, Boxie inserta en la nariz de Sugar con un gancho; una vez más obteniendo otro gemido extraño.

De acuerdo...  
...Mejor traigamos a los siguientes antes que necesitemos cambiar a una audiencia mas mayor...

"Se siente tan-"

_Si...  
__...Apuremos esto..._

* * *

*Fue suficiente para empezar...*  
*...Pero esperaba más invitados para las siguientes rondas...*  
*...Pero también entiendo que es un buen comienzo...*  
*...Continuara...*


	86. RONDA T--- Oh chicos

**ROUND T- Oh Chicos...**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu -**_

**Discord: ¿Qué es esto?**

**Uh...  
****Bueno...  
****Es un placer-**

**Discord: No no...  
****Discord: ****No intentes escapar de mi pregunta...  
****Discord: ****¿Qué es esto...?**

Bueno...  
Ustedes tres se habían ido...

**Discord: ****Oh...  
****Discord: ****...Veo como es ahora...  
****Discord: ****Desaparezco por 3 meses y de repente soy remplazado...**

_Tres meses son muchos-_

**Discord: ****Cierra tu boca, Carny...**

_¿'Carny'?_

**Discord: ****Este es mi show...**

**Discord: ****No me importa lo que el jefe dijo...  
****Discord: ****Ustedes tres no pueden tener el show...  
****Discord: ****No tienen lo que se necesita...  
****Discord: ****Mírense ustedes tres...  
****Discord: ****¡Son tres ponies...!  
****Discord: ****Nosotros somos un Changeling, un ser del caos, y un potro...  
****Discord: ****¡Somos diversos!  
****Discord: ****¡No pueden remplazarnos...!  
****Discord: ****¡No tienen nada de nosotros...!**

_Bueno...  
__Todo es Bueno y está bien...  
__...Pero tenemos un contrato..._

**Discord: ****¿Enserio...?  
****Discord: ****...Bueno, déjame decirte un pequeño poema...  
****Discord: ****'La rosas son rojas'...  
****Discord: ****'Las violetas azules'...  
****Discord: ****'¡No me importa un carajo tus papeles'...!  
****Discord: ****'¡Así que salgan de aquí y da paso a mi equipo'...!**

De repente, de la oscuridad surgió un destello y tres agujeros fueron hechos en el techo por las tres yeguas que fueron lanzadas por encima.

**Discord: ****...Los dejare regresar cuando la jefa empiece a preguntar dónde quedaron los episodios de la audiencia...  
****Discord: ****...Hasta entonces...  
****Discord: ****Hemos vuelto niñitos...**


	87. Bienvenidos de vuelta Chicos y Reinita

**Bienvenidos de vuelta Chicos... y Reinita.**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua...**

**Se siente buen estar en casa...  
****...En casa con –Conoce a tu- relativamente, ya que iniciamos en uno...  
****...luego quemamos el último...  
****...Y esta es la primera vez que he estado en esta...  
****Pero sigue siendo casa...  
****Lo único que falta es-**

Antes de que termine su pensamiento, una luz brillante lleno el escenario con una sombra arrastrándose lentamente con algunos agujeros en ella.

**¡Reinita!  
****¡Estas viva!**

_Cinco segundos aquí y me estoy arrepintiendo de esto..._

**Sigues con tu actitud helada, tu hermosa arpía...  
****Es por lo que te amo...  
****¿...Como están tus piernas...?**

_Bien...  
__...La quemazón casara dentro de una semana...  
__...Como sea, me dijeron que no arrojara flamas por temor de que volvieran a abrirse las quemaduras..._

**¿Entonces no te puedes enojar...?**

_No del todo...  
__...Significa que debo ser más constructiva e imaginativa con mi rabia_

**¡Genial!  
****Ahora lo que necesitamos es-**

Una vez más, una luz brillante lleno el escenario así como una pequeña silueta en el centro del escenario. Esta vez, Discord quedo sin palabras, mientras sus ojos buscaban el origen de la pequeña silueta de pie, regresando la mirada y su tamaño natural de ojos.

**¿...Costado en blanco...?**

"¡Capitán!" Discord abandonó los micrófonos mientras los anfitriones entran al escenario, corriendo hacia el pequeño potro que estaba corriendo hacia el también.

**"¡Costado en blanco!"**

"¡Capitán!" Discord se arrodilla y separa sus garras mientras Pip salta en el aire tacleando al pecho de Discord, abrazándolo profundamente mientras los dos lloran de alegría.

**"Estaré aquí para combatir por abajo..."**

"Y yo estaré aquí para combatir por arriba..."

_...Yo...  
__...No puedo hacer nada en contra de esto...  
__Es amor...  
__...Entre dos chicos..._

**No hay nada Gay en esto a nuestro parecer...**

_¡¿Cuando ustedes dos volvieron?!_

Justo como en los viejos tiempos...


	88. RONDA DE PRACTICA: Spike

**RONDA DE PRACTICA: Spike.**

* * *

**¿Estás seguro que el está listo...?**

_Escucha—_

**No creo que el esté listo...**  
**...Él no puede hacer esto...**  
**Voy a cancelar esto...**

_Solo deja que lo intente..._

**Pero...**

_Esto es por su propio bien..._

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

"...Escuche solo a uno de ustedes. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?"

Ocupaos...  
...Quiero decir ocupados...  
Así que voy a hacer esto por mí—por mí mismo...

"Uh-huh..."

¿Que...?  
Puedo hacerlo...

"No dije nada."

Spike...  
...cambia los libros de Twilight de lugar cuando ella no mira...

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

¿Por qué harías eso...?

"No lo he hecho."

Pero he dicho que lo hiciste...

"Entonces estas mintiendo."

Los niños no mienten...

"Si lo hacen."

¿Lo hacen...?

"Sí."

¿Eres un niño...?

"Bueno-"

Entonces tal vez tu estas mintiendo ahora sobre mí, mintiendo sobre algunas mentiras que estas mintiendo...

"Yo- ¿Qué?"

Spike...  
...Ayudo a Trixie a robar el jarrón de propinas...

"¡Una vez! El servicio era—Espera... No diré nada más."

Si lo harás...

"No lo haré."

¿Vez...?  
Lo hiciste...

"¡Me hiciste decir eso para responderte!"

¿Por qué no dejas de mentir...?  
Dijiste que no ibas a decir nada más...

"Pero yo-"

Mentiras, mentiras, tus escamas arden...

"Ah-"

Spike...  
...tiene 'El Tórrido Bardo Argoniano'* bajo su cama...

"¡Oh ahora eso es una mentira!"

¿Lo es...?

"¡Nunca he leído esa cosa!"

¿Qué cosa es eso...?

"Tú sabes... Esa cosa..."

Bueno, no sé qué tipo de cosa es eso, así que yo solo diré que tú sabes lo que esa cosa es, porque tú has leído esa cosa...

"Pero-"

Ahora conocen...  
…a Spike...

"¡Pero no es cierto!"

Sabes que...  
...Tienes razón...  
Lo siento Spike...  
Aquí tienes un regalo de mi parte para disculparme...

De la oscuridad, un libro cae frente a Spike con una cubierta café. Spike lo toma y sonríe. "¡Woah! Es la primera edición de "El Tórrido Bar-"

¡Ah JA!  
¡No sabes lo que es!

"Pero-Yo-" Spike frenéticamente miro a su alrededor antes de correr fuera del escenario, sosteniendo el libro cerca.

* * *

*El Tórrido Bardo Argoniano o The Sultry Argonian Bard es un libro de Skyrim


	89. Costado en Blanco Asciende de Rango

**Costado en Blanco Asciende de Rango**

* * *

_Él está listo..._

**No lo sé...  
****Y si-**

_¿Tienes que dudar de él...?  
__Incluso yo tengo fe en el...  
__Tú eres su gran amigo...  
__¿Por qué tienes que dudar de él...?_

**¿Y si el falla...?**

_Entonces, al menos él lo intento..._

**...De acuerdo...  
****Invoca la Elite Four...**

_...Hay seis de ellos idiota..._

**Si...  
****...Pero Elite Four suena genial...**

_No se supone que sea genial...  
__...es una prueba si Costado en blanco está listo..._

**Si, si...  
****...Solo invócalos...**

_No importa..._

**...Mientras estés ahí...  
****Mira si la Gran jefa pudo mantener a esos raros y esos buques aun...**

_Se supone que sea una sorpresa-_

**Ah-ah-ah...  
****...Sin ira Reinita...**

_...Grph...  
__Muy bien...  
__Atenderé ambos asuntos..._

**¡Genial!  
****Estaré aquí viendo Batmane...**

_¿Vinyl...?_

**No...  
****...El Doctor...**

_Ugh..._

*Los he reunido a los seis aquí hoy porque son las seis personas que deben someterse a prueba las habilidades de nuestro Costado en blanco...*  
*...Han sido escogidos por su conexión personal con el Costado en blanco...*  
*...Por sus personalidades personales...*  
*...Y algunos de ustedes porque son de su misma edad...*  
*...Todos ustedes reciviran una pago generoso...*  
*¿...Aceptan?*

1: "Podría ser una Buena lección..."  
2: "No hay tal cosa como mucho dinero..."  
3: "Palabras más verdaderas nunca pudieron hacerse dicho..."  
_4: "La Disminución de esto me inevitablemente me atormentara después..."  
_**5: "¿Por qué no? Sera divertido..."  
**6: "¿...Por qué estoy aquí...?"

*Tu eres la arma secreta...*  
*...La magnum opus de todo lo que defendemos...*

6: ¡...Yo ni si quiera-!

*Shush...*  
*...Tu tiempo llegara...*

6: ¡Pero yo ni siquiera-!

*Shhhh...*  
*...Todo a su tiempo...*


	90. Inicia el-- A CHALLENGER APPROACHES!

**Inicia el- A CHALLENGER APPROACHES!**

* * *

_Todas las piezas están puestas...  
__Hora de empezar la prueba del Costa-_

**ALTOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_¿Ahora que...?_

**...Lo tenemos...**

_¿...Lo tenemos...?_

**Lo conseguimos...**

_¿Como lo conseguimos...?_

**No peguntes...  
****...Pero lo tenemos...**

_Bueno...  
__¿...Hay que mantener lejos la prueba de Costado en Blanco para que nos ayude en esta...?_

**¡Buck yeah!  
****¡El va a amar esto...!**

_Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo...  
__...No todos los días puedes tienes la oportunidad de desafiar a alguien como ella..._

En ese momento, La puesta lentamente se abrió de fuera del escenario seguid por la luz pequeños pasos de pequeños cascos atravesó del escenario. Segundo a Segundo el eco suena más fuerte hasta que la pequeña potra luciendo una chaleco purpura asomo la cabeza en el escenario. "¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?"

_Toma asiento...  
__...Estaremos contigo Nyx..._


	91. Nyx

**Nyx**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Sobre el escenario una dócil potrilla quien se mira no muy contenta en su lugar.

**Antes de empezar...  
****...Tenemos una estricta política sobre usar lentes...**

"¿A qué te refieres?"

_¿Puedes ver sin tus lentes...?_

"Si puedo... Pero la razón de que yo esté usándolos no es-"

_Quítatelos..._

"Pero yo-"

**Si puedes ver sin ellos...  
****...Quítatelos...**

"Yo realmente no-"

**Constado en blanco...  
****...Quítaselos...**

A la orden...

Sin ningún momento que esperar, una gran fuerza succionadora empezó a tirar de Nyx. Antes de que Nyx pueda ser arrastrada fuera del escenario, unas esposas de metal salieron del piso del escenario y la sostuvieron en su lugar. Pronto, Los lentes de Nyx salieron de su cara revelando sus atractivos ojos.

Aquí vamos...  
...Ahora podemos empezar...

Nyx...  
...No tiene un nombre real...

"Twilight dijo que 'Nyx' era un buen nombre..."

**Claro que lo dijo...**

"¡Twilight no me mentiría!"

**Claro que no...**

"Detén esto..."

**Nyx...  
****...no es la maestra que necesitamos, pero es la maestra que nos merecemos...**

"...Y-Yo no entiendo a lo que te refieres..."

**Claro que-**

"¿Puedes detener esto por favor?"

Nyx...  
...Una vez quemo una fábrica de calcetines...

"¿¡Hice que?! ¡N-No! Yo nunca- Bueno, Tal vez yo- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¿Qué iba a tener en contra de una fábrica de calcetines? Los calcetines son cálidos y pachoncitos."

**Son más calientes ahora...**

"Yo no-"

_Nyx...  
__...Esta muy ocupada aquí para darse cuenta de que Twilight Sparkle está colgada sobre un pozo de lava..._

"¿¡Que!?"

...Y está a punto de ser tirada dentro...

"¡NO!"

**...Y hay tiburones de lava...**

"¡N-No! Por favor, ¡déjenla fuera de esto!" Nyx empezó a romper en llanto mientras las dos voces comenzaban a reír.

_Nyx...  
__...debía de ser una corredora más rápida..._

"¿...Por qué?"

Porque estamos a punto de hacer esto...

De repente, el escenario empezó a temblar mientras algo salía de la obscuridad.

_Me dije a mi mismo...  
__¿...Como conseguimos a alguien como tú salga de nuestro escenario...?_

**¡Entonces me di cuenta cuando me acorde de Trixie...!**

¿Ustedes están liberando a un oso...?

**Nope...**

Fuera en la oscuridad, con una tonalidad purpura con una alta figura, llego un lobo hecho de estrellas brillantes. Su cabeza bajo hasta la altura de Nyxy gruñendo lentamente.

¿...Lupus Mayor...?

**Lupus Mayor...**

Nyx sin dudarlo empezó a correr lejos con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡MAAAMIII!"  
La bestia seguía a la potrilla mientras se desvanecían en la oscuridad.

**¿...Crees que ellos conocen a Nyx ahora...?**

Creo que sí...  
... en serio...  
¿...Como metiste esa cosa en la jaula...?

**Es mejor que no sepas…**


	92. El Reto de la Elite Fo-Six, ¡Empieza!

**El Reto de la Elite Fo-Six, ¡Empieza!**

* * *

**Hijo...  
****...Llega el tiempo en la vida de cada potro cuando ellos tienen que aprender a trotar...  
****...Bueno este es tu día...  
****...Seré honesto...  
****...No sé si estás listo...**

**Pero sé que nunca me defraudarías...  
****...Creo en ti Campeón...**

Awh, Capitán...  
...Me vais a hacer llorar...

**Reinita y yo te estaremos observando...  
****...Así que has tu mejor esfuerzo...**

¡No os defraudare...!

**Sé que no lo harás...  
****...Hazme sentir orgulloso de ser llamado capitán...**

¿Vosotros dos vais a estar hacienda otra cosa aparte de estar viéndome...?

**En cierta forma...  
****...La gran yegua de arriba quiere que empecemos el trabajo para conseguir uno de nuestros más grandes invitados en este show...**

¿Quién sería el...?

**Pasaras esta prueba...  
****...Y lo sabrás...**

Estáis siendo terriblemente espontaneo, Capitán...

**Bueno la Reinita no está aquí todavía...  
****...Y no me pagan las horas extras...**

De acuerdo...

**Entonces...  
****Prepárate...  
****¡Porque estoy a punto de volar tu mente a tu flanco...!**

¡...Suena divertido...!

**¡Ese es el espíritu!**

* * *

*No es secreto que ustedes cinco son... bien conocidos... es por eso que los llame aquí...*  
*Mi show vive del dolor, miseria, vergüenza, sexualidad, y demás cosas sin sentido; todos son conscientes de esto. Pero rara vez el entrevistado es involucrado.*  
*Y como mis fuentes me dicen, ustedes son los más... envueltos, ponéis en el mundo conocido. Al menos, los que no tienen registros conocidos.*  
*Así que les pregunto... Entretengan a mi audiencia y a cambio, Yo les daré una suma de bits que supera con creses que conseguirán en todas sus vidas... En TODA su vida.*  
*Solo les pido que proporcionen un show... ¿Aceptan?*

**_"¿...Donde firmamos?"_**

* * *

_Mucho trabajo que hacer...  
__...Mejor estar enfocada...  
__¿...Cuando se suponía que teníamos que regresar esa caja de vuelta al doctor...?  
__No puedo recordar...  
__...No importa...  
__Probablemente ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta que no está..._

* * *

"¡Brillante! Eres absolutamente- ¡Sí! ¡Tú mente es tan interesante! Tan errática y temeraria, sin embargo, puedes de alguna manera hacer titubear hasta mi propia mente. Eso sí es notable si me permites decirlo. Pero ahora... De seguro me estas tomando el pelo. Pareces inteligente, persuasiva, y tienes notables gustos por la televisión de acción, ¿Pero ahora...? Ahora no puedo estar seguro... ¡No hay ninguna manera posible para que me digas que sabes por qué a los niños les gustan las 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch'! ¡No es posible Vinyl!"


	93. Ronda de Practica: Silver Spoon

**Ronda de Practica: Silver Spoon**

* * *

**De acuerdo...  
****...He estado esperando tanto como un pony -posiblemente...  
****Veamos si la suerte le permite salir a través de esta...**

_La suerte tomara algun-pony por ahora...  
__...Estamos en el negocio de obtención de resultados...  
__...Veamos lo que el Costado en Blanco puede hacer..._

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

En esta ocasión, la potrilla gris en el centro del escenario parecía estar caminando alrededor con un poco de cautela.

Silver Spoon...  
...es una Paloma con cascos...

"No, Solo me estoy asegurando que no abrirás otra puerta bajo de mi como la otra vez..."

Por supuesto Reina del Baile...

Silver Spoon...  
...Conoce a la yegua en la luna...

"¿Te refieres a la Princesa Luna? Psh, Que si solo la conozco..."

Silver Spoon...  
...Todavía reprueba como lacayo...

"Totalmente no soy un lacayo. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

Como...  
¿...Lo hicimos...?

"Sí."

OMG...  
WTB...  
LOL...

"¿Q-Que?"

SS...  
...TINBBFFWDT...

"¿...Que?"

Lol...  
...Quiere decir 'Totally Is Not Best, Best Friends Forever With Diamond Tiara'... \- - - - (Realmente no es lo mejor, Las mejores amigas con Diamon Tiara)

"¡Realmente lo soy!"

Tú, como, Realmente no lo eres...

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí!"

Ahora conocen a...  
...Silver Spoon...

"No Ellos-" Finalmente, Silver Spoon entro en una postura firme mientras miraba a la luz, momentos después lamentarlo. El suelo debajo de ella se abrió y la succiono de vuelta a la oscuridad al igual que en su primera visita.

* * *

**Él tiene una promesa...**

_...Un poco rancio...  
__...Pero lo entrego muy bien..._

**Parece que la suerte está de su lado...**

_Resultados...  
__...Queremos resultados..._

* * *

"¿En serio? Nunca había pensado que la respuesta fuera tan simple... Todo este tiempo... Gracias. Esto es de hecho, información valiosa; todo esto que tú me has dicho. Como sea, en mi línea de trabajo, No creo que esta última pieza sea útil. Como sea, no me has dirigido mal todavía. Así que dime Señorita Scratch: ¿Cómo se llega a la Plaza Sésamo?"


	94. Ronda de Practica: Diamond Tiara

**Ronda de Practica: Diamond Tiara**

* * *

_¿Listo para subir el peligro un poco...?_

**Lo estoy...  
****¿...Pero lo está el...?**

_Averigüémoslo..._

**...Allons-y como el pony a que le robamos dice...**

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

Aunque la potra en el escenario parece indiferente a la voz sonando a su alrededor, ella parecía incomoda por lo que pudiera suceder de nuevo.

...  
...  
...

"¿...Vas a decir algo?"

Diamond Tiara...  
¿...Es seguro...?

"¿Que es seguro?"

Diamond Tiara...  
¿...Es...  
...seguro...?

"Uh, Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

Diamond Tiara...  
¿...Es seguro...?

"Sí. Es realmente seguro salir. En serio."

Diamond Tiara...  
¿...Es seguro...?

"¿Vas a hacer el show o no?"

Diamond Tiara...  
¡¿...Es seguro...?!

"¿¡Vas a dejar de preguntar eso!? ¡Te he dicho que es seguro!"

¿Es seguro...?  
¿Es seguro...?

"¡AHHHHHH!" Diamond Tiara empezó a lanzar sus patas delanteras y gritando a las luces de arriba. ¡Detente!"

Diamond Tiara...  
¿...que puede matar a Discord...?

"¿Huh? E-Espera... No lo sé. Uh... Los elementos de la-"

¡Error!  
Nada puede matar a Discord...  
...Ni siquiera la Grimace...

"¿¡...Que significa eso!?"

Todo...  
...Todo...  
...Te puedes ir ya...

"Pero yo-" Diamond Tiara quiere objetar, pero no encuentra palabras para si quiera empezar tal declaración. Así que se fue, fuera del escenario y a la oscuridad.

* * *

_¿¡...Que henos fue eso...!?_

**Oh...  
****...Oh...  
****...Creo que voy a llorar...  
****...Es tan hermoso...**


	95. Ronda de Practica: Cheerilee

**Ronde de Práctica: Cheerilee**

* * *

_Tiempo para acelerar el corazón...  
__...Este no lo va a vencer..._

**¿Él es carne muerta...?**

_Lo dice en la hoja..._

**...Entonces tomemos asiento...**

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

La maestra de la escuela elemental sonreía al escuchar la voz alterada y aun reconocible.

La señorita Cheerilee...

"Puedes decirme Cheerilee. No son necesarios los títulos honorarios fuera de clases... Constado en blanco."

Oh...  
...De acuerdo...

Cheerilee...  
...Tiene doctorado en patear flancos...

"Claro que no. Tengo un doctorado en educación."

...y maestria en patada de mula...

"Hmmm... No. No puedo pensar en alguna vez que haya pateado a una mula."

Cheerilee...  
...es la líder de Cobra Kai...

"Nunca he escuchado de eso. ¿Es uno de esos clubs que mis estudiantes tienen?"

Claro que no lo conoces...  
...Giño, giño...  
...Codazo, codazo...

"¿Vamos de nuevo-?"

No digas más...  
Lo entiendo...

"Creo que ninguno de nosotros lo entiende."

Cheerilee...  
...es la Estrella de Play-colt...

"Play-Espera... ¿¡Por qué conoces eso joven potro!?"

Uh...  
Bueno...  
¡...Soy un Semental!

De la nada, un puño salió de la oscuridad y con una cuerda enviándola a volar con un fuerte ruido.

Ahora conocen...  
..a Cheerilee...

* * *

**Le enseñe todo lo que él sabe...**

_¿Es por eso que lo hizo tan horrible...?_

**Bueno...  
****...Um...  
****¡SOY UN HOMBRE!**

_¡OW!  
__Por que me golpeaste en el-  
__¡No huyas de mi!_


	96. Ronda de Practica: Lu-Maldita sea

**Ronda de Practica: Lu-Malita sea...**

* * *

_...Le dijiste...  
__¿...No es así...?_

**No...  
****...Se me pudo haber escapado...**

_¡A ti nada se te escapa...!_

**¿Que crees que haremos ahora...?**

_No tengo idea..._

_...  
__..._

_¿Por qué me estás viendo así...?_

**¿...Distracción...?**

_No..._

**Reinita, Vamos...**

_¡No...!_

**...Hare un respaldo...**

_¡NO!_

**¿...Desterrare a Cadence a la dimensión de los títeres...?**

_¿...Donde está la letra...?_

**¡Ese es el espíritu!**

* * *

"Me vais a perdonar... ¿Verdad?"

"Pero por supuesto, joven Pipsqueak. Te respeto por el acto de saber cuándo retirarte antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentiráis"

"Gracias princesa..."

"¿...y como están vuestros antiguas guardias?"

"Seguramente están bien... Probablemente encontraron algo para pasar su tiempo."

"Es lo más probable... ¿Jugaríais una partida de Metal Gear conmigo?"

"Siempre y cuando no sea Twin Snakes... Liquid me hace center mal."

* * *

En el escenario de Know Your Mare, Discord está de pie con una expresión aburrida. Miro a su alrededor antes de aclarar su garganta. "Potros y potrancas... Lamento tener que decir que nuestro Costado en Blanco no aparecerá esta noche... Asi que para su entretenimiento, les traemos una distracción." Con una reverencia, Discord sale del escenario; con una risa inconfundible. "Traído a ustedes por el estilo lirico de la Miss Reinita..."

"¡SNAKE ESTA EN LA CASA, PERRAS!" Luna ignora la presencia de Pip mientras ella empieza a matar a los objeticos enemigos en su juego.

Las luces empiezan a disminuir lentamente, mientras al mismo tiempo empiezan a brillar unos pequeños focos en del piso alumbrando a la reina Changeling Chrysalis. Su expresión era de una ira calmada y empezó a aumentar con el sonido de los tambores y cuando el piano empezó a llenar el cuarto. "Odio mi vida..."

_There's a fire going on, but the party's just begun... (Hay fuego en algún lado, pero la fiesta ha comenzó)  
__So keep your focus looking at me tonight... (Así que no apartes la mirada de mi)_

Su vos toma el mismo tono que su cara tiene, sin embargo ella continua.

_So the world's about to end, gonna party with my friends... (El mundo está apunto de acabar, iré de fiesta con mis amigos)_

**¡Tú no tienes amigos...!**

_And ain't nobody gonna say it's not right...! (¡Y nadie me lo reprochara!)_

Chrysalis dijo mientras miraba arriba al cuarto de los anfitriones

_And I know nothing's gonna stand in my—(Y se, que nada me detendrá-)  
__¡De acuerdo...!  
__¡SUFICIENTE!_

La música se cortó con un rasguño en el disco Chrysalis golpeo el escenario con sus cascos. "¡Esto es ridículo! ¡NINGUN-PONY QUIERE ESCUCHARME CANTAR ESA CANCION!"

**Awww...  
****...Pero lo estabas hacienda bien..**.

"¡Me voy de aquí!" Sus alas se agitaron con furia, y la Reina se sale del escenario.

**...Uno de estos días voy a tener una canción complete cantada en este show...  
****...Algún día...**

* * *

*La canción se llama "Distraction" de una Parodia de Internet llamada "To Boldly Free" búsquenla en Youtube por si no la conocen


	97. Ronda de Practica: Fancypants

**Ronda de Practica: Fancypants**

* * *

**Entonces...**

_No vamos a hablar de eso...  
__...Solo que empieza la prueba..._

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

"Aún no han cambiado ese título por lo que veo," El majestuoso semental Dijo entre dientes mientras ajusta su monóculo.

Fancypants...  
...Es microempresario...

"Bueno como empresario, Debo tomar la iniciativa en algunos momentos."

Fancypants...  
...Liderara el desfile...

"He liderado un desfile o dos. ¿Pero de que desfile estás hablando?"

Fancypants...  
...Sabe de que desfile estamos hablando...

"Debo decir que no lose."

Fancypants...  
...es un plebeyo...

"¿U-UN plebeyo? Mi chico, No soy de ninguna manera un plebeyo."

Fancypants...  
...debe dejar de ser un plebeyo...

"No soy un plebeyo, Te lo aseguro. Por lo tanto, No puedo dejar de ser algo que no soy."

Fancypants...  
...Tiene pantalones elegantes, pero no tan elegantes como los míos...

"Yo no uso pantalones."

Ahora conocen...  
…a Fancypants...

"No lo hacen, me temo eso."

Hagan una pequeña oracion por el Sr. Fancypants...

"Pero... Oh, Muy bien jugado debo admitir," Fancypants se encogió de hombros y decidió salir del escenario con su dignidad intacta.

* * *

_El conoce el control...  
__...La está listo para la prueba final...  
__...El gran enemigo al que jamás se habría enfrentado..._


	98. Prueba Final: Mother Mare

**Prueba Final: Mother Mare.**

* * *

Conoce a tu- ¡MALDITA SEA!

"¿Algo está mal, Pipsqueak?" La yegua alta en el centro del escenario miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, su melena carmesí a lo largo de sus alas blancas.

Yo-Uh...  
...Woh...  
¿...Eréis mi prueba final...?

"Si... ¿Estás bien con eso?"

S-Seguro...  
...Como debería llamarte...?

"A mí, Nombres van y vienen para mí. Solo toma uno y continuemos con esto."

De acuerdo...  
...uh...

Mother Mare...  
...Hace tratos con Mephisto...

"Nnnno... No recuerdo haber conocido a alguien con el nombre de Mephisto."

Mother Mare...  
...era vieja cuando el mundo aún era joven...

"Técnicamente eso es cierto."

...Y se nota claramente...

"Ah, golpe de edad. Buena esa."

Mother Mare...  
...Prefiere jugar con muñecas que hacer su trabajo...

"...Si... Totalmente. Pero las muñecas me ayudan a trabajar fuera del trabajo mas tarde; por lo que se nivela."

Mother Mare...  
...Está agotada en PP...

"Mantengo mis PP a un nivel regular gracias a algunos elixir que uso."

Rayos...  
...no puedo hacer esto...

"¿Qué pasa?"

Bueno, veras-

"Ah... No digas más..."

¿Tú sabes...?  
¿Pero como-  
...Oh cierto...

"No te preocupes... Solo di algo más."

De acuerdo...  
Mother Mare...  
...come lápices...

"¡OH! ¡OW! ¡Me tienes! ¡Soy culpable! Oh no... ¡Mis defectos han sido mostrados! ¡He sido vencida! No más... ¡Por favor no!" La yegua siguió diciendo palabras al azar de dolor mientras salía fuera del escenario en un espectáculo dramático.

...Ahora conocen...  
...a Mother Mare...

* * *

**...El gano...**

_Ella lo dejo ganar..._

**Exactamente...  
****...Un anfitrión astuto...  
****...Amable...  
****...Sabe cuándo dar marcha atrás...  
****...Y sabe cómo lanzar girar el destino para sus necesidades...  
****...El no podría estar más preparado...**

_Tal vez, así...  
__...así que vamos a terminar con esto ahora_

**Voy por el cubo...**


	99. Adiós--A CHALLENGER APPROACHES!

**Adiós-A CHALLENGER APPROACHES!**

* * *

¡Hice un buen trabajo capitán...?

**Sin duda...!  
****Me has hecho tan orgulloso...  
****Estoy orgulloso de poder liberar esto de tus papeles ahora...**

¡¿En serio...?!  
¿Quieres decir que...?

**¿Acaso mentiría...?**

Bueno...

**¿A ti...?**

Nope...  
¿Pero Reinita va a firmar esto también para mí...?

**Has demostrado estar preparado...  
****...Ella está obligada a hacerlo de todas maneras...**

¡Genial...!  
Entonces...  
¿Supongo que esto es...?

**Parece que así es...  
****...Fue un gran trabajo-**

_Mantén los trabajos hidráulicos muchacho...  
__...Tenemos a cinco ponies que han sido llamados para enfrentarlos..._

**¿En serio...?  
****Huh...  
****...Adivina, el adiós tendrá que esperar...**

¿A quién nos vamos a enfrentar...?

_A ellos..._

El centro del escenario mantenía una oscuridad presente, sus alas uniformes escondidas a su lado. Cada uno tenía el mismo traje diseñado a la medida, Negro y purpura. "Escuche que esto sería divertido... Así que tengamos algo de diversión, ¿Je?" en sus cabezas se notaban un tono malvado.

...Capitán...  
...Parecen como si quisieran lastimarme...

**Probablemente lo harán Costado en Blanco...  
****...Probablemente lo harán...**


	100. Episodio No 100th Especial

**Episodio No 100th Especial**

* * *

_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-**_

**Ja, ja, ja...  
****¿Recuerdan cuando estaba solo yo...?  
****¿Hace cuantos episodios fue eso...?**

**Realmente no importa...  
****...Hola...**

**Soy la Voz Numero Uno...  
****...O Capitán...  
****...O Mescolanza...  
****...O Discord...**

**Aquí en Know your Mare, tenemos muchas risas...**

**Y todo empezó con una pequeña broma...**

**Twilight Sparkle…  
**…**Es una loca de las conspiraciones…**

**Como los días pasan volando...  
****Y mírenme...**

**Sigo aquí...**

**Siguiendo adelante como una vago en la autopista rumbo a Las Pegasus, a la espera de que algún-pony lo recoja...  
****...Cuando de la nada, una armada de ponies fantasma atacan porque nunca terminaron la guerra...  
****...O algo así...**

**Pero hey...  
****...Estamos aquí y es porque siguen poniendo este show para verlo...  
****...Seriamente...  
****...Vallan a hacer algo más...  
****...Este show no es saludable...**

**¿En verdad no tiene nada mejor que hacer...?**

**Si no estuviera atado por mi contrato, Yo me hubiera ido desde el episodio diez...**

**¿Y ustedes SIGUEN aquí...?**

**¡Vamos..!**

**¡Balance...!**

**Estoy seguro que en Discovery Channel tiene algo bueno...**

* * *

_Know your Mare se inició en la idea de que nadie merece amnistía ni nada por el estilo…_

_Sobre una base diaria, hemos recibido mensajes de odio sobre nuestro trato a Fluttershy, Cadance, Luna, Fluttershy, Derpy Hooves, The Doctor, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy..._

_Y nunca leímos ninguna de esas cartas...  
__...En especial las de Fluttershy..._

_¿Por qué...?_

_Porque Know Your Mare nació con la premisa de no cuidar..._

_Esto puede ser Nuevo para ustedes...  
__...En cuyo caso, ustedes son unos idiotas..._

_Saludos..._

_Soy la Voz Numero Dos...  
__...O Reinita...  
__...O Chrysalis..._

_Recuerdo cuando fui contratada como consultora de crueldad para Discord...  
__...Las cosas eran más simples en aquel entonces..._

_Sin embargo...  
__...Me presento ante ustedes como la líder de la horda changeling...  
__...Eso es algo que ellos nunca podrán tomar de mi..._

* * *

¡Hola...!

Soy la Voz Numero Tres...  
...O ellos me llama Costado en Blanco...  
...O cuando estamos fuera del aire, soy Pipsqueak...  
...O solo Pip...

He estado pasando un buen tiempo en este escenario con mis dos nuevos camaradas...

¡Como a la vez el Capitán y yo fuimos granujas...!

Esas han sido buenas semanas...

Y si...  
...Fui unido a este show para poder tener experiencia laboral para un proyecto de la escuela...  
...He pasado el mejor tiempo de mi vida aquí...

Conocí al Capitán aquí...

Ha sido un gran viaje...  
...No lo cambiaría por nada en la vida...

* * *

*Nosotros aquí en Know Your Mare disfrutamos el trabajo que ofrecemos para entretener a las masas como ustedes.*

*Es por eso que nuestro objetivo es complacer con todo lo que podamos.*

*Buenas noches.*

*Soy la benefactora, creadora, organizadora, y coordinadora de Know Your Mare...*  
*Ha sido un gran honor entretener y ofrecer este show para ustedes queridos espectadores.*

*Y espero que ustedes mismos tengan el mismo honor en este show tambien.*

*Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo...*  
*Les doy la última esperanza de entretenimiento de mi...*  
*...Fleur de Lis...*

*Ta-ta...*

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

**...Ah, buck...  
****...¿Por qué no?**

**¡Ponlo Vinyl Scratch!**

Lentamente, la oscuridad del escenario de Know Your Mare empiezan a sonar un piano mientras las luces empiezan a revelar a Discord parado en el centro del escenario. Entre sus garras, sostenía un micrófono.

**Just a small town girl~~... - - - - (Una niña de un pequeño pueblo~~...)  
****Living in a lonely world~~! - - - - ****(Que vives sola en el mundo~~!)  
****She took the midnight train going any~where~~... - - - - ****(Ella tomó el tren de la medianoche a cualquier lugar~~...)**

**¡Es todo tuyo Pip!**

Con una sacudida de la luz, Discord lanzo el micrófono al joven porto quien lo atrapo en su boca y rápidamente coloco en un gancho en su cuello.

Jus' a city boy~~... \- - - - (Un joven de ciudad~~...)  
Born and raise' in Trottin'ham~~! \- - - - (¡Nació y creció en Trottingham~~!)  
He took the midnigh' train goin' any~where~~...WOO! \- - - - (¡Tomó el tren de la medianoche a cualquier lugar~~... WOO!)

Discord tomo al joven potro y choco sus cascos con un gesto orgulloso mientras la música seguía tocando. Mientras los dos se miraron entre sí para ver quien diría la siguiente línea, vieron que el micrófono se salió de Pip. El empezó a flotar en el aire y se acercó a la cara de Chrysalis.

_A singer in a smokey room~~... - - - - (Un cantante en una habitación de fumadores~~…)_

"¡WOOO! ¡Reinita!"

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume~~! - - - - __(¡El olor del vino y el perfume barato~~!)  
__For a smile they can share the night~~… - - - - __(Para una sonrisa que pueden compartir la noche~~…)  
__It goes on and on and on and on~~~! Yeah! - - - - (¡Y sigue y sigue y sigue y sigue~~~! ¡Si!)_

En un rápido movimiento, ellos se acurrucaron, por una vez ellos sonrieron alegremente.

_**Strangers~~...**** \- - - - **__**(Extraños~~...)  
**__**Waiting~~!**** \- - - - **__**(¡Esperando~~...!)  
**_Up and down the boulevard~~... \- - - - (Arriba y abajo del bulevar~~...)  
_**Their shadows~~! - - - - **__**(¡Sus sombras~~!)  
**__**Searching~~!**** \- - - - **__**(¡Buscan~~!)  
**_**In the night~~... - - - - (en la noche~~...)  
**_**Streetlights~~!**** \- - - - **__**(la luces del pueblo~~!)  
**__**Ponies~~!**__** \- - - - **__**(Ponies~~!)**_

_Living just to find emotion~~... __** \- - - - **__(viven sólo para encontrar la emoción ~~...)_

_**Hiding~~...**__** \- - - - **__**(Encondiendoce~~…)**_

_**Somewhere~~!**__** \- - - - **__**(¡En algun lugar~~!)**_

_In the night~~~~~~~~!__** \- - - - **__(¡En la noche!)_

* * *

_Chicos..._

**Bien, Bien...  
****...Nunca hablemos de esto...**

_¿...Quieren hacer esto otra vez...?_

* * *

*la canción se llama "Dont Stop Believing" de "Journey" por si no la conocian


	101. RONDA 1: Starry Skies

**RONDA 1: Starry Skies**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

El escenario se ha vaciado de los otros pegasos, dejando a una sola yegua con una melena color rosa en escenario.

_Starry Skies...  
__...tiene un ejército de indigentes carteristas..._

"¿Quién te dijo a t—u estas equivocado, por supuesto... ¿Por qué necesitaría carteristas de cualquier tipo? En realidad."

Starry Skies...  
...usa un bigote falso...

"No uso un bigote falso... Eso es estúpido."

**Starry Skies...  
****...tiene un bigote real...**

"¡VOY A—decir que no! Mi cara esta siempre limpia y clara."

**Starry Skies...  
****...pide deseos a las estrellas...**

"Di algún otro estúpido comentario y voy a hacer que Stratus te mate tarde o temprano."

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Starry Skies...**

"Es lo que pensé."

¡Ningún-pony pone al capitán contra la esquina!  
¡Atrápenla chico!

De la oscuridad de toda-dirección llega un ejército de potros deportistas con gorras ascot alrededor de Starry Skies. "¿Que en el nombre de-"

¡Vallan por sus carteras chicos!

_..._ _indigentes Carteristas...  
__...Siempre supe que tenías alguna relación..._


	102. RONDA 2: Charger

**RONDA 2: Charger**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Arrogancia era la mejor palabra para expresar como el Pegaso en el centro del escenario lucia.

**Charger...  
****...es mala...**

"Je, no puedo discutir con eso."

_Charger...  
__...usa Broma-venenosa...  
_**...muy mala de hecho...**

"Bueno... La Broma-venenosa puede ser usada para muchas cosas ilegales..."

Charger...  
...no baja el asiento después de usar el baño...  
Malo hasta los huesos...

"Lo bajo. Es cortesía común..."

_¿Cortesía común...?  
__¡Él es peor de lo que pensé...!_

**Costado en blanco...  
****No quiero que te juntes con una mala influencia...**

"¿...Estas diciendo que no soy malo?"

**¡Oh no...!  
****¡Está enojado con nosotros...!**

¡Rápido...!  
¡Sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que sus bromas nos atrapen...!

_¡Oh El horror~~!_

"Oh ja ja ja. Muy gracioso, zoquetes."

**No...  
****ESTO es gracioso...**

Con un clic, una escotilla sobre el escenario se abrió y tiro un globo de miel sobre Charger. "¿Pero que-" Antes de que Charger pudiera expresar alguna rabia, otro clic sonó en el escenario. Esta vez, una armada de parasprites surgieron de la oscuridad con los ojos fijos en él. Charger no necesitaba ninguna otra razón para salir corriendo del escenario mientras los insectos lo seguían por su cuerpo cubierto de miel.


	103. RONDA 3: Stratus

**ROUND 3: Stratus**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

El semental rudo en el centro del escenario, bufo con el eco de las voces.

**Stratus...  
****...obtuvo su cicatriz por intentar comer una piña...**

"Hrm..."

Stratus...  
...es demasiado genial para las palabras...

"Hmm..."

Stratus...  
...es muy voluminoso para volar...

"Mph..."

_Stratus...  
__...no puede hablar..._

"Grf..."

**Y con su inhabilidad para hablar y siendo el Segundo al mando de un equipo, esa es la esencia del caos...  
****Y cuando tienes caos...  
****¿...Sabes lo que tienes Stratus...?**

"..."

**¿Huh...?  
****¿Sabes lo que tienes...?**

"..."

¿Huh...?

"..."

¿¡Huh...!?

"..."

¿¡Huh!?

"¡¿Qué?!" Stratus finalmente hablo.

**...Jaque mate...**

"...Esto es estúpido... Me voy..."

_**...Jaque mate...**_

Stratus sacudió la cabeza y simplemente salió del escenario.

...Eso fue muy fácil...


	104. RON-- Espera Estamos olvidando algo

**RON- Espera... Estamos olvidando algo.**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu-**_

...No...

**¿Huh...?**

No...  
...Vamos a detenernos aquí...

**¿A qué te refieres...?**

¡Estamos enfrentando a ponies a quien nadie les interesa...!  
Necesitamos regresar y terminar lo que iniciamos...

**...Él tiene razón...  
****...Antes de ponerle las uñas a estos chicos o cualquier otro extraño, tenemos que ponerle las uñas a nuestros enemigos...**

_Pero seremos despedidos...  
__¿…Recuerdas...?_

Ustedes tres ya firmaron mis papeles...  
¡...No tengo nada que perder...!

**Si Costado en Blanco quiere hacerlo, Estoy con el...**

_...Muy bien..._

¡Genial...!  
¡Voy a ir por el gong...!

_..._

_¿...Por qué necesitamos un gong...?_

* * *

"Asombroso... Ninguna vez había pensado en algo como eso... Como metafísico así como introspectivo. Estoy asombrado. Como sea, a pesar de todo lo que has compartido conmigo, No puedo evitar encontrar esta última nota demasiado inaudita. No voy a dudar, viendo como tú me has demostrado que estoy mal. Pero, Estoy curioso... ¿Cómo es que 'Cool as Ice' es superior a "Citizen Mane'?"


	105. La torre final

**La torre final...**

* * *

Entonces, ¿Cual es el plan...?

**Iremos en orden...  
****...Traemos a todos una última vez...**

¿Qué pasada después de eso...?

_¿No es obvio...?  
__Derrocaremos al jefe..._

¿¡Te refieres a Fleur...!?

_¿Ella...?  
__¡Ja!_

**¿...Por qué meternos con la papa menor, cuando podemos atacar a nuestro verdadero enemigo...?**

¿Verdadero enemigo...?

**¿No sabes Costado en Blanco...?  
****Es quien esta detrás de todo esto...**

_...Hay un ser que debemos destruir antes de poder ir a casa..._

**...Junto a pocos ponies y que hemos evitado...  
****¿Estamos listos...?**

Si...  
Nuestros dientes y ambiciones están a la vista...

_¡Estamos preparados...!_

* * *

*Es molesto...*  
*...Pero no inesperado...*  
*¿Qué vamos a hacer mi maestro...?*

+Deja que vengan...+  
+Los devoradores de sombras+  
+Podría ser...+  
+Divertido...+


	106. BATALLA FINAL: Twilight Sparkle

**BATALLA FINAL: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Furia y disgusto llenan los ojos de la yegua purpura en el escenario que pudo haber sido diferente, pero las cicatrices eran las mismas.

Twilight Sparkle...  
...conoce todas las palabras del diccionario...

"Si... Las sé..."

_Descuida Twilight...  
__...No te vamos a lastimar esta vez..._

"Mentir no es extraño en tu naturaleza; así que discúlpame si no te creo."

**Oh Vamos...  
****...Que tal si te preguntamos alguna palabra del diccionario...  
****...Permítete educarnos...**

"...Bien..."

**¡Genial...!  
****Define: Existir...**

"Existir: Tener realidad física o mental; una persona o una cosa."

_Esplendido..._

Puedo usarlo en una oración...

**¿Puedes...?**

Si...  
Twilight Sparkle...  
...no debería existir...

"Asombroso... fueron muy lejos para hacer esa broma... Honestamente estoy impresionada."

¡Sabes que...?  
Twilight Sparkle...

...Lo siento...

"Bueno... si te arrepientes de ello..."

¡...Siento que existieras...!

"Grrr..."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...no sabe cuándo dejar de interrumpir...**

"¡Es algo dificil cuando las cartas están en tu contra...!"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...piensa que la Guerra ha cambiado...**

"¿...Hay manera de responder eso...?"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...abusa de Nyx..._

"¡COMO TE ATRE-!"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Twilight Sparkle...**

"¡No! Retráctate de esa última-" Una vez más, el piso se abrió debajo de ella. "...Oh, buck you ustedes tres..." logro decir antes de entrar a la oscuridad bajo el escenario.


	107. Extra: Competencia

**EXTRA: Competencia...**

* * *

¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Fuego en el estribor! Los malditos truenes han osado usurpar nuestro barco y despojarnos de nuestro botín!

_**¿...En español...?**_

¡Alguien se robó nuestros invitados de la lista!

**¿...Ellos robaron a alguien a quien estábamos planeando invitar...?**

No...

**¿...Están robaron a alguien a quien estábamos planeando invitar...?**

No...

**Entonces no hay de que preocuparse...  
****...Deja que ellos tomen las papas pequeñas...  
****...Nosotros tomaremos las más grandes...**

_Estoy de acuerdo con el esta vez...  
__¿...Por qué molestarnos con alguien que desea trabajar fuera de nuestros cascos...?  
__¿...O garras y patas en caso de la mescolanza..._

P-Pero...

**¡Que pasa...?**

...Se llevaron los Riceicles...

**¡¿...QUÉ?!**


	108. BATALLA FINAL: Trixie

**BATALLA FINAL: Trixie**

* * *

La frustración llena la cara de la yegua, algo ansiosa por regresar de nuevo aquí. Tanto así, que se le olvido traer su sombrero.

_**Trixie...**_

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a hacer tu _Sorprendente _Intro hoy?"

**No Trixie...  
****...Queremos decir que lo sentimos...**

"..."

**No de verdad...  
****...Lo sentimos...  
****Durante tus últimas visitas...  
****...Te hicimos cosas horribles...**

"...Admitiendo su culpa a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es admirable..."

**Chicos...  
****...Nos culpamos...  
****¡...Nunca dimos el número...!**

"¿Numero? ¿Qué-? Oh..."

**Así que si quieres ayudar a mantener a esta yegua roba propinas fuera de la calle-**

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no raba propinas! A menudo esto es..."

**Llamen al 01-800-55-33245...**

_...De nuevo...  
__01-800-55-DEBIL..._

"¡Basta de sus ocurrencia hacia mí. Termina esta parodia de entretenimiento así me puedo ir!"

**Trixie...  
****¡...No ve a la Ursa atrás de ella...!**

"¡NO DE NUEVO! No voy a hacer una evacuación intestinal otra vez!"

**¡JA!  
****¡Gotcha...!  
****No hay ninguna Ursa...**

_...Pequeña pony tontita..._

"L-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie sabe que..."

Trixie...  
...robo la receta secreta...

"¿Que receta secreta?"

Como si no supieras...

"La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no sabe…"

¿¡A quien se la vendiste...!?

"Vender ¿qué?"

¿¡Fue al de Arabia Equina...!?

"¡Yo nunca he estado en Arabia Equina!"

¿Entonces admites que la robaste...?

"¿De qué manera dicen que yo me he incriminado?"

**Trixie...  
****...es un camello...**

"¿...Saben qué? Sí. Soy un camello. ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Me rindo!" Trixie Lanza sus cascos delanteros al aire antes de pisar fuera del escenario, murmurando que todo lo que habían dicho era cierto.

_¿...Nosotros...  
__...Ganamos...?_

**¡Ganamos!**

¡Capitán! ¡Ganamos!

**¡Ellos ahora conocen...  
**…**a Trixie!**

**¡Y ella lo admitió!  
****¡Trae los Riceicles de la victoria...!**

Pero...  
...se nos acabaron...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡CRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**


	109. BATALLA FINAL: Applejack

**BATALLA FINAL: Applejack**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que esa yegua cosecha manzanas ha estado en el centro del escenario; pero eso no le impidió mirar inquieta.

**Applejack...  
****...es calva...**

"Todos ustedes pueden ver mi melena rubia y lo saben."

**Podemos ver algo...  
****...tu peluca...**

"Eso no es parte de la familia Apple nadie necesita una peluca... ni siquiera Granny Smith."

Applejack...  
...pone el sino en campesino...

"¿Pero qué heno significa eso?"

No lo sé...  
...Suena gracioso...

"Las bromas funcionan si no tienen sentido."

¿Tener sentido...?  
¿Que diversión hay en tener sentido...?

**Applejack...  
****...sabe a canela...**

"¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi sabor?"

**Psh...  
****...Estoy hablando del cereal...**

_...No todo es sobre ti...  
__...vanidosa..._

"Pos ustedes están hablando sobre de mí."

**Applejack...  
****...Piensa que no tenemos una vida fuera de aquí...**

"¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Nunca!"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Applejack la vanidosa..**

"¡No soy vanidosa! ¡No lo soy! ¡Juro que están hablando sobre mí!" Applejack trata de defenderse mientras salía del escenario y regresa a la oscuridad.

* * *

"Yo... Nunca pensé que fuera así... ¡Incluso comprender que tu lógica es- Sorprendente! Como me gustaría pasar la eternidad y elegir tu cerebro y aprender más de los misterios del mundo... Pero tengo a alguien muy importante para mi esperando por mí. Fue genial conocerte señorita. Scratch. Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, tal vez tú puedas compartir esta sabiduría del 'Gangnam Style' conmigo."


	110. BATALLA DEL JEFE: Grogar

**BATALLA DEL JEFE: Grogar**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

La enorme bestia de piel azul oscura y cuernos chuecos se mantiene quiero, respirando lentamente a través de su viejo hocico.

_Grogar...  
__...necesita hacer esto rápido...  
_...ya paso su hora de dormir...

"La edad no es un factor en un ser eterno como yo..."

**Grogar...  
****...recordó ponerse su dentadura hoy...**

"Guarda tu lengua, embustero. Mi edad me dice mucho de sus trucos mezquino."

**Lo hace...  
****...cuando enciende su aparato auditivo...**

"Dilo tanto como quieras. Sin embargo tu eres más Viejo que yo."

**Estuve convertido en piedra todo este tiempo...  
****...Me mantuve joven y fresco mientras tú conseguiste esas arrugas y empiezas a oler como una ciruela pasa...**

Ciruela-Cabra...  
...sus campanas son el alma de Canterlot...

"Eso- Espera... ¿Que es un Canterlot?"

**Ciruela-Cabra Grogar...  
****...No puede responder una adivinanza para salvar su vida...**

"Mi mente se extiende por eones, Infeliz. ¡Pregunta cualquier adivinanza!"

**Muy bien...  
****Grogar...  
****¿...Quien es el monstruo y quien es la yegua...?**

Toca tus campanas, campanas, campanas, campanas...

**¡Campanas de Grogar la Ca~~~~~~~~bra!**

"... Humorístico... Entiendo sus temores ahora, Discord."

**¿Oh Si...?  
****¿Cuál es abuelo...?**

Capitán...  
...Creo que debemos para aquí...

"Oh Si, Discord... Huye. Tal vez es lo que esperaba de un niño mimado como tú."

**¿¡Quieres pelear...!?**

"Creadores, no. Soy muy Viejo para pelear, como sabras. Me limitare a cojear fuera y dejartecon tus juguetes..." Grogar gimió débilmente mientras su campana sonó en cada paso que daba.

**...Ganamos totalmente esta...**

Totalmente...

_Lo que digan..._


	111. BATALLA FINAL: Fluttershy

**BATALLA FINAL: Fluttershy**

* * *

Fluttershy, tan a menudo como ella ha estado en este escenario bajo la luz, con miedo al vacío del silencio. "¿H-Hola? ¿M-M-M-M-Me llamaron aquí? Lo siento si-"

_**¡Detente ahí...!**_

"¡Meep!"

**No tienes que disculparte...**

...Nosotros sí...  
_...Y lo decimos enserio esta vez..._

"Yo-"

**No puedes creernos, lo sabemos...**

_...Te hemos lastimado...  
__...Y queremos dejar de lastimarte..._

Todo lo que podemos hacer es pedirte disculpa desde el fondo de nuestro ser...

...Y darte este pastel...

Del piso ante Fluttershy salió un pastel decorado con su mismo tono. La palabra 'Realmente lo sentimos' grabado en el bastante mal.

**...Costado en blanco lo escribió...**

¡No tengo pulgares...!  
¡...Ni siquiera tengo dedo...!

"No, Es lindo, Gracias."

Esperamos que esto ayude a arreglar los que hemos hecho mal contigo...  
¿...Podemos decir una cosa sobre ti antes de que te dejemos ir...?

"C-Creo que una cosa no lastimaría..."

**Fluttershy...  
****...tendrá dolor de espalda por el resto del mes...**

"Por qué tendría un-" en respuesta a su pregunta, una escotilla se abrió encima de ella, dejando caer una ola de papel, cartas, y piedras con escritos en ella.

Esas son las cartas de quejas que tuvimos sobre ti...

**...Lo sentimos...  
****...Pero sigue sin importarnos...  
****Así que solo te damos todas las cartas de odio...**

_...Tal vez tú las disfrutes...  
__...Los Creadores saben que nosotros no..._

La cabeza de Fluttershy se asomo sobre la pila de papel y sonrió un poco. "Oh... Estaré feliz de tomar todas estas. Y lo entiendo... Los perdono."

_Nosotros también te perdonamos Fluttershy...  
__...Por tus ho—  
_-**-rible fans...  
****...Horrible fans...  
****...Si...**

**Bueno...**

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Fluttershy...**

"¿Podría alguien ayudarme a cargar todas estas?"


	112. BATALLA FINAL: Rainbow Dash

**FINAL BATTLE: Rainbow Dash**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de este show para la yegua. Pero eso no la detuvo para parecer insegura.

Rainbow Dash...  
...es una buscadora...

"¿Buscadora de oro? Como si tuviera un empleo en la tierra."

**Rainbow Dash...  
****...Es una anti-terrestre...**

"Esa ni siquiera es una palabra."

**Está en mi libro...**

"Bueno... ¿pienso que significa que estoy en contra de las cosas de la tierra? Lo cual no es cierto en lo absoluto."

**Rainbow Dash...  
****...dirige una fábrica...**

"No... Ni siquiera trabajo en una fábrica."

¿Qué HACES para vivir..?

"¿Soy desempleada?"

**Rainbow Dash...  
****...comparte los frijoles del albergue de desamparados con Trixie...**

"¡No soy desamparada! Solo no tengo trabajo... Y ¿Trixie come frijoles de vagabundos?"

_Rainbow Dash...  
__...ofrece servicios especiales por dinero..._

"HEY-"

Como pasear perros...

"Oh..."

_Y algunas otras cosas relacionada con perros..._

"Oh-¡Espera una minuto!"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Rainbow Dash...**

"¡De ninguna manera! Ellos piensan que soy una desamparada y una prostituta!"

Nosotros dijimos buscador...

"Ustedes lo están insinuando"

**Sea lo que sea que tengas en tu mente, es problema tuyo...  
****... Rara...**

La expresión de Rainbow Dash se volvió en confusión mientras ella decidió volar fuera el escenario y reza para que sea la última vez que los vea.


	113. BATALLA FINAL: Pinkie Pie

**BATALLA FINAL: Pinkie Pie**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua..**_**.**

Sorprendentemente, Pinkie parecía sonreír mientras miraba alrededor del escenario.

¿...No estas molesta...?

"Uh-uh."

_Pero te disparamos con un canon de agua..._

"¡Fue refrescante!"

Oh...  
OK...  
...Bueno...  
Capitán, quieres-

**Nope...**

¿._..Por qué no...?_

**No podemos ganarle...  
****...Mejor me voy a leer un libro...**

De acuerdo...

Pinkie Pie...  
...baila tap con monos en días soleados...

"¡WOAH! ¡Eso suena INCREÍBLE!"

_¿Qué tipo de hecho es ese...?_

Estoy en ello...

Pinkie Pie...  
...hace crecer bigotes en un campo de malvaviscos...

"Eso... es... tan... ¡GENIAL! ¡Realmente debo intentar eso!"

_¡Ni siquiera estas tratando...!_

Como el Capitán siempre dice...  
Cuando lidias con locura...  
...Pelea con locura...

_¡Él nunca dijo eso...!_

Y ¿No es eso la locura que no hace...?

_Estoy rodeada de idiotas..._

"Estas rodeada de oscuridad, Tontita."

Ella tiene razón sabes...

_...Solo una semana más...  
__...Solo UNA semana MAS..._

Pinkie Pie...  
...vende fideos a la Mafia Trotney...

"¿Ellos tienen una Mafia?"

No puedes hablar de ella, ¿huh...?

Pinkie Pie...  
...cree en Santa Hooves...

"¡Por supuesto que lo hago!"

Entonces, yo también...  
... Entonces, yo también...

Ahora conocen...  
…a Pinkie Pie...

"¡Voy a ir a hacer todas esas cosas así que es verdad!" Pinkie salta afuera con alegría.


	114. BATALLA FINAL: Gilda

**BATALLA FINAL: Gilda**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu-**_

Un fuerte chillido interrumpió el intro.

_...Se va con un chillido, empieza con un chillido...  
__...con clase..._

"Como tu sabes tanto sobre clase. Torpe..."

**Gilda...  
****...es una estereotípica bully sudaca...**

"Estereo-¿qué? ¿Qué es un sudaca?"

**Gilda...  
****...no lava su cabeza...**

"Soy una grifo... ¿Por qué iba yo a lavarme la cabeza?"

**Gilda...  
****...admite que la higiene no está en su lista de prioridades...**

"¡Me acicalo regularmente!"

_¿Qué hay de tu pelaje...?_

"¿Me llamo como el resto de mi especie? ¿Que no aprenden ustedes sobre otras especies fuera de los tontos ponies?"

_Gilda...  
__...picotea sus pulgas..._

"B-Bueno... ¡N-No! ¡Ni siquiera tengo pulgas!"

¿Cuantas pulgas deben morir por ti...?

"Ninguna—Digo todas-Digo... ¡RAAAAAAH!"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Gilda...**

"¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿¡Van a parar ahí!?"

Si...  
...tu apestas...  
...Estas empezando a enfermando...

Gilda gruño fuertemente antes de salir del escenario, con sus alas plegadas en ella.


	115. BATALLA FINAL: Shining Armor

**BATALLA FINAL: Shining Armor**

* * *

_¿Seguro que puedes manejar con esto...?_

**No del todo...**

._..Eso es...  
__...Me quedo-_

¡Vamos Reinita...!  
Era su show...  
...Tenemos que ir...  
_...Bien...  
__...Solo asegúrate de que el escenario sea el mismo antes de que los dos regresemos..._

**Se lo prometo...  
****...Habrá un escenario cuando regresen...**

_Sé que vas a torcer todo de todas maneras...  
__...Pero voy tarde para mi vuelo...  
__...Vamos Costado en Blanco..._

¡Buena suerte Capitán...!

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**

El capitán de la guardia real se miró por un momento aturdido por la falta de voces que escucho. "Cadence dijo que tu tenías a otros ponies en tu equipo."

**Y estoy seguro que si Cadence dice que el cielo es azul, debes creerle...**

"...Es azul."

**Shining Armor...  
****...es un conformista...**

"Pero el cielo es azul la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa es una declaración honesta."

**Shining Armor...  
****...es un pepiniño...**

"Soy un unicornio... Como podría hablar si fuera un pepinillo."

**Lo siento...  
****No hablo pepinilles...**

"¡Ningún pony lo hace! Ese no es un lenguaje real."

**Shining Armor...  
****...Piensa que su lenguaje es un lenguaje único...**

"Nunca dije eso. Yo dije que el pepinilles no existe... Ni siquiera es una palabra."

**Shining Armor...  
****...está manteniendo a la yegua negra abajo...**

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Shining Armor...**

"Yo... ¿Sabes qué? No importa... Mis ordenes son tener que ponerte en juicio; Así que no me importa..." Shining Armor se calmó antes de bajar del escenario.

**...La broma es para ti...  
****...No soy un ciudadano de Equestrian...**


	116. BATALLA FINAL: Cadence

**BATALLA FINAL: Cadence**

* * *

**Bueno Bueno Bueno...  
****...La cabecilla de la rebelión del pepinillo...**

"¿Qué?"

**Lo siento...  
****...es algo que tiene que ver con el episodio pasado...**

"¿Cómo se supone que me afecta?"

**No lo hace...  
****...Solo es un chiste para la audiencia...**

"¿...Tienes una audiencia?"

**Una bastante amplia...  
****...Pero suficiente de eso...**

**Cadence...  
****...Ayuda a mantener a la yegua negra abajo...**

"¿La yegua negra? ¿Quién es la—Olvida que lo pregunte..."

**Cadance...  
****¿...Cuál es tu luckydo...?**

"Mi lucky-¿Qué'? No creo que tenga un luckydo..."

**¿¡No...!?  
****No podemos aceptar eso...  
****...aquí, toma esto...**

Ante Cadence cae un muñeco rosa de felpa con pequeños ojos negros. "¿...Que es esto?"

**Es un muñeco...  
****...Ese puede ser tu luckydo...**

"Um... Gracias..."

**Fue un placer...**

**Cadence...  
****...vende boletos para el circo de pulgas de Gilda...**

"¿Quién es Gilda? Y ¿por qué tendría un circo de pulgas?"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Cadence...**

"No; en realidad no. Ellos piensan que vendo boletos para el infortunio de otro pony y que yo no tengo un 'luckydo'..." a pesar de sus gemidos y angustias, Cadence levanta el muñeco con su magia y deja el escenario; en parte, agradecida de que esta vez no fue tan malo.


	117. ¿Que?

**¿****...Que?**

* * *

No lo encuentro...

_¡Debe de estar aquí por algún lugar...!_

Tal vez debemos de rendirnos...  
...Probablemente él ya la agarro...

_No...  
__...Él no sabe dónde lo pusimos...  
__...Tiene que estar aquí..._

Él sabe todo...  
...No hay manera de que el-

_Lo encontré..._

-y yo aparentemente no sepamos...

¿Cómo se ve...?

_Útil...  
__...Solo necesita quitarle el polvo..._

¿Por qué el Capitán nos mandó por el otra vez...?

_Él dijo que todo valdrá la pena para su plan maestro...  
__...Por ahora el público deben estar aburridos con el...  
__...Tu 'Capitán' es muchas cosas...  
__...Pero un 'genio táctico' no es una de ellas...  
__...Como sea...  
__Cuando se trata de planes locos...  
__...Él lo lleva en el costado...  
__Ahora ayúdame a sacar esta cosa de aquí..._

...No puedo levantar eso...

_Bueno, yo tampoco puedo levantar..._

Eres una changeling...  
...Transfórmate en algo que pueda cargarlo...

_No podemos cambiar en cualquier cosa fuera de nuestro tamaño o nuestra estructura actual..._

¿En serio...?  
Que podre tan pobre...

_¡Más poder que el que tú tienes...!_

Bien...  
...Llamaremos un montacargas para levarlo...

_¿Cuantos ponies conoces que pueden conducir un montacargas...?_

Escuche que los grifos hacen un buen trabajo con eso...

_...Solo llamemos al montacargas..._

* * *

**He esperado tanto tiempo por este día...  
****...Te escabulliste la última vez...  
****...Pero no lo harás esta vez...**

**Todas las piezas están en movimiento tú, artista del engaño de ojos locos...**

**Esta vez...  
****¡Yo...!  
****¡Voy a...!  
****¡GANAR!**

*¡Discord!*  
*¡Deja de gritar!*  
*Te pago por palabra, ¡Si hay show o no!*  
*Deja de gastar mi tiempo...*

**...Mwahahahahahaha...**


	118. BATALLA FINAL: Derpy

**BATALL FINAL: Derpy**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**

El centro del escenario estaba la invicta bestia de carga; con un ojo chueco y una expresión sombría. "Umm... Había más voces la última vez que estuve aquí."

**Y los guantes estaban fuera la última vez que tú estabas aquí también...  
****...La vida es un caballo...**

"¿Un caballo?"

**Si...  
****...Al igual que trota sobre todas tus esperanzas y sueños, y te deja paralizado al lado de la carretera así los timberwolves te atraparan...**

"...Bien."

**Si...  
****...Muy bien de hecho...**

**Derpy...  
****...Tiene miedo de las wafleras...**

"¡Wafleras! ¿Quién usa wafleras cuando puedes tener un muffin hecho?"

**Yo usa una waflera...  
****...por ejemplo...**

En un momento, Derpy tiene encima de su cabeza una waflera arrojado desde la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Derpy permaneció sin moverse.

**¡Y seguiré arrojándotelas hasta que les temas...!**

"...Seguir arrojando ¿Qué?"

**Maldición, eres buena...**

**Derpy...  
****...no puede poner una venda sobre mis ojos...**

"No tengo ninguna venda."

**Por supuesto que sí...  
****...Tienes la venda en tu velo de mentiras que cargas...  
****...Mentiras que no puedes usar contra mí...  
****...Porque estoy en tu mente...  
****...Soy como un oso en el zoológico que tiene a un estúpido niño que callo en su jaula...**

"¿Que es un zoológico?"

**Silencio...  
****...Estoy hacienda una analogía...**

**Como decía...  
****...No solo mato a mi Nueva pieza de carne...  
****...Juego con el...  
****...Y he estado jugando contigo por mucho tiempo...  
****¡...Es hora de hundirte...!**

"Pero yo estoy en el piso..."

**¡Tus juegos mentales no funcionaran conmigo esta vez...!**

"¿Como en la rayuela?"

**...**

**Derpy...  
****...es solo un zombie solitario...**

"...Me perdí un poco."

**¿Ves...?**

**Tú ya no tienes cerebro ahora...  
****...Eres más o menos un zombie ahora...**

"¿...Que fue eso después de 'Tu'?"

**Derpy...  
****...me ayuda...**

"¡Yay! ¡Estoy ayudando!"

**Si...  
****¿Quieres saber en qué me estas ayudando...?**

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Es a hornear?"

**Si Derpy...**

**...Es algo así como hornear...  
****...Horneando tu desaparición...**

"¿...Es con sabor a chocolate?"

**Mejor...  
****...es el sabor de la venganza...**

"Mmmm... Suena delicios-tástico!"

**Oh...  
****...Sera...**

_Derpy...  
_...no nos escuchó llegar por la puerta...

"¡Oh! ¡Muchachos están aquí! ¡Ahora todo-pony puede tener algo de comida sabor 'venganza'!"

_¿...Que le has estado diciendo...?_

**Solo algo para pasar el tiempo...**

_Derpy...  
__...es parte del vandalismo..._

"¡Mayor Mare me dice eso todo el tiempo! También dice que soy 'una demanda en movimiento'."

**...Cierto...  
****...Bueno tenemos pruebas de tu vandalismo...**

"¿En verdad?" En respuesta a su pregunta, una caseta de policía azul aterrizo a su lado con un fuerte golpe. La caja parecía estar rota de la ventana y abollada por todas partes; arañazos en muchas partes de la pintura y las palabras "Io Derpee relmente ize eztto' escrito con spray.

**¿Vez...?  
****...Tu nombre está escrito en todo esto...**

...En un lugar...  
...porque no tuvimos tiempo para-

_-Lo limpiaremos allá afuera...  
__...Porque somos Buenos samaritanos..._

**¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa...?**

"¿...Muffin?"

**Una bonita historia...  
****Pero aquí...  
****...Toma esto como un regalo de Buena suerte...**

Antes de preguntar por qué ella necesitaría un regalo de Buena suerte, una muñeca rosa de felpa cae enfrente de ella con ojos negros opacos. "¿...Que es esto?"

_**Un luckydo...**_

"...Wow. Es lindo."

**No Derpy...  
****...Es hermoso...**

Una fuerte explosión resonó en el escenario con poca luz y una luz brillante se sobrepuso a todo. Desde fuera, la Princesa Cadence camino a dentro con dos guardias pegasos y un semental café detrás de ella. "Hola-"

"¡Ese es!" Cadence dijo apuntando con su casco a la dirección de Derpy. "¡Ella es quien robo mi luckydo!"

Los dos guardias rápidamente volaron junto a Derpy y la miraron con dureza. "¿Robarle a una princesa? Tuviste dificultades para esto..."

"P-P-P-Pero-"

"¡¿Que le hiciste a mi TARDIS?!" El semental café salió corriendo de detrás del grupo y fue a la caja abatido.

"¡No he hecho nada! ¡Lo juro!"

**Entonces ¿Por qué tu nombre esta ahí...?**

"Yo-"

"¿Vandalismo y robo? Te vas a hundir por esto..." Los dos guardias se acercaron a Derpy y comenzaron a arrastrarla afuera. "También fuimos informados que has estado enseñado Pepinilles a una rebelión... Serás enviado a la corte. Que Celestia se apiade de tu alma..." El gran grupo presentado afuera, toman a una confusa Derpy de sus alas.

**¡...GANE!  
****¡FINALMENTE LA VENCI!**

_Todo lo que hice fue crear una cabina policial falsa...  
__...Pagarle a Vinyl...  
__...Llenar el luckydo con un encantamiento especial así Cadence pensaría que es de la suerte...  
__...dos boletos de vuelo-_

**¡¿Vas a dejarme disfrutar esto, tu killbuzz?!**

¡Así se hace Capitán!


	119. BATALLA FINAL: Braeburn

**BATALLA FINAL: Braeburn**

* * *

**...Vete...**

Braeburn mira a su alrededor su Nuevo entorno algo confundido. "¿Disculpa?"

**Solo vete...  
****...Estoy de excelente humor hoy...**

"Perdón, pero, uh... No lo entiendo."

El venció a su archi-nemesis-

**UNO de mis archi-nemesis...**

UNO de sus archi-nemesis...  
...Él se siente bastante bendecido...

"¿Tanto así? Bueno... Solo voy a-"

**No no...  
****...Vamos a hacer una broma o dos antes de que te vallas  
****Como...**

_Debiste haber huido mientras tuviste la oportunidad patán..._

"Creo que tienes razón."

**Braeburn...  
****...patea a los bebes en las joyas...**

"¿Pero en que—Que tipo de vándalo hace eso?"

Braeburn...  
...Se llama a sí mismo un vándalo...

"¡Pero yo no pateo a jovencillos in the junks!" (en los huevos, junk tabien es basura)

_Braeburn...  
__...piensa que los órganos reproductores son basura..._

"Es uno de los términos generales, ¿No es así?"

_Probablemente porque él nunca los uso..._

"Yo-"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Braeburn...**

"...Debí escapar cuando tuve la oportunidad..." Braeburn gruño mientras jalaba su sombrero sobre sus ojos y salió de escenario.


	120. BATALLA FINAL: Lyra

**BATALLA FINAL: Lyra**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Una vez más, parece que de cortesía se le dio a Lyra una silla para que se sentara.

**Lyra...  
****...rehúsa a dar algo de su riqueza a la 'fundación GTOTSY'...**

"The Gaining Transsexual Opossums True Sanctioned Yams fund?" ("La fundación de Ganado Real de Zarigüeyas Transexuales de Ñames Sancionados")

¿...Capitán esa es una fundación real...?

**Si no lo es, debería serla...**

_Es 'Getting Trixie Off Twilight Sparkle's Yard' Fund... __(Fundación "Sacar a Trixie del patio de Twilight Sparkle")_

"...Bueno, esa es una tontería."

_Lyra..._

_..._

_¿...A donde van ustedes dos…?_

**Vamos a iniciar la funcacion Granado Real-**

_¡Estamos en medio de un Show...!_

¿Estás diciendo que las zarigüeyas transexuales no merecen Ñames...?

_¡...Son zarigüeyas...!_

**Bien...  
****...Lo haremos después...**

"Donaría a esa."

¿Vez...?  
Lyra haría una donación...

_Ella es la que-  
__Olvídalo..._

**Lyra...  
****...legalmente cambio su nombre a John Smithy...**

"¡Ese es un nombre de chico!"

**Lyra...  
****...no niega haber cambiado su nombre...**

"Yo no cambie mi nombre a John Smithy. Así ¿Feliz?"

Lyra...  
...No cambio su nombre a John Smithy...

"Así..."

...Lo cambio a Joan Smithy...

"Es lo mismo-"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Joan Smithy...**

"Ellos tal vez conocen a Joan Smithy, pero ellos no me conocen," Lyra dijo mientras ella se bajaba de la silla y camino fuera del escenario.


	121. ¿Estas seguro?

**¿Estás seguro...?**

* * *

Know Your Mare studios... Una obra de mentiras, engaños, y buen entretenimiento para la familia a la moda. Ha iniciado en Ponyville, donde decidieron moverse por problemas legales; Haywaii, que fue volado en pedazos; y Las Pegasus, donde permanecen hoy en día.

* * *

**¿Te gustaría hacer los honores...?**

Después de ti...

**Insisto...**

_¿Ambos de dan cuenta que estamos condenados si seguimos adelante con eso...?_

...Chrysalis...  
...Déjame decirte algo...  
¿...Que hemos logrado realmente...?  
...Tenemos historias inventadas de ponies, los hemos lastimamos, le hemos robado a alguno de ellos, hemos lastimado a algunos de ellos más allá de lo que creemos, hemos puesto uno en la cárcel-

**-Bien merecido-**

...Pero ahora...  
...Tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo bien...  
¿...Que tipo de semental seria si no hiciera las cosas bien...?

_...A la cuenta de tres..._

_**¡De acuerdo!**_

_Una..._

Conoce a tu yegua...

**Dos...**

Conoce a tu yegua...

¡Tres!

Clic...

* * *

Las Pegasus' Know Your Mare studio; reducida a escombros en una ráfaga de fuego verde, confeti, y zarigüeyas que sostenían ñames, en dos segundos...

* * *

_¿Qué hacemos ahora...?_

**¿No es obvio...?**

Si...  
...Es muy obvio...

_...Una última ronda...  
__...Haremos que cuente..._

**Oh...  
****...Lo haremos...  
****...Veo un pueblo lleno con ponies con los que aún podemos luchar...**

_Pero solo tenemos tiempo para un show más antes de que los policías se muestren..._

Un show...  
...Muchos invitados...

**Salgamos con un poco de clase y estilo...**

_Pero nunca tuvimos clase ni estilo..._

**Nunca es tarde para obtener un poco...**


	122. EXTRA: Rey Sombra

**Extra: Rey Sombra**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu-**_

**¿...Donde esta...?**

Las luces escanean buscando sobre el escenario, tras el escenario, y en todas partes en un intento de ver donde el invitado que habían invitado había ido.

Yo no-  
¡-Oh! Ahí está...

Efectivamente, los reflectores se detuvieron en una figura blindada sentado en la esquina.

**Sombra...  
****¿...Que estas hacienda en la esquina...?**

"..."

_Sal de la esquina..._

"..."

**Bien...  
****...De esa manera...**

_Haremos el show contigo en la esquina...  
__El Rey Sombra...  
__...se masturba en la esquina..._

"..."

**El Rey Sombra...  
****...Su bebida favorita es la Crystal Pepsi...**

"..."

El Rey Sombra...  
...Es la sombra del semental que solía ser...

**¡WOOOOOOOAH!**

¡Chócalas!

"..."

_EL Rey Sombra...  
__...es alto, bronceado, y guapo...  
__...Bueno...  
__...al menos, alto y bronceado..._

**...Tal vez solo bronceado...**

"..."

**¿¡...Al menos habla...?!**

Es un potro de pocas palabras...

"..."

¿Escuchaste eso Somby...?  
...Eres una chica pre-adolecente...

"..."

Esto es aburrido...  
¡Eres aburrido Sombra...!

**Vamos, has algo más interesante...  
****...Como hacer llamada de broma a las princesas...**

...o ver la pintura secar...  
_Ahora conocen...  
__Al aburrido Rey Sombra..._

"..."

**¡...Se está burlando de mí!**

Déjalo ir Capitán...  
...Déjalo ir...

Un momento pasó mientras la puerta de salido se cerró con la salida de los anfitriones. "¿...Que? Me quede dormido... ¿Hola? Yo..."


	123. EXTRA: Babs Seed

**EXTRA: Babs Seed**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

La potrilla en el escenario un poco asustado con su cola cubriendo su costado mientras las luces la alumbran.

**Babs Seed...  
****...conoce a un chico...**

"Uh, Si. Conozco a un chico o dos... ¿Cómo todo-pony?"

_Babs Seed...  
__...prueba la carne de ternera..._

"¿El heno es ternera?"

Olvídalo...  
...es una historia...

_...bada-bing..._

"¿Los tres se están balando de mí?"

Babs Seed...  
...podría hacernos dormir con los peces...

"¡No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando!"

**Babs Seed...  
****...te vamos a dejar ir y decir algo lindo de ti si nos permites decir algo muy malo sobre ti…**

"Eh... Bueno..."

**Vamos...  
****...es una oferta que no puedes rechazar...**

"De acuerdo..."

_Babs Seed...  
_…_golpea a su hermana..._

"¿Golpearla? Tal vez una vez... No recuerdo."

_Esta broma la sobrepasa..._

Babs Seed...  
...es muy bonita...

"¿...En verdad?"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Babs Seed...**

"¡E-Espera! ¡Tú no dijiste si querías decir eso!" a pesar de su protesta, el escenario comenzó a cambiar y la saco y en la oscuridad mientras ella gritaba al escenario.

_¿...Crees que ella nos conjele...?_

**De ninguna manera...  
****...comí el cannoli...**


	124. ESPECIAL: Audiencia Episodios y Mas

**ESPECIAL: Audiencia, Episodios Escritos... Y más.**

* * *

**Hey...  
****¿...Alguna vez han tenido ese sentimiento que han dejado algo sin hacer...?  
****Conozco ese sentimiento...  
****¿Pero saben cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo...?  
****Soy una súper creatura que puede hacer que estos sentimientos se vallan por hacer cualquier cosa y cualquier cosa pase...  
****Con un simple...**

-SNAP!-

* * *

(Pip)  
**(Discord)**

**Conoce a tu manticora, Conoce a tu manticora, Conoce a tu manticora...**

...esta fue una mala idea.

Bajo los reflectores, una manticora furiosa devastaba el escenario. Jalando los tablones del piso, rasgando las cortinas, Y simplemente hacienda un desastre en todas partes.

**¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se salga?**

¿Cómo la trajiste aquí?

**Creí que tú lo hiciste  
****Creí lo mismo.**

Huh,

...

**Me pregunto cómo la Reinita se va a encargar de esto.**

* * *

(Pip)  
**(Discord)  
**_(Chrysalis)_

**Conoce a tu yegua, _Conoce a tu yegua,_**_** Conoce a tu yegua.**_

En el escenario, Un semental de piel gris felizmente espera debajo del reflector.

"¿Yegua? ¿De nuevo, en serio?"

_Si lo prefieres, siempre podemos cambiarlo a potrilla._

"Yegua está bien..."

**Overlord-Flinx...  
****...es un escritor.**

"Entonces ¿Estaremos diciendo verdades esta vez?"

Una

"¿Huh?"

_Overlord-Flinx...  
__...Tiene fans leales._

"Bueno, podría decirlo así..."

Dos,

"¿Por qué están-"

**Overlord-Flinx...  
****...es leal a sus fans leales.**

"Bueno, por supuesto. ¿Alguna vez he demostrado que no lo sea?"

Tres,

"Enserio, ¿por qué-"

_Overlord-Flinx...  
__...está mintiendo._

"Creo que todavía ni siquiera me han dado ninguna razón para mentir aun."

Cuatro,

"Podrías-"

**Overlord-Flinx...  
****...es un mentiroso compulsivo.**

"Honestamente, No soy-"

Cinco.

"¡Detén eso!"

Overlord-Flinx...  
...está excediendo los límites.

"Era algún complejo-"

"ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA."

"¡¿Qué es eso?!"

"LA CAPACIDAD DE MENTIRAS SE HAN EXCEDIDO."

Eso es nuestro Nuevo detector de mentiras, y sale cuando algún-pony, como tu, rompe los límites de las mentiras...

"PREPARADO PARA ELIMINAR LA FUENTE."

Te sugiero que empieces a correr.

Justo en ese momento disparo un láser verde hacia la melena de Flinx dejándole un hoyo perfecto.

"Bien."

Overlord-Flinx corrió fuera del escenario, esquivando los rayos que eran disparadados a él mientras salía.

Buen disparo Reinita, por un segundo casi pensé que le estabas apuntando a él.

_¿Y se suponía que no?_

* * *

**(Anna, un charco de tinta flotante)  
**_(Tony, un gran fénix)  
_(Red, una Tortuga hecha de piedra)

**Así que estamos hacienda este show... ¿Por qué?**

Porque es divertido! Te gustas las cosas divertidas, ¡¿Verdad?!

**Claro...**

_¡EL SHOW ACABA DE EMPEZAR, IDIOTAS!_

**¡Whoops!**

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu pera**_

Las luces se mueven alrededor por unos segundos antes de posarse sobre una Pegaso rosa. Ella estaba sorprendida por la resiente atención, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura.

**¿...Que fue eso?**

Lo siento, No me pude contener

_MALDICIÓN__ RED, ¿AHORA TENDREMOS QUE REINICIAR TODO OTRA VEZ!_

**Uh, no le digas a los espectadores quienes somos, por favor.**

_Oh... lo siento._

"¿De qué están hablando?"

_NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!_

**Heart Daze...**

"Ese es mi nombre, Si."

**...**

**Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.**

_¡¿Qué?!_

**Ella es tan adorable.**

"Gracias... ¿Creo?"

Vamos, ¡no seas niña!

**¡Pero soy una chica!**

Bien, solo vete.

**Nah, solo estaba bromeando. Puedo con esto. Heart Daze es estúpida.**

"He sido llamada estúpida muchas veces antes, que ya estoy acostumbrada."

Woah, eso es estúpido.

**Realmente estúpido.**

_¡INCREIBLEMENTE estúpido!_

"Estúpido más allá de la creencia."

_¡Más estúpido que un laicado!_

_¡Oooohh!_

**Chica, Nadie va a entender esa broma.**

¡¿Qué?!

_Tiene sentido._

_¡HEART DAZE ES TONTA!_

"Si... ¿De qué estamos hablando?"

Estamos hablando de que tan estúpida eres.

_¡Tonta!_

**Adorable.**

"Oh."

**Heart Daze es sexy.**

_¡Y TONTA!_

"¿Qué?"

Heart Daze...

_¡ES TONTA!_

Chica, ¿Puedes detener eso?

"¿Por qué? Lo encuentro gracioso."

Bueno, a mí no, así que cállate, ¡idiota!

**¿Ya le hemos llamado estúpida?**

Bien. Heart Daze es un Pegaso...

"Sí. Si lo soy."

...Que no puede volar.

"¡Puedo hacerlo!"

Oh ¿Si?

"Sí."

**Pruébalo.**

La Pegaso rosa extiende sus alas y despega, dejando el piso.

_Movimientos tontos._

Un clic suena mientras la placa de presión donde estaba parada la Pegaso rosa, enviando una señal al reflector para enfocarse en los ojos de Heart Daze. La Pegaso cae con sus ojos en llamas, literalmente.

"¡¿Porque fue eso?!"

Yo dije que no podías volar.

"Puedo volar, pero no cuando me ciegas con esos f-"

Un piano cae del techo, cayendo sobre Heart Daze.

**Woah.**

_¡SE SUPONÍA QUE NO DEBÍAN DEJARLO CAER SOBRE ELLA!_

¡Bueno, No es mi culpa, ella se movió a donde el piano iba a caer!

**Sí, Creo que vamos a necesitar un doctor.**

Bueno, ¡Esto salió de maravilla!

**Pero si...**

Cállate.

* * *

(Equipo Original)

_...Entonces... de Nuevo ¿Quién es este tipo...?_

**...Nunca Escuche de él...**

...Bueno... Aparentemente... Él no es de por aquí, según su archivo... Aunque estas fotos son buenas...

**¿...Fotos...?**

...Aquí... Míralas tú mismo...

**...No está mal... Hey... aquí hay una de ti Reinita...**

_¿...Que clase de arte es este...?_

...Dice que son... ¿Pixel art...?

**...Explica el nombre... Empecemos...**

_...Hmm..._

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

El reflector maestro un semental solo en el escenario. SU piel y alas eran gris opaco, sus ojos eran café brillante, y su melena y cola eran azul oscuro. Él tiene una alforja de donde sobresale el contenido. En la bolsa izquierda, una empuñadura sale por debajo. Un arco de madera estaba atado en su espalda. Su cutie mark parecía ser un puño hecho de paja, con tres triángulos de oro en el centro. Mostrando una cara desinteresada.

**Pixel...  
****...se pierde mucho...**

"¿Alguna vez has estado en el interior de una Cueva natural sin ningún punto de referencia? Es difícil no perderse."

_Pixel...  
__...no ha tenido un compañero en años..._

"Los lugares a los que voy, las cosas que ha-"

_Un compañero sexual..._

"¿Has visto a un aldeano femenino? Ellos son Feos, Feos con F mayúscula."

Pixel...  
...No tiene amigos...

"Me gusta estar solo. Es mejor que tener a algún-pony alrededor metiéndose en mis asuntos."

**Pixel...  
****...es la mayor causa de la deforestación...**

"¡Hey! ¡Yo replanto los arboles! Algunas veces... Cuando me da la gana..."

_Pixel...  
__...Una vez hizo volar un... ¿En serio...?... ¿Una vez hizo volar un pueblo...?_

"Me aburrí."

_...Eso es... Malvado..._

"Muy caótico, Me gusta meterme con ponies y no ir a la cárcel..." Una pequeña sonrisa creció en la cara de Pixel, "O, como alguien que conocemos, que se convirtió en roca."

**...Estaba guardando esta para el final... Pero ahora parece bien...**

**El arte de Pixel...  
****...es horrible y a nadie le gusta...**

La expresión del semental se volvió violenta, del descaro, con una furia ciega al instante. Con un gruñido, bajo su parte delantera y extendió sus alas. Sus alas hicieron un simple aleteo, y lo impulsaron a la oscuridad.

"¡GRAAAAAH!"

El sonido de vidrio quebrándose lleno el escenario.

**¡...AHHH...! ¡Sácalo de aquí...!**

¡...Capitán...!

_...Me agrada este tipo..._

"¡Te enseñare algo horrible que a nadie le gusta!"

*CRACK*

**...AHHH... ¿¡Por qué ninguno me está ayudando...!?**

¡...Tengo miedo Capitán...!

* * *

(+**Grogar+**)

Discord, Chrysalis, y Pipsqueak de repente se encuentran en el escenario. Los tres miran alrededor con confusión, ya que hace pocos momentos estaban sentados tras los paneles. Veían como una risa oscura sonó desde todos los rincones del estudio

"¿Qué significa esto?" dice Chrysalis, siempre la primera en estar molesta.

**+Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua…+** Las voz oscura resuena burlonamente, **+Así que, ¿Los tres están listos?+**

"¿Listos para qué?" Discord trago saliva, mientras él y Pip se acercan a Chrysalis.

**+Discord… Desean Cazares con Twilight Sparkle.+**

"¿Que? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?"

**+Discord… no niega que desea casarse con Twilight Sparkle.+**

"Espera un minuto. No me quiero casar con Twilight Sparkle. Ella es una complete idiota."

**+Discord… es prejuicioso contra los idiotas.+**

"Uh…Si. Eso creo."

**+Discord… es prejuicioso contra sí mismo…+**

"¿Qué? ¿Me estas llamando idiota tu-"

**+Discord… Es un idiota que desea casarse con Twilight Sparkle…+**

"No Yo-"

**+Ahora conocen… a Discord el hipócrita…+**

Discord se dio la vuelta para mirar al par riéndose de él.

"No quiero decir nada contra ti Capitán," dijo Pip, "Pero el té atrapo muy bien…" Los ojos del potrillo se ampliaron cuando la voz de pesadilla grito su nombre.

**+Pipsqueak… disfruta la compañía de Su Majestad, La Princesa Luna…+**

"Eso… Creo…"

**+Pipsqueak… Esta conspirando para cortejar a la señora de la noche.+**

"¡…Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

**+Pipsqueak… Tiene aspiraciones de derrocar a la Princesa Celestia y gobernar junto a su amante.+**

"¡Pero, soy un niño! ¡Y nosotros solo somos amigos! Yo no quiero-"

**+Pipsqueak… desea cortejar a Luna mientras esta en su juventud.+**

"¡¿Qué clase de enfermo y retorcido pensamiento es ese?!"

**+Pipsqueak… esta consiente de que sus pensamientos son enfermos y retorcidos.+**

"Yo…Tu…"

**+Ahora conocen… al Futuro Emperador de Equestria, Su Real Majestad El Rey Pipsqueak.+**

Pipsqueak rápidamente regreso en medio de Discord y Chrysalis. Mientras Discord le dio una palmadita en la espalda, Chrysalis no podía dejar de reírse del potro. O almenas, hasta que la voz la llamo.

**+Su Majestad, La Reina Chrysalis…+**

"¿Si?"

**+…debe buscar el amor con la apariencia de otra yegua.+**

"Soy un changeling. Es como operamos."

**+La Reina Chrysalis… admite que no encuentra amor mientras usa su verdadero rostro.+**

"¿…Que estas diciendo?"

**+La reina Chrysalis… es consiente de que es fea.+**

"Oh. Jaja. Buen intento."

**+La Reina Chrysalis… esta sola porque es fea.+**

"¿En cerio? No escucho a nadie arriba contigo."

**+La Reina Chrysalis… debe secuestrar sementales para cortejarlos.+**

"¿Como sabes— Quiero decir-"

**+La Reina Chrysalis… intento hacer cosas con Shining Armor.+**

"¡Nada paso! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Yo no me degradaría de esa manera!"

**+La Reina Chrysalis… admite que aunque estaba disfrazada de la yegua mas bella de Equestria, ella no podía conseguir-+**

"¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate!"

**+Ahora conocen… que tan patéticamente sola es La Reina Chrysalis.+**

* * *

**Con esto...**

**Concluimos Know your mare...**

**Y agradecemos a todos los fans de que nos siguen con esto...  
****...Los veo en el capítulo final...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Eh...  
****¿...Por qué no...?**

**Estoy divirtiéndome este tiempo...  
****...puede así...**

**Pero ¿Que canción podría Equestrializar para que el equipo la cantara...?**


	125. 2do Especial: Rap

**2do Especial: Rap.**

* * *

**¡De a cuerdo...!  
****No te preocupes...  
****¡Encontré la mejor canción para que nosotros la cantemos...!**

_No estamos preocupados..._

¡Gracias Luna...!

_...No estaba preocupada..._

**Tomo algo de tiempo...  
****...Y tuve que hacer algunos tratos aquí y allá...  
****...Pero encontré la correcta...**

**Prepárense...  
****Porque yo escojoí-**

¿Capitán...?

**¿Si...?**

¿...Alguna vez has oído hablar del rap...?

**Por supuesto...  
****...Es eso que usamos cuando no comemos la comida de Reinita así que ella lo guarda para más tarde aunque solo esperamos a que se pudra, pero eso lo mantiene fresco así que no podemos esperar a que se pudran...  
****¿...Verdad...?**

No...  
...Me refiero a un tipo de música...

**Oh...  
****...No me mires con esa ojos de...  
****...Cuando hacemos algo al mismo tiempo que no estaba planeado, hablemos...**

Bueno...  
...Yo solo pregunto porque algún-pony envió unos diálogos en formato de rap...

**¿En verdad...?**

Si...  
...Y va algo así-

* * *

**Know your mare****, - - - - (Conoce a tu yegua)  
**_**Know your mare,**__** \- - - - (Conoce a tu yegua)  
**__**Know your mare, - - - - **__**(Conoce a tu yegua)**_

**Alright, I'm kicking it off! - - - - (De ****acuerdo, ¡Estoy peleando)  
****So who're we putting on stage tonight? - - - - ****(Así que ¿Quién está en el escenario esta noche?)  
****Ah, a little orange pony who loves to write? - - - - ****(Ah, un pequeño pony naranja que le encanta escribir)  
****And who goes by the name of Armalite! - - - - - ****(¡Quien responde con el nombre de Armalite!)  
****Loves to write horror and adventure! - - - - - ****(Le encanta escribir sobre horror y aventura)  
****This is what you had to go through to get a publisher! - - - - ****(¡Lo que tienes que pasar para conseguir publicidad!)**

Oh, I concur. - - - - (Oh, estoy de acuerdo)

**Of course you do, I've heard you like to rap. - - - - ****(Por supuesto que sí, he oído que te gusta el rap)**

That I do fair chap. - - - - (Eso es por lo que hice el cap)

**Then this'll be fun, Queeny, take it away. - - - - ****(Entonces esto será divertido, Reinita toma esto)**

_So, I've read one of your stories as a school essay - - - - (Entonces, he leído una de tus historias como un ensayo escolar)_

Oh? And do, pray tell. - - - - (¿Ah sí? Que tal dime por favor)

_It was just one giant cliche! - - - - __(¡Solo fue un gran cliché!)  
__Your work should be left in a hole to decay! - - - - __(Tu trabajo debería quedarse en un hoyo para la decadencia)  
__Beating you right now is child's play__ \- - - - (Vencerte ahora es como un juego de niños)  
__So bow down to the queen and obey! - - - - __(Así que inclínate ante tu reina y obedece)  
__Alright Blank, have at him! - - - - __(De acuerdo Costado en blanco, aquí lo tienes)_

Oi! I've heard you read aloud in demonstrations! \- - - - (¡Hey! He oído que lees en voz alta en las presentaciones)  
That made foals sick for generations! \- - - - (¡Eso hace que los potros enfermen por generaciones!)  
Listen up blank flank! \- - - - (¡Escucha Costado en Blanco!)

It's right there ya yank! - - - - (¡Esta ahí de un Tirón!)

You can't rhyme better than the best! \- - - -(No puedes rimar mejor el mejor)  
You can't even pass a simple math test! \- - - - (Ni siquiera puedes pasar un simple examen de matemáticas)  
I just ain't impressed! \- - - - (¡Simplemente no estoy impresionado!)

I suggest you all drop this contest - - - - (Les sugiero a todos que dejar este concurso)  
Before I cause some civil unrest. - - - - (Antes de que cause algún arresto ciudadano)  
I'm an honor guest, - - - - (Soy el invitado de honor)  
You three are but measly pests! - - - - (Ustedes tres no son más que miserables plagas)  
I have one simple request, - - - - (Tengo solo una simple solicitud)

**Feeling distressed? - - - - ****(¿Te sientes angustiado?)**

_A little depressed? - - - - __(¿Un poco deprimido?)_

Starting to lose your zest? \- - - - (¿Empezando a perder tu entusiasmo)

Don't protest with the police out for your arrest! - - - - (¡No protesten contra la policía por su arresto!)

…

**Están afuera por ustedes también.**

…

_**¡CORRAN**_**!**

* * *

**¿Esto es a lo que la música ha llegado...?**

Creo que más bien es elegante...

_No entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy en día..._

**No los entendía hace mil años atrás...**

Entonces ¿Cuál era la canción que escogió Capitán...?

**...Eh...  
****...Voy a dejar que los dos improvisen cuando empecemos...**


	126. BATALLA FINAL: ¡EQUESTRIA! Acto 1

**BATALLA FINAL: ¡EQUESTRIA! Acto 1.**

* * *

**Ponyville...  
****¿...esta todo listo...?**

Puse todo en su lugar...  
...Solo dame la señal y la fiesta empezara...

**Fácil...  
****...Necesitamos esperar por Chrisi...**

_Refiéranse a mí como Chrysalis o Reinita..._

**¿Pensé que odiabas Reinita...?**

_Me he acostumbrado a ella...  
__...Incluso he terminado mi parte en este plan..._

**Excelente...  
****...Vamos a saludar a nuestros invitados...**

Ponyville se había convertido en todo un alboroto con la llegada de tantos visitantes de todo el mundo; hasta el punto en que el pueblo mismos ya estaba lleno a reventar y desbordando folclor pony. Todo-pony estaba charlando entre la multitud, tratando de averiguar por qué todo-pony no estaba fuera de sus casa, Pero por qué tantos visitantes habían amanecido en la ciudad. Twilight Sparkle estaba cerca de su mentora, La Princesa Celestia, quien había llegado con la demás multitud. "Esto no cuadra..." Twilight se murmura a sí misma, "¿Por qué tantos ponies vendrían a Ponyville sin ninguna razón...?"

"Yo vine porque me dijeron que mi Hermana estaba teniendo una celebración aquí," Celestia admitió.

"Me aventure aquí por la misma razón" Luna señalo mientras ella se acerca al lado de Celestia.

Twilight oía muchas otras razones mezcladas entre charlas. Claridad, fiesta de té, poesía, algo sobre box... Muchas razones, pero ninguna la misma. Y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta. Ella continúo reflexionando esta cuestión, cuando de repente una voz resuena por toda la ciudad. "Awww... Todos ustedes vinieron a la fiesta," muchos ponies se congelaron cuando reconocieron la voz.

"Él no lo haría..."

"¡Pero lo hice!" Desde el aire por encima del pueblo, Discord apareció con su alegre risa. "Bienvenidos todo-pony... y grifos... y dragones... y lo que sea que el doctor es..."

"Soy un-"

"¡Bienvenidos a nuestro show de despedida de Know Your Mare!" un ronda de aplausos y silbidos vinieron de la nada y Discord se inclinó a la alabanza inexistente

Al contrario, todos los ponies encogidos y por igual agrupados sincronizados. "¿Pensé que habían hecho estallar su escenario? ¡Estuvo en todas las noticias!" Rainbow Dash grito por encima del edificio donde ella y los demás pegasos estaban.

"¡Eso es verdad! Ya no tienen su escenario más. ¡Ustedes ya no nos pueden minimizar más!" Rarity se unió.

"Oh gosh... Ustedes tienen razón..." Discord abofeteo dramáticamente su propia mejilla, "Yo tan cuidadosamente destruí mi único escenario... Bueno, Excepto por ese escenario."

"¿Qué escenario?" Twilight Sparkle pregunto confusa.

"Este..." Discord Chasqueo sus dedos y todos en Ponyville empezaron a temblar. Todo-pony miraron alrededor en Confucio. Repentinamente, el suelo de Ponyville empezó a crecer lizo y metálico. En la distancia, los arboles alrededor de Ponyville empezaron a meterse en el suelo, o almenas eso parecía. Ponyville mismo estaba empezando a levantarse de la tierra mientras la tierra seguía convirtiéndose en una superficie brillante. "¿Les gusta? ¡He convertido a Ponyville en mi nuevo escenario!"

"¿¡...COMO!?" Todos los ponies gritaron al unísono.

"Bueno... técnicamente no es Ponyville... es una réplica exacta que construí junto a Ponyville... Ustedes pueden ver Ponyville por allá," Discord apunta a la distancia a un pueblo que está envuelto detrás de un grupo de árboles.

"¿...Pero como-"

"¿Llegaron todos ustedes a Phoneyville sin que lo notaran? Ahora les diría como lo hice... Pero no quisiera insultar su inteligencia," Discord dijo sinceramente mirando a Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh. Bueno, gracias por estar"-"¡Espera un minuto!"

"Esperaría un minute si tuviera un minuto, ¡pero solo tengo cuatro minutos para rockear el mundo!" Con otro chasquido, cada unicornio perdieron su cuerno y cada Pegaso azotaron contra el suelo mientras sus alas desaparecen de ellos. "Ustedes son tan geniales. Incluso se deshicieron de su único medio de escapar de este show. No debieron."

"¡No tuvimos otra opción!" el grupo de ponies le responden a Discord.

"Todos tenemos opciones... Así como Pippy tiene una opción si debe volar el tren o no," con un gesto suave, Discord indicó a Pipsqueak para colocar un canon bastante grande en un carro de tren estacionado.

Pipsqueak saco su cabeza por detrás de él e hizo que todos se reunieran alrededor de una pequeña ola, "¡No preocupéis! ¡Está cargado con puré de papa! ¡Aunque tiene la suficiente fuerza para empujar una carreta!"

"Pero no es un troll-" Antes que Gilda pueda terminar de apuntar lo obvio, un montón de papa caliente la clavo en la pared, seguido de un clic mientras Pipsqueak recargaba.

"El siguiente es una calabaza... ¿Quién mas quiere probar?" Pip advirtió mientras movía su cañón de un lado a otro.

Discord pasó un dedo bajo su ojo con una pequeña lágrima mientras miraba a Pip controlando a la manada. "Le enseñe todo lo que él sabe... Así que ¿quién está lista para empezar?"

"¡Discord! ¡Esto es ridículo!" La Princesa Celestia finalmente hablo, luciendo un poco raro sin sus alas y cuerno, "La Guardia Real notara que ni yo ni Luna no regresamos y vendrán a buscarnos."

"¡Oh! ¡Me alegra que toque el tema! veras, Chrysalis ya ha movido a los changelings en todos sus lugares de cada-pony aquí así que ningún-pony notara que desaparecieron... fue un plan maestro..."

* * *

"Princesa Celestia, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"La Princesa Celestia se siente tan bien como la Princesa Celestia normalmente se siente en un día normal... Normalmente... Tírate en el calabozo para interrogarme, Princesa Celestia... quien soy yo."

"Awwww..."

* * *

"Un plan perfecto... Pero basta de rodeos, los tenemos a todos aquí..." Discord de repente desaparición con Pipsqueak y el cielo lentamente se tornó oscura.

_**¡A festejar...!**_

"Estoy teniendo horribles recuerdo..."

Es gracioso que digas eso Twilight Sparkle...  
¡...Porque tú vas primero...!

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me escoges a mí?"

**Tú arruinaste mi juego...  
****...Me volviste una piedra...**

_Tú arruinaste mi plan..._

Hiciste que una princesa me asustara...

_**¡Y así es como nos conocimos!**_

"...Vamos a acabar con esto..."

_**¡OH!  
**__**¡LO AREMOS!**_

_**...**_

_**¡DESPUES DE UN DESCANZO!**_

"Por qué están hablando-" Una vez más, El canon disparo, esta vez con un montón de Calabaza aplastada y clavo a Twilight Sparkle contra la pared.

¿Alguien más quiere preguntar algo...?

**¿O van a dejar que nosotros lo hagamos...?**

**...**

**Eso es lo que pensé...**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

NOTA: Desde que la gente ha estado molestando para conseguir esto, les estoy dando la primera mitad de final ahora... La segunda parte vendrá mañana… tal vez en la tarde o en la noche ¿Quién sabe? Solo díganme que piensan, que creen que pase, y esas cosas... Estamos con las personas finales, solo dos capítulos hasta -poof-.


	127. Extra: Batalla Final: Spitfire

**Extra: Batalla Final: Spitfire**

* * *

En el escenario, Spitfire bajo sus ojos por su extraño entorno. "¿Este lugar a tenido algunos cambios o algo así?"

_**Hup! Two, three, four... **__**\- - - -**__** (¡Vamos! **__**Dos, tres, cuatro)  
**__**Hup! Two, three, four... **__**\- - - -**__** (¡Vamos! **__**Dos, tres, cuatro)**_

De repente, un acompañamiento de flautas sonó en el escenario y un conjunto de reflectores alumbro a Spitfire.

_**Know your mare is about to start...**__** \- - - - **__**(Conoce a tu yegua esta apunto de empezar)  
**__Time to dis an uptight tart... - - - - (Tiempo de difamar a esta tarta)_

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

**Not afraid to shout at grunts... - - - - ****(No temas de los gruñidos)  
**Sadly she's a total putz... - - - - (Tristemente ella es una total tonta)

"¿¡Podrías dejar de cantar!?"

Spitfire here yelled at us... - - - - (Spitfire aquí gritándonos)  
_That's when it comes to likin' her, no one does... - - - - (Por eso cuando le gusta a alguien, nadie lo hace)_

"Mi equipo me quieren y mis estudiantes también. Y esa última línea son los sustentos de la canción."

**Thought she told us all to stop... - - - - (Pensé que Ella nos dijo que nos detengamos)  
**Her ideas tend to flip and flop... - - - - (Sus ideas tienden a dar vueltas)

"¿Por qué siguen cantando de esa manera?"

Army songs are what you know... - - - - (Canciones del ejercito como sabes)  
**Forcing ponies to step in toe... - - - - (Obliga a los ponies a estar de pie)**

"Es un método de entrenamiento. Se eliminan a los débiles."

Her rules are a messy and very fussy... - - - - (Sus reglas son un desastre y muy quisquilloso)  
_Contrary to the fact that she's a hussy... - - - - (Contrariamente al hecho de que es una mujerzuela)_

"¿Van a volver a llamarme mujerzuela? ¿Ustedes no tuvieron lo suficiente la otra vez?"

**Out of lines we have now run... - - - - (Sin líneas nos hemos quedado)  
**_Hit Spitfire now with a brick of tons... - - - - (Golpearemos a Spitfire con una tonelada de ladrillos)_

"¿Un ladrillo que?" desde un lado, un saco lleno de ladrillos arrojado desde la oscuridad y golpeo a Spitfire enviándola fuera del escenario con un gran estruendo.

**Now you know Spitfire bolt... - - - - (ahora conocen a la bolt Spitfire)  
****So said Discord ****and his little colt****! ****\- - - - (¡Así dijeron Discord y su pequeño potro!)**

_¿...Podemos dejar de cantar...?_

* * *

**Nota del autor:  
**Lean las líneas con el ritmo de "I don't know what I've been told"


	128. La Cancion Final

**La Cancion Final.**

* * *

*Según las peticiones y los malos errores de contratación previos...*  
*Nosotros en Know Your Mare productions presentamos...*

*Know Your Mare el musical...*  
*...Todo el material copiado será reescrito y colocado únicamente en los actores...*  
*...Actores que no solo una vez-*

*Solo disfruten el show...*

El escenario de Know Your Mare tiene un simple reflector apuntando a Discord sentado en una silla, su cabeza cuelga mientras la canción comienza.

**I've paid no dues****~~... - - - - (No he pagado ninguna cuota~~...)  
****Every single time****~~... - - - - (Ni una sola vez~~...)  
****I escape my sentence****~~... - - - - (Escape de mi sentencia~~...)  
****After committing some crime****~~... - - - - (Después de cometer algunos crímenes~~...)**

La cabeza de Discord se levantó un poco, sus ojos se veían con determinación mientras seguía cantando.

**And bad mistakes****~~... - - - - (Y los errores malos~~...)  
****They made a few****~~... - - - - (Hicieron algunos~~...)  
****I kicked my share of sand in a pony face~~! - - - - ****(¡Pateé arena en la Cara de un pony~~...!)  
****But they kicked too~~!**** \- - - - (¡Pero el también me pateo~~!)**

Con un rasguño agudo, La música cambio y Pip apareció de fuera del escenario con su propio reflector sobre él, solo corriendo a través del escenario cantando.

P-p-p-pokah' face, p-p-pokah' face~~!

**¿Q-Q-Q-Que?**

P-p-p-pokah' face, p-p-pokah' face~~!

**¡E-E-E-Espera!**

El reflector de Pip se apagó otra vez, dejando a Discord solo y su música regreso con algunas partes omitidas.

**I've taken my bows~~... - - - - ****(He tomado mi arco~~...)  
****And my curtain calls~~... - - - - ****(Y el telón llama~~...)  
****I can make fame and fortune and anything I could ever want~~... - - - ****\- (Puedo hacer fama y Fortuna, y todo lo que pueda desear~~...)  
****Who needs you all~~...?**** \- - - - (¿Quién los necesita~~...?)  
****But it's been no bed of roses~~...**** \- - - - (Pero ha sido un lecho de rosa~~...)  
****No pleasure cruise~~...**** \- - - - (No un crucero de placer~~...)  
****That's why I play tricks on the whole pony race~~! - - - - (¡Es por eso que juego bromas a toda las clases de ponies~~...!)  
****'Cause I can never lose~~!**** \- - - - (¡Porque no puedo perder~~!)**

Otra vez, la música cambio y Pip corrió a través del escenario.

P-p-p-pokah' face, p-p-pokah' face~~!

**¡Pip!**

¿Si Capitán?

**¿Por qué estas cantando eso?**

Pensé que íbamos a cantar Pokah' Face...

**Hmm...  
****...Buena elección...  
****Pero no...**

¿En verdad...?  
No creí que Reinita tendría razón...

**¿Razón sobre que...?**

De repente, La música que ninguno de ellos cantaba desapareció y todo permaneció en silencio por un momento. Con la misma rapidez, Un fuerte golpe de música empezó a sonar con una mezcla de guitarra, piano, y tambores en auge. El escenario mismo empezó a sonar rodeado de un fuego verde que se disparó hasta el techo mientras el centro del escenario estaba libre, humo pasaba a través de las piernas de Discord y Pip. Desde el humo, Chrysalis se lanzó al aire, avivando las flamas con sus alas invocando una gran fuerza.

_On a cold winter morning~~!__ \- - - - (¡En una mañana fría de invierno~~...!)  
__In the time before the light~~! - - - - __(¡En la época anterior a la Luz~~...!)  
__The swarm's flame, eternal reign~~!__ \- - - - (¡La flama del enjambre, reino eterno~~...!)  
__We overtake like night~~!__ \- - - - (¡Nos adelantamos como la noche~~...!)_

**¿Chrysy?**

_When the royals have fallen down~~! - - - - __(¡Cuando la realeza ha caído~~...!)  
__And my horde attack on sight~~!__ \- - - - (¡Y la horda ataque a la señal~~...!)  
__The sound of evil laughter falls~~!__ \- - - - (¡El sonido de la risa malvada cae~~...!)  
__Upon your world tonight~~!__ \- - - - (¡A su mundo esta noche~~...!)_

**¡Chrysy!**

_Feeding hard, feeding on the last of their love__~~! - - - - (¡Alimentase es duro, alimentándose con lo último de su amor!~~...)  
__Back to our wastelands forevermore~~!__ \- - - - (Volver a nuestros yermos para siempre~~...)_

**¡CHRYSY!**

La música murió así como las llamas mientras Chrysalis aterrizaba junto a los otros con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Que...?_

**¿¡Que estas cantando...!?**

_Through the Fire and Flames...  
__¿...No era lo que estábamos haciendo...?_

**¡No...!**

_Entonces ¿íbamos a cantar Poker Face...?_

**No...**

_¿Entonces que estábamos cantando...?_

**Yo ya no se...**

_Fenomenal Discord...  
__Has encontrado una última manera de estropear algo para todos nosotros...  
__...Bravo..._

**¿...Pipsqueak...?**

¿Si Capitán...?

**Reproduce la canción siete...**

¿...Puedo cantar el coro...?

**Por supuesto...**

Con un pequeño clic del casco de Pipsqueak, la música que quedaba de Chrysalis se apagó por complete y fue remplazada por una nueva canción.

**Come on Chrysalis~~...**** \- - - -** **(Vamos Chrysalis ~~...)  
****Have fun Chrysalis~~!**** \- - - ****-** **(¡Diviértete Chrysalis ~~!)  
****You're always being such a mule~~! - - - - ****(¡Siempre eres terca como una mula~~!)**

Chrysalis rodo sus ojos, pero ambos, Discord y Pipsqueak podían ver una sonrisa en su cara.

We'd like to take you to a party~~... \- - - - (Nos gustaria llevarte a una fiesta~~...)  
**But you won't let us get a word in on it~~! - - - - ****(¡Pero no vamos a hablar de eso~~...!)  
****We'd like to take you into town to by sweets~~... - - - - ****(Nos gustaría llevarte al pueblo por algo dulce~~...)  
**But you get bitter about it every time~~! \- - - - (Pero eres agria todo el tiempo~~...)

**¡Chrysy~~!**

_De acuerdo ustedes dos...  
__...Recibí el mensaje fuerte y claro..._

**¡Nos divertiremos Reinita...!  
****¡Sabes que te queremos...!**

_Si...  
__...Estoy segura..._

¿Tenemos más tiempo Capitán...?

**Hmmm...  
****Creo que tenemos tiempo para una canción más...**

_...Y sé cuál va a ser..._

Discord y Pipsqueak ambos vieron confundidos la voluntad de Chrysalis para reproducir una canción. Ellos se alineaban a la voz de "Preparados", pero mientras la música empezó a tocar con un tono extremadamente animada, observaron a Chrysalis de nuevo.

_In the end, I won't be with you~~! - - - - __(¡Al final, no voy a estar con ustedes~~!)  
__You will go where your dreams come true~~! - - - - __(¡Vas a ir a donde tus sueños se vuelven realidad~~!)  
__But the times that we have gone through~~! - - - - __(¡Pero por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado~~!)  
__Will always mark us best friends~~... - - - - __(Siempre nos marcaran nuestros mejores amigos~~...)_

Lagrimas felices salieron de Discord y Pipsqueak mientras ellos abrazaban a Chrysalis; Discord apretando su cuello y Pip apretando su pierna.

Here we were, odds put to adventure~~... \- - - - (Aquí estamos, las probabilidades crean las aventuras~~...)  
**Danger lurked always in our darkness~~!**** \- - - - (Peligro acechaba siempre en nuestra oscuridad~~...)  
****We had set for surprises!** **But never battles****~~! - - - - (****¡Nos habíamos preparado para sorpresas!**** ¡Pero nunca peleamos~~!)  
**We're a team! **Only Derpy ever mess with us~~... - - - - ****(¡**Somos UN equipo! **Solo Derpy se metió con nosotros~~...)  
**_If we stand as one, we're something to fear~~...__ \- - - - (Si nos mantenemos cono uno, somos algo que temer~~...)  
__We'll hide in the darkness, but we'll stay real near~~!__ \- - - - (¡Nos esconderemos en la oscuridad, pero estaremos realmente cerca~~!)  
_**All through this time, that's how it has be****:~~ - - - - (a lo largo de este tiempo, asi es como debe ser:~~)  
**Our team of three~~~~! \- - - - (¡Nuestro equipo de tres~~!)  
_**In the end, we won't be with you~~!**__** \- - - -**_ _**(¡Al final, no vamos a estar con ustedes~~!)  
**__**We will go where our dreams come true~~!**__** \- - - -**_ _**(¡Vamos a ir a donde nuestro sueños se volvieron realidad~~!)  
**__**But the times that we have gone through~~!**__** \- - - -**_ _**(Pero por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado~~...)  
**__**Will always mark us best friends~~...**__** \- - - -**_ _**(Siempre nos marcaran nuestros mejores amigos~~...)**_

Los quiero a los dos...

**¡También te quiero Pippy, mi muchacho...!**

...

...

**¿...Reinita...?**

_¿Debo...?_

**Vamos...  
****Hazlo...  
****...Acabas de cantar la canción...**

¿...Para nosotros...?

_Aunque los detesto a ambos mucho...  
__...Creo que sufro del síndrome de Estocolmo..._

**¿Y eso es...?**

_No...  
__...Me desagradan los dos...  
__...Me atrevería a decir que...  
__...Me -Preocupo- por ustedes dos..._

**¡También te amamos!**

_DEJEN DE ABRAZARME_

* * *

**Nota del autor :**

Canciones usadas en orden:

We are the Champions- Queen  
Poker Face- Lady Gaga  
Through the Fire and Flames- Dragonforce  
Come on Carolina- Jeff Williams  
My Best Friends- Michael Walen


	129. Know Your Mare: Mensaje Navideño

**Know Your Mare Mensaje Navideño.**

* * *

¡Feliz Día de los Corazones Cálidos Capitán!

**¡PIPSQUEAK! ¡Me sorprendes!**

_¿Q-Que...?_

**¿Feliz Día de los Corazones Cálidos?  
****¿Y qué tal si celebro algo diferente?**

Oh...  
...Lo siento...

**Está bien...  
****...Solo se más cuidadoso...**

¿Entonces, como debo saludar a alguien?

**Simple...**

* * *

_Buenos deseos para ti Pipsqueak...  
__...Y excelentes deseos para ti también Discord..._

**Lo mismo para ti Reinita...**

¡Feliz Cierra-el-Jodido-Hocico Chrysalis!  
_¿...Donde está el ponche de huevo...?_

* * *

_**Felices fiestas a todos ustedes...  
**_**Nosotros no los respetamos ni a ningún pony, pero...**

_¿Sus fiestas...?  
__...Si...  
__...Tampoco las respetamos..._

**En este momento estamos cargando un lanza-huevos así podremos ir a destrozar tu cualquier cosa...**

_**...Naa...**_

Solo estamos poniendo ciruela...  
Nosotros no arruinaríamos tus-  
Capitán, baja esa cosa...

**¡Oh!  
****No podemos arruinar las festividades de alguien más, pero tendremos que bailar tap por mis creencias ¿huh?**

¿Qué es lo que celebras...?

**Yo celebro Squashukkah...  
****...Lo celebramos lanzando calabazas a la casa de Celestia...**

¿Creí que así celebramos el Chuckaween...?

**No...  
****...En Chuckaween nosotros lanzamos calabazas a Celestia misma...**

_Bueno, yo voy a ir a celebrar Quietzaa...  
__...Es donde voy por una semana y nadie viene a molestare..._

_**...**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


	130. BATALLA FINAL: EQUESTRIA Acto 2

**BATALLA FINAL: EQUESTRIA Acto 2**

* * *

**Regresamos con nuestros héroes a Phoneyville...  
****...Ellos son superados en números por la multitud de ponies que habían reunido...  
****¿...Como lograran salir de esta...?**

"¿Héroes?" Twilight Sparkle casi se ríe mientras ella era retirada de la pared.  
"¿Salir de aqui? Ustedes fueron los que nos trajeron-" _Chh-chh!_ "-Olvídalo..."

Eso creí Rainbow Dash...

**Ahora...  
****Vamos a iré n orden con cada-pony que nos avergonzó...  
****Empezando con Twilight Sparkle...**

"¿Podemos apresurar esto?"

**¿Por qué...?**

_No es como si tú tuvieras una cita ardiente o algo así..._

**¡WOOOOOOOAH!**

La multitud se unió al "Woah" también.

**¡Te la aplico...!**

"Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una cita que tu no hallas hipnotizado o pensara que eres alguien más?" Con la respuesta de Twilight, la multitud hizo un fuerte "woah" más fuerte que antes.

**¡OOOOOO!**

¡Se la regreso!

_Cambiando de tema..._

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...le cobra la renta a Trixie...**

"Renta de-¡OH! ¡Ustedes son los que esparcido ese rumor! ¡Debí haberlo sabido!"  
"¡No soy pobre!" Trixie grito desde la multitud.

**Trixie...**

**...con esa melena roída, me pudiste haber engañado...**

"¡No esta roída!"

**¿Jueces...?**

_Roída..._

Realmente roída...

**Creo que veo algo de queso en tu roído...**

"De ninguna manera mi hermosa melena esta roída."

**Eso es lo que crees...  
****¡Fuego!**

Del canon de Pipsqueak sale una jaula llena de ratas locas. La jaula se abre apuntando a Trixie antes de arrojar las ratas sobre ella, hacienda que la yegua grite mientras ellos se arrastran sobre ella y sobre su melena.

**Cálmate...  
****Están entrenados...**

_...Entrenados para atacar a cualquiera con pelo plateado, de piel azul, y una barita en su costado..._

...además, no tienen dientes ni garras...

_...Deja de lloriquear..._

**¿Dónde estábamos...?  
****Cierto...**

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...odia las ardillas...**

"No yo no..."

¿Entonces por qué tenemos fotos detalladas de ti golpeando a las ardillas con una pata de cabra...?

"Jee, ¿Me pegunto como el señor del caos podría tener eso...?"

**...Hemos terminado con ella...**

Pero...

**No...  
****...Si ella va a ser molesta en ello...**

"¿Soy molesta? ¡Tú eres el que está inventando historias!"

**Applejack...  
****...No puede deletrear FUN...**

"¿...E-Eso es todo lo que van a decir...?"

**Si...**

_...Me refiero..._

_Si pruebas que nos equivocamos con eso..._

"¡Claro que puedo probar que están mal!" Applejack sonrió con orgullo. A pesar de todos los 'no' que recibía de los demás, ella continuo. "se deletrea, F-U-"

_**¡WOAH!**_

**Applejack!  
****Este es un show familiar...**

"Lo único que hice fue... Oh maldición!"

_Capitán...  
__...siento que la señora promedio está perturbando mi inocencia..._

**¿Escuchaste eso Applejack...?  
****¿Estas perturbando la inocencia de Pippy...**

"Pero tú la-"

**No quiero tus escusas...**

**El turno de Fluttershy...  
****Entonces...**

_Fluttershy..._

"¿S-S-Si...?"

¿...Cuanto es dos más dos...?

"¿...Cuatro?"

_Correcto..._

_Fluttershy...  
__¿...Cuantos elementos de la harmonía hay...?_

"¿Seis...?"

_Correcto de nuevo..._

_Fluttershy...  
__¿...Si tengo diez manzanas y te doy una, cuantas me quedan...?_

"nueve..."

_Fluttershy...  
__...cuatro-seis-nueve... __(Fluttershy... ...por sesenta-y-nueve)_

Unas risitas salieron del grupo y de Discord por esos números. "¿Q-que?"

_Hemos acabado contigo...  
__...También explica lo que el noventa por ciento de tus fans quieren de ti..._

Sweetie Belle...  
...fue golpeada una vez por un barandal de escalera...

Sweetie Belle lanzo sus patas por encima de su cabeza y se protegió a sí misma. En un buen momento también, ya había sido lanzada una escalera hacia ella desde lo alto de una casa. "¡JA!" Ella les grito en el momento exacto en que un barandal era lanzado desde detrás de ella y la golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

**¡JA!**

La primera era una escalera, Sweetie Belle...

**¡Era un señuelo...!  
****¡SEÑUELO!**

_Sigamos adelante..._

**Gilda...  
****...todavía sigue pegada a la pared...**

_Pinkie Pie...  
__...pudo haber gobernado con nosotros...  
__...Pudimos haber hecho de ella la mejor arma de estos tiempos..._

"A veces se gana, a veces se pierde."

**Eso es verdad...  
****...Y por esa razón...  
****...Te vamos a dejar en paz con algunos lacayos aquí...  
****¡TE ESTOY MIRANDO A TI SILVER SPOON!  
****Para destruirlos tomara mucho tiempo...  
****...y el resto no son de utilidad o entretenimiento para nosotros...**

**Sabes de lo que estoy hablando...  
****...Silver Spoon...**

"¡Okie-dokie!"

La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna...  
...están tratando científicamente tratando de autentificar el queso de mono...

"...Eso realmente suena interesante..." Celestia murmuro.  
"¿Qué clase de locura estáis hablando? Vuestra ciencia no es capaz de alcanzar esos niveles."

La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna...  
...Están acaparando la Buena ciencia para ellas mismas...

"¿Cómo podéis hacer para acaparar la ciencia?" Luna pregunta.  
"Nuestros avances científicos no han llegado ni a la televisión aun..."

Si...  
...Ustedes son-

**¡Espera un segundo!  
****¡¿Como saben lo que la televisión es...?!**

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Las dos princesas dicen juntas, mirando alrededor frenéticamente. "La... Internet..."

**Oh...  
****...Lo sentimos por llegar a esa conclusión...**

En verdad...  
...lo sentimos...

Doctor Whooves...

"¿Si?"

¡PERAS!

Una vez más, el canon de Pipsqueak lanzo un bonche, esta vez compuesta por peras molidas y carcajadas. Las peras golpeo al Doctor contra el piso de piedra mientras la papilla resonaba a su alrededor.

Aquí estamos...  
...Directos como lluvia...

_Rarity...  
__...Es una buscadora de joyas..._

"Sirve en relación con mi habilidad mágica, si..."

**Rarity...  
****...es peligrosa...**

¿Ella es tan mala...?

**Si...  
****...Así que mejor ten cuidado...**

¿O ella se va a llevar mi dinero...?

_¿Por qué...?_

**Porque ella es una Buscadora~~ de joyas...  
****Ella es una Buscadora~~ de joyas...**

"N... no lo entiendo..."

_Antes de tiempo..._

**Spike...  
****...es suertudo...**

"¿Lo soy?"

**Si...  
****...Pip aquí, te va a dar su cofre de Tesoro después del show...**

"¡Wow! ¿En serio?"

**Si...  
****...Creemos que lo necesitas más...**

_En vista de que es probable que te canses de tratar de obtener el botín de Rarity..._

**¡WOOOOOOOOOAH!**

Otra vez, La multitud se unió con ellos con sus cascos cuando la cara de Spike se puso roja.

**Ah...  
****...Digo que terminamos con una nota alta...**

"¿Ya terminaron?"

_Si Twilight Sparkle...  
__...Hemos terminado..._

_**Know Your Mare...  
**__**...**__**Se acabó...**_

_**"¡SI!"**_

Pero...

_**"¡NO!"**_

...Antes de irnos...

**...Queremos decir...**

_Gracias..._

Hemos hecho muchas malas cosas a ustedes...

**...Y fue muy divertido para nosotros...**

_Pero en medio de todo eso...  
__...Algunos sufrieron mucho..._

**No QUEREMOS que ninguno se sienta tan mal...**

Así que...

El cañon de Pipsqueak se preparo una vez más, creciendo mucho, mucho más grande buscando a un objetivo.

Dispara en tres...

"¿Qué es eso?" Twilight Sparkle dijo mientras todo los ponies gritaban.

Dos...

**No es nada malo...**

Uno...

_...Solo es el Cañón Perdonar-me..._

...

* * *

_**Ahora eso a sido...  
**__**Know Your Mare...**_

* * *

"Pipsqueak... ¿Puedo hablar contigo después de clase?" Cheerilee called Pip back into her classroom after the bell had sounded the rest of the school ponies back home.

Corrió hacia su maestro y la miro con curiosidad. "¿Hay algo que necesite, maestra?"

"No realmente. Yo solo quiero felicitarte por este fantástico reporte." Cheerilee alumbro una gran pila de papel engrapado del joven potro. "Quiero decir... Algunos de los otros estudiantes llevaron a cabo su reporte muy bien y aprendieron algo de su proyecto. ¿Pero tu Pip? No solo hiciste ambos, ¡Pero los detalles y las marcas oficiales sobre estas, son asombrosas!"

Pipsqueak sonrió tímidamente y froto el suelo con uno de sus cascos. "T-Gracias, maestra... Me gusto hacer esto."

"Mi parte favorita del reporte fue el párrafo final... ¿Puedo?"

"Por favor, 'adelante'."

Cheerilee bajo los papeles y fue a la página seleccionada, preparándose para leer en voz alta. "'Si hubiera escuchado estas historias y diría que mientes, nada bueno vendría de esto. Pero, eso no puede ser verdad por lo que he aprendido. Las mentiras no lastiman a nadie. Y de alguna manera, las mentiras pueden hacer a alguien reír, o hacerlo sentir bien. Todo lo que importa es que cuando hagas algo que lastime a alguien, debes hacer lo correcto y arreglarlo al final. Yo sé que mentir no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso; sino para hacer que alguien tenga algo de diversión por un momento, eso vale la pena. Hemos visto a tantas personas sonreír, reír, cambiar, lastimarse, y muchas otras cosas. Pero también había visto, el verdadero final, mientras escribía esto, el alivio se puede encontrar después del caos.' Eso está muy bien redactado, Pip."

"Gracias... Pero... Tuve ayuda para escribir esto..." Pipsqueak sonrió y comenzó a salir.

"¿Quién te ayudo?"

"¡Mi Capitán...! ¡Y mi Reina!" El rio en respuesta antes de salir. "¡Ahora conoces mi reporte...!"

Cheerilee lo miro confundida, pero sonrió al cerrar el informe. Cuando ella salió, dejo el informe en el escritorio.

_Know Your Mare._

_Un reporte por Pipsqueak._

_Firmado por el Conde del Pudin y el Almirante del Comercio-Volador._

* * *

**Nota del Autor:  
**Esta...  
...Hecho...


	131. Asuntos Pendientes

**Asuntos Pendientes.**

* * *

_Déjalo en paz..._

**No...**

Capitán...  
...Vamos...

**¡No...!**

_Ya han pasado casi 3 meses..._

**¡No...!**

El probablemente-

**¡No!**

* * *

Rey Sombra, el ex-gobernante de los ponies de Cristal y actual residente de la Prisión de Canterlot, que comparte celda junto a Derpy Hooves, se sentó con calma por mucho tiempo hasta que escucho un golpe en la puerta de su celda. Los presos eran libres de abrir sus celdas a su antojo, pero sabían que si intentaban salir de prisión, serian tele-transportado a su celda de nuevo. Cuando el abrió su celda, El Rey Sombra sale volando, cayendo de espala como un golpe directo al hocico.

**¡Y no VUELVAS a tratar de robar mis Riceicles otra vez!**

**Ahora podemos regresar a casa...**


	132. NOTA DEL AUTOR

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

* * *

¿Que falta por decir? Nada Realmente. Entonces, Solo usare este tiempo, con todos ustedes para decir una última cosa.

Gracias.

Know Your Mare fue empezada con una idea horrible, y esa idea horrible y fue volviéndose más y más horrible con cada capítulo. Pero honestamente, Me gusta un poco horrible, de vez en cuando. Personalmente disfrute escribiendo esta historia, publicando un capitulo, y teniendo mi inbox lleno de mensajes... Aunque gran parte de ella eran cartas de odio. Pero, todavía se sentía muy bien a tal punto de escribir y terminar esta historia. No sé lo que hacen mis seguidores o las personas que se destacan por leer las historias que he puesto, pero realmente me gusta. Know Your Mare cumplió su propósito de llamar la atención hacia mí y para que mis otras historias pudieran empezar a crecer. En ese sentido, Know Your Mare fue mi más grande éxito.

Empecé mi búsqueda en convertirme en alguien bien conocido y fu reconocido en este sitio hace casi un año. Gracias a Know Your Mare y todo el que comenta y lee mi trabajo, ese objetivo está casi alcanzado. De pie ante mis 436 seguidores, hoy, estoy más que honrado. Desearía que pudiera dar más, y ahora con un año de aniversario, Voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar las historias para que todos ustedes las disfruten. Incluso después de eso, voy a seguir adelante. No tengo ninguna razón de detener a los que están atrás de mí para empujarme hacia adelante.

No hay nada más que decir a esta altura... Bueno...

Ahora conocen...

Know Your Mare...

Y ¿No están feliz de haberlo hecho?

* * *

(Imaginen que hay una imagen de Chrysalis, Discord, y Pipsqueak abrazándose aquí... O alguien podía hacer esa imagen y ponerla aquí... El sentimiento estaría ahí, ¿De acuerdo? Solo preténdanlo.)


	133. EPISODIO PERDIDO: Lightning Dust

**EPISODIO PERDIDO: Lightning Dust**

* * *

Lo que sucedió en este capítulo toma lugar entre "Batalla Final: Spitfire" Y "La Cansino Final".

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua,**__** Conoce a tu yegua...**_

En el centro del escenario, la descarada Pegaso parada en alto y orgullosa mientras las voces sonaban en el cuarto.

**Lightning Dust...  
****...pregunta...**

"Preguntar ¿Qué?"

**Lighting Dust...  
****...no puede esperar unos segundos para terminar la broma...**

"Estoy en una especie de agenda apretada."

_¿En verdad...?  
__¿Tienes una reunión de Wonderbolts a donde ir...?_

"Hey-"

_Oh espera...  
__...Tú no eres una..._

"Debería ser uno."

**Lightning Dust...  
****...no puede deletrear 'equipo' sin un 'yo'...**

"Si, Bueno... Puedo deletrearlo con 'yo'."

_Pero no se puede deletrear con 'parte' o 'nuestro'...  
__...Y sin 'nuestro' o 'nosotros', 'yo' es 'Sin compañía '..._

"¿...Que...?"

**Lightning Dust...  
****...acaba de conseguir una aliteración...**

"Lo que sea, Me voy de aquí..."

_Lightning Dust...  
__...no tiene agallas..._

"¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?"

**Lightning Dust...  
****...comparte la misma estructura esquelética con una medusa...**

"¿Que no tengo agallas?"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Lightning Dust...**

"Pero tu-tu...¡UGH!" Con un estallido de rayos, la yegua desapareció del escenario en una rabieta.

Ella es gorda...

**Probablemente porque ella ha estado esnifando 'Lightning Dust'...**

¿...Que es eso...?

**Te lo diré cuando crezcas...**

_No lo harás..._


	134. EPISODIO PERDIDO: RONDA PRACTICA: Twist

**EPISODIO PERDIDO: RONDA DE PRACTICA: Twist**

* * *

Lo que sucedió en este capítulo toma lugar entre "RONDA DE PRACTICA: Spike" y "Costado en Blanco Asciende de Rango".

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...  
O...  
¿Debería decir potrilla...?

"No me moleshta." Dijo la pequeña potrilla en el escenario, dando una sonrisa torcida a lo que la voz le decía a ella.

Twist...  
...Tiene un adorable modo de hablar...

"¿E-E-En sherio?"

Twist...  
...puede atrapar más abejas con su voz que con miel...

"Esho. esh muy dulshe..."

Twist...  
...es probablemente mejor en el twister...

"Juego inferior..."

Veme después del show...  
...vamos a jugar unas cuantas rondas...

La pequeña potrilla empezó a ruborizarse y a tallar su casco contra su pata.

Twist...  
...es una pequeña chica caliente...

Finalmente, Twist se cae después del desmayarse.

Ahora conocen...  
…a Twist...

* * *

**¡El, la DOMINO...!**

_¿Convencido...?_

**Ligeramente...  
****...Estoy convencido de que ya no va a salir con algún error ahora...**

_Estamos hacienda un encanto de él..._


	135. EPISODIO PERDIDO: Gorden Harvest

**EPISODIO PERDIDO: Golden Harvest (Carrot Top)**

* * *

Lo que sucedió en este capítulo toma lugar entre "Trixie" y "Gilda"... No todos van a ser exactos.

* * *

**Conoce a tu...  
****...Huh...**

"¿Qué?" La yegua con melena naranja mira el escenario mal iluminado confundido.

**Nada...  
****Pero...  
****¿...Quien eres...?**

"Golden Harvest... Carrot Top para mis amigos."

**De acuerdos...**

**...**

**...**

¿"...van a decir algo?"

**No puedo...**

"¿Por qué?"

**Ni si quiera sé quién eres...**

"¿Pensé que decías mentiras? ¿Por qué debería importar conocerme?"

**Digo mentiras que molesten a alguien porque son contrarias a lo que son...  
****...No puedo mentir sobre ti porque ni siquiera te conosco...**

"¿...Debería irme...?"

**Fffff...  
****Eso creo...**

La yegua simplemente camino fuera del escenario sin más que decir entre ellos.

**...Bueno esto es vergonzoso...  
****...Espero que no pase otra vez...**

**...**

**¿...Quien soy yo hablando con...?  
****...Lonely... - - - - (Solo)  
****...I'm mister Lonely... - - - - (Soy el señor Solitario)  
****...I have nobody... - - - - (No tengo a nadie)  
****...For my own... - - - - (Nadie para mi)  
****...I'm so lonely... (Estoy muy solo)**

**...**

**...**

**¡Estoy muy solo Estoy diciendo la letra de una canción...!**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Y ESO es porque chicos, que nunca postee el capítulo de Carrot Top. ¿Podrían dejar de preguntar por ello ahora?


	136. EPISODIO PERDIDO: ¡Día de las Madres!

**EPISODIO PERDIDO: ¡Feliz día de las madres!**

* * *

¿...Debo decir cuando tuvo lugar este capítulo?

**¡Sorpresa!  
****¡Feliz día de las Madres Reinita!**

_¿...Por qué me dices eso...?_

**Bueno...  
****Hoy es el día de las Madres...  
****...Un día donde celebramos a las madres y sus medios de nacimiento y extender la especie-**

_No era necesario más detalles...  
__...Es que yo no doy a luz de esa manera..._

**Lo sé...**

**...Pones huevos, ¿Verdad...?**

_...Si..._

_...Pongo huevos..._

**Y tú eres madre, ¿Verdad...?**

_Madre de más de seis mil de Changelings..._

**¡WHOA!**

**Tu orificio de los huevos debe de estar muy-**

_¿Hay un punto con esto...?_

**No tienes que estar tan molesta...  
****Solo te deseo un feliz día de las Madres...  
****...No tienes que morder mi cabeza...**

_Si hubiera mordido tu cabeza, sin duda sufriría de algún tipo de virus estomacal..._

**Ja-ja-ja...  
****...Gracioso...**

...

...

_Finalmente...  
__Solo con-_

¡Hola Reinita!

_Mi castigo continúa...  
__¿Qué es lo que quieres, Costado en blanco...?_

Esto...

...

_¿...Que es esto...?_

¡Es una tarjeta del día de las madres para ti...!

_Mi horda ya me dio un regalo por este día...  
__...No tienes que darme un regalo en su lugar..._

No es en su lugar...  
...Es para ti de mi parte...

...

...

Feliz día de las Madres...  
...Mama...

_Costado en blanco...  
__Yo..._

¿No eres mi mamá...?  
Claro que lo eres...  
Eres buena conmigo...  
Discutes con 'papá' a pesar de que se aman...

_Grr..._

No importa si me consideras tu hijo o no...

Tu eres mi mami...  
...Y te amo mami...

...

...

_...Mami ama a su Pipsqueak también..._

**¡JA!  
****¡LO TENGO GRABADO!**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Chequen el ultimo post por actualizaciones en bla-bla.


	137. EPISODIO PERDIDO: RONDA PRACTICA: Rumble

**EPISODIO PERDIDO: RONDA DE PRACTICA: Rumble**

* * *

Este toma lugar después de "RONDA DE PRACTICA: Twist".

* * *

**Lo está hacienda bien...  
****¿...Pero que tal si el pelea con alguien de sue dad y genero...?**

_Mi muchacho puede manejar cualquier cosa que se le lance..._

**¿'Tu muchacho'...?**

_...Que comience la prueba..._

* * *

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

El potro en el escenario se veía normal, sin importarle la voz.

Rumble...  
...esta listo para...

"¿Listo para qué?"

Listo para...

"¿Rumble está listo para qué?"

Costado en blanco está listo también...

"¿...De que estamos hablando?"

No lo sé...  
...Perdió la noción del chiste...

Rumble...  
...le encanta el mambo...

"¿Que es un mambo?"

Es donde tu me haces girar dentro y fuera...

¿Tu sabes...?  
¿Cuándo me abrasas tan fuerte...?  
¿Bailamos y festejamos toda la noche...?

"¿Mambo?"

Mambo...

"Hm... Suena divertido."

No lo se...  
...Nunca lo he hecho...

Rumble...  
...piensa que el conseguirá mas potrillas que Pip...

"¿Pip? Naa, somos los mejores amigos."

¿Tu eres...?

"Sí. Yo no mentiría sobre mi mejor amigo."

...Ahora conoces...  
…a Rumble...

"Oh, ¿Terminamos? De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!" El pequeño potro se deslizo fuera del escenario, dejando el cuarto solo.

* * *

**¿Esa era debilidad...?**

**No...  
****...Eso fue comprensión...**

_Un show justo..._


	138. Extra: Correos de Odio

**EXTRA: Correo de Odio**

* * *

¡Llego el correo!

_¿Cuantas cartas de odio hay hoy...?_

¡Solo siete...!

_¿En verdad...?_

_Debemos hacer un respaldo del correo hoy..._

Probablemente...

...

Hey...  
¿...Reinita...?

_¿Si...?_

¿Te has preguntado quien manda todas estas cartas de odio...?

_Probablemente fans obsesionados que desean montar ponies de la manera más cruel..._

Tal vez...  
...Pero he estado hacienda una pequeña búsqueda...  
...Resulta que dos terceras partes de las cartas de odios enviadas de Fluttershy vienen de la misma persona...

_¿En verdad...?  
__¿Cuál es su nombre de usuario...?_

Ninguno...  
...No son un usuario...

_¿Que...?_

_Déjame ver eso..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_¿Quién henos es Desarm Onía-_

_...HIJO DE PU-_


	139. El Show Debe Continuar

**...: El Show Debe Continuar.**

* * *

Los restos de lo que solía ser Know Your Mare Studios. Quemado en el suelo, diezmados por varias marcas de explosivos, derribado por martillos y a casco por igual. Lo que quedaba del sitio carbonizado era un testimonio de la tortura y la humillación que muchos se vieron obligados a través de disfrute enfermizo. El sitio no había sido tocado en meses desde que fue destruida por los tres truhanes que abandonaron por alguna razón. Con el tiempo, todo-pony simplemente se olvidó de él y se convirtió en sólo un pie de página en las páginas de la historia. Pero... Al igual que toda la historia... Siempre parece arrastrarse.

Era bastante extraño que el sitio todavía siguiera humeando, dado el tiempo transcurrido desde el momento en que fue destruida; pero a nadie parecía importar. Sobre todo ahora, ya no había nadie allí. A excepción de un ser de pie a un lado de los restos del edificio, mirando sobre él con los hombros caídos y una mirada aún más torcida de lo que normalmente tenía.

**Una y otra vez...  
****Nos hartamos de sus molestas quejas...  
****Solo quejándose sin parar...  
****Así que terminamos...**

Algunos de los ladrillos que quedan en los restos del cráter comenzaron a vibrar contra la tierra negro humeante. Uno por uno, los ladrillos y vigas comenzaron a moverse a través del piso, tirados por una fuerza invisible.

**Así y como así...  
****Volamos el escenario para el gran final...  
****Para terminar todo el rencor...**

De repente, todos los ladrillos y vigas de soporte se juntaron en el aire, reconstruyendo a sí mismos juntos como el hollín cubriendo las grietas por fuera, y muchos de ellos estaban siendo reparados por la misma fuerza. Las vigas se estrellaron contra el suelo en las ranuras, mientras que los ladrillos se alinearon a sí mismos los unos a los otros en lo más profundo del cráter.

**¡PERO EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR~~~~~~~!  
****¡PERO EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR~~~~~~~!**

Discord presiono su pata en su pecho mientras empezaba a cantar disque-opera, dispuesto con el lugar destruido para construir a su voluntad.

**¡Mis bromas siempre fueron oro...!  
****¡Eso es lo que mis fans habían dicho...!  
****¡Este es mi trabajo y destino...!**

Incluso con el golpeteo de piedra y metal entre sí, Discord aun podía escuchar la voz detrás de él, que había tomado el control de la canción.

¡ENTONCES EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR~~~~~~!  
¡ENTONCES EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR~~~~~~!

El señor del caos voltea para ver a su pequeño compañero acercándose, acompañado de alguien que se sorprendió ver. Cuando el abrió su boca para hablar, él estaba aún más sorprendido al ver a la reina del hielo, la Reina Changeling empezar a cantar.

_No preguntes por qué estoy aquí...  
__Incluso yo no sé por qué estoy aquí...  
__Tal vez fui persuadido por...  
__Pip aquí~~~..._

Discord tomo a los dos en sus brazos y los abrazo como él quiso para seguir con un buen ritmo.

**¡ASI NUETRO SHOW CONTINUARA~~~~!  
****¡ASI NUETRO SHOW CONTINUARA~~~~!**

_Ser grosero con los invitados..._

**Patearlos en las rodillas...**

¿Por qué no ser molestos y no tan crueles...?

Ambos Chrysalis y Discord se rieron del comentario de Pipsqueak mientras se revolcaban en el suelo. En donde parecía ser una tierra destruida, ellos vieron un nuevo edificio siendo terminado... Incluso más grande que el anterior.

**¡Este lu~~~gar está terminado~~...!  
****¡Que empiece la diversión~~~...!  
****¡Romper nuestra lista...!**

_¿Una lista? No tenemos una lista~~~!_

**¡Así que no lo haremos~~~!**

_¡Si lo puedes posponer~~~!_

**¡No me digas que hacer~~~!**

¡Dejen de discutir, ustedes dos~~!

**Querido Pippy ¡Eso es verdad~~~!  
****¡Tenido algunas mentiras que decir~~~!**

_¿Desde cuándo, es eso nuevo...?_

"De acuerdo, suficiente de sus relinchos..." Discord apunta con sus dedos a Chrysalis, lo que provoca un momento de silencio mientras los tres estaban junto a los otros.

A su lado, la nueva construcción brillaba fuertemente mientras el sol golpeaba el Nuevo acabado blanco que de alguna manera se hizo sin ningún producto de pintura real a la vista. De repente, voltearon al edificio y caminaron juntos, entrando al nuevo mundo ante ellos.

**¡EL SHOW~~~~!  
**_**¡DEBE~~~~!  
**__**¡CON~~~!  
**__**TI~~~!  
**__**¡NUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAR!**_

...Nota larga...


	140. ¿Que hay en las noticias?

**¿Qué hay en las noticias?**

* * *

**Hey...  
****¿Leyendo las tiras cómicas de hoy Costado en Blanco...?**

Me gustaría pero no puedo...  
...Reinita dijo que las quería...

**¿Reinita quería las tiras cómicas...?**

Si...  
Ella dijo que después de una hora contigo, ella tuvo que recordarse a si mismo lo que era aún la forma más baja de la comedia...

**...Tú lo recuerdas claramente...**

Ella me escribió una nota...

**Siempre pensando en los otros...  
****¿...Y que estás leyendo...?**

La más grande historia de la semana...  
...Aparentemente un loco lunático y cómplices salieron de la Prisión de Máxima seguridad en Canterlot...

**Ja...  
****Apuesto a que Celestia realmente siente el calor con esa fuga...**

Podria...  
...Pero un mensaje que el dejo, apuntaba a alguien mas...

**¿Oh si...?  
****¿A quién...?**

Sin palabras...  
...Era solo una imagen pintada con sangre roja en la pared...

**Déjame ver la hoja...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¿...Es eso brócoli o una caída de agua al revés...?**

* * *

"Chicos... Debo recordarles que estamos en búsqueda de la venganza... ¡DEJA DE MIRAR LOS MOFINS!"


	141. Angel

**Angel**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

La luces del piso del nuevo diseño del escenario que estaba diseñado para iluminar todo el ambiente del invitado parecía ser un desperdicio con este bastante pequeño primer invitado. El invitado parecía no estar interesado.

**Angel...  
****...usa un bra hecho de pudin...**

"..." El conejo saltaba de arriba a abajo en el escenario, chillando un poco de modo desafiante ante el comentario.

**Gracias Angel...  
****...ES dificil entrar en los pantalones de mujer...**

Angel...  
...fue golpeada por un saco de lechuga congelada una vez...

Angel dejo de saltar por un momento, cambiando su expresión enojada por una de confusión. Antes de que pudiera chillar una respuesta, un costal de yute fue arrojado por el escenario y clavándose en el pequeño conejo en su cabeza y pecho, enviándolo firmemente contra el suelo.

Angel...  
...fue golpeado por un saco de lechuga congelada ahora...

Esta vez, Angel gruño un chillido reservado mientras empujaba la pesada bolsa de verduras fuera de él y se volvía a parar.

_Angel...  
__...va tarde..._

¿Él va tarde...?

**¡Para una cita importante...!**

Bueno...  
¡...No hay tiempo para decir adiós...!

**¡Él va tarde...!**

_¡Él va tarde...!_

¡Él va tarde...!

Angel parecía querer hacer una moción sobre eso, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte ovación y aplausos que llenaron el escenario. A regañadientes, el conejo se movió fuera del escenario, azotando su pequeño larga pata contra el frió piso mientras salía.


	142. Nuevo Orden

**Nuevo orden.**

* * *

¡Capitan...!

**¿Si Pippy-Pippy-Bang-Bang...?**

Tengo estos papes escritos para ti...

_¿Como los escribiste...?_

Le pague a ese unicornio con un bigote rizado para que lo escriba por mi...

**¡Costado en blanco...!  
****¿Que fue lo que dice sobre hablar con ponies con bigote rizado...?**

Que ningun-pony tiene un bigote rizado y es solo un disfras...

**Asi es...**

_...Eso ni siquiera esta en la lista de cosas estupidad que le has enceñado al niño..._

**¡Si no esta en la lista, eso significa que he estado enseñándole mas una lista de cosas que si valen la pena...!**

_Y me preocupo por el con cada una...  
__...Entonces ¿para que necesitas esos papeles...?_

**Esta es la lista de los invitados...**

_Oh...  
__...Bueno eso es bastante ordenado para ti...  
__...De hecho estoy genuinamente impre—y estas prendiéndole fuego ahora..._

**Mhm...  
****¿Sabes por que...?**

_¿Porque por alguna rara razón, sientes la necesidad de destruir todos los grados de la cordura que pudiera poseer por cada momento que paso con los dos, tristemente comparten la misma presencia cósmica entre si...?_

**Cerca...  
****Hice esto para simbolizar que nosotros no estaremos haciendo ninguna orden anterior...  
****...No hay libros o leyes sobre eso...  
****...Haremos todo random...**

_¿...Entonces por que mandaste al chico a que haga la lista...?_

**Porque por alguna rara razón, Yo sentí la necesidad de destruir cada grado de tu cordura posible...**

...Honestamente debiste verla venir...


	143. Nightmare Moon

**Nightmare Moon**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu-**_

"¿¡Que significa esto!?" La yegua en el centro del escenario rugió mientras un rayo surgía de la oscuridad detrás de ella, haciendo auge a su voz.

**No uses efectos de rayos a menos que nosotros lo autoricemos...  
****...Tenemos un presupuesto para rayos y tú lo estas gastando...**

"Oh mis más sinceras disculpas, señor. No volverá a pasar."

**Bie-**

La oscuridad desapareció con unos rayos otra vez. "Continúen..."

_Nightmare Moon...  
__...necesita más almas..._

"Las almas no son realmente parte de mi plan..."

_Nightmare Moon...  
__...su plan es arruinar la agricultura de su reino privándolo de la luz del sol..._

"Es mucho más complicado que eso-"

_Mientras vas matando ponies por robarles su vital Vitamina C..._

"Ellos tiene naranjas."

_Nightmare Moon...  
__...cree que las naranjas crecen en la oscuridad..._

"Yo no diría eso."

Nightmare Moon...  
... sufre de pérdida de memoria de corto plazo...

"¡Yo ciertamente no lo tengo!"

**Nightmare Moon...  
****...olvido que sufre de pérdida de memoria de corto plazo...**

"¡NO SOY UNA VIEJA CABRA SENIL! ¡No tengo ningún tipo de pérdida de memoria!"

**Nightmare Moon...  
****...está hablando sobre Grogar...**

"¿...Quien?"

¿Ves...?  
Pérdida de memoria...

"¡SILENCIO PLEBEYOS!" Rayos surgieron de la oscuridad una vez más, seguido por una carga de truenos.

**¡Hey!  
****¡Deja de hacer eso...!  
****Estas asustando al pequeño potrillo...**

"¿¡Asustando al pequeño potrillo!? ¿¡Asustando al pequeño potrillo!? Tu débil de mente-"

**Ahora conocen...  
****...a Nightmare Moon que odia a los niños...**

"¡No odio a los niños!"

**Bueno ellos te odian...**

Ella quería responder eso, pero mientras se quedó pensando, ella bajo sus cascos camino fuera con una mirada de realización a través de su casco que cubría su cara.


	144. Esta es la Temporada

**Esta es la Temporada **

* * *

**¿...Se ha ido...?**

...Eso creo Capitán...

**¿...Hiciste lo que te pedí...?**

...Ya lo hice capitán...

**Bien...  
****...Prepara el escenario...**

A la orden señor Capitán señor...

**Con Reinita fuera del camino...  
****¡...Ahora podemos hacer tantas "parejas" como queramos...!**

Eso es hasta que ella sepa que Cadence no le cedió el reino a ella...

**Cierto...  
****...Pero eso no va a hacer sino hasta varios días...  
****...Tal vez semanas...**

De acuerdo...  
...Nosotros seremos todo el set...

**Bien...  
****...Que empiece el show...**

* * *

"Mientras yo mismo soy una de las que honra el arte del comercio –Ya que es una fuente principal para los negocios- Debo protestar... Ahora, no estoy diciendo que mi capa signifique algo para mí, como sea... ¿¡Cómo pudiste cambiar mi capa por seis docenas de donas!?"

"No tenías un pastel casero, así que lo hice..."


	145. SUPER ESPECIAL: Alicorn Twilight Sparkle

**SUPER ESPECIAL: Alicornio Twilight Sparkle **

* * *

**Oh...  
****Oh...  
****Oh...  
****¿Te gusto eso...?  
****Es-¡oh!  
****Es tan delicioso...  
****¡Este es el momento por que el hemos estado esperando...!  
****Ellos estaban DANDONOSLA a nosotros en bandeja de plata...  
****Si me pudiera casar con este momento, Lo haría...  
****...Ah...  
****¡Pero que henos...!  
****¡Me casare con este momento...!**

**¡Pero!**

**La boda vendrá después...  
****...Tenemos a una 'princesa' a quien vencer...**

¿Capitán...?  
¿Podemos empezar ahora...?

**¡Bah...!**

**Igual que tu madre...  
****...Nunca con el estado de ánimo de los juegos previos...**

_Tenemos diferentes ideas de juegos previos..._

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

El centro del escenario, que había acogido a muchos ponies diferentes y ahora estaba arreglado para la visita repetitiva del primer incitado del show. Ahora que su cuerpo ha cambiado, al igual que su vestimenta, la pony purpura ante ellos aun parecía la misma.

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...le gusta mirar el costado de Rarity...**

"Solo note que algo estaba extraño con respecto a eso estos días. Y, por supuesto que mis suposiciones era correcta."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...tiene 'suposiciones' sobre el costado de todas sus amigas...**

"Y estuve en lo correcto en todas ellas. Así que, no puedes menospreciarme."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...ha entrenado a todo-pony en Ponyville para bailar y cantar en una entera y organizada coreografía cada vez que se despierta en las mañanas...

"Bueno, Yo... Ponyville ya es bastante orientada musicalmente... Pero yo nunca los forcé a bailar en la mañana cuando yo me levanto. ¡Eso es ridículo!"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...está empeñada en la des-construcción de cada movimiento feminista del siglo pasado..._

"Oh, Ya veo. Solo porque Soy una princesa ahora como el gran final de todo mi entrenamiento, estas tratando de decir que estoy desvelando todo lo feminista y nuestro mensaje que hasta el momento he estado tratando de enseñar. Es eso ¿Verdad? ¡MAL! Princesa o no, Sigo siendo yo. El titulo no cambia quien tú eres, lo que eres, o lo que representas. Que el título de 'princesa' que me dieron no es nada que mis habilidades y amigas no he hallan dado ya. Pensar lo contrario es ignorante y odioso en sí mismo."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...en su armadura se ve muy...

"¿Muy qué? Vamos, apúrate con tu insulto."

No...  
...solo bonita...

**Mhm...  
****...te queda bien...**

"¿...Gracias...?"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...está tratando de remplazar a Star Swirl el Barbado...**

"Yo no diría que estoy tratando de remplazarlo. Solo estoy recogiendo lo que el dejo."

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__¿...no eres un poco joven para ser princesa...?_

"Yo... Yo no lo creo. Quiero decir, La Princesa Celestia tuvo que empezar a cierta edad también. Tal vez fue a mí misma edad."

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...no tiene a ningún Rey o Reina sobre ella..._

"Técnicamente es verdad."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...es una Reina...

"Técnicamente no-"

**¡Actua como una, perra...!**

"Ahora eso está fuera de lugar..."

_No...  
__...esas alas están fuera de lugar..._

"Ella no están lastimando a ningún-pony. Solo son alas. ¿Ya habíamos repasado sobre como esto no me cambia?"

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...piensa que las alas no son lo suficientemente útil para contar como ser diferente..._

"En mi caso, no. En otro caso, como en el caso de que tu hubieras nacido con ellos, ese es tu talento de nacimiento."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...mantiene el récord de arruinar el mundo y arreglarlo en menos de veinticuatro horas...

"Eso no es algo para estar orgullosos... aunque sea cierto."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...podía haber convertido a Rainbow Dash en su anterior generación...**

"No entiendo la declaración..."

**Esperamos que siga así...  
****...Señor, ten piedad si Rainbow Dash consigue la Cutie mark de Rarity...**

_...Querido..._

**¡Detén eso...!**

"¿Acabaron?"

**¿Que...?  
****¡Oh...!  
****Lo siento Sue...**

**Olvide que estabas ahí...**

"¿...Sue?"

**¡Mary...  
****...es una INSPIRACIÓN para todos nosotros...!**

"Eso es lo que la Princesa Celestia dijo. Yo no iría tan lejos como para decir eso, pero es agradable que lo haya dicho."

_Mary Sue...  
__...tiene que moverse a Canterlot para seguir aumentando su ego..._

"Primero, No me estoy moviendo de mi casa. Segundo, mi ego no está creciendo. Tercero, ¿Mary Sue?"

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...es una caja musical...**

"¿Caja musical?"

**¿Cuatro canciones...?  
****¿Quién necesita cuatro canciones cantadas en un día...?**

"¡Era un día especial! E incluso mi mentora y amigos cantaron en el día también."

**Dar las sobras de la mesa de música no cuenta como compartir...**

Y compartir es cuidar...

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...casi ase que el deseo de todos se haga realidad...**

"¿Cuando?"

_Como cinco Segundos después de que los elementos se activaran y pareciera que te evaporaran..._

_Estuvimos tan cerca...  
__...Tan cerca..._

* * *

_**...TEMPRANO ESE DIA...**_

¿...Ese hechizo simplemente convirtió a Twilight en una pila de ceniza...?

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¡...SI!**_

_**¡DE VUELTA AL SHOW!**_

_**¡NO!**_

* * *

**Tan...  
****...Tan...  
****...Tan cerca...**

"Gee. Reconfortante..."

**Twilight Sparkle...  
****...esta un paso más cerca de tomar a su hermano de vuelta de Cadence...**

"Él es su esposo. Yo no los separaría."

_Twilight Sparkle...  
__...casi destruye la economía de Equestria en un solo día..._

"Fue un accidente. Lo admito, Yo debería haber sido mucho más cuidadosa. Pero lo arregle con la ayuda de mis amiga."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...por encima de todo, no es una inspiración para cualquiera...  
...ella ES todo el mundo...  
...ella mostró la esperanza de que si te dedicas, intentas, aplicas, y te mantienes firme...  
...tú puedes hacer lo que todo el mundo piensa que es imposible o incluso loco...  
...tal vez siendo una princesa no es un buen ejemplo para alguien que se parecía a una...  
...pero ¿Viendo cómo se esfuerza para alimentar a un pájaro es un buen ejemplo...?  
¿...Viéndola hacer entrar en pánico y arruinando el día de muchos ponies porque ella no tuvo el tiempo para pensar en un buen ejemplo lo es...?

No...  
...no lo es...  
Pero ¿Que importa eso...?  
Ella no llego a ser princesa porque suena lindo o es lo que toda potrilla sueña...  
...Ella lo consiguió porque ella se lo merece...  
Y merecerse algo vale más que cualquier cantidad de insultos o menosprecio que puedan decir a alguien como ella...

Ahora ustedes REALMENTE conocen...  
…a la PRINCESA Twilight Sparkle...

Twilight no dijo ninguna palabra. Todo lo que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y lentamente salir del escenario, el golpeteo de sus botas doradas resonaban a través del silencioso cuarto.

_...Bueno-_

**Ahora no...  
****...Sin comentario...  
****...No es digno hablar a espaldas de la realeza...**


	146. Cena Nocturna

**Cena Nocturna.**

* * *

¿Vamos a hacer el show hoy...?

**Hoy no...  
****...es hora de ir a comer...**

¿¡En verdad...!?  
¿¡Donde...!?

**Es una sorpresa mi pequeño creador de problemas...  
****...ve por tu chaqueta de cuero...**

No puedo...

**¿Por que no...?**

¡Ya estoy cubierto de cuero...!

**¡AHHHHHHHHH!  
****¡Ese es mi chico...!**

He estado esperando semanas para podre usarlo...  
¡...Semana...!

**Buen chico...  
****...Ahora ve a prepararte...  
****...Antes de que 'mami' decida alimentarnos mas con vomito de changeling...**

No es tan malo...

**Tu no eres al que alimenta con las sobras...**

Ella no te alimenta con las sobras...

**Exactamente...  
****Pero...  
****...Esta noche va a ser realmente algo...  
****...No te quites los zapatos de baile aun...**

No uso zapatos Capitán...

**Costado en blanco, deja de contradecir todo lo que digo...**

Pero Reinita me dejo una nota diciendo que se supone que tengo que hacer eso...

**...Deja de tomar notas de tu madre...**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:  
**Continua en "Clop on the Ground".

Nota del traductor: "Clop on the Ground" es otra historia del autor


	147. Un Año

**Un año.**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_**Conoce-**_

**¡No...!  
****Hace un año, Yo era el único aquí...  
****¡Vuelve al armario...!**

_Bien..._

...

...

**-a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...**

Las voces resuenan a través del escenario vacío y alrededor del pequeño potrillo parado orgullosamente mientras la voz suena.

**Pipsqueak...  
****...le crece phaseolus lunatus en los huecos de sus cascos...**

"¿Que es Fas-oreos lunatics?"

**Habas...**

"Oooooh..."

**Fas-oreos lunatics es lo que los Dovakhiin meten en la leche mientras están en el manicomio...**

"¿En verdad?"

**Pipper Pan...  
****...guarda mantequilla bajo su sombrero...**

"Pero Capitán, yo no uso sombrero."

**Scottie Pippen...  
****...odia los riceicles...**

"¡Locura! Ninguna yegua, potro, o nada en el mundo se puede resistir al maravilloso sabor de los riceicles."

**Pip-Pap-Patty-Whack...  
****...No sabe cómo usar accesorios...**

"¿Eso es porque no uso sombrero? Mami dijo que los sombreros son como coronas y las coronas son para plebes."

**¿Ella realmente dijo 'plebes'...?**

"No... pero no puedo decir lo que ella dijo... Soy un pony bueno."

**Pippermint Patty...  
****...es el jugador del año...**

"¿Lo soy? ¿Pensé que Luna era la jugadora del año?"

**No de vídeo juegos...**

"Oooooh... ¿Soccer?"

**No...**

"¿Hoof-ball?"

**No...**

"¿Las cucharas?"

**No-  
****¿Cómo juegas a las cucharas...?  
****Tú no tienes manos...**

"...No lo sé..."

**Como sea...  
****No...**

**Quiero decir que eres un jugador...  
****...mientras que tienes múltiples compañeros...**

"¿...Básquet ball?"

**Suspiro...  
****...Como un muro de ladrillo...**

**Piptimus Prime...  
****...no se detendrán hasta que todos sean uno...**

"¿Todos sean un qué?"

**Todos sean uno efectivamente...**

**Uso-inteligente-del-nombre-de-Pip...  
****...Escribió su propio fanfic...**

"¡N-No no lo hice!"

**Ahora conocen-  
****Espera...  
****¿...acaso tu...?**

"¡N-No, ¡Capitán! ¡Nunca!"

**...Lo hiciste, ¿No...?**

"Uh-uh-uh..." Pip escanea alrededor rápido antes de azotar sus cascos en el escenario. "¡TARTA DE HUMO!" Con un nube de humo, Pip se escabullo y dejo el escenario lleno de humo.

**...Chrys...  
****...Tenemos un fanfic que encontrar...**

_Oh, ¿En verdad...?_

_Bueno, déjame empezar a buscar aquí...  
__...En el armario..._


	148. Conoce--Eh

**Conoce-Eh...**

* * *

**...Eh...**

_...Necesitas hacer el intro..._

**...Eh...**

_Deja de ser un bebe..._

**...Eh...**

_Sé que no lo encontramos..._

_...Pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer..._

**...Eh...**

_...Bien...  
__...Lo haremos después..._

_...Tu...  
__...Ve a casa ahora...  
__...Mi compañero no se siente para hacerte bullying hoy..._

"¿Por qué?"

_Estamos tratando de robar nuestro-  
__No importa...  
__...Ve a casa..._

La yegua en el escenario simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió del escenario, completamente des-familiarizado con la zona en sí.

_...Espero que seas feliz...  
__¿…Tienes alguna idea de cuánto se tarda en conseguir llegar a Milky Way...?_

**Estoy muy deprimido...**

_Era solo un libro..._

**Pero era SU libro...  
****...Y él nos venció...**

_...Por ahora..._

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Continuara en "Where's the Fan Fiction?!"

* * *

Nota del traductor: "Where's the Fan Fiction?!" es otra historia del autor


	149. Chaotic Noteworthy

**Chaotic Noteworthy**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Un fuerte, unicornio café parado en la luz del escenario. No parecía demasiado preocupado por las voces que resuenan, aunque con su cabello rojo cubriéndole uno de sus ojos, era difícil saberlo.

**Chaotic Noteworthy...  
****...Es un Pony terrestre con un como de nieve pegado en su cabeza...**

"No. No realmente. Soy un unicornio. Solo que no tengo talento mágico."

**Chaotic Noteworthy...  
****...usa paginas de libros como sabana...**

"N... Una vez. Olvide donde había dejado mi cobija, y la librería en el Castillo era fria ese día. Dije que lo sentía."

_Chaotic Noteworthy...  
__...Es el líder de la 10° división..._

"Lo soy. Gracias-"

_Lo que significa que es un mal líder...  
__...Ellos le dieron el -Décimo- mejor equipo..._

Eso es peor que una 'F'...

"¡El numero no significa eso!"

_Chaotic Noteworthy...  
__...cree en cualquier cosa que sus superiores le dicen..._

"¡No significa eso! Solo es el décimo equipo del campo."

**Apuesto a que eras elegido al ultimo en Hoof ball...**

"¡Ugh!"

_Chaotic Noteworthy...  
__...Lo pasa mal con Luna..._

"T-"

Ahora conocen a-

_No...  
__...Déjalo hablar..._

**¿Has escrito alguna poesía para ella...  
****...Potro femenino...?**

"Actualmente. La tengo. Solo déjame-" Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el escenario se abrió debajo de el surgiendo un par de gustes de mano grandes. Rápidamente, las dos manos atraparon al semental y lo arrastraron debajo con un solo grito de el.

Oh no...  
...Nos dejo antes de poder leer su poesia...  
Invitado el show se acabo...

_...Como sea..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Personaje de "Chaotic Note".  
Vallan a ver una historia con el personaje en "Blowing Through the Pages."


	150. Invitado son invitados

**Invitado son invitados.**

* * *

**Uno, dos, tres...**

**...Tres...  
****...Yeah...**

¿Tres que...?

**Tenemos tres invitados alineados a la vez con el nuevo sistema de presentación ...**

¿En verdad...?

**Si...  
****...Tenemos un dragón-pony...**

¿Pony-drake...?

**Estaba pensando en dragony...  
****...también tenemos a un fruit loop que se acercó demasiado a la "creatura con el nombre más estúpido que halla oído"...**

¿Rainbow Dash...?

**No...  
****...Ella no es un fruit loop..  
****...Ella solo es una caja de fruit loops...**

**...Y también tenemos a un pyro...**

¿¡QUE!?  
¿¡Tenemos a Spyro...!?

**Pyro...  
****...No Spyro...**

Algún día...  
...Algún día...

**Bueno...  
****...Mejor empecemos...**

¿Dónde está Chrysy?

**Ella dijo que iba a ir a ver algo sobre un sol...**


	151. Brilliant Verve

**Brilliant Verve**

* * *

**Conoce a tu- ¡OH POR EL AMOR DE LOS CREADORES!**

Un poco perturbado por el repentino estallido, El Pegaso negro y rojo se sacudió a sus espaldas y enrolló sus alas a su cuerpo.

**¿En verdad...?  
****¿Quién lo dejo entrar...?**

_El gerente..._

**¿En serio...?  
****¿Vamos a dejar que ESOS entren ahora...?**

Ahora vamos...  
...dale una oportunidad...

Aquí están sus papeles...  
...Ahora se un buen jugador...

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo...**

_Brilliant Verve-_

**Creativo...**

Capitán...

**Bien...**

_Brilliant Valve..._

"Es Verve."

**Ya no lo es...**

_...necesita un corte de melena..._

"¿De que estas hablando? Mi meleno no es larga."

_Por supuesto que no...  
__...Si eres el primo de..._

"¿Quién?"

**Ve un programa en blanco y negro algunas veces...**

**Brilliant Valve...**

"Verve."

**Desearia que fueras un valve... (valve =válvula)  
****...podrías apagarte si lo fueras...**

"Inteligente... Bellaco..."

¿...Como te acaba de llamar Capitán...?

**¡WOAH!**

**Sin modismos...  
****...Mantengámoslo claro...**

...Plebe...

"Hombre ¿Quieres que vaya allá arriba?"

¡Ven Caperucita Roja...!

_Brilliant Valve..._

"¡Verve...!"

_...es más inteligente que Starswirl el barbado..._

"He probado que algunas de sus teorías están equivocadas. Así que-"

_¡Error!  
__Starswirl nunca se equivocó...  
__...Tu solo no lo has visto bien..._

"Ciertamente lo hice. Y puedo-"

Cansado...

**Ahora conocen...  
…a Brilliant Valve...**

"Nunca dijeron bien mi nombre ni una vez... Ellos ni siquiera conocen mi nombre, ustedes malditos bellacos."

Oh...  
Antes de que se vaya...  
¿...Podemos probar este hecho de la lista...?

_...Creo que tenemos tiempo..._

"¿Cuál hecho?"

**Que tienes un gran umbral de dolor...**

"Yo no diría que es-" La siguiente palabra que dijo fue tan seca, con un pesado exhalación de aire mientras que un gran maso de madera procedió a golpear al Pegaso contra el piso del escenario. Cada vez que se puso de pie para replica, el martillo volvía a caer rápidamente, aplastándolo contra el escenario.

¿Vez...?  
Incluso este tipo de personaje puede ser entretenido...

* * *

**Nota del autor:  
**Personaje enviado por Brilliant Verve


	152. Sunshie Smiles

**Sunshine Smiles**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua, **_**Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Con-**_

Para la atención de todo el escenario, los reflectores sobre el guardia oscuro usando alas de murciélago.

¡De ninguna manera...!  
¿Es eso-?

_Sunshine-_

¡Salchichas sangrientas...!  
¡Sáquenlo de aquí...!

_¿Por qué...?_

¡Míralo a él...!  
¡...Es una máquina de matar...!

"Yo nunca he hecho-"

**Él tiene razón...  
****...mira ese parche en el ojo...  
****...Solo un malvado hijo de la manzana usaría eso...**

"En realidad, es-"

¡Y esas alas...!  
¿Alas de vampiro...?

**Ciertamente solo las más demoníacas criaturas las tienen...**

"Bueno, de donde vengo-"

_Y él tiene pelaje oscuro..._

**Oh vamos Reinita...  
****¿...En verdad...?  
****¿Haciendo esto una cosa de raza...?  
****Estamos teniendo buenos puntos y tú solo tuviste que ir y avergonzarnos...**

_Ugh..._

"Si ustedes solo me dejaran hablar-"

¡Capitán...!  
¡Se está poniendo beligerante...!

**¿¡Beligerante...!?  
****¡Esa es la peor manera de 'tenerlo'...!  
****¡Déjanos, Sunshine Smiles...!**

¡No queremos ningún problema...!

"...Fenómenos..." Fue todo lo que murmura antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad afuera del escenario.

...Eso estuvo cerca capitán...

**Lo sé...  
****...Gracias a los Creadores salimos con vida...**

* * *

**Nota del autor:  
**Sunshine Smiles de Egophiliac


	153. Fire Heart

**Fire Heart**

* * *

_Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua..._

Un verdadero espectáculo fue traído al escenario hoy. En el centro del escenario estaba un pony azul con un par inusual de alas. Halas que perteneces a un dragón naturalmente.

_Fire Heart...  
__...es la prueba viviente de que los dragonies pueden existir..._

"¿Drag-?"

_¿Dije que podías hablar...?_

"Una pequeña reverencia sería buena."

_Fire Heart...  
__...piensa que soy uno de mis compañeros..._

"Darle a alguien la oportunidad de hablar no es-"

_Fire Heart...  
__...Tiene un tatuaje en vez de cutie mark..._

"Solo tiene un fondo oscuro. Pero es real."

_Tinta real tal vez..._

_Fire Heart...  
__...Puede escupir fuego..._

"Ahora sí, eso es verdad."

_A pesar de que en una anatomía y sentido biológico, hacerlo, sin duda, lo mataría..._

"Soy mitad- ¿Sabes qué? Solo estas juzgándome como todos los demás porque no soy 'normal'."

_No...  
__...te juzgo porque eres un pedazo de estiércol pretencioso..._

_Lidero una raza de criaturas insectoides con grandes ojos azules...  
__...Y aún seguimos siendo más aceptables que tu porque no lloramos por ello..._

"¿Por qué tu-"

_Ahora conocen...  
_…_a Fire Heart..._

"¡Dame un segundo! Tengo un hueso que escoger con-" Mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, el piso empezó a moverse arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación rumbo a la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Personaje enviado por "Fire Heart.." De la historia "A Heart of Fire".


	154. Equestria Girls: Parte 1

**Equestria Girls Parte 1**

* * *

**Hola...  
****...Aquí Discord...**

**Si esto llega de sorpresa para ti, ve a leer el capítulo 100...  
****...Espero...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡JA!**

**¡Ese no es el capítulo correcto!**

**¡CAÍSTE!**

**Pero...  
****...Pero ya en serio...**

**Veras...  
****Nosotros en Know Your Mare Industry-**

¿Pensé que éramos Know Your Mare Studios...?

**¡VE A CASA COSTADO EN BLANCO!  
****ESTA ES LA ULTIMA FIESTA QUE ARRUINAS!**

**Huh...  
****¿...Donde estaba...?**

**¡OH!**

**Si...**

**A nosotros aquí nos gusta divertirnos...  
****¿...Que es lo que pensamos que es divertido...?  
****Meterse con ponies y otras especies...**

**Pero cuando oportunidades de oro vienen...  
****...Nos gusta tomarla por los cuernos...**

**Así que...**

**Hemos adquirido el espejo mágico del mundo alterno de Celestia...**

No pienso que así sea como funcione...

**¡COSTADO EN BLANCO!**

**Entonces...  
****¿...Por qué no tenemos un poco de diversión con el...?**


	155. Tres son Multitud

**Tres son multitud**

* * *

_Tengo todas las aplicaciones que pediste..._

_Algunos de estos invitados me parecen cuestionables...  
__...Pero no es mi-_

_..._

_¿...Chicos...?_

_..._

_..._

_...En donde-_

_¿Una nota...?_

_Mmm..._

_¿Mmm...?  
__¿¡...Mmm...!?_

_Mm..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh...  
__...Ya veo..._

_Dejarme atrás mientras ustedes dos van golpeando todo en el Espacio-Tiempo...  
__...Bien..._

_Que sea de esa manera...  
__...Me quedare aquí...  
__...Y molestare a todos estos invitados por mi cuenta..._

_Voy a hacer mi propio show...  
__...Con juegos de azar...  
__...y mujerzuelas...  
__...Todas las cosas que no me dejaban hacer mientras ustedes dos estaban aquí..._

_Esto será...  
__...perfecto..._

* * *

Le dejaste a Reinita una nota ¿Verdad...?

**Si por nota te refieres a un pedazo de papel con una imagen fálica en él, que tiene una cara con el ceño fruncido...  
****...Si...**


	156. Equestria Girls: Parte 2 Alto Ahí

**Equestria Girls Parte 2: Alto ahí.**

* * *

¿...Este es el universo correcto...?

**No...  
****...Este parece un deteriorado, horrible, despreciable universo controlado por ponies cabeza de heno...**

...Capitán esto parece a nuestro universo...

**Mantengo mi comentario...  
****...Peeeeeero...  
****...Algo parece familiar aquí...**

Bueno...  
...Mientras piensas sobre eso voy por un cupcake...  
¿...Vez...?  
...Pinkie está repartiendo unos arcoíris por allá...

**Cupcakes...  
****...Arcoíris...  
****...Rainbow cup-**

**¡COSTADO EN BLANCO, NO LO COMAS!**

Pero-

**¡Regresa a la entrada!**

**¡Este es un frío mundo sin sentimiento...!  
****¡Un mundo que genera números musicales y spin-offs...!**

"¡Hey! ¿Quieres un cupcake?"

**¡COOOOORE!**

...

...

¡...OH!  
Capitán...  
...Aun no enciendo la maquina...  
...Seguimos en casa...  
¿...Capitán...?


	157. Equestria Girls: Parte 3 El Regreso

**Equestria Girls Parte 3: Viaje de Regreso.**

* * *

_Vamos a ver quién es-_

**¡ESTAMOS DE REGRESO~~~!**

_-Genial, cuando me estaba divirtiendo..._

¿Nos extrañaste...?

_Algunos más que a otros...  
__¿...Como les fue...?_

**Eh, hablaremos de eso luego...**

_¿Consiguieron muchas buena fotos...?_

Mhm...  
Vamos a mostrarlas después...

_Esplendido..._

¡Incluso hemos conseguido un pequeño regalo...!

_¿Enserio...?  
__¿...Un regalo de Discord o un regalo de Pip...?_

**¿...Ves...?  
****...Te dije que lo iba a descubrir...**

De acuerdo...

Tenemos dos regalos...

_Muy bien..._

_¿...Que son...?_

Primero, aquí está el mío...

_Oh...  
__...Pip...  
__...Es hermoso..._

Debes de estar orgullosa...  
...Lo recogí de alguien que lo estaba tirando por ahí...

_¿Ellos estaban arrojando joyas...?_

Era un mundo extraño Reinita...

**Ahora, mi regalo...**

_Muy bien...  
__...Veamos..._

_..._

_..._

#¿...Es aquí donde tengo que trabajar ahora...?#

_...Normalmente esperas que un miembro de tu familia algo interesante...  
__...No un pony..._

**Pensé que Pip podría necesitarla...**

_¿Necesitar que...?_

**Una hermana mayor...**


	158. Sunset Shimmer

**Sunset Shimmer**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Sunset Shimmer sostenía una sonrisa malvada en su cara mientras las voces resonaban a través del cuarto oscuro.

**Sunset Shimmer...  
****...gozaría de esta banana...**

"¿Podría? Si crees que me conoces más que yo, por favor. Dame esta banana para probar."

**Wooo...**

**Lo siente...  
****...No la comimos...**

_Pero siempre puedes tener esta...  
__...Como todos sabemos tu sueles ser la 'segunda banana'..._

"Eso fue demasiado para crear un mal chiste."

**Sunset Shimmer...  
****...no quiere gastar todo su tiempo esperando...**

"Es muy cierto."

Sunset Shimmer...  
...Walks on sunshine... - - - - (Camina en el Sol)

"¿Esa es una referencia a una canción? No importa. Caminar en el Sol suena ridículo."

**OOooOOOh...**

**¡Le diremos a Sunshine Smiles que dijiste eso...!**

"...No tenemos por que decirle."

Si tenemos...

"No. No es cierto."

**Claro que si...**

"No. Realmente, no lo haremos."

Si...

"No."

**Si...**

"No."

_No..._

"¡Si!"

¡NO...!

"¡Si!"

**De acuerdo...**

**Tú ganas...  
****...Se lo diremos...**

"Ja. Yo siempre tengo lo que- Espera, ¿Que?"

Sunset Shimmer...  
...sells seashells to south-side stands for sweet sweets...* - - - - (...vende conchas del mar en el lado sur del puesto de dulces...)

"Yo... No entendí eso. ¿Lo repites?"

**...Bien jugados...**

**Sunset Shimmer...  
****...Podía haber sido La elejida...**

"Yo pude haber sido un montón de cosas."

**¡Se suponía que tú dirigirías los elementos...!**

**¡No destruirlo...!**

"Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras."

Sunset Shimmer...  
...Cero...

Twilight Sparkle...  
...Tres...

"¿...Tres que?"

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Sunset Shimmer...**

"¿Tres qué? ¿¡TRES QUE!? ¿¡Por qué ella tiene tres y yo no tengo ninguno!?"

**Nunca lo sabrás...**

"¡DIME!"

**Adiós~~~...**

"¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡PODRIA HABER GOBERNADO A TODOS! ¡DEMANDO SABER QUE SON ESTAS TRES COSAS!" en medio de su perorata, la luz central se apagó, dejándola en una oscuridad total.

...te veo en casa...

"Los odio a todos..."


	159. Flash Sentry

**Flash Sentry**

* * *

**Conoce a tu yegua,**_** Conoce a tu yegua, **__**Conoce a tu yegua...**_

Vestido con el brillante traje de Guardia Real, el Pegaso en el escenario ajito un casco en el caso de que el público este en la oscuridad.

#Flash Sentry...#  
#...es pobre, sin valor-#

**Okay...  
****...No fue la mejor persona para que ella empiece...**

Flash Sentry...  
...es el encargado de custodiar el pan tostado...

"No tienes idea de que tan loco puede ser el desayuno. A veces esas rebanadas de pan necesitan protección extra."

**Flash Sentry...  
****...is the saviour of the universe... - - - - (es el Salvador del universo)**

"Lo desearía. Pero ser el Salvador del desayuno está bien para mí."

_Flash Sentry...  
__...Termina en un flash y le toma siglos volver a estar listo..._

"Ja. Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. He acabado con el pan tostado tan rápido como lo recibo, pero siempre me deja demasiado lleno para comer otro después del primero."

Flash Sentry...  
...no se lava los cascos...

"Eso no es verdad. Tengo que lavarlas o quitarme las migajas del pan tostado -"

_**¡Estábamos bromeando sobre el pan tostado!**_

_**¡DEJA DE ESTA DE ACUERDO!**_

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me detendré."

**Bien...**

_Flash Sentry...  
__...tiene problemas para difundir..._

"...Difundir la mermelada..."

_¡Así es!_

"Dejaron esa para mí, y lo saben."

**Ahora conocen...  
**…**a Flash Sentry...**

"Hm. Fue más fácil de lo que Twilight dijo que iba a ser."

**Oh...  
****...Lo haremos más difícil...**

¡AHORA!

Antes de que Flash pudiera reaccionar, un rayo de luz verde sobresalió sobre el escenario y lo mando a volar. "#¡ME DEJASTE, VERDAD!#" Le fue gritado antes más y más bolas de energía fueran lanzadas hacia él.


	160. Pasando la Antorcha

**Pasando la Antorcha**

* * *

**¿Lo entiende...?**

#Lo entendimos...#

**¿Estas segura...?**

#Estamos seguras...#

**¿En verdad...?**

#Si...#

**De acuerdo...  
****...Costado en Blanco...  
****...Estas a cargo mientras estamos fuera...**

#¿¡Por qué él está a cargo...!?#

**Él tiene mayor rango...**

#¡¿Cómo...?!#

**Aquí está la ley del más fuerte...**

**Y al último estas tu...  
****...Después está el enjambre...  
****...Después los guardias...  
****...Después Costado en Blanco...  
****...Después yo...  
****...Después Reinita...  
****...Finalmente en la sima tenemos a Joe...**

#¿Quién es Joe...?#

**Voy a actuar como si no hubiera escuchado eso y solo diré adiós...**

**Reinita te dejo a ti y a Costado en blanco, cinco invitados mientras nosotros estamos ocupados...  
****¿...Entendido...?**

#Entendido...#

**Bien...  
****¿...Ahora me pregunto lo que Reinita y Costado en Blanco están haciendo en su despedida...?**

* * *

_¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_¡Mamá va a extrañar a su pequeña larva!_

¡La pequeña larva va a extrañar a mamá!

_¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_


	161. Re-Mach: Twilight Sparkle

**Re-Match: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

#Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...#

Tan, tan, tan familiarizada con el escenario ahora, Twilight piso cautelosamente con sus cascos a través del piso del escenario y guardo sus alas.

Twilight Sparkle...  
...No sabe que los otros dos no están aquí...

"Bueno, ahora lo sé. Y ahora que me puedo relajar... Solo... Un... Poco."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...usa a Spike como cepillo...

"Eso ni siquiera es físicamente posible. No hay manera de que pudiera levantarlo y doblarlo de tal manera para que pueda peinar mi melena."

Twilight Sparkle...  
...dice que ella piensa que Spike es gordo...

"Bueno... El podría comer una gema o dos menos ahora y después... Pero no le digas que yo dije eso."

Lo tenemos grabado...

"Cierto. Debí haber recordado eso..."

#Twilight Sparkle...#  
#...recurre a sacudir su flanco y su atractivo para ganar favores...#

"Yo-QUE!? ¿Sacudir mí-? ¡No! ¡Nunca he hecho cosas como esas!"

#Twilight Sparkle...#  
#...piensa que el fin justifica los medios...#

"A veces-"

#Incluso si eso significa manipular el Corazón de un chico que sabe que nunca lo va a nunca más...#

"Yo nunca 'manipule' el corazón de nadie. ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?"

#Twilight Sparkle...#  
#¡...COMIO UNA HAMBURGENSA CON QUESO!#

¡TWILIGHT!

"¡Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo...! Yo no sabía que era—Era otro mundo—Quiero decir... Uh-uh... ¡GAH!" Por una vez, Twilight hizo su propio escape extendiendo sus alas volando través del techo, rompiendo unas series de luces en su escape.

Ahora conocen...  
…a Twilight Sparkle...

¿...Que es una hamburguesa con queso...?

#Algo que extraño cada Segundo que estoy en este mundo...#  
#...Por cierto...#  
#¿...Donde este el rancho más cercano...?#

* * *

**"Vous êtes le plus brut et morceau écoeurant de vil j'ai jamais eu la honte de savoir. ****Embrassez-moi vous porc!" - - **[francés]** \- - ("Tú eres la más bruta, repugnante y vil que nunca tuve vergüenza de conocer. ¡Bésame cerda!")**

_"De alguna manera tu hiciste que el lenguaje del amor sonara repugnante... No malgaste nuestro tiempo así. No deseo quedarme en estas horribles tierras... ¿Cuál es el nombre de este pozo negro?"_

**"Son nom, elle est... Prance! La terre la plus romantique en tout de Equestria! Nous devrions nous marier ici. Pour les jeunes." - - - - ("Su nombre es... ¡Prance! ****¡La más romántica de la tierra en toda Equestria! Deberíamos casarnos aquí. Para la gente joven.")**

_"Fuese lo que fuese que acabas de decir, lo mismo para ti. Yo no tengo el estómago para buscar la traducción, tu cretino... Vayámonos ya."_

**"...La sigh.****" - - - - ("…El suspiro")**


	162. Re-Match: Celestia

**Re-Match: Celestia**

* * *

#Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...#

La ponderosa líder de Equestria, al igual que su preciada aprendiz, parecía incomodo mientras permanecía parada en el escenario.

La Princesa Celestia...  
...está hecha 90% de coles...

"Eso sería muy interesante, pero no, no estoy hecha de vegetales."

La Princesa Celestia...  
...piensa que dos de tres no está mal...

"Realmente no es así. Supongo que eso sigue siendo una 'F' en la escala de calificaciones, pero conseguir algo bien dos veces siempre sigue siendo algo bueno."

La Princesa Celestia...  
...le gustan las bananas...

"Son ricas en potasio. Saben bien y son buenas para ti."

Lo sé...  
...Me gustan también...

"Buen Chico. Podríamos tener un picnic de coles y bananas, algún día. Voy a dejar que invites a Luna."

¡Yay...!

#La Princesa Celestial...#  
#...le molesta el pasado...#

"Esa es quizás la más escandalosa mentira que he escuchado aqui."

#La verdad es escandalosa...#

"¡Pero no es verdad! Nunca me ha-ESO-ningún-pony o ninguna cosa. ¿¡Como te atreves a sugerir eso!?"

#¿Cómo me atrevo...?#  
#¡¿Cómo me ATREVO?!#

#La Princesa Celestia...#  
#...Se odia a si misma tanto, ella mantiene sus grandes fracasos cerca de ella todo el tiempo...#

"Yo nunca he-"

#Discord estaba en el jardín...#  
#Tu hermana estaba en el cielo...#  
#Sunset Shimmer estaba en un espejo...#

"...Yo..."

#La Princess Celestia...#  
#¡...NO PUEDE VIVIR CON LA CULPA!#

"¡No es así! Yo solo... No podía solo..." Las palabras de Celestia empezaron a tartamudear, mientras sus alas se extendían marchándose del escenario.

#Si...#  
#¡Vete de aquí...!#  
#¡Aléjate de mí como todas las otras veces!#  
#¡AL TARTARO CONTIGO!#

¿...Shimmer...?

...

...

#...Ella dijo que yo era especial, Costado en Blanco...

Lo eres...  
...Al menos para mi...

* * *

**"Sie schrecklich hässlich Prostituierte, sind wir in der größten und mächtigsten Land in aller Welt, Trottania. Dies ist die Art von Leistung, die Sie und Ihr Schwarm NIE haben wird. Nun zu diesem Zunge Kampf zwischen dir und mir ..." - - **[Alemán]** \- - ("Eres una prostituta fea y horrible, que está en el país más grande y poderoso del mundo, Trottania. Este es el tipo de rendimiento que NUNCA tendrás tú y tu enjambre. Ahora tengamos una lucha de lengua entre tú y yo...")**

_"Una vez más, arruinas un gran lenguaje. Mi única esperanza es que no puedas asesinar cada lenguaje hasta el final de nuestra búsqueda."_

**"Deine Lippen sagen, ich bin unerwünscht. Aber deine Augen mich ficken. Ich bin eine andere Sprache sprechen, so kann ich sagen." - - - - ("Tus labios dicen que soy indeseable. Pero sus ojos quieren cogerme. Hablo un idioma diferente, así que lo puedo decir.")**

_"Si, lo que sea que quieras, luego. Sigo necesitando conseguir algunas cosas ante de que nos vallamos. Vamos."_

**"...Jetzt sigh." - - - -("Ahora un suspiro")**


	163. Snails

**Snails**

* * *

Conoce a tu-

#¡ALTO!#

Todo el set se sacudió desde la oscuridad. El potro solitario parado con sus patas temblorosas le resulta difícil seguir parado mientras todo el escenario sigue agitándose.

¿Hay algo mal...?

#Déjalo ir...#

Pero-

#¿¡ME ESTAS CUESTIONANDO ENCLENQUE SIN CUTIEMARK!?#

N-No...  
...Pero-

#Entonces descarta a esta triste, excusa de pony sin valor...#  
#...No veo la razón de hacerle mal a algún-pony quien no ha hecho nada malo, pero podria hacer mucho por mi...#

"Uh-"

#¿Sigues aquí...?#  
#¡VETE!#

En un estallido de luces, unas flamas rodean a Snips y amenazan con quemarlo. Snips rápidamente baja del escenario, dejando que el fuego muera convirtiéndose en cenizas.

...Eso fue lindo de tu parte...

#No soy un monstruo, Constado en Blanco...#  
#...Por otro lado...#  
#...Me recuerda a un peón inútil que conocí y me serbia muy bien...#  
#...No puedes comprar esa clase de lealtad...#

* * *

**"Let's dance and party! We are in the beautiful and festive, a smelly country El Dorado! ****Breathe in, you mutant sewer extremely repulsive." - - **[estoestaba en español]** \- - ("¡Vamos a bailar y a festejar! ¡Estamos en un especie de país maloliente, en el hermoso y festivo El Dorado! Respira profundo, tu, mutante extremadamente repulsiva de alcantarilla")**

_"Di lo que quieras, pero viendo que he ganado los bits finales o los que necesito, casi no me importa lo que digas."_

**"These were the best days of my life. Insulting, hitting you, everything has been perfect. ****So perfect, I could let you scratch my back when we get home!" - - - - ("Estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida. Insultandote, golpeándote, todo ha sido perfecto. Tan perfecto, yo podría dejar que me rasques la espalda cuando lleguemos a casa")**

_"What makes you think I'd even touch that foul body when we get home?" - - - - ("¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría incluso tocar ese cuerpo asqueroso cuando lleguemos a casa?")_

**"¿...Huh?"**

_"Habe ich dir jemals gesagt? Il n'y a pas une langue que je ne peux pas parler. __So I listened and understood every word he said to me on this little journey. ¿__No es genial?" - - - - ("¿Nunca te lo dije? No hay ningún lenguaje que no pueda hablar. Así que he escuchado y entendido cada palabra que me dijiste en este pequeño viaje. ¿No es genial?")_

**"...Gulp..."**


	164. Re-Match: Luna

**Re-Match: Luna**

* * *

#Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...#

Quizás una de las cosas más extrañas en el show, La Princesa Luna parada en el centro del escenario tal y como estaba planeado desde antes.

La Princesa Luna...  
...ha sido la imagen de la portada de 'Ponyville Erotica' por dos años...

"Eso-Espera... ¿Por qué conocéis 'Ponyville Erotica'?"

Yo no la conozco...  
...Solo estoy leyendo una hoja de hechos...

"¿Hoja de hechos? No, eso es mentira."

Dile a la hoja...

La Princesa Luna...  
...ha tenido veintisiete diferentes parejas desde que llego...

"¡Mentiras odiosas! Aunque, si no fuera mentira, mis hábitos de apareamiento no son asunto de todo el público."

La Princesa Luna...  
...Es una mas-o...  
...Mas-o...

¿...Como se dice esa palabra...?

#Masoquista...#

Gracias...  
...Luna es masoquista...

"...Pip... Me haré a la idea de que no sabéis lo que estáis diciendo. Así que te perdonare..."

Gracias Luna...

#La Princesa Luna...#  
#¡...MIRA A LOS NIÑOS DORMIR!#

"¡Ese es mi trabajo! ¡No albergo ningún placer enfermo al hacerlo!"

#No dije que lo hacías...#  
#¿...Es la CULPA tan grande para tener que decirlo...?#

"No hay ninguna pisca de culpa sobre mí."

#La Princesa Luna...#  
#...No siente culpa por observar los miedos de pequeños potrillos...#

"Eso... No fue lo que quise decir... Yo..." La cara de Luna se quemó con un rojo fuerte antes tapar su rostro con sus alas y empezó a alejarse en la oscuridad; llena de vergüenza .


	165. Re-Match: Sunset Shimmer

**Re-Match: Sunset Shimmer**

* * *

"¿Costado en blanco...? ¿Por qué estoy aquí abajo?" Sunset Shimmer se quejaba mientras miraba la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Nuestro Quinto invitado tenía otra cosa que hacer...  
...Así que vas a tener que improvisar y ser la invitada de hoy...

"Como sea. Hagamoslo."

No te preocupes...  
...Tengo un guion especial listo...

Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...

Sunset Shimmer...  
...Es cuidadosa con la planificación...

"Un buen plan es mejor que-"

...Pero se enoja rápido...

"¿¡Que quisiste decir!?"

Sunset Shimmer...  
...Sabe que la paciencia es una virtud...

"Es conocimiento común después de todo..."

...Solo que no la usa...

"¿Estás diciendo que no tengo paciencia? ¡Tengo toneladas de paciencia!"

Sunset Shimmer...  
...odia hacer trampa...

"Bueno, si no consigues algo justo-"

...Prefiere usa trucos sucios...

"Si amenazar a alguien cuando va a casa es 'sucio' entonces no quiero ser 'limpia'."

Sunset Shimmer...  
...tiene talento, determinación, y un futuro prometedor...

"je. Por supuesto-"

...Pero lo desperdicia...

"¿...Que tipo de guion es ese?"

Una hoja de "HECHOS"...  
...Una REAL hoja de hechos...

"Una... Real... hoja... de… hechos..."

No es tan divertido cuando no hay mentiras...  
¿...o si...?

"...Yo... creo que no..."

Pero...  
...Tengo más...

"¿Podemos detenernos? Entendí el punto, Costado en Blanco..."

No...  
...No lo creo...

Sunset Shimmer...  
...esta llena de rabia y pesar...

"¡Pip! ¡Ya entendí!"

...Pero ella lo sabe...

"..."

Sunset Shimmer...  
...realizo muchos y muchos errores horribles...  
...Pero ella lo sabe...

"..."

Sunset Shimmer...  
...pudo hacer mucho bien...  
"...Y ella lo sabe."

Ahora ELLA conoce...  
…a Sunset Shimmer...

"...Baja aquí, cretino... 'Ella' quiere abrazar a su pequeño hermano mocoso..."


	166. Re-Match: Cadence

**Re-Match: Cadence**

* * *

#Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce atu yegua...#

Cadence miro el entorno familiar, tal vez buscando su ruta de escape más rápida en el peor de los casos.

Cadence...  
...huele...

"¿Un infante? Por otro lado, no, yo no huelo... Al menos no lo creo."

Cadence...  
...admite que no tiene sentido del olfato...

"Cuando-ooooooh... Ese tipo de "huele". En ese caso, si huelo."

Cadence...  
...dijo que huele mal...

"Pero tu acabas-y... Grr... Dejando las cosas en claro aquí; SI tengo el sentido del olfato, pero no huelo mal, en mi opinión."

#Cadence...#  
#...ni siquiera se molestó para mostrarse a tiempo en su propia boda...#

"¡Estaba atrapaba en una cueva bajo el castillo!"

#Cadence...#  
#...no le importa lo suficiente su boda para arreglarcela por su cuenta...#

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!?"

#Eso fue grosero...#  
#...Me disculpo...#

"¿...En serio?"

#Cadence...#  
#...No puede aceptar mi disculpa...#

"No, no es eso. No estoy acostumbrada a que ustedes admitan que están equivocado."

#Hmph...#  
#...Ya veo cómo va esto...#

#Ahora conocen...#  
#...a Cadence la imperdonable...#

"¡Yo no-! ¡UGH!" Cadence grito con rabia y salió enojada del escenario, su cara se puso roja de vergüenza y furia.

#¿...Costado en Blanco...?#

¿Si...?

#¿Esos dos no deberían estar en casa ahora...?#

Ah...  
...Probablemente se desviaron...

#¿Por qué...?#  
#¿...Que sería más importante que cuidar de estos talentosos niños...?

* * *

"-Así, antes ustedes dos par de raros, yo los declaro-"

* * *

¿...Riceicles...?


	167. ¡ANUNCIO ESPECIAL!

**¡ANUNCIO ESPECIAL!**

* * *

Sunset~~!

#¿Que pasa...?#

¡Tengo un mensaje en el buzon...!

#¿...tenemos buzon...?#

Claro...  
...Esta allá, junto al incinerador donde lanzamos todo lo que mami piensa que puede tener trampas dentro...

#¿Que dice la carta...?#

¿Debo leer palabra por palabra...?

#Si tienes que hacerlo...#

...

...

**¡DOMINGO DOMINGO DOMINGO!**

**¡TÚ Y EL GRUPO DE INVITADOS RECOLECTADOS Y SECUESTRADOS ESTÁN INVITADOS PARA LA BODA REAL DE LA REINA CHRYSALIS Y DISCORD EL DESTRUCTOR Y AMANTE DE PARCHIS! ¿HABRÁ COMIDA, BAILE, LIBERTINAJE, Y FUEGO ARTIFICIALES! ¡DIEZ TONELADAS DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! ¡ASÍ QUE SI NO ERES UN PUNK O ALGÚN LUSER QUE NO PUEDA TOLERAR, APARECE EN LA BODA!**

**¡PRESÉNTATE, NO SEAS CUADRADO!**

Eso es todo...

¡...Oh...!  
También tiene una sección especial para ti y para mí...

#Déjame ver eso...#

...

...

#...No...#

¡Vamos Sunset...!

#No...#

¿Por favor...?

#No...#

Es por ellos...

#No...#

Hazlo por mi...

#...Lo considerare...#

¡SI!

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Continuara en: "Your invitation A Discord-Chrysalis wedding"


	168. Especial: Yo mismo

**Especial: "Yo mismo"**

* * *

%Hola publico selecto...%  
%Costado en Blanco, Shim-Sham, Reinita, y Capitán están todos en vacaciones por ahora...%  
%...Claro...%  
%Ellos me pusieron a cargo de entretenerlos hasta que ellos regresen...%

...

...

%¿...Que tal Mayor Mare...?%

%Quiero decir...%  
%¿...Puede que él- digo élla, no es así...?%

%Eh...%

%¿Que más tenemos aquí...?%

%Oh-uh...%

%¡Tenemos un invitado...!%

%Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua, Conoce a tu yegua...%

%Yo mismo...%  
%...vistiendo de blanco después de un día en el laboratorio...%

%¡Awww! ¡Me tienes!%

%Ja... Eh...%

%Yo mismo...%  
%...abofetea arboles de granola huérfanos...%

%Eso no tiene sentido...%

%Lo sé...%  
%...Me estoy quedando sin chistes...%

%Eso implica, que tienes chistes...!%

%¡WOOOOOOOOAH!%

%¡JA-JA...!%

%Claro...%  
%¡...Me tienes...!%

%Así que...%  
%...Ahora me conocen...%

...

...

...

%¿...Que tal Spitfire...?%

%¡Wow...!%

%Ella tiene algo de salive (spit) en su fuego (fire) ¿No es asi...?%

...

%...Debí haber terminado en el "woah"...%

* * *

_**#¿¡Dejaste a QUIEN a cargo!?#**_

Deja de preocuparte ...  
...El lo hará bien...

%-Y me refiero...%  
%...Ellos la llamaban Trixie por laguna razón, ¿no...?%


	169. Especial: Ellos

**Especial: "Ellos"**

* * *

_Tú pudiste haber pedido a alguien más realista para tomar nuestro lugar..._

_¿...Y se lo pediste a ellos...?_

Pero estas olvidando algo realmente importante mama...

_¿Qué cosa...?_

Fe...  
...Ten un poco de fe...

_La guerra aplasto toda mi fe..._

**¿De qué guerra fuiste parte...?**

_¡La guerra en Canterlot...!_

**Reinita por favor...  
****...Esa no fue una guerra...  
****...Esa fue una enfermedad del flanco...**

_¡Estábamos ganando...!_

**Claro...  
****...y los arboles cresen en los arboles...**

...Pero-

* * *

#Dale tiempo...#

%-Así que esa lechuga entra en un bar...%  
%...Y el cantinero pregunta "¿Que vas a querer?"...%  
%¡...Y la lechuga dice 'La ensalada'...!%

%Espera...%  
%...No...%  
%...Déjame empezar otra vez...%

$¿...Te importa...?$

%¡Por favor...!%  
%¡Adelante...!%

$Un semental está construyendo la casa de su sueño en el pueblo. Sin embargo, esta no es la primera vez que lo ha intentado. Muchas veces antes, y cada vez, algo horrible sucedía con la iluminación. Pero, el cree que esta vez será diferente. Esta vez, él le pregunto a todos los electricistas que pudo encontrar sobre cómo hacer el cableado. Las ideas fueron diferentes, pero una cosa fue igual en todas las explicaciones; "Recordar tirar la cuerda". Simple.$

$Así que el construyo su casa, habitaciones y todo. Todo lo que queda es hacer el cableado. El tomo el pedazo largo de cuerda que estaba a un lado y tiro de él. Toda su casa exploto. Horas de trabajo, perdidas. Pero, el no dejo que lo derrotara. En vez de eso, el empezó otra vez; pero esta vez él tenía otros ponies que lo ayudaran. El trabajo se terminó en la mitad del tiempo y la casa se veía mejor que antes. El semental tomo la cuerda café de nuevo y tiro de élla.$

$Esta vez, el edificio no solo exploto, todos los otros que lo ayudaron se convirtieron en conejos. Por ese tiempo, él se empezó a enojar, pero intento otra vez. El contrato a un equipo entero de los mejores trabajadores que pudo encontrar para construir su casa, manteniéndose fuera de camino para no provocar nada que disparara lo de antes. En un par de horas, la casa se construyó y era más que perfecta. Casi quince kilómetros. Ahora el aprendió de sus errores y le dio la cuerda café a otro pony, para que él lo jalara en su lugar.$

$Cuando ese pony lo jalo, la casa exploto, todo-pony a excepción del primer semental se convirtió en un conejo, y el equipo de construcción se fue lejos. Teniendo suficiente, el semental tomo de la cuerda otra vez y tiro de élla. Tiro y tiro hasta que finalmente se convirtió en un perezoso. Acostado en el suelo, suspiro: "Tal vez no estaba jalando _**DISCORD***_ verdad."$

%...Ja...%

* * *

**¡...Espera un segundo!**

Allá vamos...

* * *

*"Dis-cord" es la pronunciación en ingles de "This cord" (Esta cuerda)


	170. Especial: Disculpa

**Especial: "Disculpa"**

* * *

%...Oh...%  
%...Uh...%  
%...Disculpa...%  
%...No esperaba que alguien siguiera aquí...%  
%¿...Por qué...?%

%Bueno...%  
%...Pensé que todos se habían ido a la boda...%  
%¡...P-Pero puedo pensar en algunos chistes para ustedes...!%

%¡Esperen aquí...!%

...

$...Deberían irse antes de que regrese...$  
$...Disfruten la boda...$

...

...

...

%Ya volví-%  
%¿...A donde van todos...?%

$¿A dónde crees...?$

%Aw...%

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Continuara en "The Royal Discordian-Swarm Wedding."


	171. Especial: FUERA DEL ESCENARIO! otra vez

**Especial: GET OFF MY STAGE! ...****Otra vez.**

* * *

%-Y el mono dijo "Me estas volviendo banana"...!%

$He oído peores chistes...$

#Yo no...#

%¡Sunset...!%  
%Pensé-%

#Cambio de planes...#  
#...Necesito usar el estudio para la presentación de la boda para los "padres"...#

%Oh...%  
%...Tú-%

#No, fuera de aquí...#  
#...sus caras me hacen enfermar...#

%Eso fue grosero...%

#No...#  
#...Grosero es seguir viéndolos a ustedes...#

$Lo entendemos...$  
$...Nos vamos...$

...

...

#...De acuerdo...#

#Tengo el escenario para mi sola...#

...

#...Tiempo para un sexy-#

¡Hola hermana...!

#¡CELESTIA MALDITA SEA!#

¡Eso es una grosería!

#Y voy a decir peores si no te bajas del escenario ahora mismo...#

Pero yo quiero ayudar~~~...

#No...#

¿Por favor...?

#No va a pasar...#

Por favorcito...?

#Ni siquiera una oportunidad...#

...Te dejare usar mi violín~~~

#...De acuerdo...#

¡CRACKERS!

#Solo no hables mucho...#  
#...Arruinas el flujo creativo...#

De acuerdo...  
...Voy a estar muy callado...  
...Como si no estuviera aquí...  
...Mezclado con el fondo...  
...Que ni siquiera las sombras-

#PIP!#

Lo siento...


	172. Planeando la Boda Parte Uno: FUN

**Planeando la Boda Parte Uno: F.U.N.**

* * *

...

...

...

¿...Ya acaba-

#¡NO PIP! ¡AÚN NO HE ACABADO! ¡NO HABÍA ACABADO HACE VEINTE MINUTOS! ¡NO HABÍA ACABADO HACE DIEZ MINUTOS! ¡Y NO ACABE DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE A PREGUNTASTE CADA QUINCE SEGUNDOS!#

¿...y que tal ahora...?

#Pip... Estoy contemplando el asesinato... Sangriento... Terrible... Justificado... Asesinato... Tú estas en la cuerda floja de mi ira incontrolada. ¿Realmente quieres probar suerte?#

¿...Entonces aun no has acabado...?

#¿Sabes qué? Sí. Acabe. Se completo con esto. Solo me sentare aquí, con pluma y papel frente a mí, quince libros de poesía, y diez galones de café porque me da la gana.#

...Eso es una cosa extraña de sentir ganas de hacer.

#Estas... ¿Estas tratando de hacer que te golpee? ¿En verdad? ¿Es esta una elección consiente? Solo quiero saber.#

No... Solo estoy tratando de relajar tu mente... ¿Funciono?

#...En realidad, ahora que lo pienso en ello. Buen trabajo, Hermanito.#

¡Yay! Estoy ayudando.

#Si realmente quieres ayudar, Ve y tráele a tu hermana un libro de rimas. Necesito una línea que rime con "riceicle".#

Muy bien, En seguida... ¿Pero por qué necesitas rimar esa palabra?

#Porque si quiero que esta canción le guste tanto a la reina y tu capitán, necesito tener ambas cosas elegancia y estupidez.#

Oh... Bueno... No hay nada más elegante que los riceicle.

#Pip... Necesitare casi dos años de lavado cerebral para arreglarte algún dia... Pero recuerda mis palabras: Yo te hare inteligente algún día.#


	173. Planeando la Boda Parte Dos: Bugalú

**Planeando la Boda Parte Dos: Bugalú eléctrico**

* * *

...Ya-

#¿Pip...? Lo dejare pasar esta vez... Pero si empiezas a molestarme mientras estoy trabajando, Te lastimare. No solo te lastimare; Te destruiré. Pero no solo te destruiré, Lo haré también, que no encontraran el cuerpo. ¿Quieres eso Pip? ¿Un funeral con ataúd cerrado? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?#

¿...Hermana? ¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que brincas de manera extrema en tus extremidades?

#No, porque esa no es una verdadera oración.#

Oh... ¿Así que no terminas todavía'

#...En realidad. Termine de escribir la canción mientras estaba diciéndote como nunca encontrarían tu cuerpo.

¡Yay! Sigo ayudando. ¿Puedo escuchar una parte?

#No...#

¿Por favor?

#Lo siento, no.#

¿Por favorcito?

#No esta vez, Niño. Necesito mantenerla intacta hasta la boda. Incluso tengo una banda lista para que la toque por mí.#

¿...Por qué?

#Por que la canción necesita música de fondo o nadie la escuchara. ¿En verdad tengo que explicártelo?#

No, Me refieron, por que necesitas una banda si TU puedes hacerlo.

#Porque soy solo un pony. No puedo tocar muchos instrumentos a la vez.#

...Pero puedes cantar.

#...No...#

Sunset...

#De ninguna manera.#

Tú tienes-

#¡No lo hare!#

Hazlo por Mami y el Capitán.

#Tengo una banda para hacerlo. No necesito hacerlo más.#

¿...Y si yo canto contigo?

#¿...Que? ¿Cómo un duelo?#

Claro. Podemos cantar juntos. Apuesto que tienes algunas líneas que pueden funcionar como un dueto, ¿Verdad?

#Supongo... Pero-#

¡Sin peros! Somos hermanos. Y. Nosotros. ¡ROQUEAREMOS!

#...Empecemos desde arriba.#


	174. Un muy buen momento de Pip y Sunset

**Un muy buen momento de Costado en Blanco y Shim-Sham**

* * *

De acuerdo. ¿Estas lista?

#Dame un segundo. Necesito-Sí. Tengo todos los instrumentos listos para tocar. Empieza el ritmo cuando estés listo.#

Al principio lento, un ritmo constante de una guitarra llena todo el escenario. Con pequeños tonos desde las cuerdas, manteniendo un ritmo suave. Mientras iniciaba la música, ambos Pipsqueak y Sunset Shimmer surgieron de las sombras y de fuera del escenario y se colocaron en el centro del escenario. El cuerno de Sunset Shimmer brillo fuertemente, acompañado de una colección de instrumentos musicales siendo tocados por la magia de Sunset Shimmer simultáneamente. Mientras, los dos ponies se pusieron juntos, chocando los cascos al ritmo de la música mientras Sunset Shimmer empezaba a cantar.

#Well, here goes something new~~...# - - - - (#Bueno, aquí va algo nuevo~~…#)  
#Emotions aren't really my profession~~...# - - - - (#Las emociones no son mi profecion~~…#)  
#But I've got to let you know~~...# - - - - (#Pero tengo que hacerles saber~~…#)  
#It doesn't have to do with Joe~~...# - - - - (#No tiene que ver con Joe~~…#)  
#Or obsession~~...# - - - - (#U obsesión~~…#)  
#You saved me from being alone~~...# - - - - (#Me salvaron de estar sola~~…#)  
#You helped this young colt grow~~...# - - - - (#Ayudaron a este joven potro a crecer~~…#)  
#I'm not saying you're the best~~...# - - - - (#No estoy diciendo que sean lo mejor~~…#)  
#But Pip and I know we're really blest~~...# - - - - (#Pero Pip y yo sabemos que estamos bendecidos~~…#)

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, Pip empuja la pierna de Sunset una vez. Con una pequeña risilla, Sunset empujo a Pip hacia adelante y le dio un giño coqueto.

You're our Cap and Queen~~... \- - - - (Ustedes son nuestro Capitán y Reina~~…)  
I would gladly share my riceicle~~... \- - - - (Me encantaría compartir mis riceicle~~…)

#Ugh...#

I'm happy you're my family~~... \- - - - (Estoy feliz de que sean mi familia~~…)

Because you're really nice-icle~~... \- - - - (Porque ustedes son Buenos-icle~~…)

#Ugh... No es una palabra...#  
#You saved me from being alone~~...# - - - - (#Me salvaron de estar sola~~...#)  
#You helped this young colt grow~~...# - - - - (#Ayudaron a este joven potro a crecer~~...#)  
#She's not saying you're the best~~...# - - - - (#Ella no está diciendo que sean los mejores~~...#)  
#But we both know we're really blest~~...# - - - - (#Pero ambos sabemos que estamos bendecidos~~...#)  
#You saved me from being alone~~...# - - - - (#Me salvaron de estar sola~~...#)  
#You helped this young colt grow~~...# - - - - (#Ayudaron a este joven potro a crecer~~...#)  
#She's not saying you're the best~~...# - - - - (#Ella no está diciendo que sean los mejores~~...#)  
#But we both know we're really blest~~...# - - - - (#Pero ambos sabemos que estamos bendecidos~~...#)  
#We know we're blest~~...# - - - - (#Sabemos que estamos bendecidos~~...#)

...

¿Crees que a ellos les guste?

#Tal vez... Pero me gusta. Y es gracias a ti.#

Aww... Me estas hacienda sonrojar.

#Je. ¡Yay! Estoy ayudando...#


	175. De vuelta a la boda

**De vuelta a la boda.**

* * *

#No me gusta que... De hecho, Ustedes dos me hicieron querer hacer una lista de crímenes y así poder borrarlos de la faz de la tierra... Pero, como resulta ser, que ustedes son los únicos ponies que pueden ayudarnos. Así que, los dejare con eso... ¿Listo, Pip?#

Listo hermana de otra madre...

%No se preocupen. Nosotros cuidaremos del escenario mientras están fuera.%

#Lo dudo. Pero ya no tengo tiempo para encontrar a alguien mejor... Vámonos Pip.#

¡Adiós! ¡Diviértanse!

$...Deja de ser un tapete...$

%¿Un tapete?%

$Sí. ¿Dejando que todos te pisoteen? Eres un tapete...$

%Si yo soy un tapete, Tu eres un pepinillo...%

$¿Por qué?$

%Porque siempre eres agrio y molesto.%

$Los pepinillos no tienen el poder de ser 'molestos'. Por otro lado, si yo soy un pepinillo, Eso significa que soy fuerte y viable.$

%...No en los momentos importantes...%

$¿Que fue eso?$

%Nada...%


End file.
